El llanto de la Serpiente
by krola
Summary: Era un grupo extraño: Draco Malfoy, el espía que no sabía diferenciar entre el bien y el mal; Astoria, la niña sonrojada sin nombre propio y también un hombre que quiso parir, una cantante cuya edad eran todos los años maduros...
1. El vestido azul

**El llanto de la serpiente**

_Eran un grupo extraño: Draco Malfoy, el espía que no sabía diferenciar entre el bien y el mal; Astoria, la niña sonrojada sin nombre propio y también un hombre que quisó parir, una cantante cuya edad eran todos los años maduros, un lobo que se crió entre hombres y un mayordomo que se creía basilisco…_

**Capítulo 1: El vestido azul**

Apareció delante de él como un espectro, era una aparición terrorífica. Iba descalza y con el camisón demasiado largo, arrastrándose por los pasillos de la mansión. No era ella la que le había despertado, sino un sonido que parecía agonizante, agudo, doliente, como el llanto desesperado de un bebé. Se había levantado con la boca abierta, la saliva mojando su almohada y su lengua completamente seca. Había recorrido los largos pasillos y había bajado las escaleras de incontables peldaños para coger un vaso de agua con el que saciar su boca seca. Sólo por las noches se daba cuenta de la inmensidad de su hogar. Ahora resultaba más terrorífico que nunca.

Ella, como si fuera un fantasma de una época lejana, seguía caminando por los pasillos, buscando quizás a otro fantasma. Draco Malfoy se detuvo en la boca de una galería, observando cómo ella caminaba sin un destino fijo. Le estaba dando la espalda, y su cabello rubio con algunos mechones negros caía sobre su espalda. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en la extravangia de su cabello.

- Mamá- la llamó Draco, sujetando con fuerza un vaso de cristal con agua. Ella no se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, sus pasos eran lentos como si su delgado cuerpo le pesara.

- Estoy buscando a tu padre Draco, no se encuentra en la cama. Debe haberse levantado- su voz era un suspiro.

- Papá no está aquí- contestó Draco, sin moverse de su posición- Está en Azkaban.

Para alivio de Draco, su madre asintió con la cabeza, lamentándose de su despiste. Por un momento había temido que ella lo acusara de mentir o le preguntara cómo podía estar diciendo eso. Si su madre perdía la cordura, sabía que él también lo haría en cuestión de segundos. Su madre era su fortaleza, lo único que le quedaba.

- Volveré a la cama, entonces- dijo Narcisa, sonriendo débilmente a su hijo antes de volver a su habitación.

Ni siquiera su casa le era familar. Se había transformado en un laberinto de pasillos anchos y techos largos, muros grisáceos y lámparas de tenue iluminación. Había perdido todo el brillo y la exuberancia por la que una vez había sido conocida. La mayoría de los retratos y las esculturas que habían decorado las paredes habían sido requisados y ya sólo quedaban trastos inútiles abandonados por los pasillos. Una mitad de la casa estaba abandonada, completamente vacía, y la otra estaba abarrotada con extraños objetos, la mayoría inservibles, que se acumulaban por los pasillos dificultando el paso. Sólo habitaban la mansión Draco, Narcisa y dos elfos domésticos que no tenían ningún lugar al que huir. Lucius los había tratado como esclavos y Narcisa, agradecida a aquellos dos que se habían quedado, los trataba ahora con una veneración exagerada, como si fueran miembros de la familia. Draco creyó que el mayor motivo era que se sentía sola y que incluso la compañía de los elfos le satisfacía.

También quedaban recuerdos en aquella vieja mansión, atascados en las esquinas como si fueran boogarts que buscan la oscuridad en la que alojarse. Justo después de que Lucius Malfoy hubiera sido apresado por los trabajadores del ministerio para ser llevado a Azkaban, la casa se había quedado en un sepulcral silencio, aunque en la cabeza de Draco aún se repetían los gritos ansiosos de su padre.

- ¡Ahí otra vez no!- exclamaba, clavando sus largas uñas en los brazos de sus apresores- ¡Fue una maldición Imperius! ¡No hice nada bajo mi voluntad!

Draco escuchó sus mentiras en silencio y se quedó quieto en la entrada de la mansión, viendo cómo arrastraban a su padre fuera de su hogar. Draco no mostraba ninguna expresión, se guardaba para él el gran vacío que se estaba comenzando a gestar en su estómago. Escuchaba detrás suya el llanto apagado de su madre. No se acercó a ella, el sufrimiento y el desasosiego siempre se padecían en soledad. Esa sensación de abismo que había sentido había sido completamente egoísta, no se alegraba de que su padre fuera a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban pero tampoco era lo que no le permitía dormir por las noches. Era la supervivencia, la pérdida de ideales y de propósitos de vida. Voldemort había caído y Draco, sin comprender por qué, sentía una sensación de alivio que debería estar prohibida para cualquier mortífago. Había tenido miedo de la falta de compasión que mostraba Voldemort y quizás su cobardía había sido la que le había hecho humano.

Se lamentó al darse cuenta de que los recuerdos que se aferraban a las paredes, (como aquel hueco en la pared que había creado al robarle la varita a su padre cuando tenía cuatro años) no eran tan numerosos como los recuerdos de Hogwarts. Ese castillo que ahora estaba siendo reconstruído había sido su hogar durante los años más importantes de su vida. Ahora tenía 18 años, sólo había pasado un año desde la Gran Batalla, aunque parecía que habían pasado milenios desde que el cuerpo del más poderoso mago tenebroso se había convertido en polvo.

**DRACO MALFOY. UBICACIÓN**

Los recuerdos de los niños son frágiles, incluso poco fiables. El mundo en el que viven es tan cambiante que se abrazan a ideas fijas, las cuales no siempre corresponden con la realidad. En los primeros años de vida de Draco Malfoy, había decidido que los dragones y sus bocas furiosas y abrasantes de fuego no podían (aunque compartieran nombre) ser más fuertes o admirables que él. Era el tipo de niño que creía que, con su mente imaginativa y su voluntad inquebrantable, podía moldear el mundo a su antojo.

Las criaturas mágicas perdían fiereza según su decisión y las personas que lo rodeaban ganaban y perdían títulos como antiguos hombres feudales de la edad media. Dentro de la clasificación aristócrata que el pequeño Draco había creado en su mente, las dos figuras más importantes combatían por dicho puesto honorífico, con distintas armas y aún más distintas estrategias. En el andén más elevado se encontraba Licius Malfoy, de pelo largo como Sansón y espaldas anchas. Draco lo veía de forma menos constante que a su madre, pero cuando estaba presente hablaba con más prestancia y más seguridad, como si estuviera en aquellas instantes relatando leyes que él mismo había ordenado. Narcisa, sin embargo, era una figura callada, poco valiente, que se encargaba de cubrir sus caprichos y necesidades, de abrazarlo cuando lo exigía y de regalarle escobas o juguetes cuando su habitación comenzaba a parecerle demasiado vacía y aburrida.

Lucius Malfoy tenía voz de líder y figura de guerrero y Draco le miraba con la admiración que merecen los padres. El callejón Knockturn le pareció la primera vez que lo pisó como un lugar similar a aquellos rincones oscuros en los que los dragones guardan las torres en las que estaban encerradas las princesas. Draco estuvo tentado de aferrarse de la mano de Lucius pero recordó que no quería defraudar a su padre con señales de cobardía. Respiró con fuerza y de su boca salió un humo gélido (menos atemorizante, sin duda, que el aliento de los dragones). No encontró por aquellos angostos pasillos a aquellas bestias con las que compartía nombre y aliviado ante la cantidad de magos que cruzaban sin preocupaciones el lugar, alzó la cabeza orgulloso e imitó los andares de su padre.

Su padre se topó con un mago bajito, de piernas temblorosas y mirada nerviosa. Se acercó a Lucius para susurrarle al oído, sus palabras eran murmullos pero Draco pudo reconocer dos nombres: Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter. En aquella edad de infante, es fácil confundir a los Dioses con las celebridades y Draco, habiendo presenciado en varias ocasiones cómo su padre rezaba al cielo implorando a Voldemort que comprendiera su necesidad de rechazarlo para sobrevivir, supuso que puesto que Voldemort era Dios, Harry Potter debería ser el diablo.

Debe comprenderse entonces el orgullo que sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando su madre le confesó que Harry Potter no era más que un niño de su edad con una cicatriz en la cabeza. Durante bastantes años, Draco soñó que era un héroe con armadura y varita que señalaba a su enemigo (Un Harry Potter gigante con ojos de gatos) y conseguía reducirlo hasta convertirlo en un patético monigote diminuto al que podía pisar con sus botas de piel de dragón.

Mientras Lucius Malfoy se convertía ante sus ojos en un ejemplo a seguir, en un mago que podía competir con el gran Salazar Slytherin o incluso con Merlin, su madre seguía recluída a la vida domestica, como una criada o una niñera que lo esclavizaba en la seguridad de las paredes de la mansión. Sería erróneo pensar que Draco consideraba a su madre como un mobiliario más de su enriquecido ambiente, la apreciaba y la necesitaba como el aire, pero era una necesidad que no llegaba a comprender (justamente igual que el aire) y en ocasiones, le irritaba con la facilidad con la que Narcisa se hacía invisible cuando Lucius Malfoy entraba en la sala. La invisibilidad no le parecía un don sino una condena y aquella idea se desarrolló pasada la infancia, en la adolescencia con la voz ya fortalecida por la pubertad, Draco era capaz de hacerse visible ante sus compañeros de colegio, como un ente siempre presente en la vida de los demás incluso ante aquel diablo llamado Harry Potter al que él aún no había podido derribar.

Los cuentos de los magos de sangre limpia y de aquellos de sangre mezclada no difieren los uno de los otros. Los ingredientes son fáciles: Héroes, princesas, malvados (ya sean muggles o brujos), aventuras, dragones, algún que otro hipogrifo y en los más actuales, lechuzas como acompañantes de viajes. El cuento preferido de Draco Malfoy era _La Bruja de La Manzana_. En el que una bruja ya envejecida fue amenazada por su hijastra llamada Blancanieves, joven hermosa pero sin habilidades mágicas, que deseaba quemar a su madrastra en la hoguera cuando se enteró de su condición de bruja. La destrezas de la vieja protagonista consiguieron que Blancanieves consumiera una manzana que la bruja había introducido en una poción. Al atragantarse la muggle había perecido y la poción, deslizandose por la garganta obstruída de la joven, le robó la juventud entregándosela a aquella que había elaborado la poción. La bruja recuperó sus años de juventud y el príncipe que gobernaba aquellos reinos se enamoró al verla mientras paseaba y se casó con ella.

Los valores eran bastante claros en este cuento: Cualquier bruja, incluso aquellas sin nombres, poseía el don de la magia el cual siempre sería envidiado por los muggles, que con el odio y la envidia oculto en su corazón no dudarían en utilizar sus callosas manos para intentar terminar con la vida de la bruja y con la magia en general. Pocos niños se paran a pensar en los motivos que empujaron a Blancanieves a desear la muerte de su madrastra, la mala del cuento suele serlo de nacimiento, con una maldad intrínseca jamás dudada. El mundo de los niños es corriente, no tiene dudas morales o sentimientos que salgan de la victoria o el fracaso. Draco Malfoy era un niño bastante normal, no es un protagonista con cualidades destacadas, más que el orgullo y el afán de superación y por tanto hubiera sido injusto pedirle cuando sólo tenía 6 años que se apiadara de Blancanieves, a la que evidentemente el cuento le exigía que odiara desde las primeras líneas. Los niños confían a ciegas en las palabras escritas en los cuentos y con esa misma fe de corazón creen cada palabra que sus progenitores les confiesan. Son sus semidioses, seres inteligentes que siempre llevan la razón y que se ven enclavados en la tierra para guiarle a través de una vida de desafíos.

Ese guía indiscutible era Lucius Malfoy, apoyado con la silenciosa presencia de Narcisa. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si estos dos guías comenzaban a discrepar en sus opiniones? Draco no necesitó formularse este interrogatorio durante muchos años porque Narcisa, ateniéndose a su papel de alimentadora, se había esclavizado ella misma a las paredes de la mansión Malfoy. Mientras crecía, las ideas preconcevidas fueron tomando fuerza y los muggles (aquellos que deseaban quemarlos en hogueras), se revelaron como estúpidos ignorantes, desaliñados sin poco estilo y tan inferiores que tenían que hacer sus tareas domésticas a mano. Pero lo peor de todo es que aquellos magos de su misma sangre y raza se encariñaban de ellos, permitían que les arrebatara los puestos en el colegio, las túnicas y las victorias en Qudditch y les revelaban los secretos más profundos de la magia sin comprender que los cuentos (la vida) no habían sido escritos así. Que Blancanieves era inferior a la bruja, que había maltratado a los enanos, que se había aprovechado de su belleza como si fuera una sirena que atrae a los brujos. Había algo extraño en los muggles que atraía la curiosidad de los magos, que los obligaba a acercarse a ellos y hacerse amigos. Pero Draco Malfoy había nacido para ser un héroe, para montar en su corcel (dragón hubiera sido su elección) y derrotar al demonio cuyo nombre su padre escupía como si tuviera un sabor agrio.

- Ese Harry Potter tiene los días contados- bramó Lucius- Será el propio Lord Voldemort el que lo fulmine cuando resurja. Al menos rezaremos para que ocurra así.

Por ello cuando Draco Malfoy fue golpeado por la batalla y la madurez, no pudo hacer más que mirarse confuso al espejo y preguntarse porqué se le había negado el papel de héroe. En su muñeca la marca tenebrosa ardía y él no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa y sonriente figura de Blancanieves en el libro. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Blancanieves en la heroína?

Se quedó detenido en el río que dividía el bien y el mal, en aquel abismo que los cuentos jamás intentaban explicar. Decidió que le bastaría con _sobrevivir_. La figura de aquella madre alimentadora se agachó a las rodillas del enemigo para darle un aliento de vida, para salvarle la vida y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que su silencio lo había marcado con ese nuevo sentimiento de confusión. Quizás nunca le habían contado los cuentos adecuados.

**ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 9 AÑOS. ANDEN 9 Y 3/4. **

Astoria era la bruja y la princesa en el mismo cuerpo. Sus mejillas rosadas estaban presentes en su rostro con más constancia de la que ella hubiera deseado. No había sido una elección suya. Sus mejillas se encendían como candiles rojizos cada ver que _él_ estaba cerca. La primera vez que lo había visto, ella estaba abrazada a su madre, como una hija menor atemorizada hacía cada vez que se encontraba en un terreno desconocido (Y cualquier habitación, exceptuando gran parte de su hogar, lo era). Él estaba tirando de su pesado baúl con fuerza, tenía la frente brillante de sudor y los ojos le lucían con la misma emoción que Astoria había encontrado en los de su hermana Daphne. Sin duda, eran las inexplicables antorchas que se encendían en las pupilas de los alumnos de primer curso.

King Cross, Anden 9 y ¾ estaba repleto de alumnos de todas las edades y estaturas. Iban de un lado a otro, entrando a trompicones en el tren mientras intentaban sujetar a la vez baúles, escobas y jaulas con ruidosas lechuzas. Astoria aún no comprende por qué se fijó en él. Quizás fue su resplandeciente cabello rubio platino o la forma que arrugó la nariz, asqueado ante el esfuerzo inhumano que estaba haciendo para cargar sus pertenencias dentro del tren. Otra opción era, y en ésta era en la que Astoria creía, que el amor fraternal hacia su hermana había despertado una rabia similar a la admiración cuando el chico del pelo platino le había lanzado una mirada de odio a Daphne que (Seguramente sin querer) le había empujado con el hombro.

Astoria pegó el mentón a la pierna de su madre (Con diez años su estatura era bastante pequeña aún) y le miró con una nueva valentía, borrando los rastros del miedo que había sentido ante el campo hostil de alumnos mayores de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuándo iré yo a Hogwarts, mamá?

- Dentro de dos años, cariño. Eso es dentro de nada.

Astoria sonrió con la aventura que se expandía ante sus jóvenes ojos. Miró hacia el chico del pelo platino y tuvo una imperiosa necesidad de empujarle con el hombro. No para que él le mirara con esos ojos grises, sino para hacer patente su presencia y su identidad, y ante todo su decisión de defender a su hermana ante los peligros que la esperaban en Hogwarts, especialmente de ese niño grosero de 11 años.

**DRACO MALFOY. 18 AÑOS. HOGWARTS.**

Había vuelto empujado por su natural orgullo. Y en cuanto pisó las estropeadas escaleras principales del castillo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, como si hubiera sido él el que había enviado las tropas de Voldemort contra las murallas de su colegio. El ambiente estaba recargado por llantos y depresiones, aquellas sensaciones tan íntimas estaban flotando en el aire, haciéndose casi visibles entre los cansados estudiantes. Éstos estaban reconstruyendo el castillo, enviando chispas verdes a las zonas más dañadas y transformándolas de nuevo en las lisas murallas por las que él había paseado en tantas ocasiones. Algunos estudiantes estaban cogiendo las duras piedras con sus propias manos, haciéndose heridas profundas y tiñéndolas del color rojo de su sangre. Draco pudo empatizar enseguida con aquella intención, pudo sentir la necesidad de estos estudiantes por sufrir, ya fuera su comportamiento debido a la pérdida de un ser querido o por la necesidad de auto-castigarse ante decisiones erróneas.

No tardaron mucho en notar su presencia y un centenar de miradas se dirigieron a él. El aire, además de depresión y lágrimas, se llenó de murmullos y algunos ni siquieran se contuvieron al señalarle con exageración. No eran miradas de odio pero tampoco admiración, sus compañeros como él mismo aún no sabían en qué bando se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Seguramente habían escuchado rumores " Es un mortífago", "Su madre salvó a Harry", "Dicen que él mismo no quiso revelar a Harry cuando lo atraparon" "Pero permitió que torturaran a Hermione" "Se mantuvo junto a Voldemort hasta que estuvo seguro de que él no vencería"

Draco tomó aire y permitió que continuaran cuchicheando, seguramente ellos necesitaban dar respuesta a esas preguntas tanto como él. Malfoy miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna cara familiar, pero como había pensando en un principio allí había pocos alumnos de Slytherin. Había algunos, no muy cercanos a él, y eso ya resultaba sorprendente. Reconoció a Astoria Greengrass sentada en una de las escaleras. A sus dieciseis años (¿Los había cumplido ya?) todavía tenía su eterno cuerpo de niña y sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojizas nada más encontrarse con sus ojos grises. Draco la miró con gesto de desagrado, la odiaba por mostrarse con la misma turbación de siempre, como si fuera un día más de Hogwarts, y ella no hubiera cambiado (Quizás había tenido la suerte de ser de las pocas a las que la batalla no le había afectado). Lo miraba como si él no hubiera cambiado, como si ante sus ojos fuera el mismo estudiante detrás del que ella había ido corriendo pidiéndole con ojos suplicantes que le ayudara con su redacción de pociones.

Estaba pendiente de los ojos castaños de Astoria más de lo que debería haber hecho, el tiempo parecía ir más lento (Como si se hubiera dilatado a causa de la guerra) y como consecuencia, Astoria se sonrojó aún más, adoptando un color tan rojo que podría competir con Ron Weasley. Draco meneó la cabeza, intentando mirarla con odio, intentando que ella se sintiera intimidada y quitara la mirada, pero ella la mantuvo fija en sus ojos como si estuviera intentando transmitirle su opinión, ya fuera apoyo o desagrado. Quizás en vez de una mirada propia de una adolescente encaprichada era ahora una mirada de una adolescente que le juzgaba con la mirada, desafiándole a caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzar a llorar. Pero Draco Malfoy nunca había mostrado debilidad ante nadie (Mentira, su padre y Voldermort eran grandes ejemplos), no ante nadie que él superara en edad y en descaro, así que sus piernas se mantuvieron firmes y Draco rompió el contacto visual para acercarse a una esquina derruida de la que nadie se estaba encargando. Alzó su varita y se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hechizo estaban utilizando los demás, se mantuvo en esa postura durante largos segundos, luchando contra la necesidad de preguntarle a alguien.

- Es _Reparum Stonia_- dijo una reconocida voz a su espalda. Era Hermione Granger.

Draco se dio la vuelta, mirando al trío dorado con repulsión. Los había mirado tantas veces con aquella expresión que aún no se había librado de ese hábito. Harry era el que estaba más adelantado, seguramente el que se había empeñado en acercarse, Hermione estaba junto a él apoyando su decisión mientras que Ron Weasley estaba algo más retirado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con desconfianza a su enemigo de la infancia.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Hermione Granger y sus amigos no se habían acercado sólo para hacerle ver que era una enciclopedia andante de hechizos y sus utilidades.

- _¡Reparum Stonia!_- inmeditamente la piedra a la que había estado señalando con la varita se volvió a construir en la parte inferior del muro. Draco sonrió, por unos segundos había temido que nada ocurriría y que sería un hazmerreír delante de sus enemigos. (¿Seguían siendo enemigos?)

- Queríamos agradecerte tu participación en la batalla y hacerte saber que, por nuestra parte, nuestra rivalidad está terminada. Podemos enterrar el hacha- dijo Harry.

Por supuesto, el Gran Potter además de sustentar la medalla del valor y el héroe nacional por haber vencido a Lord Voldemort, quería ganar un Nobel mágico de la paz.

- ¿Mi participación en la batalla?- preguntó Malfoy. Quería respuesta a aquella pregunta, porque él aún no entendía qué había hecho y de qué bando había estado.

- Tu madre…- comenzó Harry.

- Yo no soy mi madre- lo interrumpió Malfoy, de forma hostil.

Ron gruñó, Harry asintió- No me entregaste cuando estábamos en tu casa y sé que sabías que era yo.

Draco pudo notar como Hermione apartaba la mirada, perturbada por los recuerdos de la tortura. Él aún creía poder escuchar los gritos de Hermione en su casa, cuando se encontraba solo y la noche inundaba la mansión de un impenetrable silencio. Algunos curiosos se habían acercado a escuchar la conversación del trío dorado y Malfoy. Otros se limitaban a mirar desde su posición, el sonido de los hechizos reparadores había cesado.

- No te entregué porque no estaba seguro de que fueras tú, Potter. He visto lo que le hizo Voldemort a aquellos que le prometieron que tenían una pista sobre tu paradero y luego resultó ser errónea. Dije "No lo sé", no fue una negación directa. Podrían haberte matado de todas formas, para asegurarse. Sólo opté por la opción que me daba más posibilidades de _sobrevivir_…

- Todos queríamos sobrevivir- dijo Hermione. Draco odió que especialmente ella estuviera intentando humanizarle, aceptando su excusa o lo que aquello fuera.

- Gracias, de todas formas- dijo Harry. Ron gruñó a sus espaldas.

El trío se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él pero Draco los detuvo:

- Espera, Potter. Supongo que también esperas que te agradezca que nos liberes de la tiranía de Voldemort…- Draco se detuvo y Harry lo miró expectante, estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza y declarar que no esperaba agradecimientos pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a permitirle esa modestia y lo interrumpió- Bien, Muchas gracias, entonces. Y hacha enterrada, al menos hasta que me aburra…- Incluso entonces, no estaba seguro de si hablaba con ironía o sinceridad.

Gracias a Dios ninguno sonrió, ni se mostraron alegres (Aquello le hubiera hecho retractarse). Sólo asintieron de forma casi imperceptible y se alejaron de él para volver a utilizar los hechizos reparadores, todas las miradas se apartaron y nuevamente se escuchó una mezcla de _¡Reparum Stonia!_ Draco buscó la mirada de Astoria pero ella estaba de espaldas, también ocupada en la tarea de devolver el castillo a su estado original. Era la única cara familiar que había visto en el lugar, y se quedó sin aquella conexión que podría haberle templado los nervios. Meneó la cabeza y escuchó a su propia voz exclamar: _¡Reparum Stonia!_

**ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 8 AÑOS. MANSIÓN GREENGRASS**

La relación fraternal es una de las conexiones más complicadas de explicar. Se mezcla el amor, la envidia, los complejos y la protectividad hasta el punto de convertirse en una masa amarillenta en la que que no se puede reconocer ni uno ni otro sentimiento. Astoria nació dos años después que su hermana y horas después, cuando sus ojos se abrían completamente ante la sala blanca de San Mungo pudo escuchar por primera vez la voz melosa de su hermana Daphne. Por supuesto, no recordaba aquel momento, aunque suponía que había ocurrido y tuvo la certeza de que fue entonces cuando comenzó entre ellas la competición por ser la más perfecta, la más querida, la más graciosa y entrañable. La batalla había sido larga y ardua y la absoluta perderdora había sido ella, Astoria Greengrass.

Era difícil vencer a la incontenible energía de Daphne Greengrass. Al ser la primera, había sido durante dos años lo más importante para sus padres y de forma inconsciente, no estaba dispuesta a compartir esa admiración con su nueva hermana. Los Greengrass nunca fueron unos padres injustos y dieron a sus hijas todo por igual pero siempre había en Daphne algo que hipnotizaba a los visitantes, como la belleza de una veela. No era especialmente guapa, aunque tenía un cuerpo en el que ya desde pequeña se sugerían sus curvas. Por el contrario Astoria era bajita, canija y sin pecho. Ante todo, Astoria era tímida con la excepción de algún que otro comentario mordaz que el público adulto no llegaba a comprender o consideraba demasiado afilado para un niña de su edad. Daphne, sin embargo, tenía voz melodiosa, sabía bailar y era graciosa sin tener que servirse de comentarios agudos. Sería siempre la primera elección de todos.

El hermano mayor de su padre había llegado aquella tarde de visita. Era un hombre ancho, con una prominente calva y una boca grande. Se reía constantemente y conservaba gran parte de su carácter infantil, una cualidad que le era de utilidad para encandilar a sus sobrinas. Por supuesto, su preferida era Daphne. Había traído como regalos unos vestidos azules con volantes en el cuello y cuando Daphne y Astoria bajaron vestidas en ellos, la sala donde estaban conversando los adultos quedó sumida en silencio.

No la miraban a ella, sino a su hermana, a la cual el vestido le quedaba ajustado y alegre. Daphne comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, sin poder contener su sonrisa. Astoria la miró, algunos pasos más atrás, sujetandose los volantes que se caían por uno de sus hombros.

- Es un vestido realmente bonito, Victor- le decía la Señora Greengrass sonriente.

Victor asentía, observando aún como su sobrina daba vueltas sobre sí misma ilusionada. Desvió su mirada hacia Astoria y ella sonrió, levantando su vestido hacia los tobillos y haciendo lo que ella consideró una graciosa reverencia.

- A ella, sin embargo, le faltan algunos años para poder llenar el vestido- dijo el tío Victor.

- Lo guardaré en el armario para cuando le quede bien- dijo la señora Greengrass.

Astoria borró su sonrisa de inmediato. En aquel momento dejó de intentar complacer, un vestido azul la había convertido en la chica mordaz, en ocasiones sonrojada, que conocieron sus compañeras de colegio. El vestido azul permaneció guardado en el armario hasta ser olvidado, principalemente porque el cuerpo delgado de Astoria no se desarrolló hasta muy entrada su adolescencia.

Desde entonces y muchos años después, Victor Greengrass dejó jugar a sus sobrinas con su casa de muñecas particular. La muñeca que le permitía usar a Astoria era siempre la más pequeña y abandonada. Astoria la consideró como una igual, una representación exacta de su puesto secundario. La llamó Mary Bennet, en honor a aquella hermana a la que descuidaban e ignoraban en la novela cumbre de la escritora muggle Jane Austen, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. La literatura muggle se había convertido en alguno de los pocos mundos que le pertenecían únicamente a ella puesto que Daphne nunca había mostrado interés en nada que no hubiera sido encantado.

**ASTORIA 14 AÑOS. DRACO 16 AÑOS. ENFERMERÍA**

Un resfriado la había mantenido entre las sábanas de una de las camas de la enfermería de Hogwarts. La enfermera Pomfrey le había dado un jarabe PepperUp, y ahora de sus orejas estaban saliendo un vapor espeso que no favorecía a nadie. El humo por fin abandonó sus orejas y Astoria pudo darse la vuelta, colocando su oreja izquierda sobre la almohada para intentar dormir. Hacía unos minutos se había acercado su hermana para relatarle mil historias poco interesantes sobre insultos que había lanzado el profesor Snape contra algún Gryffindor como si ésas fueran novedades o en todo caso, entretenidas.

Estaba deseando volver a su sala común, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, para poder jugar a un snap explosivo con su mejor amiga y poder disfrutar después de los manjares del Gran Comedor. Por alguna razón inexplicable, aunque la comida estaba preparada por los mismos elfos, el sabor en la enfermería era más insípido. Suspiró con evidente aburrimiento, aprovechando que era la única paciente. Pero su soledad fue breve porque la Señora Pomfrey abrió la puerta de la enfermería con brusquedad, llevando a un alumno rubio al cual Astoria no podía ver aún la cara.

- En este colegio cada vez veo cosas más extrañas… ¡Dios mío, algún día de estos acabaréis matandoos! Estoy segura de que las heridas en San Mungo son menos inusuales que aquí con vuestras _imaginativas_ travesuras- se quejaba Pomfrey, diciendo _imaginativas_ con un rintintín irónico. El chico al que portaba no hablaba, producía un gemido chirriante que si fuera más sonoro haría daño a los oídos.

Astoria pudo ver como Pomfrey le ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, completamente manchado de sangre, como si se hubiera desangrado vivo y con miles de diminutas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, una más cerradas que otras, algunas aún expulsando sangre.

Pomfrey se dio cuenta de que Astoria miraba, antenta y sorprendida, y descorrió la cortina blanca para cederle a Draco algo de intimidad. A través de la cortina, Astoria aún podía ver en sombras la figura de Draco, retorciéndose de dolor. La sombra que debería pertenecer a Pomfrey se inclinó sobre él para hacerle beber de una cuchara.

- Son muchas y profundas, pero no son más que arañazos- dijo Pomfrey- Nada que yo no pueda curar. Dentro de unos minutos dejará de doler y en media hora estarán todas cicatrizadas. Las cicatrices desaparecerán, por supuesto.

Astoria escuchaba atentamente y aún miraba las sombras negras que correspondían a Draco y a la enfermera. Pomfrey se fue al rato y los gemidos de Draco cesaron, seguramente se había quedado dormido. Una vez más envuelta en el silencio, Astoria volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose nuevamente mortamente aburrida. Después de un cuarto de hora de suspiros y aspavientos, Astoria se levantó de su cama y asegurandose de que la enfermera no se encontraba allí, se acercó a la cama de Draco, destapando las cortinas. Él ya no estaba dormido, tenía los ojos abiertos, concentrado en las cicatrices de sus manos. Desde su posición, Astoria pudo ver la marca tenebrosa claramente dibujada en su muñeca. Ninguna cicatriz la había alcanzado.

Draco levantó la cabeza repentinamente, mirándole con las cejas fruncidas, desagradado de que hubieran interrumpido su soledad.

- ¿Pequeña Greengrass?- preguntó en su natural tono déspota. Astoria odiaba su mote, imaginaba que Draco era incapaz de memorizar su nombre de pila y ¿Para qué iba a intentarlo de todas formas?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Astoria mirando con timidez sus cicatrices.

Pensó que él no iba a contestar, tardó algunos segundos, haciendo una mueca que afeó sus facciones- Potter me atacó.

Astoria se encogió un poco, sorprendida por aquella contestación. No conocía personalmente a Harry Potter pero por lo que había podido ver en las confrontaciones del pasillo, no era una persona que pareciera especialmente violenta. Los problemas le seguían, sin duda, y tenía una tremenda facilidad para llamar la atención pero jamás había oído que atacara a alguien sin justificación…

- Potter no hace esas cosas- dijo de forma casi inconsciente. Se arrepintió al instante, la cara de Draco se contrajo, como si acabara de tragar un limón especialmente ácido.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú qué cosas son propias de Potter o no?- tenía tanto odio en la voz, que Astoria se sintió inmediatamente intimidada. Suspiró y se acercó al borde de su cama, esperando que aquel acercamiento fuera recibido como una disculpa.

Estaba muy cerca de él. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podía observarle de cerca, sin ser interrumpida y sin estar distraída ante ningún insulto que Draco estuviera lanzando en su dirección. Sólo había silencio y Draco Malfoy, una bienvenida unión. Draco también le miraba directamente a los ojos, parecía intentar estudiarla o comprenderla. Jamás le había mirado de esa forma y le provocaba un leve temblor.

- ¿Estudiando mis hermosas facciones, Greengrass?- preguntó Malfoy con malicia- Sé que estás enamorada de mí, pero podrías no ser tan obvia.

Las facciones de Malfoy no eran hermosas, eran duras y aguileñas y componían un extraño conjunto. Pero aún así Astoria no podía dejar de sentirse atraída, sentirse nerviosa y especialmente mordaz cuando estaba cerca de él era un sentimiento tan antiguo que si de repente desapareciera se sentiría vacía, como si se diera cuenta repentinamente de que ya no sentía vergüenza, rabia o compasión.

- No estoy enamorada de ti, pero eres un sujeto lo suficientemente patético como para ser digno de observación. Similar a aquellos pequeños primates que salen en los documentales de las televisiones muggles.

Astoria estaba segura de que Draco no sabía qué eran unas televisiones y seguramente, la palabra documental sólo le era levemente familiar. También sabía que Draco no reconocería su ignorancia sin acompañarla con algún comentario doliente.

- ¿Documentales muggles? No me confundí al suponer que eres la chica menos interesante que hay en todo Hogwarts.

Astoria sólo se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse dolida. Draco Malfoy la había insultado de formas peores, disfrutaba al conocer la admiración que provocaba en Astoria y de la forma en la que ella se sentía incapaz de cambiar esa sensación por mucho que él la ofendiera. Daphne se lo había revelado a Draco en una ocasión y Astoria se había llevado varias semanas sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermana. Astoria bajó la mirada hacia las cicatrices del brazo de Malfoy. Eran más pequeñas de cómo las recordaba y Astoria tenía la impresión de que éstas se iban reduciendo paulatinamente, aunque tampoco lo hubiera jurado. Ella acarició una de las cicatrices y miró a Draco para asegurarse de que no sufría ante ese contacto. Draco la miraba en silencio sin dar muestras de dolor.

Astoria Greengrass había sido una entretenida añadidura a su rutina diaria. Era una cría, dos años menor que él, que le persiguía constantemente con pretextos estúpidos. Su evidente admiración le subía la moral. En su rosotro tenía facciones armoniosas, que en un futuro serían hermosas. Pero nunca llevaba maquillaje, se sonroajaba con facilidad, tenía un boca biperina y a pesar de su obsesión hacia Draco nunca se mostraba servicial hacia él. Todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutar insultándolo tanto como persiguiéndole. Su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, sin curvas ni pecho. Una niña pequeña con un rostro bonito, nada más. Quizás cuando pasaran unos años Draco podría considerarla como una pareja adecuada, pero ahora era demasiado poca cosa para lo que Malfoy necesitaba. Draco quería una mujer que lo persiguiera, que mostrara una obsesión exagerada hacia él, como si no pudiera vivir si no se encontraba cerca, que lo obedeciera en todo momento. En aquellos años era necesario mostrarse con una mujer para ser _alguien _y Pansy Parkinson, aunque menos agraciada que Astoria, encajaba perfectamente en aquella vacante al lado de Draco.

Astoria seguía acariciando las cicatrices de Draco, intentando darle consuelo. Hacía tiempo que no dolían pero el cosquilleo de los dedos de Astoria contra su piel resultaban agradables.

- ¿Duele?- preguntó Astoria en un susurro, como si creyera que al alzar la voz fuera a provocarle algún daño.

Draco meneó la cabeza, negando. Mientras ella seguía con la mirada y las palmas de sus dedos las cicatrices, Draco miraba su rostro, como si hubiera descubierto por primera vez la belleza de aquellos ojos castaños.

- ¡Draco!- exclamó Goyle mirando con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos la íntima posición en la que estaban unidos Astoria y Draco- ¡Es ella! ¡La pequeña Greengrass!

Astoria frunció las cejas ante el apodo, aunque no apartó sus dedos del brazo de Draco. Malfoy, sin embargo, comprendió el aviso. Él siempre se había quejado de la pequeña Greengrass que lo perseguía continuamente, lo pesada que era, lo insolente que era, lo poco que la soportaba. ¿Cómo puede estar alguien tan patética como ella en Slytherin? Sin duda Goyle había creído que Draco se encontraba en un profundo estado de confunsión al estar permitiendo que ella le acariciara el brazo. Draco apartó bruscamente el brazo y tosió con exageración, como si se hubiera apartado sólo por aquella repentina tos. Goyle lo miró con alivio, sintiendo que su amigo y casi amo había despertado. Era nuevamente él.

Astoria lo miró con desagrado, estaba furiosa por el evidente rechazo de Draco Malfoy. Se separó de su cama manteniendo visible su expresión para que Draco pudiera verla con claridad.

**DRACO MALFOY. 23 AÑOS. CAFETERÍA MAGNOLIA**

No podía imaginarse en una situación más humillante que aquella. Y sin embargo, estaba acostumbrándose a ella. El olor de café que en un principio le había resultado tan repulsivo le era ahora agradable, y comenzaba a comprender las conversaciones sobre política muggle y los usos de la cafetera, los frigoríficos y las tarjetas de crédito. No eran cuestiones que hubiera reconocido, por supuesto y verse obligado a estar empleado en una cafetería muggle, compartiendo labores con aquellas personas no mágicas con el menor salario, era para la familia Malfoy la mayor vergüenza que podrían haber imaginado.

Pero la marca tenebrosa, oscura y profunda en su muñeca, continuaba siendo el catalizador de todos los problemas de Draco. Nadie había querido emplearlo en ningún oficio incluso cuando sus notas eran bastante altas. La desconfianza en la sociedad mágica era más férrea que nunca y nadie metía en su empresa o en su casa a ningún mago que no hubieran conocido previamente, especialmente si poseía aquella marca en la muñeca. El hambre y la constitución cada vez más débil de su madre le había obligado a aceptar aquel trabajo vergonzoso, aunque fuera de forma provisional. El ministerio había llevado a cabo redadas muy duras y pocas familias de sangre limpia que en un pasado se habían relacionado con Voldemort habían salido ilesas. Draco Malfoy y su madre eran de los pocos que habían conservado su casa (aunque estuviera vacía) y su libertad. El juicio, sorprendentemente para Draco, había fallado a su favor pero la sociedad mágica no se había mostrado tan compasiva como el consejo de justicia.

La cafetería Magnolia era una conocida cafetería de un animado barrio de Londrés. Poseía una larga barra, una zona para pequeñas interpretaciones musicales y una terraza al aire libre con sillas y mesas de mimbre blanco. Draco se dio cuenta pronto de que él no era el único mago que se había visto obligado a mezclarse con los muggles de Magnolia para poder permitirse una vida acomodada. Nada más vio a Camila Velbet, con su ropa muggle mal conjuntada, sus tacones demasiado altos, su cabello castaño rojizo y su ignorancia hacia todo aquello que los muggles consideraban clásico, Draco se convenció de que pertenecían a la misma sociedad.

Era una cantante de voz melodiosa y sugerente, que cantaba los viernes y los jueves por las noches cuando la cafetería se convertía en un Pub. Uno de aquellos viernes, Draco tuvo ocasión de confirmar sus sospechas. No fue complicado:

- ¿Grageas de todos los sabores?- preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa amable.

Camila lo miró sin sorpresa, juntó sus morros como si estuviera meditando. Finalmente asintió:

- Una vez me tocó una de hígado- dijo Camila, arrugando la nariz asqueada.

Draco sonrió. Prueba superada, cualquier muggle hubiera confesado que jamás había conocido aquella marca de caramelos y habría preguntado si las grageas verdes eran de menta o de manzana. Camila, con sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo, metió la mano en la bolsa y cogió una grajea amarilla pálido.

- Patatas fritas- dijo Camila, aliviada- Y bien, Malfoy ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche? ¿Hay alguna afortunada bruja esperándote en casa?

Su madre, quizás. Pero estaba seguro de que Camila no se refería a ella. Malfoy arrugó la nariz ante la mención de su nombre, jamás se habían presentado que él recordara. Camila pareció leerle el pensamiento porque sonriendo pícaramente, meneó la cabeza:

- Quién no conoce a Draco Malfoy, eres casi tan famoso como Harry Potter- dijo con voz melosa.

Draco no se sintió halagado al descrubrir en aquella frase una evidente exageración. Bien podría haber dicho "Casi tan famoso como Merlín" y el significado hubiera sido el mismo. Harry Potter se había convertido en un héroe, incluso salía en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, mientras que para Draco siempre sería su insoportable adversario y compañero de clase. El juicio de Draco había aparecido en _El Profeta_, aunque nadie había podido asegurar si este fallo había sido justo. ¿Realmente Draco Malfoy había ayudado a Harry Potter en la Batalla Final? ¿En qué bando había estado durante la Batalla de Hogwart? Incluso el propio Draco no podía dar respuestas a aquellas preguntas, se había defendido en la batalla de _cualquiera_ que le había señalado con su varita, había usado hechizos básicos como _expelliarmus_ o _petrificus totalus_, que le habían librado de duelos directos. Había seguido a Potter a la sala de los menesteres para incordiar, como si de esa forma el castillo regresara a su estado natural cuando había clases y los puntos de la copa de las casas era lo único que estaba en juego.

Camila le miraba molesta ante el silencio de Draco, que ensimismado en sus recuerdos, no le prestaba atención- ¿Y bien? ¿No sería encantador ir a tomar algunas bebidas de verdad como un whiskey de fuego a la luz de la luna? Salgamos de este tugurio antes de la hora- Camila miró a su alrededor, aún estaba bastante lleno, especialmente de hombres maduros. Algunos comenzaban a quejarse a Camila y a exigirle que cantara de nuevo - Está muerto, de todas formas.

Camila sonrió, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran ciertas. Parecía no impartarle el dinero que perdería si se iba antes de tiempo. Miraba a Draco con una mirada lasciva, intentado animarle a que se marcharan de allí.

- Tu público te espera- dijo Draco sin necesidad de echar un ojo a los miles de hombres que comenzaban a vociferar, empujados por el alcohol y el enfado.

Camila se puso nuevamente de morros, esta vez imitando el desconteto de una niña chica. Miró a su público con enfado y se cruzó de brazos.

- No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, de todas formas- dijo aún con los brazos cruzados- Trabajar tanto mata y es un viernes, los viernes son para divertirse. Tú lo has querido, Draco Malfoy, nunca olvides que intenté salvarte de morir de aburrimiento.

Camila echó una última mirada a la pila de hombres que estaban sentados en las mesas. Alguno de ellos se había levantado y hacían aspavientos de queja. Camila, dando por finalizada la conversación, levantó sus brazos como si se rindiera y sonrió a su público de forma encantadora:

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Una última canción… Esta chica tiene que irse hoy pronto a casa, señores-

Camila recibió sonriente el aplauso de todos aquellos hombres y se sentó en el taburete que había frente al micrófono, con las piernas cruzadas. Tocó con delicadeza la barra que sujetaba al micro y acercó sus jugosos labios a éste. Comenzó a cantar una canción lenta y algo provocativa que Draco jamás había escuchado. Seguramente era alguna canción muggle popular que Camila se había visto obligada a aprenderse junto a otras para encandilar a su audiencia. Su voz era suave como el terciopelo y al cantar cerraba los ojos y abría la boca levemente, parecía estar teniendo un orgasmo en silencio. Malfoy la miró con la boca algo desencajada, arrepintiéndose al momento de haber rechazado la invitación de aquella mujer que derrochaba sexualidad. Era mucho mayor que él, había alcanzado los 32 años, aunque aún vestía como una veinteañera. Aún así, Draco no hubiera echo ascos a ninguna proposición indecente que proviniera de ella.

El dueño del local, un hombre muy delgado que siempre vestía con pajarita, de pelo ceniza y grandes cejas, hizo señas a Draco para que se acercara.

- La mesa tres quiere otro cubata

Draco asintió y se dispuso a preparar la bebida. Hace unos años hubiera preguntado desconcertado qué era un cubata, ahora conocía más de los muggles de lo que él jamás habría querido. Era cierto que había hablado con algunas clientes muggles que superaban en lógica e inteligencia a muchos ministros de magia pero aquella vida sin encantamientos, tan pesada y laboriosa continuaba desagradándole. No era el mundo al que pertenecía. A veces, cuando le tocaba limpiar los baños, creía comprender las razones por las cuales Voldemort había jurado la eliminación de la raza muggle. Eran ideas breves y fugaces, que se iban pronto de su cabeza, pero por las cuales seguramente habría sido encerrado en Azkaban.

Camila, como había prometido, se marchó al menos una hora y media antes de lo previsto. Draco tuvo suerte y se pudo ir una hora antes puesto que el dueño prefería quedarse solo para contar los beneficios y cerrar la caja. Era un hombre desconfiado y no era una tarea que le hubiera fiado a nadie. Se puso su chaqueta para abrigarse del frío del exterior y se aseguró de que su pelo platino estaba en su sitio y no se había despeinado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para comprobar que su varita seguía ahí guardada. Nunca salía de casa sin ella y en ocasiones, cuando no había ningún compañero delante se ayudaba de ella para hacer algunas tareas de la cafetería. El dueño lo adoraba por su eficacia.

Draco suspiró ante un duro día de trabajo y salió entre las mesas de mimbre de la terraza. Mientras pasaba entre ellas, volvió a su mente los labios rojos y sugerentes de Camila Velbet. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensmientos (que estaban comenzando a humedecerle la entrepierna), que cuando ocurrió la explosión y una onda de aire caliente lo golpeó contra el asfalto, aún tenía en su mente el rostro pícaro de la cantante.

Parpadeó confuso, su cuerpo le dolía y olía a ceniza y humo por todas partes. Intentó incorporarse y su cuerpo magullado se quejó por el esfuerzo. Pudo ver un agujero negro repleto de astillas quemadas, bocanadas de fuego, mesas y sillas tiradas sobre el suelo, algunas estaban incompletas (le faltaba el respaldo o una de las patas) y otras echaban humo y estaban ardiendo. Parecía un cúmulo de cenizas y astillas, una mezcla del color rojo, negro, gris y algo de blanco. A Draco le pareció como el nido inmenso y abrasante de un dragón. La vista comenzó a nublarsele, pero no pudo apartar su mirada de aquella masa de destrucción que minutos antes había sido la cafetería. Con su visión borrosa y desenfocada creyó apreciar sobre el nido de escombros un humo denso y grisáceo que formaba _la marca tenebrosa_. Estaba ahí, alta y atemorizante, orgulloso residuo del caos al que coronaba.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y su visión se había convertido en una mancha negra, sus oídos pitaban y su boca sabía a sangre. No pudo dejar pensar que estaba muriendo, en un barrio muggle, solo sobre el asfalto, con la boca llena de sangre y en la mente la fotografía perpetua de una desvergonzada cantante. Hubiera preferido el rayo verdoso de la varita de Voldemort, pero los héroes nunca pueden elegir su trágico final y a aquellos olvidados siempre se les reserva la muerte más humillante. Vergüenza, él siempre supo que aquel rincón muggle sólo le proveería de dinero irreconocible y de vergüenza.


	2. Carta de Azkaban

**El llanto de la serpiente**

_Eran un grupo extraño: Draco Malfoy, el espía que no sabía diferenciar entre el bien y el mal; Astoria, la niña sonrojada sin nombre propio y también un hombre que quisó parir, una cantante cuya edad eran todos los años maduros, un lobo que se crió entre hombres y un mayordomo que se creía basilisco…_

**Capítulo 2: Carta de Azkaban**

**DRACO MALFOY. 21 AÑOS. MANSIÓN MALFOY**

Se odió a sí mismo cuando, nada más llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de que había estado pensado durante todo el trayecto en el partido de fútbol que tendría lugar el próximo domingo. El simple hecho de que sus compañeros de trabajo le hubieran inundado con conocimientos sobre los colores, las tácticas y los jugadores de cada equipo sin que él se diera cuenta le resultó grotesco. Hubiera deseado lanzarse un hechizo desmemorizador para olvidar todo cuanto había aprendido de forma inconsciente. Sus compañeros no llegaban a comprender por qué siempre se negaba a acompañarles al cine o a algún bar donde se reunían. En una ocasión estuvo tentado de aceptar, había pasado una semana bastante solitaria en la que su madre había decidido abrir los álbunes de fotos y repasar una por una todas las fotografías móviles. Pero uno de sus compañeros tuvo el error de preguntar a Draco dónde se había hecho el tatuaje que tenía en la muñeca.

- Es impresionante, nunca había visto uno así.

Draco gruñó con desagrado, apartó la muñeca de aquel compañero y dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer aquella tarde que perder el tiempo con una panda de borrachos. Sería comprensible entender que desde entonces, Draco Malfoy no era el compañero más apreciado de la cafetería Magnolia.

Llegó a su casa y se quitó su chaqueta, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo. Entró en los tristes pasillos principales de la mansión y encontró a su madre intentando sacarle brillo a una antigua estantería de caoba. Al menos había decidido que su hogar no podía continuar teniendo el lamentable aspecto de una casa embrujada. Draco pensó que no eran los muebles lo único que resultaba terrorífico en aquella casa, ellos dos se habían convertido en fantasmas individuales que en pocas ocasiones intercambiaban palabras. Por ello, Draco se sorprendió cuando su madre lo miró sonriente:

- Hijo, te han enviado un regalo. Está en la cómoda del salón.

Era un paquete envuelto en un papel azulado en el que algunas sirenas nadaban con armonía, cruzándose entre ellas y balanceando su aleta. Draco rasgó el papel con poca consideración, lo que provocó las quejas mudas de las sirenas, y encontró una caja de cartón. Dentro había un perro de tres cabezas, era un peluche pero que ladraba y agachaba sus tres cabezas para que Draco las acariciara. Draco miró con desagrado aquel obsequio y lo dejó, tumbado de un lado, sobre la cómoda. En la caja de cartón estaba pegada una nota:

_Te debo 21 juguetes, por tus 21 años. Prometí a tu padre que te mimaría como a un hijo propio. _

_Víctor Greengrass._

_PD: Dicen que tienes el pelo platino de tu padre. Serán entonces ya tres generaciones, a tu padre le enorgullecerá que tu hijo, cuando des el paso de ser padre, también lo lleve. El cabello rubio es una de las señas varoniles propias de los Malfoy._

Draco miró al peluche con perplejidad. Éste estaba intentado con sus cuatro patas ponerse derecho pero sus cabezas pesaban demasiado. Draco releyó la nota, creyendo que no había entendido bien. No conocía a Víctor Greengrass, aunque sin duda aquel apellido le era familiar: Daphne y Astoria Greengrass. No había tenido mucha relación con ninguna de las dos en Hogwarts, Daphne era amiga de Pansy y le había confesado una vez que su hermana pequeña Astoria estaba enamorada de él. Ese era el intercambio más significativo que habían tenido en los siete años de Hogwarts. Eran compañeros, se trataban de forma aceptable y nada más. Astoria, sin embargo, había sido siempre una niña pequeña perseverante y pesada a la que Draco le divertía irritar en más de una ocasión. No sabía nada de ella desde que la vio reconstruyendo Hogwarts algunos años atrás.

**DRACO MALFOY. 23 AÑOS. SAN MUNGO**

Jamás pensó que de regresar a la vida después de una muerte casi segura, lo primero que verían sus ojos al volver a renacer sería la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su rival. Parpadeó bruscamente, esperando que de esa forma la cara que estaba comenzando a formarse delante de él se esfumara. En lugar de deshacerse con el aire, la alucinación se volvió nítida y Harry Potter sonrió sobre él, inclinado al que podría haber sido su nicho de muerte.

- Buenos días, Malfoy- dijo como si las circunstancias fueran normales y se lo hubiera encontrado paseando por el parque.

Draco no respondió, intentando familiarizarse con su alrededor. Potter, de forma paciente, esperó a que Malfoy se centrara.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- bramó.

- Como representante de la Orden del Fénix...

- Oh, vamos- exclamó desagradado Draco. ¿Venía a presumir de su privilegiado puesto en el equipo de aurores más selecto del ministerio? Malfoy ya sabía que cualquier mago, incluso aquellos más reputados, harían cualquier cosa en cuanto el grandísimo Harry Potter chasqueara los dedos.

- La marca tenebrosa fue invocada ayer, de nuevo, sobre la cafeteria Magnolia.

- Voldemort está muerto, Potter. Tú deberías saberlo- dijo Draco, acomodándose la almohada tras su espalda.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, ninguna expresión se dibujó en su cara. Draco se preguntó si aquella paciencia era enseñada en los cuarteles de los aurores.

- No me refería a eso- Harry se detuvo, como si creyera que Draco querría añadir algo- Pero hay muchos que aún le son fieleces.

- Sí, el 90% de los habitantes de Azkaban. He oído que es un plácido y bullicioso complejo vacacional- dijo Draco, con sarcasmo- Oh ¿Me estás preguntando Potter si soy yo uno de ellos? ¿Crees que yo cree la explosión de ayer, de forma tan chapucera que casi me convierto en una víctima de mí mismo?

- Sé que no fuiste tú- respondió Harry, tomando asiento en una silla junto a la cama.

- No hables como si me conocieras, Potter- dijo Draco, irritado. Harry sonrió, lo cual irritó aún más a Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Malfoy se había olvidado de ellas, no sentía nada, pero prefirió mentir a Potter- Escuecen- se limitó a decir.

Harry sonrió- Siempre fuiste bastante melodramático. Te gustara saber que tienes una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja, lamento que no tiene ninguna forma especial. Aunque dependiendo de cómo la mires podría ser una varita.

Draco lo miró con odio, frunció los labios en una mueca. Harry, viendo que no podía continuar burlándose de él, decidió ir al grano:

- Sé que no fuiste tú porque sabemos quién fue el causante- dijo Harry con calma. Draco lo miró sorprendido- Y necesitamos tu colaboración, recibirás una buena paga y si el plan sale como está planeado, puede que el ministerio te ofrezca un trabajo con buen salario- Harry paró en seco para ver si Draco tenía preguntas, pero éste parecía desconcertado- Por supuesto, yo dije que no eras de fiar pero no quisieron escucharme. Consideran que eres el único capaz de desempeñar el trabajo.

- ¿Qué trabajo exactamente?

- Puesto que nadie en el mundo mágico conoce tu posición, es decir, si te consideras aún mortífago o no… necesitamos que te introduzcas en un grupo de mortífagos que creemos quieren hacer estragos, quieren aterrorizar y sugerir erróneamente que Voldermort no está muerto.

- Un espía.

- Si deseas llamarlo así.

- ¿Como fue Snape?

- Podría decirse, aunque puesto que Voldemort está muerto, estoy seguro que será más fácil hacerse con la confianza de Víctor Greengrass que de Voldemort. Con un poco de suerte, no tendrás que matar a nadie para ello.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, ambos recordaron el asesinato de Dumbledore, en el que ambos estuvieron presentes. Draco podía notar aún en su mano su varita antigua, apuntando al cuerpo debilitado de Dumbledore y como de forma casi inconsciente iba bajando el brazo para regalarle la vida a Dumbledore. Snape lo ejecutó, sin parpadear. Draco no se consideraba con la templanza necesaria para realizar algo así. ¡Por Morgana! Contrario a la creencia popular, él jamás había matado a nadie. Como un buen cobarde, había intentado evitar los duelos directos en la Gran Batalla e incluso se había escondido. Harry lo miraba intensamente, parecía esperar su respuesta.

- Sabemos que tienes contacto por correspondencia con Víctor Greengrass- dijo Harry de repente.

Draco frunció las cejas.

- ¿ Se supone que él es el nuevo cabecilla?- Draco se encogió de hombros- No conozco al viejo, él me manda juguetes como si fuera un jodido infante. Si creen que somos amigos ¿Por qué me ofrecen que colabore?

- Han estudiado tu perfil y Hermione y yo les hemos dado datos sobre tu personalidad- Ante esto, Draco gruñó- Si estás ya involucrado en el grupo terrorista de Víctor Greengrass, el Ministerio te ordena que le pases información y actúes según ordenes expresas de la Orden del Fénix. Piensan que tu afiliación no se debe a ideologías sino que buscas una vida fácil y el ministerio puede ofrecerte eso y garantizarlo mejor que Víctor Greengrass. Esperamos que sepas que los intentos de Greengrass por crear una nuevo época de terror son inútiles.

- Yo no estoy afiliado a ningún grupo terrorista- dijo Draco, aún enfadado.

Harry asintió- Entonces deberás ganarte su confianza. Debido a tu apellido no te será complicado, aunque puede que las acciones de tu madre e incluso los rumores de tu redención te dificulten la entrada al grupo de Greengrass.

Draco se removió incómodo en su cama de hospital. Potter lo miraba con su estúpida sonrisa, con su maldita paciencia y con sus ojos verdes brillando con una insufrible bondad. Draco recordó el olor a quemado de su antiguo puesto de trabajo y la imagen de las sillas de mimbre mutiladas. Murmuró un "De acuerdo" tan bajo que tuvo que repetirlo una vez más para que Harry pudiera escucharlo. Minutos después, cuando Potter se había marchado y su habitación volvía a ser su única compañía, pensó que había aceptado con impulsividad. La idea de regresar a las conspiraciones, a las marcas tenebrosas y las maldiciones imperdonables le hicieron temblar levemente. Quién habría pensado que Draco Malfoy prefería la vida tranquila y sedentaria.

**DRACO MALFOY. 20 AÑOS**

Al recibir la carta lo supo, desgarró el sobre con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Supuso que aquella era una realidad que había asumido hacía tiempo. Aunque el sobre iba dirigido a Narcisa Malfoy, Draco se escondió en su habitación, pasando de largo de la lánguida y distraída figura de su madre para ser el primero en leer aquellas letras negras:

_ Querida Señora Malfoy._

_Lamentamos comunicarle que en la madrugada del día de hoy el Señor Lucius Malfoy pereció en su celda. Las pocas pertenencias personales que poseía en Azkaban serán enviadas directamente a su casa, incluyendo la varita mágica que había sido requisada en su ingreso a Azkaban. Su cuerpo será enviado a la morgue para que usted pueda identificarlo._

_Les envió mi más sentido pésame_

_Benjamin Pierce, Alcaide de Azkaban_

No hubo lágrimas. Draco se limitó a inspirar con fuerza, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

**DRACO MALFOY. 23 AÑOS. ABADÍA GREENGRAS. **

Si Draco había considerado su hogar como un triste cúmulo de objetos inservibles y fantasmas vivientes; La abadía Greengrass, domicilio de Víctor Greengrass, con su olor putrefacto y sus muros carcomidos era el triste recuerdo de lo que en un pasado habría sido una hermosa abadía de muros blancos. Delante de la escalera principal del porche, había un estanco con agua verdosa y peces muertos. Sólo unas pequeñas anguilas doradas sobrevivían en aquella masa gelatinosa que debía ser agua.

En la entrada había un hombre negro, excesivamente delgado y con una severa mirada. Vestía con una túnica verde lima y sobre su cabeza había un turbante dorado que le recordó al Profesor Quirrel. El sirviente de la entrada le miró con ojos de desconfianza, algo acobardado Draco intentó fingir fortaleza y se acercó a él.

- Vengo a ver al Señor Greengrass.

El sirviente lo inspeccionó con ojos bien abiertos, como si intentara ver a través de él. Asintió de forma casi imperceptible y Draco, dudoso, pasó junto a él con pasos lentos, en caso de que hubiera malinterpretado aquel asentimiento.

El edificio estaba tan abandonado por dentro como por fuera. El pasillo principal eran angosto y estrecho, iluminado por unas antorchas cuya luz era extrañamente verdosa. A Draco le recordó la luz que iluminaba la sala común de Slytherin. Había grandes cuadros de lo que seguramente eran antepasados de Greengrass. Uno de ellos parecía un capitán de la marina y le miró con interés:

- Oh, ese pelo lo reconocería en todos lados… y esos ojos orgullosos también. Es un Malfoy, no hay duda- dijo el capitán, inclinándose hacia su cuadro vecino en el que estaba una dama pecosa.

Draco siguió hacia delante, evitando las miradas curiosas de los retratos. Llegó a la entrada de un amplio salón, con unos sillones de terciopelo burdeo e hilos dorados. Había una mesa de madera algo estropeada en el centro y en las paredes miles de estanterías con libros grandes y viejos. En el centro, en uno de los gastados sillones, pudo ver a un viejo de espaldas anchas y papada. Con ojos pequeños y una boca grande y risueña. Supuso que era Víctor Greenrgrass.

Los ojos pequeños del sujeto se dirigieron a su puerta, como si hubiera percibido su presencia. Draco tragó saliva ¿Y si Potter tenía razón y ese hombre, en apariencia inofensivo, quería convertirse en el nuevo Voldemort?

- ¡Miren, parece que tenemos visita!- exclamó Victor, mirando de forma jovial a Draco. Draco dio algunos pasos hacia delante, obteniendo una vista más amplia del salón. Pudo reconocer a dos damas, una sentada muy cerca de Víctor y la otra enfrente, dándole la espalda. La chica que le daba la espalda, con un largo pelo castaño, no se dio la vuelta. Parecía quieta y rígida.

La mujer que estaba más cerca de Víctor, parpadeó de forma seductora, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa que él conocía bien. Era Camila Velbet. Draco tragó saliva, recordando que antes de la explosión, ella le había dicho que se arrepentiría por no haberle permitido salvarle de _morir_ de aburrimiento. Ahora, viéndola en compañía de Víctor, las palabras adquirían un nuevo significado.

- Sólo había venido para agradecerle los…juguetes.

- Entra y siéntate- le indicó Víctor- Sé que ya conoces a Camila, me gustaría presentarte a mi sobrina preferida… Astoria Greengrass.

Al oír aquel nombre, Draco giró la cabeza para poder verle el rostro a aquella joven castaña que le había estado dando la espalda. Astoria le miraba incómoda, mucho más de lo que jamás la había visto en Hogwarts. Apretó los labios cuando su tío la denominó _su sobrina preferida._

- Sólo cuando Daphne está fuera de Inglaterra- dijo levantándose para saludar a Draco. Desvió la mirada a su tío- Ya nos conocemos, tío, de Hogwart.

- Oh, por supuesto- dijo Víctor, haciendo un gesto con la mano- Draco, siéntate, por favor. Es un honor para mi conocerte, parece ser que soy el único de la sala que no ha tenido el placer. Era un gran amigo de tu padre, por supuesto, me disgustó escuchar que cuando yo salía de Azkaban, él entraba, parece que nunca coincidimos.

Draco intentó no demostrar su desagrado ante aquella oración. Víctor hablaba de Azkaban como si fuera un parque de juego, un lugar en el que pudieran reunirse viejos amigos.

- Ha muerto- dijo con un suspiro de voz. Fue la primera vez que le costó reconocer que aquel hombre que lo había arropado en la infancia, que había despertado el odio en millones de magos, que había cedido su varita cuando Voldemort la había necesitado… ese hombre de mil defectos estaba muerto. Las palabras salieron rasgando su garganta- Murió hace tres años.

- Una gran pérdida- dijo Víctor.

_Para poca gente_, pensó Draco, quizás sólo para él y para su madre. Definitivamente no para Víctor Greengrass.

- Querida ¿Por qué no buscas algo que te entretenga? Puedes ir a jugar con mi casa de muñecas, está en la segunda planta- dijo, dirigiéndose a Astoria como si en lugar de 21 años tuviera aún seis. Astoria se limitó a asentir, parecía aliviada de librarse de la compañía de su tío.

Astoria se levantó, lanzando una mirada a Draco que sintió unas imperiosas ganas de pedirle que se quedara. No lo hizo, se quedó en silencio y observó cómo Astoria se movía con delicadeza por el angosto pasillo que él había recorrido antes. Draco desvió su cabeza hacia Víctor nuevamente. Camila, a su lado, parecía más ocupada comprobando que la pintura de sus uñas (aún rojas) estaba perfecta.

- Es demasiado sensible para presenciar ciertas conversaciones- dijo Víctor con una comprensiva sonrisa. El señor Greengrass suspiró antes de añadir- Desde que el señor tenebroso murió hemos perdido a muchos magos honorables. Azkaban está lleno de ellos ¡Debería darles vergüenza!- Se había hinchado de una inesperada ira. Draco lo miraba atento, como si fuera un animal en una jaula que presentaba un comportamiento extraño. No sintió nada, no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras pero hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía cuáles eran sus propios ideales que no le sorprendió su insensibilidad hacia el asunto.

Camila le puso una mano en el hombro a Víctor, intentándolo calmar de su repentina irritación. Víctor suspiró.

- Afortunadamente, aún quedamos aquí algunos fieles…-

Draco se irguió en su silla, sorprendido de que hubiera resultado tan fácil que Greengrass comenzara a relatarle sus planes. Tuvo un escalofrío de anticipación, deseoso de lograr con éxito sus tareas de espía.

Draco miró a Camila con determinación. Consideró que necesitaba aprovechar el giro de aquella conversación.

- Fuiste tú quién invocó la marca tenebrosa, en la cafetería- dijo mirando a Camila. Ella se rió como si acabaran de halagarla.

- Oh, por favor, Camila jamás conoció personalmente a nuestro señor. No tuvo ese honor…- dijo Víctor, enviándole una sonrisa- Fui yo. Sí, no me mires así, este viejo tienen aún mucho que hacer y decir en este mundo, muchacho.

- ¿Por qué la cafetería Magnolia?- preguntó Draco. Creyó sentir cierta melancolía al saber que había dejado de existir. Pensó en sus compañeros, intentando encontrar dentro de sí pena o compasión. Sintió una pequeña oleada de tristeza pero no era tan profunda como debería ser, como cualquier humano piadoso habría sentido ante aquella tragedia. Aunque aquella insensibilidad le serviría en su nuevo trabajo, Draco se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo, como si estuviera incompleto.

- No me pagaban lo suficiente- respondió Camila. Víctor se rió de buena gana a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

- Por dos razones, Draco- dijo Víctor- La primera: tú. Sí, chaval, estamos buscando dignos magos que quieran restablecer el orden… poner todo en su sitio, ya sabes, sangres limpias y familias reputadas contra escoria. Creímos que podrías ser un buen miembro. Si sabías que él había vuelto…

- Pero él no ha vuelto.

- Eres más inteligente de lo que pensábamos. Desgraciadamente, no. Pero muchos creerán que ha vuelto sólo con este ataque… Y nos conviene que lo teman, que tengan dudas. Si no murió la primera vez, quizás tampoco lo hizo la segunda. Y ésta, Draco, era nuestra segunda razón. Y a la vez nuestro propósito, sembrar la duda… Suena divertido ¿verdad? Nuestro señor, cuando vuelva, nos lo agradecerá.

Draco estuvo tentando de decir: Pero no regresará. Se contuvo a tiempo, seguramente un mortífago sin esperanzas no le sería de utilidad a Víctor. Éste se levantó de su sofá y se inclinó delante de Draco con un ímpetu que sorprendió a Draco, el cual apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo intentado separarse de la fría mirada de Greengrass. Víctor le cogió la muñeca y la observó con devoción, como si ésta fuera distinta a la suya propia, más hermosa o de mayor valía.

- ¿Sabes que fuiste el mortífago más joven de la historia, Draco? Eso es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso- Seguía con la mirada sobre la marca. Pasaba sus dedos regordetes sobre la tinta negra, como si intentara rasgarla. Draco quería retirar su brazo pero no quiso ofender a Víctor Greenrgass- Tu padre fue un fiel seguidor de nuestro lord, y murió en la cárcel… apresado injustamente por aquellos que han tomado el poder del ministerio, esos amantes de los sangre sucia- Víctor levantó sus pequeños ojos hacia Draco- Por eso pensé ¿Quién mejor que tú para restablecer el orden? Tú que has sido mutilado con la ausencia de un padre, una pérdida peor que una pierna… ¿No es cierto?

Draco parpadeó ante la seguridad de Víctor, su convicción de que él añoraba los tiempos en los que reinaba Voldemort. Se preguntó si el viejo no se había documentado correctamente, si no sabía que Draco estaba dividido por dos figuras que simbolizaban los lados contrarios de la batalla: Aquel padre, sirviente de Voldemort y aquella madre, que había inclinado la balanza de la batalla a favor de Harry Potter. Aquella mujer a la que nadie, ni siquiera su hijo Draco, era capaz de comprender (Porque el amor maternal era demasiado fuerte e incomprensible para las cabezas de Draco o Víctor Greengrass).

- ¿Y quién soy yo para dudar las decisiones de mi señor? Si Voldemort creyó que le serías útil a tan joven edad… ahora que eres todo un hombre- Víctor lo miraba con una excitación incontenible- ¿Quién mejor que tú?

Draco seguía mirándolo en silencio, intentando ocultar la intimidante e incómoda sensación que lo abordaba. Pensó en las palabras de Potter en el hospital, en la certeza del ministerio de que él sería el más indicado para ser el espía. Se preguntó si ellos sabían ya de ante mano que Víctor Greengrass estaba intentando alistarlo en su equipo de nuevos mortífagos. Víctor lo miraba en silencio, seguramente esperando alguna respuesta a aquella propuesta que realmente no había formulado.

- De acuerdo- respondió Draco. Una vez más aquellas palabras se escaparon de su boca con impulsividad y una vez más sintió que se había confundido, que se había precipitado, que incluso la vida muggle sería más fácil que aquel mundo que él creía haber dejado atrás. Pero un Malfoy nunca tenía la suerte de salir ileso de las batallas, siempre se encontraba terriblemente cerca de la explosión.

**ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 12 AÑOS. HOGWARTS**

Ella tenía 12 años, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, vestía con la túnica negra con el escudo de Slytherin sobre su plano pecho y por debajo de capa podían verse sus zapatos de hebilla con sus calcetines de lana blanca. Unos zapatos que corroboraban su inocencia porque hacía poco que había abandonado las tiernas olas de la infancia y el abrazo de su madre.

_Él_, sin embargo, tenía catorce años y puesto que cumplía los años en un mes temprano estaba asomándose ya a los 15 años, con las hormonas revueltas y el egocentrismo en el más alto escalón. Su gesto déspota estaba perpetuo en su rostro y Astoria lo miraba con una mezcla de intimidación y adoración.

- ¿Draco, quién es esa chica que te está mirando?- preguntó su amigo Crabble. Astoria se encogió sobre sí misma y tuvo una urgente necesidad de desaparecer en el acto pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quitar la mirada y fingir que estaba observando las interesantes piedras que conformaban el suelo.

Escuchó una risa aguda de Draco, que seguramente la estaba mirando como si fuera una cucaracha que había osado acercarse a él.

- Es Greengrass- dijo de forma despectiva- Supongo que tiene un nombre antes del apellido. Es la hermana de Daphne, pequeña Greengrass o como quieras llamarle…

Y así empezó aquel apodo que la despojaba de identidad. Se quedó detenida, fundiéndose con la quietud de las piedras del muro y el suelo como si ella fuera una grieta entre ellas. Sujetó sus dedos alrededor de su cuadernillo de pociones, el cual estaba vacío y en aquel fugaz instante su valentía de acarse a él para que le ayudara con los deberes de pociones se desvaneció. (_Mi hermana dice que eres el mejor de la clase_- había practicado delante del espejo su discurso). Pero Draco apartó la mirada de aquella grieta en la pared y Astoria dio un suspiro. Daba igual, supuso, al fin y al cabo sabía hacer cada uno de los ejercicios que les había mandado el profesor Snape.

Aún así, se mantuvo allí quieta durante largos segundos, como si le costara despegarse de aquellas paredes que se habían convertido en sus iguales. La niña de los calcetines blancos mascó su primer rechazo con su cuaderno de pociones aún colgando de sus dedos.

**DRACO 23 AÑOS. ASTORIA 21 AÑOS. ABADÍA GREENGRASS**

La abadía desangelada los rodeaba dando cierta atmósfera tétrica que coincidía con sus confusos sentimientos. Ella se había sonrojado nada más reconocerlo a través del rabillo del ojo, mucho antes de que su tío la hubiera presentado como si fueran desconocidos. Hubiera preferido que su presentación hubiera sido ésa: Ella hubiera sido Astoria Greengrass (con nombre delante de apellido), la sobrina "preferida" de un antiguo presidiario de Azkaban. Pero Hogwarts y la sala común de Slytherins los había reunido mucho antes, cuando ella sólo tenía calcetines de lana blanca y un apellido que pertenecía más a su hermana mayor que a ella, puesto que al entrar dos años antes que ella se había ganado ese privilegio entre los Slytherins.

Pero antes de continuar con la historia, quizás habría que puntualizar cuales eran los ideales y las ideas sobre la sangre de Astoria Greengrass. Esa muchacha que se movía con libertad en la sede de un nuevo grupo de mortífagos y con los alumnos de Hogwarts que se habían unido para devolver al castillo a su antiguo esplendor. Se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir bajo la sombra de su hermana (a la que adoraba y odiaba con la misma fuerza pero a la que ante todo echaba de menos) que le era bastante fácil moverse entre los grupos disidentes que había dejado la Gran Batalla, ya fueran seguidores o rivales de Lord Voldemort. Había desarrollado su don de la invisibilidad con la misma maestría que Narcisa Malfoy y todos saben a favor de quién se utilizaron los poderes de ésta última.

Pero sería erróneo considerar a Astoria un ángel o una santa porque sus mejillas tuvieran la mala costumbre de sonrojarse con demasiada facilidad o que tuviera la mala fortuna de sentir turbación o una admiración prohibida por aquel que debía de serle indiferente. Sí, por Astoria corría una necesidad de amar y ser amada que la dominaba la mayoría del tiempo pero como buena sobrina de Víctor Greengrass también habitaba dentro de ella una característica contradictoria que le permitía matar a una mosca con la destreza de un gato amaestrado. Para resumir, se podría decir que Astoria Greengrass iba en contra de todo aquello que Voldemort significaba y que se había abrazado a todo aquello muggle que su heramna había rehusado. Pero nuevamente hay que advertir que Astoria Greengrass no es una heroína, de la misma forma que no lo es Draco Malfoy y que de esperarse una hazaña desinteresada, muchos se verán decepcionados.

Esta chica de difícil descripción se encontraba encerrada en una pequeña habitación de la segunda planta, observando la inmensa casa donde habitaban diez muñecas. Había una colección bastante extensa, con muñecas de vestimenta estricta y otra (que no falte) de túnica bastante corta y tacones demasiado altos para su ya larga estatura. Por un momento, esta última muñeca le recordó a Camila Velbet.

Astoria había perdido el sentido del tiempo y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, observando la casa de muñecas con tanta intensidad que incluso consiguió (sin varita) tirar sobre la planta baja de la casita un pequeño cuadro falso que ella consideró horroroso. Astoria alargó su brazo para coger a esta muñeca de vida más alegre.

- Pequeña Greengrass- dijo una voz que ella reconoció al instante, a sus espaldas.

Las mejillas de Astoria se pusieron rojas (naturalmente) y de forma casi inconsciente dejó caer la muñeca sobre su regazo, como si Draco al verla en sus manos la fuera a acusar de ñiña pequeña. Quizás para él, la pequeña diferencia de dos años siempre sería demasiado amplia para saltar, quizás cuando la miraba veía a aquella niña de 12 años a la que él había negado su propio nombre.

- No me llamo pequeña Greengrass- dijo con hostilidad, sin darse la vuelta.

Draco se sorprendió ante la brusquedad que ella mostraba. Aunque ella solía ser mordaz, siempre respondía con palabras largas en frases aún más largas, intentando ganar en agudeza a los insultos de Malfoy pero jamás con la violencia de una oración corta y tajante.

- Astoria- dijo Draco a modo de disculpas.

Astoria se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos con una nueva fuerza de voluntad. Sentía una furia inmensa hacia él y sólo acababa de suponer el motivo, no era por supuesto aquel mote que tantas veces había escuchado (que le había entristecido, pero por el cual nunca había entrado en cólera).

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Astoria. Draco abrió la boca, sorprendido, seguramente para declarar que no sabía a qué se refería- Tú deberías ser un héroe, deberías haber ayudado a Harry Potter a salvarse de Voldemort, deberías haber sido una víctima de las circunstancias… un joven asustado de la maldad de Voldemort, a su lado por temor en lugar de admiración, como muchos otros adultos. Ésos eran los rumores que debían haber sido verdad…

Astoria se detuvo para tomar aire, miró a Draco para ver si él tenía algo que decir. Él estaba callado mirándola algo dolido y con perplejidad, una mriada que no hizo más que encender su furioso monólogo como el fuego a la pólvora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Para ayudar a mi tío loco a levantar un supuesto reino del terror para poder hacer daño a los muggles…

Él se quedó callado, sin atreverse a contradecirla. No podía, ni siquiera él conocía por qué estaba allí, si realmente estaba a favor del ministerio y de Harry Potter y era su espía o si quería investigar, introducirse de nuevo entre los seguidores de Voldemort para saber si aquel era su hogar, su mundo. Ella le seguía mirando con furia y él tuvo su respuesta: No, no había nada que aterrorizara más a Draco que el posible regreso de Voldemort. Sólo era un chico asustado, jugando a un juego con reglas demasiado complicadas para él. Quiso abrazarla, no para consolarla a ella sino a él mismo porque de repente tuvo la duda de que fuera a salir vivo de aquella historias de espías y mortífagos.

- Son sangre sucias, Astoria- dijo Draco y supo que ese insultante apodo bastaría. Astoria le miró con asco y él tuvo que pensar con fuerza en un dragón como córcel, en el héroe que nunca fue y esta vez el diablo tomó la rubicunda forma de Víctor Greengrass. Quizás si salía vivo de aquella misión, como cualquier otro guerrero también ganaría a la chica.

Astoria inspiró, guardándose dentro de sí toda la furia que había estado escupiando por todos sus poros. Asintió con la cabeza, como si se hubiera obligado repentinamente a asimilarlo.

- ¿Es demasiado duro para ti pensar que la persona en la que estás enamorada es un mortífago?- preguntó Draco- Mira la marca, Astoria, hubo un tiempo en el que te dejaba sin palabras.

- Aún me deja sin palabras. Pero no de admiración sino de terror. ¿Quieres saber qué pensé cuando te toqué la marca, aquel día en la enfermería?- preguntó Astoria. Draco la miró con curiosidad, no le fue difícil recordar aquel día de su sexto curso- Pensé que te habían maldecido. Eso es la marca, una maldición…

Ella tenía razón, pero una vez más Draco no podía confesárselo. Tener un deber, un nuevo propósito y la posibilidad de estar en alguno de los bandos (no en el medio del río entre el bien y el mal), aunque fuera el de Potter, le dio una sensación de estabilidad y confianza en sí mismo que hacía siglos que no sentía.

- Es un privilegio- dijo Draco. Mentiras, eran mentiras- ¿Sabes que soy el mortífago más joven de la historia?

Astoria suspiró pero ignoró su pregunta- Y no estoy enamorada de ti, Malfoy. Ya no soy una cría, no soy más la pequeña Greengrass y tú no eres Draco Malfoy, el mejor alumno de pociones, el estudiante favorito del Profesor Snape- Astoria esperó que Draco dijera algo, pero él se mantenía en silencio así que Astoria dijo- Nos veremos en la cena, supongo. El tío Víctor siempre invita a cenar a sus invitados.

Y con aquellas palabras se marchó. Draco se quedó petrificado por algunos segundos, mirando con las cejas fruncidas la casa de muñecas. Había deseado que ella fuera su recompensa si conseguía ayudar al ministerio a detener las locuras de Víctor Greengrass. Había pensado que el destino sería lo suficiente generoso como para ofrecerle a la misma Astoria Greengrass, a la que tanto rechazo había mostrado en sus años de Hogwarts. ¿Desde cuándo la quería? ¿Desde cuándo la deseaba? Era una idea extraña, impropia de él, que había aparecido en su mente traicionándole a él mismo.

**DAPHNE Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 11 AÑOS Y 13 AÑOS. HOGWARTS.**

Ante la amenaza de Sirius Black, que se había escapado de Azkaban y estaba intentado entrar en Hogwarts, el castillo se había vacíado. Quedaban pocos alumnos de Slytherin, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, el cual tenía la certeza de que si Black era un aliado de Voldemort, no se le ocurriría hacerle daño a _él_. Aún así, todos se irían al día siguiente y ninguno asistiría a la tradicional cena de navidad.

- No es que tenga dudas, ya sabéis que yo siempre paso las navidades con mi familia- dijo Draco a sus amigotes y a otro estudiante de Slytherin, de algún curso superior, que junto a las hermanas Greengrass eran los únicos que ocupaban la sala.

Astoria estaba sentada junto a su hermana, algo alejada del monólogo de Malfoy. Daphne estaba ocupada revisando una redacción que había hecho para la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras tanto Astoria observaba a Draco con admiración. Su primer año no había sido lo que se imaginaba, los terroríficos dementores rodeaban el colegio y Astoria tenía pesadillas en ocasiones con la demacrada cara de Sirius Black que estaba pegada en los carteles, bajo el título de: _Se busca._

- Es Harry Potter- dijo Daphne en una ocasión- Es por su culpa que Hogwarts se haya convertido en un imán para los magos tenebrosos. Gracias a Morgana que no estabas aquí el año pasado, algunos niños fueron petrificados por un basilisco, porque eran de sangre muggle… con tu incomprensible cariño a su literatura, seguro que el basilisco te hubiera considerado una buena víctima.

Astoria tembló ante la idea de un basilisco sobre ella. No le daban miedo las serpientes, incluso le resultaban interesantes (¡Por amor de Merlín, era una Slytherin!) pero las leyendas de los basiliscos y la idea de morir bajo el impacto de una mirada le resultaba terrorífica.

- Las chicas no deben temer tampoco, estoy seguro de que Sirius Black no se atreverá a hacer daño a nadie de Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, Slytherin fue la casa de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado…- dijo Draco, mirando sonriente a Daphne y Astoria.

Daphne lo miró incrédula, frunciendo algo las cejas y se giró hacia su hermana para declarar que dudaba que Sirius Black tuviera en cuenta a qué casa perteneció Voldemort si le entraba sed de sangre, al fin y al cabo él había pertenecido a Gryffindor y eso no le había impedido que rajara a La Dama Gorda. Pero esa declaración murió en sus labios al ver cómo el rostro de Astoria había adoptado un tono rojizo y que miraba con devoción a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó mirando con una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

Astoria parpadeó varias veces, saliendo del trance que suponía para ella Draco Malfoy y miró a su hermana confusa.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntó sin comprender la maliciosa sonrisa de Daphne.

- ¡Te gusta Draco Malfoy!- gritó, encantada de conocer un secreto de Astoria- ¡Por Merlín! Se te cae la baba y pareces una Weasley con tu cara completamente roja…

El color rojizo de su rostro se hizo aún más rojo. Astoria comenzó a tartamudear, intentado negarlo sin éxito. Su rubor la descubría. Finalmente consiguió decir- ¡No lo digas tan alto! ¡Te va a oír!

Daphne se calló pero comenzó a reír muy alto, tanto que Draco le preguntó de qué se estaba riendo y Daphne hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Astoria suspiró aliviada, por un momento había creído que Daphne no se molestaría en guardar su secreto. Por supuesto, en aquellos momentos no sabía que la boca de Daphne no se mantendría cerrada por muchos meses.

**DRACO 23 AÑOS. ASTORIA 21 AÑOS. ABADÍA GREENGRASS**

La noche había llegado, y como había predicho Astoria, Draco era el invitado de honor de aquella cena. No podía negar que eran un extraño grupo: Un antiguo y desquiciado mortífago, Una cantante de cabaret, Una sobrina de fácil rubor, un mayordomo negro con turbante y penetrante mirada y él, Draco Malfoy, el hombre que no sabía decidirse entre el bien y el mal.

Víctor Greengrass era el tipo de hombre que creía que las mujeres deberían servir para alguna utilidad, algún servicio que pudieran ofrecerle al hombre y por ello, Camila Velbet distraía en el salón al anfitrión con su voz aterciopelada y su sobrina preparaba la comida y las bebidas en la cocina.

Malfoy, intentando ser discreto, se alejó del salón para adentrarse en la cocina sin querer comprender por qué había decidido que la voz de Camilia no era lo suficiente melodiosa como para entretenerle, sin comprender por qué la visión de Astoria preparando la cena le sería más agradable que Camila y sus curvas, su voz y su sexualidad.

- Vino de ortiga- dijo Draco, con una amplia sonrisa al ver a Astoria poniendo dos botellas de vino de ortiga sobre unas bandejas, junto con copas de cristal. Una botella era de vino blanco de ortiga y la otra era rojiza, dependían de la madurez de las ortigas.

Detrás de Astoria, un elfo domestico hembra, se hablaba a sí misma, presionándose para terminar la cena cuanto antes.

- El amo Greengrass la ha pedido en un cuarto de hora y sólo neceseita tres minutos más de cocción y un poco de orégano- se decía en voz alta, mientras removía un gran caldero. De repente, al elfo se le pusieron los ojos grandes como platos- ¡No queda orégano! ¡La comida no puede estar preparada sin orégano!

Por su cara atemorizada, parecía estar prediciendo el fin del mundo. Astoria la miró con una media sonrisa divertida.

- No se preocupe, Belcha, hay docenas de botes de orégano en el sótano. Sabe que mi tío compra comida como si fuera a alimentar a un ejército- dijo Astoria. Draco pensó que quizás ése era exactamente el propósito de Víctor, un ejército.

La elfa doméstica asintió con la cabeza con nerviosismo y con sus pequeñas piernas salió de la cocina, hablándose aún a sí misma, diciéndose que andara más rápido o no daría tiempo. Astoria dirigió la mirada a Draco, aún sonriendo, como si su discusión de hace unas horas en la que ella se había mostrado tan furiosa hacia él jamás hubiera ocurrido.

- Ahora con las nuevas normas de empleo de los elfos, hay pocos elfos realmente eficientes- dijo Astoria. Draco asintió, su mente viajó hacia los dos únicos elfos domésticos de la familia Malfoy- A Belcha le damos buenas propinas de todas formas, para tenerla contenta. Le gusta comprarse pañuelos de colores, le parecen bonitos.

Draco supuso que ese gentil trato hacia los elfos había sido una petición de Astoria y no una idea propia de Víctor Greengrass que con sus proyectos de atemorizar a la sociedad no tenía tiempo suficiente de pensar en la felicidad de los elfos.

- Nunca sabes cuándo un elfo te puede salvar la vida- dijo Astoria. Draco pensó en Dobby y en cómo había salvado la vida de la persona errónea, de aquel al que no pertenecía. Pensándolo ahora, con los años entre medio, pensó que quizás había salvado al que debía de salvar. Aquella idea ardió en sus venas, odiaba que el estúpido Potter fuera siempre el héroe.

- ¿Quieres que lleve yo el vino de ortiga?- se ofreció Draco, acercándose a la bandeja. Estaba disfrutando de aquel acuerdo no mencionado de paz. Alargó las manos para coger las botellas, pero Astoria golpeó sus manos, para que evitara que las tocara. Draco no se sorprendió al ver como ella se ruborizaba con el contacto de sus manos.

Astoria adquirió un rostro de seriedad que borró repentinamente su rubor- No quisiera que tiraras las botellas, el vino es barato pero el veneno es complicado de preparar- Había dicho aquello con una tranquilidad sorprendente y Draco, en un principio, pensó que bromeaba. Astoria sonrió con malicia ante la perplejidad de Draco- ¿Creías que mi tío te aceptaría con tanta facilidad? Tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte para asegurarse de que le serás fiel. Hay tanto rumores de tu alianza con Voldemort como de tu alianza con Potter.

- Yo no tengo ninguna alianza con Potter- exclamó Draco. Con Voldemort tampoco, se preguntó qué significaba que se apresurara más a negar cualquier amistad con Potter que con aquel mago tenebroso.

- Yo le dije que cualquiera que os hubiera visto en Hogwarts sabría que en caso de que hubieras tenido oportunidad de entregar a Potter, lo habrías hecho sin parpadear. Vuestra rivalidad era legendaria. Verdaderos enemigos- Astoria meneó la cabeza, parecía disfrutar la situación- Pero te estarás preguntando por el veneno. Mi tío tiene pendiente hacerte un interrogatorio durante la cena, si le convences te ofrecerá el vino blanco que sólo contiene ortiga. Si no le convences te ofrecerá el vino rojo con un poco de veneno, suficiente para que un sorbo sea mortal- Astoria se encogió de hombros- Entenderás que en caso de que no pueda fiarse de ti, preferirá estar seguro de que no puedes ir corriendo al ministerio para contarles su plan.

Draco tragó saliva, pensando si ya tan pronto lo habían descubierto. Miró con vacilación las botellas.

- ¿Y por qué me dices cuál tiene el veneno?- preguntó Draco.

- Supuse que serías lo suficiente inteligente como para beber el vino blanco sin veneno- dijo Astoria.

Draco la miró desconcertado, intentando ver en sus ojos si decía la verdad. Astoria Greengrass le había gritado furiosa hace horas, le había revelado su fuerte desacuerdo con los intentos de su tío. ¿Y si el veneno estaba en realidad en el vino blanco? Y si Astoria había mentido, ya fuera para evitar que su tío creara un nuevo grupo de mortífagos (Y así ganarse un placa por servicios a la comunidad) o habría querido vengarse de Draco por todos sus crueles rechazos con una copa letal. Se decía que no había nada peor que una mujer despechada. Draco tragó saliva ante sus dudas y miró a las botellas, como si de alguna de ellas fueran a salir manchas verdes que revelaran en cuál estaba el veneno.

- ¿De qué vino bebo?- preguntó él, mirando con lo que él creía una intensa mirada, suplicándole que tuviera piedad de él.

- Bebe del vino blanco, Draco.

La cena tuvo lugar, y entre las risas chillonas de Camila y las extrañas historias que Víctor contaba sobre juguetes y casas de muñecas, comenzó el interrogatorio. Víctor preguntaba con discreción, como si se tratara de un pariente interesado, si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de Astoria, él jamás hubiera dudado de sus buenas intenciones. Greengrass le preguntó sobre su especialidad del séptimo curso, sobre sus amigos de la casa Slytherin, pasando de forma magistral a su conocida rivalidad con Potter. ¿Cómo es en realidad Harry Potter? Preguntó con interés. También quiso saber sobre los momentos en los que estuvo cerca de Voldemort o sobre el momento en el que fue iniciado como mortífago. Buscaba muestras de felicidad en Draco ante los recuerdos de sus primeros días como mortífago y a Draco no le resultó difícil fingir puesto que realmente había sentido en ese momento aquella alegría suprema. Astoria le miraba con un desagrado encubierto y Draco dudó nuevamente de la sinceridad de Astoria.

- Siempre digo que no hay nada mejor que un buen vino para hacer la digestión después de una copiosa cena- dijo Víctor, acercándose delante suya la bandeja con las dos botellas. Draco se puso derecho en su silla, con sus sentidos alerta.

La gorda mano de Víctor sujetó la botella del vino blanco de ortiga. El que, según Astoria, estaba libre de veneno. Greengrass se lo sirvió en una copa de cristal.

- Eres hoy nuestro invitado de honor, así que debes probar tú el vino. Te recomiendo el vino blanco, una exquisitez. Mucho mejor que el vino rojo- dijo deslizando la copa hasta dejarla justo enfrente de Draco. Éste miró dudoso a la copa y la cara de Víctor que no mostraba ninguna expresión ansiosa.

_El vino blanco,_ Draco sintió una punzada de alivio que no duró mucho. Había dos opciones: había convencido a Víctor Greengrass de que era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort o Víctor había percibido la forma en la que fingía y en realidad el veneno estaba en el vino blanco (añadiendo con ello la traición de Astoria ¿Pero podía considerarse traición cuando nunca habían sido aliados?)

- No merezco ese privilegio. Hágalo usted, Greengrass. Yo no sé mucho de vinos, de todas formas.

- Por favor, Draco, no ofendas llamándome por mi apellido ni rechazando mi oferta.

Draco miró nuevamente a la copa, tragó saliva y respiró con fuerza. Quizás fuera aquel su último aliento. Draco no se lo pensó dos veces, en caso de que no tuviera veneno su duda sería percibida por Víctor Greengrass. Notó el vino de ortiga blanco cruzando su gaznate, sabía más picante de lo que recordaba y Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo una repentina oleada de fatiga. Su garganta le quemaba y estaba comenzando a perder el sentido del espacio y el tiempo. Él mismo no era más que una masa de partículas, que no podía ver más que una inmensa oscuridad desenfocada (con algunas pompas de colores apagados) y los olores de humanidad, vino y comida cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza y prontó sintió un gélido dolor en el estómago, como si éste se estuviera congelando desde el interior. Cayó sobre la mesa, derribando la copa y su plato. Sus piernas perdían fuerza y estaban colgadas de la silla, como si estuvieran dormidas.

Era la primera vez que su organismo recibía el desagradecido huésped del veneno y el último pensamiento de Draco era que su madre estaría sola, como único fantasma viviente de su hogar.

Quizás, siempre había merecido ser traicionado.


	3. Djinn

Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de EL LLANTO DE LA SERPIENTE. Creo que este es el más surrealista de todos, lo cual para mi gusto es algo bastante positivo :D. Espero que os guste, ahora a leer:

**Capítulo 3: Djinn**

**DJINN. EDAD DESCONOCIDA. ABADÍA GREENGRASS**

Djinn se arrastró por el suelo, rozando su áspera piel contra los suelos polvorientos de su habitación particular de la abadía. Estaba rodeado de barrotes que coartaban su libertad, era un preso hasta que decidiera comportarse con la simpatía que le exigía Víctor Greengrass.

¿Quién es DJINN? ¿Y de dónde ha salido este personaje sin apellido y cuya edad era un misterio? Muchos habréis imaginado acertadamente el cuerpo alargado y viscoso de una serpiente, y otros, algo más despistados, habréis representado en vuestra mente la triste imagen de un hombre apresado, arrastrándose por los suelos con vergüenza. La abadía Greengrass era un lugar inmenso con numerosas habitaciones donde estaban guardados juguetes u objetos curiosos, como podría ser la serpiente Djinn. Ésta escuchaba con sus oídos (que sólo eran fosas negras en los laterales de su cabeza) los gemidos agonizantes de Draco Malfoy en la habitación contigua.

**DRACO Y ASTORIA. 23 Y 21 AÑOS. ABADÍA GREENGRASS**

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy estaba cubierto por unas sábanas azules, en una habitación amplía con largas ventanas. Hacía horas que gemía y se retorcía sobre las sábanas y aquel sonido se había vuelto la banda sonora, siempre presente y normalmente ignorada, de aquella ala de la abadía. No miraba donde estaba, sólo se dedicaba a chillar, lloriquear por un dolor que ya había mermado, azotado por el melodrama de ser envenenado. Su piel, más pálida que de costumbre, contrastaba con las sábanas azules. Como un bebé que se da cuenta de que sus llantos no están llamando la atención, su voz cesó en sus berridos y su garganta, dolorida, pudo descansar junto al renovado silencio.

Astoria le estaba observando con una ceja fruncida de fastidio. No se había movido ni había hablado y se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, haciéndose transparente ante los ojos cerrados de Malfoy (Aunque ya habíamos mencionado el don de la invisibilidad de Astoria)

- Por fin te callas- dijo, manteniendo su expresión de fastidio.

Malfoy se giró hacia un lado, apoyando todo su peso sobre su hombro derecho y miró a Astoria con los ojos abiertos. Estaba más desconcertado que enfadado.

- ¿Cuánto voy a tardar en morir?- quiso saber con una voz rasgada, más por producir aquellos chillidos que por la cercanía de su muerte.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco- No vas a morir. No hoy, al menos- dijo con una voz cansada- Y tu dolor cesó hace tiempo, supongo que no te diste ni cuenta con tus teatrales gemidos. Siempre fuiste muy dado al melodrama.

- Me has intentado matar- dijo Draco de forma acusadora.

- No. Víctor ha intentado matarte- dijo Astoria- Yo sólo me he asegurado de que fueras envenenado. Sí, te mentí. El veneno estaba en el vino de ortiga blanco, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que ibas a aceptar aquel que te ofrecía Víctor, aunque éste resultara un peligro para tu vida. Ésa era la prueba.

Draco le miró sin comprender.

- El tío Víctor pensaba que eras como tu padre, desconfiado. Tu padre nunca bebía o comía en casa de nadie que no fuera un viejo amigo. Supongo que tío Víctor quería asegurarse de que le aceptarías el vino, que confiarías en él incluso ante la duda de un veneno… Sólo me pidió que sembrara en tu mente la duda de que el vino estaba envenenado, pero yo no debía asegurarte en qué vino estaba. Lo hice y te salvé la vida…

- ¡Me envenenaste!- exclamó Draco.

Astoria inclinó la cabeza, quitándole importancia a aquel hecho.

- Sí y luego te di a beber el antídoto. Si bebías el vino rojo, sin el veneno, Víctor hubiera planeado matarte… Draco, estás vivo y realmente me da igual que lo comprendas o no.

Se levantó para irse de allí, con la firmeza de una enfermera que ya había cumplido su trabajo (o quizás una mensajera que ya había entregado su mensaje). Draco la miró marcharse una vez más y saboreó el agridulce sabor del antídoto que aún reposaba en su lengua. Estaba segura de que el veneno y el antídoto los había preparado Astoria, como él, ella era magnífica con las pociones.

**AIDAN GREENGRASS. CABEZA DE PUERCO**

En la limitada o poco apetecible carta del Cabeza de Puerco se podía leer "Desde 1730" y Aidan Greengrass se preguntó si aquel lugar habría sido refugio desde aquel lejano año de los hombres que se avergonzaban de sí mismos, aquellos alcohólico, feos, pobres, ilegales o cobardes. Incluso hombres como él, que sentían escalofríos porque iban a compartir su hidromiel con la mujer más peligrosa de la región.

Bellatrix Lestrange se movió entre las mesas contorneando su cadera, no con seducción, sino como si hubiera aprendido a andar con las serpientes. Que nadie tema al creer que aquella mujer que fue (que sería) derrotada por Molly Weasley ha vuelto a la vida, puesto que esta pequeña pieza está protagonizada por muertos pero ambiantada en un tiempo en el que aún se les consideraba vivos. Era un día caluroso del verano que separaba el cuarto curso del quinto curso de Harry Potter y mientras éste vivía bajo el techo de sus tíos, Voldemort buscaba a sus alíados.

Astoria Greengrass no había nacido del aire, aunque a sus 21 años del presente cualquiera lo hubiera creído ante su escasez de familiares que la rodeen. En un tiempo no muy lejano, había tenido padre, madre y hermana mayor. El padre es éste que presentamos en una mesa del cabeza de puerco, temblando por dentro pero firme por fuera. Bellatrix Lestrange por fin deja de arrastrarse y se deja caer en una silla de enfrente, sus ojos brillan con un color que Aidan no puede reconocer.

- Aidan Greengrass- dijo sonriendo radiante- Sabía que no faltarías a esta cita. Nuestro Lord siempre recompensa gratamente a aquellos viejos amigos que no le abandonan.

Aidan se mordió el labio y dentro de él se formó una voluntad que podía derribar el miedo. Era una burbuja de valentía que flotaba en su interior, colándose por sus órganos y sus poros. Era impulsada por la bella e inocente imagen de sus dos hijas.

- No soy el mismo hombre, Señorita Lestrange. Así que dudo que pueda servirle al señor tenebroso de ayuda en esta ocasión…- dijo con una voz que no salió tan segura y tajante como hubiera deseado.

Lestrange se escandalizó- ¿¡Estás negándole tu apoyo!- dijo en un grito chirriante.

- Soy padre- se limitó a decir Aidan en un tartamudeo.

- Ya lo eras hace 14 años, de la preciosa Daphne que por entonces sólo tenía un año de edad- dijo Bellatrix- Ella es compañera de mi sobrino Draco y he oído que tiene unas ideas bastante originales sobre la sangre, casi como si la hubieras educado para tolerar a esos sangre sucia- Bellatrix rió como si acabara de contar un chiste- Y tu hija menor, aún peor, dicen que va diciendo por ahí que la literatura muggle clásica es mucho mejor que la nuestra.

Aidan apartó la mirada- Me enorgullezco de que mi hijas tengan ideas propias. Con la derrota de Voldemort no tenía sentido ponerlas en contra del ministerio, no iba a educarlas para que odiaran a nadie.

- Hermosas palabras- dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo con hipocresía- ¿Pero saben esos querubines que su padre ayudó a Voldemort a subir al poder? Tus infiltraciones en el ministerio resultaron bastante útiles…

Aidan miró hacia los lados, como si temiera que alguien los estuviera escuchando. Miró a Bellatrix con una mezcla de miedo y determinación, quería hacerse entender.

- ¡Yo no deseaba la masacre que cometió él! Fui obligado…

- ¡No se lanzó ninguna maldición Inperius contra ti!- exclamó Bellatrix pegando su cara a la de Aidan- Aunque comprendo que te defendieras ante el ministerio con esa excusa, muchos lo hicieron incluso mi cuñado Lucius Malfoy. Nuestro lord lo comprende, siempre y cuando muestres ahora que ha vuelto que aún le eres fiel…

Aidan se quedó callado, asustado como un pequeño roedor acorralado. Recordó aquellos tiempos de terror y vinieron a su mente empañados, como si el esfuerzo por olvidarlos los hubiera erosionado. Voldemort nunca había usado Imperius contra él porque no eran necesario, el miedo y las amenazas eran lo suficiente eficaces para los cobardes como él. Sólo los valientes tenían que enfrentarse a las maldiciones Imperius o los cruciatus (Como los Longbottom). Aidan Greengrass había nacido en una familia con un reputado apellido de sangres mágicas, con sólo algunos muggles en el pasado infiltrándose en su limpio linaje. Había quedado seducido por las promesas de Voldemort, por la idea de no tener que esconderse jamás de los muggles. Podrían hacer magia por la calle y tener a dragones como mascota, pero para conseguir ese idealizado fin Voldemort había torturado y matado tanto a muggles como a magos. No, ese no era el mundo que Aidan Greengrass había querido para sus hijas. Voldemort fue vencido cuando su pequeña Daphne sólo tenía un año de edad y Aidan consideró que aquel Dios que velaba por los magos (ya coincidiera o no con el de los muggles) había permitido que crecieran con paz y sin prejuicios.

Era por tanto fiel a aquel Dios desconocido más que al mago tenebroso al que tanto había temido. La burbuja de la valentía explotó en sus entrañas y Aidan se enfrentó a Bellatrix:

- Dile a tu amo que se busque a otra comadreja, ningún Greengrass está dispuesto a seguirle en su reinado del terror. Que se busque a otro _capullo._

Voldemort se buscó a muchos otros_ capullos_, entre los que estaba incluido Aidan Greengrass. En ocasiones la valentía no es lo suficiente poderosa como para vencer al mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Lo dejó vivir, pero seguramente sólo porque Greengrass tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir algunos años más a Voldemort. No fue por tanto el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el que acabó con la vida de Aidan Greengrass. Aunque su tiempo estaba contado con un tic-tac armonioso como si la parca lo hubiera anotado en su lista muchos años atrás. Podría decirse que la muerte le dejó vivir algunos años más para que pudiera regalarle la existencia a Astoria Greengrass.

**DRACO MALFOY. 23 AÑOS. HABITACIÓN AZUL DE LA ABADÍA**

Llevaba el suficiente tiempo callado como para escuchar el ruido que provenía de la habitación de al lado. El sonido era una mezcla de arena frotada y un silbido susurrante, similar a la voz de Potter cuando hablaba párcel. Pero estaba tan cansado, no del dolor del veneno sino de la vida en general, que decidió que su curiosidad no era lo suficientemente grande como para empujarlo fuera de la cama. Decidió que no se movería jamás de allí, que se negaría a comportarse como otra cosa que no fuera humano (Y los únicos deberes del humano son dormir, comer, respirar…), indudablemente la tarea de espía no estaba atada a su condición de humano.

Aquella habitación que lo había visto agonizar se había convertido en suya propia, el único lugar de aquella abadía con centenares de salas que le pertenecía. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de volver a su casa, donde su madre le adoraba mucho más que aquellos compañeros con los que ahora compartía aire. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero la noche era lo suficiente oscura como para suponer que era la madrugada y el alivio le consquilleó desde sus adentros, con la promesa de la soledad de aquellas altas horas de la noche.

Se confundía, por supuesto. Porque la madrugada era un tiempo de soledad ininterrumpido en las casas corrientes pero la mansión Malfoy y la abadía Greengrass con su aire tétrico y sus objetos inservibles se habían convertido en palacíos de mundos fantásticos, con la única regla de la gravedad. Fue Camila Velbet la que entró en su habitación, con ojos repletos de preocupación.

- Son malas noticias cuando uno deja de gritar. Significa que está muerto o que se ha recuperado- dijo Camila, a modo de saludo, estudiando el buen aspecto del que minutos antes había sido un moribundo- Y no creí que la niña preparara tan buenas pociones porque parece que nació ayer.

Había un abismo entre Astoria y Camila, un abismo de años. Mientras una se sentía joven, la otra se temía vieja. El cuerpo treinteañeros de Camila estaba algo magullado por las fiestas y aunque muchos considerariáis la edad de 30 y algo (Draco suponía que había superado los 35 pero no estaba seguro, quizás hubiera alcanzado los 40) como aún la flor de la vida, Camila lo llevaba como una segunda piel, ajustada y apretada a sus huesos con cremallera. Quizás era su color de cabello artificial, sus postizas uñas y su ropa de colegial los que le habían dado una apariencia madura antes de tiempo. Pero a todos les atrae esa fruta madura que aún no se ha vuelto pocha, se cree que es ese punto en el que más deliciosa está, antes de que muera y se pudra de dentro a fuera. Camila era aún y sería hasta su muerte, una mujer de sexualidad explosiva, labios sabrosos y ojos centelleantes. Como una sirena con curvas, dos piernas y sexo.

Por ello, cuando Draco la vio entrar en su habitación con un camisón que se transparentaba, le costó esfuerzo escuchar sus palabras en lugar de interpretar en su cabeza alguna escena pornográfica en la que ambos eran las estrellas invitadas.

- Quise venir, por tanto, a comprobar si aún respirabas- dijo Camila, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo que le prohibió ver a Malfoy sus pezones, que estaban tapados con una tela roja transparente- Aunque si comienzo a preocuparme por tu bienestar, lamento que tendré que venir todas las noches para ver si sigues vivo.

Draco Malfoy no lo lamentaría.

- … porque Víctor no te ha invitado para jugar en su casa de muñecas, como ha sido el caso de Astoria, sino que te necesita para temas serios- dijo Camila. Draco sólo podía ver sus labios abrirse y cerrarse de forma sugerente.

Temas serios eran dos palabras que unidas no prometían nada bueno y aunque Draco sabía de primera mano que la vida de mortífagos no era un camino de rosas, pensó que sería más sencillo si conocía los peligros a los que se enfrentaría:

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mañana, por ejemplo, tendrás que ir a convencer a otros antiguos mortifagos de que se unan a nosotros.

Malfoy no sabía si sentirse aliviado o asustado, desconocía si aquella tarea sería fácil o complicada. Le fue sencillo por tanto fingir valentía- No tendré que colarme en Azkaban ¿verdad?

Camila exageró una risa y negó con la cabeza- Hay muchos que se libraron de los barrotes, Draco.

Camila se levantó, dando por zanjada la conversación. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados, lo que devolvió a Malfoy la celestial vista. Camila sonrió, encantada por la atención que recibía.

- Me retiro a mi habitación, está en el otro lado del pasillo- informó y Draco no estuvo seguro de si era una invitación- Me alegra de que estés vivo, hubiera sido una pena que murieras antes de que pudiera probarte.

Y con aquella promesa de futuros placeres, Draco olvidó sus propios alaridos y el sonido de la piel de la serpiente que se arrastraba, y sus tareas de espía y mortífago e incluso la extraña frialdad de Astoria Greengrass, que podía parecer niña y verdugo al mismo tiempo. Como aquella vez delante de la cafetería Magnolia, sus ojos se hicieron oscuridad con la sabrosa imagen de Camila Velbet en su mente.

**VÍCTOR GREENGRASS. DURANTE ALGUNA ÉPOCA PREVIA A AZKABAN**

Los villanos son personajes interesantes, poca veces comprendidos. Poca compasión hay para aquel huérfano de Tom Riddle y para su madre, tosca, tímida y mentecata que se dejó enamorar, se quiso casar y concebió la maldición que asolaría al mundo. Si Tom Riddle tuvo un pasado, e incluso una niñez, también la poseyó Víctor Greengrass, hace tanto tiempo que el líquido de sus recuerdos rebosa en sus pensaderos. Este nuevo malvado es menos astuto que Voldemort, algo más humano y ante todo más patético.

Cuando Camila Velbet abandonó la habitación de Draco Malfoy, meneando el trasero y con promesas de futuras relaciones íntimas, se marchó a su habitación solitaria con paredes rosas y una cama con sábanas de seda blanca. Muchos que habían presenciado la estrecha relación de Víctor y Camila, especialmente aquellos que la conocían a aquella, hubieran imaginado que compartían sus noches en la misma cama, pero se equivocaban. Camila dormía sola, soñando a veces con caricias y otras veces acariciando a invitados (algunos con nombres y otros sin ellos). Víctor dormía en la planta cuarta, que era la más alta, abrazado a una vieja muñeca que había adoptado un color grisáceo.

La muñeca gris se llamaba Marquesa y había sido la única que durante años había compartido el abrazo nocturno de Víctor Greengrass, puesto que éste era _asexual. _Ni sentía ni padecía y su miembro, siempre flácido, se había retirado para invernar y no había vuelto a levantarse. Como a Voldemort jamás se le habían conocido amantes y se había supuesto que la magia negra que lo rodeaba lo había convertido en un ser que no era humano, Víctor creía que su desencanto ante la sexualidad humana lo acercaba a su señor tenebroso. Su asexualidad no siempre había estado presente en su rechoncho cuerpo, sino que había aparecido como una enfermedad venérea.

De hecho, Víctor Greengrass había desarrollado con prontitud su apetito sexual y había sido un cliente asiduo de los burdeles. Tanto muggles como brujas habían sido los contenedores de la voluntad incansable de Víctor Greengrass por colmarlas de placer y si había suerte, de algún niño. Se había obsesionado con el don de la paternidad y había decidido, al llegar a los dieciocho años, que el sexo para ser placentero debería otorgarle algo más tangible, su progenie por ejemplo. Por aquella época la mente de Víctor Greengrass estaba fuertemente unida a su cuerpo y aquello que ordenaba su cerebro, lo cumplía su cuerpo, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando una prostituta sin nombre (A la que siempre recordaría como _muslos alegres_) le comunicó que estaba embarazada con su hijo.

Él quiso organizar una fiesta y colmó a Muslos alegres (porque todo nombre debe empezar con mayúscula) con regalos caros, nuevas ropas, tacones y entre toda esa generosidad, un anillo que olía a matrimonio. Muslos alegres aceptó para no tener que cargar ella sola con los caprichos de un hijo o una hija que ella no deseaba. Pero uno de esos tacones regalados fueron los causantes de una aparatosa caída que provocó la pérdida del feto ( o quizás esa fue la excusa y Muslos Alegres, como una presa acostumbrada a los barrotes, quiso abortar para quedarse en su nube de dinero, poyas y moteles). Aunque Víctor Greengrass mantuvo su proposición de matrimonio, con la esperanza de aprovechar la fertilidad de la joven, Muslos Alegres se negó a vivir la triste vida de una mujer casada condenada a satisfacer a un único hombre (y además gordo)

Marquesa, la muñeca, relegada a la silla que acompañaba la cama, observó desde su posición a las prostitutas y otras mujeres más decentes (pero con el rubor del alcohol en sus rostros) que desencadenaban ese ritual entre las sábanas de la cama. Ese rito no terminó hasta que su hermano Aidan Greengrass, casado hace un año y medio, fue padre de una niña a la que llamaron Daphne.

Víctor jamás contó la experiencia milagrosa que tuvo al mismo tiempo que Linda Greengrass, su cuñada, paría a la criatura. Él, sentado en su sofá preferido y bebiendo coñac, sintió como sus entrañas explotaban y de sus bajos aparecía una brisa caliente que no podía ser más que el aliento de un bebé. Allí en la soledad de su salón, Víctor Greengrass parió a su sobrina preferida. Una vez cumplido su deseo de ser padre (que no debía ser muy diferente a ser tío), las costumbres sexuales de Víctor llegaron a su fin, y Daphne con la eficacia de una enfermedad venérea le libró de la costosa compañía de las prostitutas. Astoria vino después y esta vez, Víctor no lo sintió, quizás fueron las ventajas de no ser ya un tío primerizo.

Si a Astoria le hubieran contado esta historia que su tío guardaba con celo, hubiera entendido ese amor que Daphne levantaba y que ella sólo había conquistado cuando su hermana mayor se había mudado a tierras lejanas.

**SALÓN DE LA ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE.**

- _¿¡Cómo puedes?_

Cuando Draco escuchó la voz de Astoria lanzar ese grito furioso, se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en hacerle ver a su tío su completo desacuerdo ante sus planes de diversión.

Víctor hizo un gesto con la mano- Todos tenemos ideas diferentes, cariño. Si no el mundo sería muy aburrido ¿No es cierto?

Hablaba con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran discutiendo cuál era el mejor equipo de Quidditch. _Querida ¿es que no entiendes que los mortífagos son mejores cazadores? ¡Aunque no puedo negar que ese Potter siempre atrapa la snitch!_ Sin duda, el asunto era más importante que una pelota roja sobrepasando alguno de los tres aros. Aunque Draco sintió cierta debilidad ante aquella respuesta sin importancia, él mismo no había decidido a qué equipo iba a vitorear. La presencia de Draco dio por zanjado el asunto y Astoria se sentó en silencio, derrotada por falta de tiempo.

Era la primera vez que Draco veía a Víctor después del intento de envenenamiento, pero éste no le miraba con vergüenza o reparo, le mostró una sonrisa amplia:

- ¡Draco, qué bueno que te sientas ya recuperado!-

Draco asintió, confuso con aquel recibimiento. Estaba incómodo pero la falsa sonrisa de Víctor, que realmente parecía encantado de verle vivo, resultaba lo suficiente convicente para aliviarlo.

- Me alegra mucho porque quería hablarte de temas serios- Draco se quedó detenido, de pie, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sobre él, nuevamente, caía el peso de la frase "temas serios". ¡Cuántas veces más tendría que acobardarse ante aquellas palabras!- Habrás notado que somos un grupo pequeño, incapaz de intimidar a nadie aún, ni siquiera a un grupo de muggles… la unión hace el poder, Draco y teníamos esperanza de agrandar nuestro grupo.

Draco ya sabía cuál era su labor, Camila se lo había confesado en aquella visita noctura, aún así dedicó toda su atención a las palabras del viejo.

- … Se lo habría pedido a Mr. Brandon, pero pensé que querrías estrenarte- continuó Víctor. Draco se preguntó quién sería Mr. Brandon y cómo se había ganado ante Víctor el título de Mister, algo admirable teniendo en cuenta de que Víctor llamaba a todos con la confianza de su nombre de pila, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a decirle hijo. Sería aquel mayordomo negro con turbante y mirada penetrante, era el único otro hombre que Draco había visto en la abadía. Seguramente sus tareas superaban las labores de un mayordomo.

- Estaría encantado- dijo Draco. Esta vez su acuerdo no era impulsivo, hacía tiempo que había dicho que sí a esta propuesta, en el momento que había dicho su "De acuerdo" a Potter y posteriormente a Víctor.

Víctor aplaudió, como si acabaran de decirle a un niño pequeño que por fin iba a ir al parque de atracciones.

- ¡Perfecto, perfecto!- dijo Víctor- ¡Mañana hablaremos de detalles, ahora siéntate a beber con nosotros!- Greengrass le ofreció vino y, evidentemente, Draco se negó diciéndo que aún tenía el estómago revuelto.

Víctor Greengrass tras beberse de un sorbo su coñac, se disculpó a Malfoy y a su sobrina y con alguna razón que ninguno de los dos escuchó se alejó del salón, para hacer quién sabe qué. Tampoco les importaba a ninguno de los dos. Astoria se había mantenido callada mientras su tío mantenía toda la conversación de su lado.

- Si mi tío sigue trayendo a mortífagos, esto va a parecer Azkaban- se quejó, meneando la cabeza.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante segundos y en lugar de decir algo relacionado con su frase, como exigían las reglas de la conversación bien llevada, le preguntó con voz turbada:

- ¿Querrías acompañarme a cenar en mi habitación esta noche?- Tanto ella como él se sorprendieron de aquella pregunta.

Astoria se sonrojó- ¿Como una cita?

Draco había olvidado que la mujer que tenía delante era Astoria Greengrass, que le había perseguido por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin esforzarse por esconder su enamoramiento infantil. Había temido otra cena en compañía de Víctor Greengrass y sus vinos de ortiga y a la vez, no deseaba una cena en soledad. Había pensado invitar a Camila Velbet pero al imagen tímida de Astoria, callada en el sofá, le había empujado a cambiar de invitada.

- Podría- dijo Draco y no supo qué nervio del cerebro había dado orden a sus cuerdas vocales para decir aquella palabra que abría una posibilidad a una relación romántica. Oh, Merlín, ya ni siquiera era dueño de su cuerpo.

**DRACO Y ASTORIA. 4º Y 2º CURSO. BIBLIOTECA DE HOGWARTS**

_Había sido el aburrimiento_. Draco estaba en un profundo estado de insatisfacción personal mezclada con un aburrimiento aún más profundo. Bostezaba y caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, buscando problemas que causar. Recientemente había sido convertido en un hurón y había sufrido la humillación en su propia piel. Había sido una situación escalofriante, vivir en el diminuto cuerpo de un ser tan inferior, incapaz de detenerse a pensar porque lo único que podía sentir era el miedo de sentirse rodeado de personas (que para un animal de su tamaño eran monstruos demasiado altos). Tenía ganas de volver a sentirse superior, de reírse del patetismo de algún alumno como Longbottom pero el miedo de ser castigado nuevamente por el profesor Moody hacía que dudara sus acciones. Sí, estaba aburrido y no podía hacer nada.

Fue por eso por lo que cuando vio los ojos ilusionados de Astoria Greengrass, sostiendo sus deberes de pociones como tantas veces había hecho en el curso anterior, a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa que un simple y casi educado "sí"

Ahora estaba acompañado de una cría que fingía (sin conseguirlo) ser un desastre en pociones.

- Se prepara con trozos de rábano, cortados en grandes tajadas- ordenó Draco, sin siquiera mirarla a ella, distraído con el bullicio que se había formado en la biblioteca por la presencia de Víctor Krum.

Astoria levantó las cejas para mirarle- Dirás cortados en pequeñas rodajas.

Draco, aún mirando al jugador de famoso de Quidditch, respondió desinteresado- eso, eso.

Astoria asintió y se quedó callada durante el resto de la tarde, comenzó a escribir con rapidez e incluso sus preguntas se desvanecieron, como si repentiamente hubiera adquirido un don para las pociones. Draco bufaba para exagerar su aburrimiento, pensando que si la ofendía encontraría en su rostro desconsolado algo de entretenimiento. Le gustaba quejarse de Astoria, de cómo lo perseguía, pero al mismo tiempo le subía la moral su admiración. Creía que ella hubiera hecho todo por él, incluso dejarse ofender e ignorar, quizás se equivocaba porque cuando Astoria puso el punto final a su redacción, le miró con curiosidad y preguntó:

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Draco fingió que no la atendía y tardó algunos segundos en mirarla, finalmente arqueó sus cejas de forma interrogativa.

- ¿Cómo se siente al ser un hurón?

Draco arrugó la boca y decidió que los años que le quedaban en Hogwarts no eran suficientes para ofenderla de todas las formas posibles. Por supuesto, no respondió, se levantó dejandola sola en la mesa y entonces fue ella quién desvió su mirada hacia Victor Krum. Draco Malfoy maldijo la mirada curiosa que Astoria depositaba sobre el hosco jugador de Qudditch, hubiera supuesto que su marcha la deprimiría pero ella parecía indiferente. Aquel día fue la primera vez que probó la contradicción viva que definía a Astoria Greengrass.

**DRACO Y ASTORIA. 23 Y 21 AÑOS. HABITACIÓN AZUL DE LA ABADÍA**

Había huído de la hipócrita felicidad de Víctor Greengrass, que jugaba a ser el mejor anfitrión (Lo sería, si llegaba a olvidar el asunto del veneno). Estaba tumbado en la cama, con ropas poco arregladas y aún ojeras en sus ojos. Estaba completamente recuperado, pero el deseo de no estarlo para no verse obligado a cenar en el comedor hizo que bajo sus ojos aparecieran bolsas que parecían enfermizas.

Ella apareció en la hora que habían acordado, muy acicalada y bien peinada. En sus ojos resplandecía una ilusión no reprimida. Draco se sintió momentáneamente avergonzado por su pobre aspecto pero decidió cambiar esa vergüenza por un sentimiento déspota: No era él el que mostraba un aspecto lamentable, sino que había sido ella la que se había arreglado con exageración. Aquello _no era una cita _porque la contestación _Podría_ no equivalía a una afirmación. Astoria llevaba consigo una bandeja repleta de alimentos y dos copas con una jarra de agua transparente. Draco se preguntó de dónde sacaban esos brazos la fuerza para sostener tal cantidad de comida.

Astoria se sentó en la cama, obligando a Draco a sentarse para dejarle espacio. Ella puso en medio la bandeja y se limitó a decir "Que aproveche" antes de servirse agua en su copa. Ella bebió antes, seguramente para demostrarle que no estaba envenenado. Esta vez fue Draco Malfoy el que no estaba dispuesto a pasar una noche en incómodo silencio:

- ¿Cómo puedes?- se preguntó, sin darse cuenta que emulaba la pregunta que Astoria había hecho a su tío- ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí si eres una santurrona al más estilo Potter?

Astoria se rió ante el adjetivo, sin sentirse ofendida como hubiera querido Malfoy.

- Si ser santurrona significa alegrarse de que Voldemort y todo el terror que sembró haya desaparecido, entonces vivimos en un mundo de santurrones- Astoria meneó la cabeza y continuó hablando- Mi tío es lo único que me queda. No es lo que una desearía como última compañía familiar pero es suficiente para mí.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Vive en Egipto, hablamos a través de correspondencia por lechuza- respondió Astoria- No es lo mismo que tenerla aquí.

Draco no preguntó por más familia, sabía que su madre había muerto y que su padre había sido encerrado en Azkaban.

- Nos parecemos en algo, por nuestros padres- dijo Draco y la contradicción de Astoria volvió a materializarse delante de él. Por primera vez no había intentado insultarla, todo lo contrario, pero lo había conseguido. Necesitaría años para aprender a tratar a Astoria Greengrass.

De forma inesperada, Astoria le respondió enfurecida- No nos parecemos en nada. Tu padre sirvió a Voldemort con toda su voluntad, deseó que regresara cuando se encontraba debilitado… mi padre se arrepintió de su participación en la primera guerra, nos educó para respetar a los muggles, y cuando Voldemort regresó se negó a servirle, pero pocos pueden librarse de una maldición Imperius.

Draco se quedó callado, observándola. Ella estaba sumida en los recuerdos de su desdichado padre. Draco, por una compasión desconocida para él, decidió asintir en silencio, permirtiéndole a Astoria ganar su lucha interna sobre la desgracia de su padre. Hubiera podido decir que para ella era más sencillo, que igual que Potter y sus amigos, había sido críada para identificar que cualquier muerte, sufrimiento y guerra pertenecían al mal. Ella veía el bien y lo reconocía como si lo rodeara una luz resplandeciente, él veía el bien y percibía una tonalidad grisácea muy parecida al mal.

- ¿Has sentido alguna maldición Imperius?- preguntó Astoria. Draco negó con la cabeza- No, por supuesto, no ha sido necesario…

Draco la miró con frialdad. Todo era fácil para una niña pequeña, blanco y negro. Ella no había sentido la presión de sus padres, no había sido obligada a matar a Dumbledore, el mago más célebre de aquellos tiempos, no había estado en compañía de Voldemort y había visto sus ojos rasgados detenerse sobre él, como si estuviera meditando si aún era de utilidad.

- Aquí estás, queriendo resucitarle, como si aterrorizar a muggles fuera a devolverlo a la vida…- continuó diciendo Astoria.

- Tú no me conoces- dijo ásperamente Draco.

- ¿No te conozco? ¿Crees que no te observé durante el tiempo suficiente todos aquellos años de Hogwarts? ¡Viéndote convertirte en lo que eres ahora! Oh, estabas tan orgulloso de esa asquerosa marca…

Estaba tentado de decirle la verdad, de confesarle que se encontraba en aquella casa por mandato del ministerio. Se contuvo a tiempo ¿De qué serviría de todas formas? Ella jamás permitiría que él entregara a su tío, el único ser que le quedaba cerca…

- ¡Si te repugna tanto esta marca…! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Portándote como la sobrina preferida de un antiguo mortífago…

Astoria apartó la mirada y respiró de forma entrecortada- Él no va a hacer nada, son sólo ilusiones de un loco… No hará nada, lo sé.

- ¿Y si lo consigue? ¡Sabes que quiere que reclute a más mortífagos! Ellos no se quedaran a su lado si no les envía a hacer algo propio de Voldemort. Le aceptaran porque buscaran a un sustituto del más grande mago tenebroso…

- ¿Eso es lo que tú buscas? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

Malfoy se sorprendió de la pregunta, en ocasiones se olvidaba de que él se encontraba en ese grupo de mortífagos reclutados, el primero de ellos. No sabía si mentía al decir- No lo sé, posiblemente- Ahora sí que quería hacerle daño- Y aquí estás, la sobrina preferida de un mortífago y enamorada de otro… ¿Qué dice eso de ti?

Astoria sonrió- Enamorada es una palabra dura, encaprichada quizás, de un chico de pelo plateado, distante y antipático, brillante en pociones, el ojito derecho del profesor Snape… pero tú ya no eres esa persona. Ahora eres esto- Astoria le cogió la muñeca donde resplandecía la marca- y te enorgulleces de ello. Un mortífago, un asesino, eso puede hacer que cualquier estúpido enamoramiento desaparezca- Astoria negó con la cabeza- durante años estuve aferrándome a los rumores que decían que, como tu madre, habías cambiado de bando y habías ayudado a Harry Potter a sobrevivir. Pero no, eran mentiras, no eres ese chico.

Quizás lo sea, pensó Malfoy, aún no estaba seguro.

Fue la cita más agria de la historia (Ni siquiera podía definirse como agridulce). Astoria se marchó. Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a ver su espalda y su túnica balanceándose mientras caminaba, alejándose de él. Se arrepintió en aquel momento de no haber invitado a Camila Velbet, podrían haberle dado uso al viejo colchón y el sentimiento que habría tenido, en cuanto Camila se marchara agitando su trasero, no sería decepción de sí mismo sino una satisfacción tan física que resultaría cosquilleante.

**DRACO MALFOY. 23 AÑOS. RESIDENCIA WEASLEY**

Se despertó, una vez más, por aquel sonido similar al llanto de un bebé. Era un chirrido animal, tan agudo que era molesto para el oído. Draco se incorporó como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un caldero, atribuyendo aquel sonido que repentinamente se había marchitado a los gemidos irregulares de la bestia que dormía en la habitación contigua.

En el desayuno, Víctor Greengrass había compartido con Draco los pocos detalles sobre su misión inminente: _Conseguir que Fenrir Greyback se uniera a su reducido grupo_. Draco frunció la nariz al oír aquel nombre, el hombre lobo nunca había sido de su simpatía, le parecía más animal que humano y cuando hablaba, su estupidez vibraba en cada palabra. Cuando Draco le confesó a Víctor su opinión sobre aquel mortífago, éste se limitó a replicar: Si Voldemort lo consideró en su momento como una miembro necesario ¿Quién soy yo yo para dudar de nuestro lord?

Víctor Greengrass se había unido al fácil club de: _Si Voldemort piensa por ti ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo tú?_

Como no se había impuesto ningunas normas en cuanto a dónde residirían, aunque parecía que la Abadía Greengrass se había convertido en residencia y cuartel de aquel grupo disfuncional, Draco informó de su deseo de pasar la tarde con su madre, que quizás en su eterna tarea de ser una muerta viviente en la mansión Malfoy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Narcisa Malfoy, que se había entregado a la afición de pintar estatuillas de porcelona, no recibió la visita de su único barón aquel día.

- No parecen realmente una amenaza- dijo Draco Malfoy, sintiéndose incómodo en el confortable salón en el que se encontraban. Las paredes eran de un relajante color salón y estaba todo ordenado y limpio, con la apariencia de hogar que la Mansión Malfoy había tenido durante los años de su juventud. Un sentimiento familiar de envidia hacia aquel trío dorado lo envolvió- Son las ínfulas de un viejo loco, nada más.

- ¿Qué ha hecho hasta ahora? Después de la explosión de la cafetería Magnolia- Harry Potter estaba delante suya, con los brazos cruzados y de pie en el centro del Salón de los Weasleys. Sus dos mejores amigos también se encontraban presentes, sentados juntos en el sofá, con sus manos entrelazados como si Draco les estuviera contando una tragedia.

- Absolutamente nada…- Draco se detuvo a pensar- Envenenarme.

- Eso me suena como una buena acción- murmuró Ron, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

- Quizá la Orden lo sobreestimó…- opinó Hermione.

- Mató a diez muggles y destruyó una cafetería histórica en Londrés- le recordó Harry- El ministerio muggle se está poniéndo las manos en la cabeza para intentar despistar a la gente, le han echado la culpa a una banda de jóvenes bándalos… Una bomba casera o algo así.

Draco miró a su alrededor con expresión de asco, como si el buen aspecto de aquella sala le resultara repugnante- No creo que este sitio sea el más idóneo para contactar con vosotros…

- No encontrarás un sitio más seguro- se quejó Ron, ofendiéndose por la duda de Malfoy.

- Aún así, no volverá a ocurrir. Sobre todo lo que tengas que informarnos, será en contacto directo en lugares públicos o a través de la chimenea, que no deja rastro. Nunca a través de lechuza…- dijo Harry.

Draco asintió- ¿Tiene que ser directamente contigo?- dijo sin esconder su desagrado.

Harry asintió- Lo lamento- aunque, por supuesto, no lo hacía- ¿Quiénes ha recultado ya Greengrass?

- Nadie digno de mención, sin contar conmigo- Aún así, debido a la mirada de Potter, Draco añadió- Un tal Mr. Brandon que es su mayordomo pero presiento que esa no es su única función, parece un mago bastante capacitado; Camila Velbet, una cantante de bar que trabajaba en Magnolia… no llegó a conocer a Voldemort, no entiendo realmente cuál es su valía y por qué la quería allí Greengrass, puede que le caliente la cama- Draco se detuvo, vacilante- … Astoria Greengrass, su sobrina, pero se declara anti-Voldemort, una fan tuya Potter.

- ¿Entonces por qué está ahí?- preguntó Ron, pensando en alto.

- Es su tío o al menos ésa es su excusa- respondió Draco.

- ¿Crees que te ha mentido porque duda de tu fidelidad hacia Greengrass?

- Lo dudo. Se mostró realmente enfurecida cuando creyó que me unía al grupo por amor a Voldemort- dijo Draco con serenidad- eso o es una gran actriz- Ladeó la cabeza al recordar otro detalle- Según ella, me ayudó a que Víctor Greengrass creyera en mí. Por una o por otra razón, parece que me quiere vivo, si dudara de mí…

Afortunadamente, aquel trío estelar había estado demasiado ocupado con sus problemas con magos tenebrosos, exámenes, problemas amorosos y extrañas conspiraciones para darse cuenta de que Astoria Greengrass, en sus más tiernos años, había perseguido a Draco Malfoy por los pasillos de Hogwarts con un enamoramiento fácil de reconocer en sus brillantes ojos.

- Por ahora, parece que está ahí por principios familiares y estupidos, creo que como yo opina que su tío no llegará a atentar contra nada…

- ¡Ya atentó contra una decena de muggles en la cafetería Magnolia!- exclamó Hermione, indignada ante aquel olvido.

- ¡Y contra mí también! ¡No olvides que yo también estuve allí!- gritó Malfoy. Hermione le miró azorada por su olvido- No creo que atente contra nadie más si no se alía con alguien más ambicioso… Lo que puede ocurrir puesto que quiere que hoy le proponga a Fenrir que se una a nosotros. Si ese tipo acepta, entonces ya no será un juego de un viejo loco… Fenrir no quiere el regreso de Voldemort, sólo quiere iniciar una matanza.

- Sin duda, ese tío era un verdadero destripador…- dijo Hermione, temblando ante el recuerdo de aquel enemigo que la había amenazado, cuando habían sido descubiertos en su huída. Ron, a su lado, apretó su mano.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que no se una?

- No. Deberás permitir que se una a Greengrass…- dijo Potter, con la seriedad de alguien que estaba profundamente sumido en sus meditaciones. Draco alzó una ceja, dejando claro con su gesticulación que no comprendía su orden- Si como tú dices, Greengrass sólo es un viejo loco, puede que alguien esté empujándole a que actúe de esa forma. Tenemos que llegar al inicio de la raíz… Si fallas en la primera misión que te manda, no confiará en ti y necesitamos que estés allí, que seas nuestros ojos.

_Tendré que matar a Dumbledore, _pensó Draco con un escalofrío al recordar a qué límites había tenido que llegar Snape para ganarse la confianza de Voldemort. ¿Qué tendría que hacer él para ser merecedor también de esa confianza? Al fin y al cabo, Greengrass sólo confiaría plenamente en él si creía que Voldemort lo hizo o lo hubiera hecho bajo determinadas circunstancias, dudaba que enviarle un mensaje a Fenrir Greyback sería suficiente.

La conversación de espías terminó y Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa de anfitriona- ¿Unas galletas?- preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza, intentando reprimir un gesto de asco. Lo complicado del nuevo trabajo no era relacionarse con Greengrass y su extraño grupo sino con aquellos tres amigos a los que había odiado durante tanto tiempo que el simple esfuerzo de ser cordial suponía un derroche de energías.

- Tengo que reclutar a un hombre lobo- respondió, como despedida.

**DRACO MALFOY. 23 AÑOS. EL OJO DEL MAGO TUERTO**

En su adolescencia, había acompañado a su padre al callejón Knocturn en contadas ocasiones, pero jamás había llegado a aquel extremo del callejón, tan lejos de los alegres comercidos de Diagon que ya no se escuchaba un alma y olía a cloaca, como si el sistema de acantarillado no funcionara bien. Desconocía, por tanto, que el callejón Knocturn terminaba a los pies de un frío muro de piedra, sin salida. En la esquina, había una taberna con una puerta enclavada en el sótano. La escalerilla descendía hacia los bajos del local, permitiendo el paso a los clientes a esa puerta carcomida. El exterior del bar, oscuro y húmedo, se fundía con aquella esquina del callejón, el interior era mucho más confortable pero mantenía el tétrico aspecto del callejón. Se podía leer, en un cartel de madera que sobresalía y se balanceaba por unas cadenas de acero, el nombre de la taberna: _El ojo del mago tuerto. _

Los clientes del interior no eran extraños, estaban bien arreglados pero poseían todos un aire altanero que resultaba intimidante. Había algunos cuyo aspecto sí estaba bastante desmejorado, estaban sentados enfrente de la barra, casi abrazándose a ellas y a su vaso de alchol. La camarera, una mujer de 60 años que parecía un tonel, con papada y pelo rubio casi verde, conversaba animadamente con el borracho que tenía más cerca.

Draco se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, dudando si sería inteligente interrumpirla.

- Perdone, señora ¿Conoce a Fenrir Greyback? ¿Sabe si se encuentra aquí?

La camarera le miró con curiosidad, no parecía molesta con la interrupción, todo lo contrario. Estudió a Draco de arriba abajo y finalmente sonrió con una hilera de dientes sucios, parecía que le gustaba lo que veía. Al acercarse, Malfoy pudo notar en sus ojos un exceso de rímel y lápiz negro, tan grueso que sus ojos parecían luces desenfocadas perdidas en un redondo abismo.

- Sí, es aquí. Pero yo no te recomendaría que fueras a verle, tienes un cuerpecito delgado y pareces muy refinado- Nuevamente, la camarera le miró con detenimiento. Sobre su escote, podía leerse una tarjeta con su nombre: _Telma_- Espero que al menos seas bueno con la varita, ese Greyback tiene un genio… el más bruto que hemos tenido nunca.

Draco Malfoy no se sorprendió de la mala fama de Fenrir Greyback, era difícil de olvidar el ansia animal de Fenrir por clavarle los dientes a algún niño. Lucius había tenido que amenazarle en bastantes ocasiones para que no se acercara a su hijo.

- Lo sé, lo conozco- respondió Draco.

Telma se mostró visiblemente sorprendida, volvió a estudiarle de arriba abajo y asintió con una sonrisa pícara- Bien, bien… entonces sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Está en la sala del final, tras esas puertas de madera.

La noche y la luz de la luna se colaban por las ventanas del _Ojo del mago tuerto, _iluminándolos a todos con una luz azulada que les daba dimensión, como si el único motivo porque el que tuvieran peso y profundidad fuera la luz que se posaba sobre ellos y los salvaba de ser monigotes planos, como las hojas de dibujo. Draco, navegando entre aquellos hombres que no miraban a nadie más que a sus acompañantes o a sus bebidas, sonrió aliviado de que Greyback pasara las tardes en una taberna y no entre los árboles del algún bosque, cazando presas como un lobo. En un principio, cuando andaba por el largo callejón knocturn sin encontrar la taberna del _Ojo del mago tuerto_, Malfoy había pensado que Greengrass le había dado unas indicaciones equivocadas.

Junto a las puertas de madera había otro empleado del bar, éste sin tarjeta de identificación, que le miró de forma hosca. También juzgó la impoluta imagen de Draco.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar?- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que masticaba chicle con sus endebles dientes.

Draco comenzaba a enfurecerse por la forma en que lo juzgaban, considerándolo demasiado débil o joven como para encontrarse con Fenrir Greyback. Asintió echándole una mirada desdeñosa al empleado. Éste se limitó a asentir:

- Entra, entonces. Se encuentra solo- dijo y luego se acercó a las puertas y les quitó con delicadeza unas cadenas que había atadas a los pomos, manteniéndo la puerta cerrada. Abrió la puerta y señaló con la cabeza la masa oscura que se apretaba contra la pared. El empleado dio un empujón a Draco, instándole a entrar y éste tomó el aire, aterrado, al reconocer la figura que se encontraba tumbado sobre sus cuatro patas: Era un lobo inmenso, con las marcas propias de un hombre lobo completamente convertido. Malfoy miró confundido a la ventana, desde la que se podía ver media luna. No era luna llena.

- No lo comprendo, no es luna llena ¿Por qué es un lobo?- musitó Draco, sin darse cuenta de que las puertas se habían cerrado detrás de sí. El empleado abrió una portezuela, por la que Malfoy pudo ver sus ojos azules con poco más de tres pestañas.

- Consume una poción que intensifica la maldición, permitiéndole ser lobo en los días cercanos a la luna llena. ¿Pensabas que te íbamos a dar un premio en monedas porque derrotaras a un hombre lobo sin transformar?

Malfoy miró al lobo, que afortunadamente se mostraba demasiado perezoso como para abalazarse sobre él en un salto. El animal le miró con unos ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre, Draco se preguntó si le reconocería.

- … 150 galeones si no te mata. Todo un tesoro pirata, joven, que tengas suerte- dijo el empleado antes de cerrar la portezuela con un portazo. El lobo se incorporó sobre sus cuatro patas, sus ojos clavados sobre la delgada figura de Draco Malfoy. El joven, con dedos temblorosos, se sacó la varita del interior de su túnica.

- ¡No te acerques!- exclamó, apuntándole con la varita.

Las fauces del animal se abrieron de una forma que parecían estar formando una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES, especialmente a aquellos que dejáis reviews. Por cierto, tenéis razón... Una vez más el capítulo ha terminado con Draco Malfoy en peligro de muerte, cosas de espía XD No lo hago queriendo, es todo casualidad!<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado este episodio y que me lo comentéis!**


	4. Aquellos que no son Malfoy

Buenas! Esta vez he tardado un poco más del acostumbrado, sorry. He de decir que este fic está comenzando a confundirme hasta a mí. Evidentemente, tenía desde el principio las direcciones básicas a las que quería dirigirme pero, puesto que quería darle un toque de realismo mágico, surrealismo o como queraís llamarlo, necesité parar un poco a meditar a ver qué estaba haciendo. Yo estoy orgullosa de este fic, aunque os aclaro que habrá resoluciones un tanto extrañas, incluso irreales, pero estamos en el mundo de Harry Potter ¿no? El mundo gana a la lógica. Me es muy divertido jugar con un Draco Malfoy más maduro y más humanitario y con una Astoria Greengrass dulce y sonrojada, pero os aviso que ninguno de los dos son "Buenas personas" o completamente simpáticos, él es un Malfoy, al fin y al cabo y ella es... Bueno, no sé qué es ella, el personaje está comenzando a inquietarme hasta a mí. XD Aún así espero que las locuras y la forma en la que perfilaré a los personajes os resulte grata y no desagradable.

Críticas de todo tipo a través de reviews, adoro leerlos, cuanto más largos mejor. Ahora, Espero que disfrutéis con este episodio:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Aquellos que no son Malfoy<strong>

**DRACO MALFOY Y FENRIR GREYBACK. EL OJO DEL MAGO TUERTO**

Los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en el interior de la sala cerrada del Ojo del mago tuerto se sumieron a la larga lista de rumores que rodeaban la figura de Draco Malfoy. De hecho, años después cuando Mike Ford escribió una biografía sobre Draco Malfoy tuvo que apuntar que al menos la mitad del libro estaba basado en rumores. Se decía que Malfoy había lanzado un hechizo congelador sobre el animal, otros decían que Fenrir había estado debilitado por otras luchas anteriores y se había desplomado sobre el suelo antes de que Draco formulara ningún hechizo. Algunos creían que Draco Malfoy era un animago ilegal que había sido capaz de calmar al furioso animal al convertirse en un nervioso hurón (Este rumor había sido desmentido por su hijo Scorpius, que había declarado a Mike Ford que su padre nunca había sido un animago y también añadió, por si había duda, que Greyback tampoco lo había convertido en hombre lobo). De todos los rumores, el más conocido y el único que tenía sentido era que Fenrir Greyback, reconociéndolo incluso en su forma animal (quizás porque no era realmente luna llena) había aceptado dividirse con Malfoy la recompensa a medias, para poder así llevarse al bolsillo más galeones de los que los dueños de la taberna le daban ya como sueldo por las batallas. Esta es la historia que relataré, aunque por supuesto, los que lo deseen así pueden optar por cualquiera de los otros rumores o incluso hacer sus propias suposiciones:

Draco Malfoy hizo gala de su cobardía al echarse hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con la puerta, y comenzar a gritar que le permitieran salir de allí. El lobo a su lado seguía mirándole con la boca abierta, preparándose para saltar sobre él. Dobló sus piernas y saltó, pero Malfoy, manteniéndose ágil a pesar del miedo pudo apartarse, haciendo que el animal se golpeara contra la pared de madera (que seguramente estaba hechizada para que tuviera la fortaleza del acero).

El lobo aulló ante el dolor, pero se repuso pronto, parecía rabioso pero le gustaba acorralar a su víctima tanto como asaltarla. Draco, con la varita señalando al animal, gritó:

- ¡Expelliarmus!- El animal ni siquiera salió expulsado contra la pared, puesto que evidentemente no estaba armado.

El temblor agitaba todo el cuerpo de Malfoy, que se negaba a morir en aquellas condiciones:

- Soy yo, Greyback… Malfoy ¿No me reconoces? Estoy aquí para hacerte una proposición…

El animal no parecía estar escuchando, se dirigió a nuevamente hacia Draco, expulsando montones de saliva por su boca medio abierta. Draco movió nuevamente su varita y formulando aquel hechizo que utilizó contra Potter en su primer duelo, materializó a una serpiente que se arrastró acercándose al lobo. Greyback retrocedió, mirando amenazante esta vez a la serpiente. Draco sonrió orgulloso al ver como el lobo andaba hacia atrás pero su expresión de alegría no duró mucho puesto que el lobo olvidó repentinamente su miedo y se abalanzó contra el réptil, atrapándola con sus afilados colmillos. De la boca del animal surgía un líquido rojizo, mezcla de saliva y la sangre de la serpiente. Greyback le miró con sus ojos amarillos y Draco creyó ver una sonrisa muy humana ( y maliciosa) entre los colmillos que aún ensartaban a la serpiente.

Draco Malfoy se pegó contra la pared, como si pensara que con su contacto ésta desaparecería. Apartó su mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes para no sentir el dolor que supondría ser devorado por un hombre lobo o peor aún, ser transformado en uno.

- Veo que sigues igual, Draco- una voz humana surgió desde el punto en el que se había encontrado el lobo. Malfoy abrió los ojos y se encontró a la figura humana de Greyback, más desgarbada de lo que recobordaba, sujetando aún con su boca a la serpiente muerta. Fenrir escupió al réptil mirando aún a Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa- … La cobardía de los Malfoy sigue siendo algo de familia.

Draco separó su cuerpo de la pared de madera y señaló con la varita a Greyback. Éste se rió ante el estúpido intento de defensa.

- ¿Has venido a suicidarte? Dudo que creyeras realmente que tenías las agallas para ganarte esos 150 galeones- dijo Fenrir, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios de sangre- Nadie lo ha conseguido aún, he participado en algunas peleas bastante sangrientas, cuerpo a cuerpo, hombre a hombre… más bien lobo a hombre.

- ¿Conoces a Víctor Greengrass?

- ¿El viejo al que Voldemort ni si quiera se molestó en liberar de Azkaban? He oído algo de él.

- Está reuniendo a antiguos mortífagos, quiere continuar lo que Voldemort no terminó…

- Inútil- dijo Fenrir de forma tajante. Sonrió a Draco con malicia- Aunque puede resultar divertido… ¿Tengo la libertad de morder a todos aquellos que quiera?

- No conozco sus condiciones, deberías hablarlo con él- respondió Draco y se sorprendió al sentirse asqueado ante las intenciones de Fenrir, quizás su madre le había pasado la humanidad suficiente.

- ¿Y ahora Malfoy, qué me vas a ofrecer para que te deje vivo? Siempre podría acudir a Greengrass con tu cuerpo inerte y mi promesa de serle fiel y seguirle en sus divertidas intenciones…

- Puedo darte la mitad que consiga si creen que te he derrotado. Los galeones nunca son de más…- dijo Malfoy, dudando que aquello fuera suficiente para el insaciable lobo.

Fenrir fingió estar en profunda meditación durante algunos segundos, por fin se encogió de hombros- ¿75 galeones? Estás comprándome tu vida a un alto precio, más de lo que vales, pero no me voy a quejar ante un aumento de mis beneficios…

Lo único que escucharon Telma y el empleado de pocas pestañas fue el alarido del lobo y Draco salió sin rasguño alguno, con el rostro perlado de sudor y señalando a un inconsciente animal. Regresó a la abadía Greengrass con 75 galeones en el bolsillo y Fenrir Greyback, con forma humana, caminando a su lado.

**ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 3º CURSO. HOGWARTS**

Astoria Greengrass se había enamorado de otro hombre que no era Draco Malfoy durante su tercer curso escolar. Pero este amor había sido incluso más platónico que el que compartía con Draco, menos correspondido y con más obstáculos. Si la diferencia de edad, la soberbia y el rechazo de Malfoy parecían impedimentos imposibles de regatear, la distancia que la separaba de era insalvable.

Ante todo, el principal problema es que él era papel y tinta y ella carne y hueso. Gustosamente ella se habría convertido en una novela de papel amarillento para revivir la historia de amor de principio a fin cuantas veces los lectores quisieran leerla. Muchos habréis reconocido por el nombre al hosco galán que enamoró a Jane Eyre en la novela de Charlotte Brontë.

Cuando su hermana le pidió el libro prestado, Astoria tardó en acceder, no disfrutaba de la idea de compartir a su Mr. Rochester, la idea le repugnaba tanto como si le hubieran ofrecido compartir a su amante. Evidentemente, la unión de Astoria y su galán de papel no traspasaba las líneas de la idealización y el romanticismo. Mr. Rochester era descrito como un hombre feo pero su arrolladora personalidad (curiosamente antipática) había conquistado a Astoria, distrayéndola de su verdadero encaprichamiento con Malfoy.

Astoria salió de su clase de Transformaciones, mezclándose en el pasillo con otros alumnos de Hogwarts, entre los que estaban Daphne y sus compañeros de Slytherin, con Draco andando algunos pasos detrás de su hermana. Astoria saludó a su hermana con una media sonrisa y Daphne, de forma cariñosa, le dio un golpe en el hombro:

- Tu querido Rochester te espera…- dijo Daphne con un tono sugerente que usaba como burla. Astoria se quedó detenida en seco, mirando con una ceja alzada, haciendo ver a su hermana que no comprendía lo que decía.

El resto de los alumnos giró la esquina, perdiéndose de vista y Daphne se descolgó la mochila de la espalda y abrió la cremayera, sacando el libro de _Jane Eyre_:

- Sabes que él es feo ¿verdad?- preguntó como si Astoria en las tres veces que había leído el libro hubiera pasado por alto aquel pequeño detalle. Astoria le respondió arrugando la nariz en un gesto de fastidio, Daphne se encogió de hombros- De acuerdo, nuestro gusto nunca ha coincidido en cuanto a chicos, de todas formas- Por la mente de Daphne apareció el aguileño rostro de Draco Malfoy, el cual le era completamente indiferente, a diferencia de su hermana.

Astoria cogió el libro con sus manos y le miró con la misma admiración con la que en ocasiones miraba a Draco Malfoy.

- Te devuelvo a tu Rochester, es todo tuyo de nuevo- dijo Daphne a modo de despedida antes de comenzar a andar por donde se habían perdido sus compañeros de clase.

Astoria se quedó detenida, echó una rápida mirada a su libro y luego vio como Daphne se marchaba.

- ¡Es _Mister_ Rochester!- le gritó a la espalda, irritada de que Daphne le faltara respeto a su nueva obsesión.

Horas después, mientras estaba disfrutando de una mesa distanciada de la Biblioteca, rodeada de libros sobre runas antiguas, notó cómo alguién se acercaba por su espalda con sigilo. Éste pegó sus labios al oído de Astoria, inclinándose sobre ella para hablarle:

- ¿Dónde está tu querido Rochester?- dijo la voz a su oído. Astoria reconoció esa voz al instante. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo- ¿Has conseguido que alguien se fije en ti, Pequeña Greengrass? ¿Cómo has conseguido ese milagro?

- No sé de qué me hablas, Malfoy- dijo Astoria en un susurro, afectada por su cercanía (cuando pensaba que la había curado de aquella sensación)

- De tu querido Rochester… oí a tu hermana en el pasillo, diciéndote que él te estaba esperando… ¿Es un estúpido de Hufflepuff? ¿O un cretino de Gryffindor?

Astoria seguía sin responder, quería alejarse de él, salir corriendo aterrada como si acabara de ver un monstruo. No quería responder sino librarse de la vergüenza que suponía admitir que su querido Rochester era un personaje ficticio. Si había alguien que ella hubiera deseado que nunca supiera de su nuevo encaprichamiento ése era Draco Malfoy. Pero él siempre se enteraba de cada uno de sus sentimientos patéticos, como si ella estuviera destinada a desnudar cado uno de sus defectos delante de él, para perpetuarse como _la chica menos interesante de todo Hogwarts. _

Pero Malfoy parecía enemistado con el silencio de Astoria:

- ¿Os veis a solas, Greengrass? ¿En alguna alcoba? ¿Dentro del armario de las escobas?

- Déjame en paz

-¿Ha visitado él ya tu cama?- continuó Malfoy con su interrogatorio. _Frecuentemente _pensó Astoria, solía leer en su cama. Malfoy le puso una mano en el hombro, un gesto bastante corriente pero que a ella le resultó íntimo- ¿Te toca? ¿Ha metido sus manos debajo de tu camiseta, sobre el sujetador? ¿Sin sujetador, quizás?

- ¡Déjame en paz!- temblaba por una rabia que no llegaba a comprender.

- ¿No es él suficiente hombre para ti, Pequeña Greengrass? ¿No te hace las cosas que tú desearías?- preguntó Malfoy, su tono cada vez más elevado.

- Es más hombre que tú- exclamó Astoria, _incluso siendo de papel_. Estas últimas palabras se quedaron flotando en su mente, sin ser formuladas.

Malfoy la miró con irritación, abrió la boca para continuar con su cadena de palabras dolientes pero Astoria no quería escucharlo y salió corriendo, como había deseado en un principio, abandonó la biblioteca con largas zancadas dejando a su espalda a un perplejo Draco Malfoy.

También abandonó a Mr. Rochester en un cajón de su mesilla de noche, con la única compañía de su amada Jane Eyre (Pero, qué diablos, siempre debería haber sido así… Astoria sólo era una instrusión extraña dentro de una historia romántica)

**NUEVA OLA DE MORTÍFAGOS. PRESENTE. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. **

Todo había sido un juego, del que seguramente su tío se cansaría antes de que comenzara, pero las reglas de los juegos se adaptan a los jugadores de forma que llega un momento en el que se puede dispensar de dados o incluso de tablero y el mundo se convierte en el tablero y los demás en fichas. Al ver a Fenrir Greyback entrar por las puertas de la abadía, Astoria tragó saliva incómoda, dudando de que su tío pudiera mantener las riendas del juego, mantenerlas en el tablero ante la llegada del nuevo jugador.

Fenrir Greyback no estaba allí para jugar

Incluso en su forma humana, podía reconocerse parte de su condición animal, era como un aire que lo envolvía, transparente pero perceptible. Fenrir era el retrato de aquellos monstruos debajo de la cama que intimidaban a los niños por las noches. A su lado, Draco Malfoy parecía un inofensivo estudiante, disminuido por la altura y los hombros anchos de su acompañante.

En cuanto a ellos, en lugar de un peligroso grupo de mortífagos parecían familiares preparándose para una cena de nochevieja. Astoria notó cómo Fenrir los juzgaba, seguramente dudando si había sido inteligente aceptar la proposición de Draco. Astoria se sintió decepcionada cuando Fenrir se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicia (sería su única sonrisa), ella hubiera preferido que con una mirada déspota se hubiera dado la vuelta para no regresar a la abadía. Pero los anchos pies de Fenrir se mantuvieron en el salón de la abadía y sus ojos se posaron sobre Astoria.

Draco no se sorprendió cuando la mirada de Greyback se mantuvo sobre la menuda figura de Astoria durante varios segundos, pero aún así estuvo tentado de cegar a aquel lobo salvaje.

- ¿Y esta señorita tan encantadora quién es?

Astoria reprimió el instinto de echarse atrás para separarse de Greyback que se acercaba para estrecharle la mano. Astoria miró hacia Víctor que con un asentimiento de cabeza le ordenó que se mostrara cordial.

Astoria extendió su brazo para estrecharselo pero Fenrir le cogió la mano y se acercó para besarla. Draco estaba estático a su lado, como si estuviera esperando a que Fenrir se sobrepasara para saltar sobre él, como si fuera él el animal.

- ¿Cómo sabe que soy encantadora? No he abierto la boca

- El olor… su aroma es embriagador, los lobos sabemos mucho de eso- dijo de forma seductora (aunque a Astoria le resultó terrorífica). Draco, a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco.

Fenrir se dirigió hacia Víctor, fingiéndo ser un alegre hombre campechano. Alzó los brazos como si estuviera viendo un a viejo amigo:

- ¡Víctor Greengrass! El hombre que estuvo allí en los comienzos, hombro con hombro con nuestro lord…- dijo acercándose a él, extendiendo su mano. Draco pensó con cierta burla si a él también le besaría la mano en vez de estrecharsela. Víctor le estrechó la mano y aguantó con los dientes apretados el fuerte apretón de manos de Fenrir, por fin sus manos se liberaron.

- Me alegra que te hayas unido a nosotros, necesitábamos a alguien como tú.

- Estaba comenzando a aburrirme de las peleas ilegales de la taberna, cuando el rival sabe que va a morir no es tan divertido.

Al único que le pareció gracioso aquel comentario fue a Víctor Greengrass, que haciendo gala de su locura, comenzó a reírse con escándalo, teniendo que agarrarse su desbocado estómago puesto que el pecho le dolía ante tanta risa. Astoria se había encogido sobre sí misma, sintiéndose asqueada e intimidada ante el nuevo visitante. Pero ella era una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a rodearse de las extrañas amistades de su tío y una noche le bastaba para superar la mala impresión que le había causado Fenrir Greyback, al día siguiente ( y para fastidio de Draco Malfoy), Astoria trataría al hombre lobo con la cordialidad que usaba con todos los invitados, como si se tratara de una reunión amistosa.

Draco no llegaba a comprender el hechizo de la abadía que convertía a todos los invitados en residentes perpetuos, pero con la misma naturalidad que Draco se había instalado, Fenrir Greyback estuvo tentado de aislarse en una de las habitaciones para hacerla suya. Le permitieron por la cordialidad del primer día y se sintieron aliviados al escuchar sus sonoros ronquidos.

Mr. Brandon había estado pegado a las escalerillas principales de la abadía, en el borde que separaba el interior del exterior del lugar. Había visto al lobo pasar junto a su lado, sin siquiera mirarle ( los mayordomos normalmente reciben este trato). Apenas se le vía dentro de la casa, a no ser que fuera para alguna de las comidas y por las noches Draco suponía que dormía en una de las habitaciones pero era sabido que éste daba paseos nocturnos hasta bien entrada la noche. Mr. Brandon tenía una extraña dependencia del aire libre, o quizás fuera el aire libre el que dependía de él, como un familiar anciano que necesitaba su continua compañía. Por estos motivos, fue sorprendente que apareciera en el salón cuando aún el sol estaba en lo alto, pocos minutos después de que Fenrir Greyback hubiera sucumbido al encanto de la abadía y se hubiera encerrado en una de las habitaciones.

- Dicen que el humano es el mayor depredador del mundo- dijo Mr. Brandon, dando misticismo a su entrada. Los presentes le miraron con honrosa atención, como si fuera un oráculo que por fin se había dignado a hablar. Draco se sorprendió de lo grave que era su voz, puesto que hasta entonces sólo le había escuchado articular monosílabos- Eso lo dicen porque no conocen al hombre lobo... la unión de la condición humana y animal.

Víctor comenzó a andar, rompiendo la armoniosa escena de estatuas vivientes que se se había organizado en el salón con la llegada de Mr. Brandon. Víctor tomó una uva de un rácimo que había en un plato (aquella mesa del comedor siempre estaba repleta de alimentos) y meneó la cabeza al decir:

- Fenrir Greyback supondrá un antes y un después para nuestros propósitos, Voldemort estará orgulloso de nuestros logros- dijo Greengrass, enorgulleciendose con mucha antelación de lo que supuestamente iban a alcanzar- Un giro positivo. Los muggles y los amantes de lo sangres sucias temblarán al escuchar cualquiera de nuestros nombres…

Astoria pudo ver, representado en su mente, las fichas de un ajedrez mágico cayéndose sobre el suelo de piedra al ser empujados con brutalidad por Fenrir Gryeback- No quisiera que mi nombre provocara un temblor aterrado- se quejó Astoria.

- Querida, sabes que no te obligaremos a involucrarte, estás aquí porque ésta es tu casa como la mía… y nos entretendrás con tu presencia y conversación.

Mister Brandon, que con su silencio había vuelto a ser mayordomo, abrió la boca para recuperar su audiencia:

- Úsalo como compañero de fechorías pero no le des cobijo bajo tu techo. ¿Qué harás cuando sea luna llena?- dijo Mr. Brandon , dirigiendo su monólogo a Greengrass. Miró a Astoria y añadió- Nadie estará seguro viviendo con un lobo, no son animales domésticos.

Víctor entendió el consejo de su amigo, comprendió que su sobrina preferida (recientemente preferida) no estaría segura en su propia casa si vivía también allí Fenrir Greyback, así que asintió con la cabeza- Mañana le diré que no puede residir aquí.

Lo dijo como si aquella conversación no le aterrorizaba, como si Fenrir Greyback fuera alguien fácil de convencer, inofensivo como lo era Draco Malfoy. Por un momento, Draco admiró la locura de Víctor Greengrass y pensó que debía poseer una fuerza interna real que le daba toda aquella confianza, quizás lo hubiera subestimado. Draco pensó también que Mr. Brandon tenía poderes incalculables en su oratoria y que entraba en pocas ocasiones en la abadía porque los místicos embrujos de la abadía y de Mr. Brandon eran incompatibles, como antiguos rivales que necesitaban estar cerca pero no revueltos. Quizás bajo la abadía, Mr. Brandon sólo era un mayordomo y necesitaba concentración y esfuerzo para ser de nuevo un consejero indudable.

**DRACO MALFOY Y NARCISA. 23 AÑOS. MANSION MALFOY**

Entre las conspiraciones que se forjaban en la abadía Greengrass, Draco encontró tiempo para regresar a su hogar y recordarle a su madre sobre su existencia. La encontró pintando unas figuras de unas ranas de porcelana. En su mano derecha su varita dirigía, como si fuera un director de concierto, a la brocha que pintaba de verde al redondo animal.

La casa estaba en el mismo nivel de desorden y suciedad que cuando la había abandonado, como un hijo que se independiza sin previo aviso. Narcisa limpiaba lo suficiente como para que no se acumulara más suciedad de la que ya había pero con el cuidado necesario para no eliminar las motas de polvo acumuladas con las que ya se había familiarizado. Parecía haber hecho un pacto con aquel desolado ambiente, permitiéndole existir si le hacía compañía o quizás tenía miedo de que si limpiaba demasiado, borraría las paredes y éstas desaparecerían como lo habían hecho los objetos requisados.

- Mamá- la llamó Draco, hablándole con delicadeza como si fuera una mujer enferma, se sintió culpable por el tono suave de su voz puesto que su madre no se había perdido en el delirio para siempre- He encontrado un trabajo, en el mundo mágico…

Narcisa levantó la mirada con una tierna sonrisa. Despreocupó su artística ocupación, haciendo que la brocha cayera sobre el suelo, manchando de verde algunas motas de polvo.

- ¡Eso es estupendo!- exclamó- ¿Y cuándo te vas a casar, Draco?

Draco la miró extrañado, era la primera vez después de la batalla que su madre le hablaba de típico futuro tradicional: Trabajo, mujer, hijos y un hogar estable. Notó como una bola de saliva le obstruía la garganta, incapacitándole para hablar. Draco había asumido una vida en soledad, quizás un castigo del cielo por aquella confusión en la que se encontraba, aquel río entre el bien y el mal en el que nunca ningún héroe había habitado.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica que siempre te seguía en el colegio?- preguntó Narcisa. Por la mente de Draco apareció el rostro de Astoria, encendido por el rubor- ¿Pansy Parkinson se llamaba? Era una buena chica, te adoraba… y eso es más que suficiente, Draco.

La imagen de Astoria en su mente sufrió el frío golpe de una brisa fría que la convirtió en nada. Narcisa le sonrió con ternura, esperando alguna respuesta de su hijo que se limitó a decirle que hacía años que no hablaba con Pansy Parkinson pero que creía que estaba prometida con Blaise Zabini. Narcisa le miró con evidente decepción. Después de su importante labor en la Gran Batalla, Narcisa se había marchitado como si ya hubiera cumplido aquello por lo que había nacido y junto a sus figurillas de porcelana caminaba arrastrando los pies por las aguas del limbo, que representaban con detalle la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora, estaba saliendo a la orilla, alejándose de aquellas aguas para encargarse de su próximo objetivo que para ella era tan importante como el anterior: Asegurarle a su hijo una buena esposa fecunda.

Todo aquello fue lo que le reveló el impreciso parpadeo de decepción de su madre. Draco tragó nuevamente saliva, sabiendo que él no era lo suficiente poderoso para anteponerse a los deberes de su madre, como no lo había sido en el pasado.

**DRACO MALFOY Y DJINN. ABADÍA GREENGRASS.**

Al regresar a la abadía le sorprendió el pulcro aspecto de la casa, que se había estado rehabilitando gracias a los esfuerzos de Astoria pero de cuyo cambio Draco sólo se había dado cuenta ante el contraste con su propio hogar. Agradeció que la casa estuviera sumida en un inmenso silencio y que no se hubiera encontrado a nadie en su camino hacia aquella habitación de la que se había apropiado. Cuando llegó a la tercera planta escuchó el ronquido de Fenrir Greyback y le sacudió el descontento de saber que aún se encontraba ahí. El ruido de ese adormilado animal le recordó a otro animal, esta vez réptil, que habitaba la habitación contigua. Con una curiosidad que nunca había tenido, Draco empujó la puerta tras la que los ruidos de Djinn habían quedado eclipsados por los ronquidos del nuevo invitado.

Draco Malfoy había tenido durante su infancia todo lo que había querido, lo cual no había incluido mascotas. En una ocasión, Lucius le había regalado un gato negro de ojos rasgados pero Draco sólo le había dedicado una mirada de indiferencia y lo había abandonado a los cuidados de su madre. Draco no era un niño que regalara afectos que no habían sido ganados. Pero en cuanto vio a Djinn, apresado en una jaula, golpeando su delgado cuerpo contra los barrotes y con la lengua fuera como si se tratara del cadáver de un ahorcado, Draco sintió el afecto que sentían los niños al ver por primera vez un cachorro peludo sobre sus brazos. Quizás le fascinó cómo el animal parecía un habitante más de aquella casa, o puede que fuera uno de los embrujos de aquella abadía o el conocimiento de que el animal no le pertenecía realmente (a él, que nada material le había sido negado). Era un animal físicamente inalcanzable y por el único por el cual Draco se molestó en sentarse delante y mirarlo con ternura. No podía cogerlo con los brazos ni ofrecerle una rata muerta para comer. En aquella pequeña habitación vacía, en la que sólo había una jaula, Draco adquirió su primera mascota con un acuerdo mutuo entre amo y mascota que fue sellado con una silenciosa mirada (Y al fondo, incluso los ronquidos del lobo se apagaron en honor a la unión que se acababa de forjar)

Draco intentó imitar el lenguaje siseante de la serpiente, como si con esa significativa mirada fuera capaz de hablar pársel, pero Potter seguía siendo superior a él en todo lo que él habría deseado y el sonido salió ridículo o titubeante. Incluso Djinn olvidó su desdicha de preso y le miró con ojos burlones.

**NUEVA OLA DE MORTÍFAGOS. PRESENTE. CAMPAMENTO DEL MIRADOR**

_¡Oh, pobres muggles ignorantes, que miran las estrellas sin saber que pronto ellos serán las estrellas!_

Es preciso cantar algunos versos en despedida a aquellas víctimas que el juego iniciado de Víctor Greengrass se cobrará. Son víctimas sin nombre y apellido, y sólo serán descritos a favor de la narración. Ustedes no llorarán por ellos, yo no lloraré por ellos aunque habrá alguien (supuestos amigos y familiares) que entonarán estos versos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hemos hecho un derroche de situaciones presentes y seguiremos manteniendo el pasada en el pasado. Es triste que la relación de Astoria y Draco se hubiera reducido en el presente a discusiones sobre quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, como si realmente lo único que los uniera fuera el perseverante encaprichamiento de Astoria y ahora que está escondido por su madurez, son algo peor que simples conocidos. Sólo es culpa de Astoria que se ha empeñado en ser mujer en lugar de niña. Pero antes de un necesario encontronazo entre ambos, Camila debe hacer su aparición:

El campamento estaba lleno de tiendas de campaña, de mesas de plástico con sanwhiches, neveras portátiles y otras comidas frías. Camila observaba a su alrededor, recibiendo la mirada de algún hombre que apreciaba sus curvas ( y ella sonrió por ello). Se sintió poderosa al estar rodeada de tanta gente débil, de muggles con sus agobiantes campañas y sus comidas frías (con lo fácil que habría sido calentarlas con su varita). No los odiaba del todo, sólo se alegraba de su superioridad, de la misma forma que se alegraba de su superioridad ante las feas y ante las bajitas, ante las ancianas o las que no tienen pecho o tienen demasiadas pecas o piernas cortas o un sin fin de defectos personales o físicos que ella había sido capaz de evitar. Lo único que ella no tenía era juventud y por ello quizás odiaba a los jóvenes más que a los muggles, especialmente a Astoria a la que, por respeto a Víctor, _adoraba_ (Oh, santa hipocresía)

Esa adoración la empujó a entrar en la tienda de campaña que ambas compartían. Tenía la apariencia de una inmensa suite de hotel con dos camas de matrimonio. Sobre una de ellas, estaba Astoria, dando orden a la pequeña maleta que había traído consigo.

Camila vestía con un vestido verde florado que se ajustaba a sus prominentes caderas. Las movía con exageración, como si de esa forma reclamara atención.

- Así que hemos venido a ver las estrellas

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo he venido a ver las estrellas- respondió tajante- Vosotros habéis venido a atacar a los muggles, crear caos y hacer todo lo que deseen vuestras mentes depravadas…

Camila se encogió de hombros y apoyándose en una cómoda adoptó una expresión de profundo aburrimiento. No estuvo callada ni cinco segundos antes de volver a dirigirse a Astoria:

-¿Te ha besado ya?

Astoria se dio la vuelta, mirándola confusa.

- ¿Quién?

Camila sonrió sugerente- Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. Lo más cercano a príncipe azul que hay en nuestro grupo de mentes depravadas. Y tú eres la chica buena, joven y delicada… ciertamente parece una historia de hadas.

Astoria bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas. Camila arrugó sus labios fastidiada, odiaba aquel maldito rubor (_Se ruboriza por cualquier cosa, incluso porque le digas que está llevando unos zapatos bonitos_… se quejó Camila, en una ocasión, a su espejo)

- No digas tonterías- dijo Astoria, sin mirarla- Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, pero no somos amigos, ni siquiera estábamos en el mismo curso… Apenas intercambiamos cuatro palabras.

La sonrisa sugerente de Camila continuaba en sus labios- ¿Y lo has besado tú?

El rubor de Astoria se intensificó tanto que parecía una señal de aviso muggle. _Cuidado, explosión inminente_… o algo parecido.

- ¡Yo no quiero besarle! No tengo ningún interés…

Camila dejó escapar un suspiro que parecía de alivio. Suavizó su voz como si hablara con timidez.

- Bueno, en ese caso supongo que no te importaría que yo…- se detuvo y se maldijo a sí misma por no poder fingir ningún sonrojo- Esos labios paliduchos no deberían ser desaprovechados.

Astoria parpadeó perpleja- Por supuesto, si él te gusta, yo no…- El cuerpo de Astoria parecía estar rebelándose contra ella, su voz salía titubeante- Está todo bien. Yo no tengo interés alguno. Él es antipático, egocéntrico y lo peor de todo… _mortífago_- Algo dentro de ella peleaba por estallar, por librarse de las ataduras. La madurez controlaba a Astoria, mientras que la niña de calcetines blancos y zapatos con ebilla se removía en su interior.

Camila sonrió- Eso para mí lo hace todo más excitante.

xxx

La luna llena estaba en lo alto de cielo, como si fuera la anfitriona de la reunión que tenía lugar en la tierra. Los muggles miraban de vez en cuando al cielo, la mayoría de las veces protegiéndose los ojos con gafas de sol o con binoculares, como si pensaran que mirar a la anfitriona directamente sería irrespetuoso.

Daniel Littleton se apartó las gafas de sol cuando un amigo le pasó una lata de cerveza.

- Aún ni siquiera una estrella- se quejó. Habían ido allí para ver la lluvia de estrellas pero el cielo estaba vacío, con la única presencia de la luna que iluminaba con una luz plateada.

- Todavía es pronto- informó su amigo.

Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo en seco al oír el aullido de un lobo. Se quedó quieto, intentando concentrarse en el silencio, creyendo que había imaginado aquel grito animal.

- ¿Has oído eso?- preguntó Daniel a su amigo- Parecía el aullido de un lobo.

El amigo, que estaba bebiendo de su lata de cerveza, casi se atragantó cuando le asaltó una risa.

- ¿Un lobo? Tío, escuchas alucinaciones…- contestó- Si es que eso es posible. ¿Las alucinaciones sólo se ven?- se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a la luna- Ten cuidado, hoy es luna llena, puede que se trate de un hombre lobo.

Daniel se rió y meneó la cabeza, volvió a dedicar toda su atención a su fría cerveza y no volvió a escuchar ningún aullido. Seguramente había sido su imaginación.

Entenderéis porqué Víctor Greengrass había elegido aquel día para inicar su juego terrorífico. Aquella era la casilla de salida y su primer miembro, Fenrir Greyback, estaba ya corriendo por los bosques a cuatro patas. Los demás se encontraban reunidos en su tienda de campaña, el aire se estaba espesando con los planes y las dudas y las ansias por comenzar. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera, en lo que parecía la cocina de una casa de campo.

- Las reglas son fáciles- dijo Víctor, mientras comía distraído- Divertíos. Utilizad vuestras varitas para destruir, golpear e incluso matar. No olvidéis que son sólo sangre sucias…Son una plaga y estamos en guerra, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

Era un discurso realmente desagradable y si Draco había tenido dudas de en qué bando se encontraba, se disiparon en seguida. Se alegraba de que la Orden del Fénix, con Harry Potter a la cabeza, estuvieran en aquel campamento fingiendo ser un grupo de muggles que habían ido a ver las estrellas; Se alegraba aún más de que se encontraran allí porque él, Draco Malfoy, los había avisado.

Draco supuso que los atraparían rápido, no eran muchos, sólo Víctor Greengrass, Mr. Brandon, Camila Velbet y Fenrir Greyback, el lobo que ya merodeaba por los bosques. Eran un pequeño grupo de fanáticos, que no igualaban ni por asomo la potencia del ejercito del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Un grupo que seguramente sería atrapado aquella misma noche. Víctor, Mr. Brandon y Draco salieron al exterior de la tienda de campaña y vieron a lo lejos la menuda figura de Astoria Greengrass, acercándose a ellos.

- Bonita noche. Sin estrellas aún…- dijo al aire, puesto que se estaba dirigiendo a ellos tres, ninguno en particular.

Mr. Brandon asintió con la cabeza, había vuelto a sumirse en su sepulcral silencio. Astoria se colocó delante de su tío y le agarró las manos.

- Tío… ¿No podemos ver simplemente las estrellas?- preguntó de forma suplicante.

Víctor Greengrass sonrió con ternura a su sobrina- ¿Qué diversión hay en eso, Astoria? No, no… nuestro señor no aceptaría que nos rindieramos antes de empezar.

Víctor le dio unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro y dio algunas pasos hacia delante, como si necesitara separarse de ellos para respirar aire fresco. Astoria parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, en su rostro se podía leer cómo se estaba librando una lucha interna.

- ¡Pero él está muerto! ¡No puede verte! ¡No puede oírte! ¡Y Merlín sabe que no le importas en absoluto! ¡No le importabas cuando estabas en Azkaban y no le importas ahora!- Astoria miró a su tío con el rostro rojo de desesperanza. Parecía haber lanzado su último aliento en ese grito, como si no le quedara aire en los pulmones. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido, esperando la reacción a su nerviosa exclamación.

Draco percibió como el rostro de Víctor Greengrass, que siempre era tierno cuando se refería a Astoria, mudó su expresión para convertirse en un monstruo. No había ningún gesto fácil de identificar, ni la nariz arrugada, ni el ceño fruncido, ni los labios apretados… pero había algo diferente en aquel rostro que en la mayoría de las ocasiones había sido bonachón. Quizá era un brillo diferente en los ojos, como si el espíritu que habitaba aquel rubicundo cuerpo hubiera dejado su lugar a otro individuo. En un segundo y medio, Jekill había hecho su aparición.

Víctor se acercó con amplias zancadas a su sobrina, Draco adelantó un paso con el instito de proteger a Astoria, pero su valentía no fue lo suficiente férrea o rápida. Víctor propinó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de Astoria, con tanta brutalidad que ella se balanceó hacia atrás.

El cielo necesitó aquella violencia para llorar, porque en cuanto se dibujó la palma de Víctor Greengrass en la mejilla de su sobrina (sustituyendo al natural sonrojo), la lluvia de estrellas comenzó como si hubieran aparecido de la nada, teletrasportada en aquel inmenso universo. Sin palabras ni asentimientos, mucho menos disculpas, Víctor Greengrass se perdió entre los muggles y las otras cabañas, seguramente para comenzar su querida matanza. Mr. Brandon también huyó del lugar, con pasos lentos, con el rostro impasible como si no hubiera sido testigo de aquella escena. (Pero había presenciado cosas peores y aquello no era suficientemente violento como para sacarlo del universo alternativo, dentro de él, en el que pasaba el tiempo)

Astoria miró a Draco, intentando buscar una mirada de consuelo, pero Malfoy tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo. No quería mirarla, porque tenía la extraña certeza de que si lo hacía, de que si sus miradas se conectaban en aquel significativo momento, ella no tendría ninguna duda de que él hacía tiempo que no era un mortifogo. Todos los espías se obsesionan por no ser descubiertos y Malfoy miró a la tierra, objeto inanimado incapaz de leer su alma. Astoria, al tener prohibida aquella mirada, despegó sus ojos de la delgada figura de Draco y se concentró en la nada. Una nada con cabañas, muggles y estrellas fugaces. En el interior de ese paisaje lleno de nada, pudo ver la mirada triste y consoladora de un joven moreno que prefería mirarla a ella antes que a las estrellas. Daniel Littleton había sido testigo de la violencia del tío con la sobrina desde una tienda de campaña cercana y le estaba regalando el consuelo de la compañía de un humano que la compadecía y la miraba. Astoria se sintió incapaz de cortar aquella mirada humanitaria y rezó a Merlin (o incluso al Dios muggle) porque mantuviera a aquel hombre moreno a salvo del ataque de Víctor Greengrass.

¿Y Draco Malfoy? Malfoy la miraba a ella, miraba cómo ella miraba al otro y como el otro la miraba a ella. Miradas y miradas. Sintió por primera vez que le habían robado algo que le pertenecía, que se había quedado solo sin alguna posesión preciada. Nuevamente le estaban requisando, pero esta vez no habían empezado con su casa sino con su alma. Draco Malfoy odiaba a Daniel Littleton sin siquiera saber su nombre.

xxx

Las estrellas se llenaron de gritos. La gente comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, sin saber qué lado de aquel paraje de cabañas, sillas de playa y frigoríficos portables era más seguro. Draco Malfoy se movía entre ellos con pasos lentos, no sabía si era una víctima o un agresor. Tenía la varita en su mano derecha, colgando de sus dedos pero sin ser utilizada. Se había convertido en un observador.

Pudo ver a Víctor Greengrass corriendo con sus rechonchas piernas, parecía que su sed de sangre lo empujaba hacia los despavoridos muggles. Draco vio, detrás de un árbol, como la varita de Víctor derribó a una joven pareja que cayó inerte sobre el césped. Draco tomó aire, como si repentinamente le faltara, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la época que pasó a las órdenes de Voldemort y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Quería que terminara, quería irse a casa de su madre (O a otro lugar, donde no hubiera habido torturas, fantasmas y recuerdos de un mago tenebroso)

Víctor Greengrass siguió caminando hacia delante. Sonreía como un niño pequeño, eñseñando todos sus dientes, mientras veía la cantidad de víctimas que intentaban huir de él como si fuera una bestia salvaje (Y lo era, quién lo podría negar). El campamento se había convertido en un panorama dantesco en el que todo era movimiento, sólo él parecía estar estático (Incluso las estrellas, sobre su cabeza, corrían fugaces). También había otros hombres, algunos vestidos con estrambóticos trajes, que perseguían a los miembros del pequeño grupo de Greengrass. Draco supuso que eran aurores y que entre ellos se encontraría Harry Potter.

Draco comenzó a caminar con rapidez, por el instinto de hacer lo que hacían los demás. Perdió la vista de Víctor Greengrass que apuntando su varita a todo ser viviente corrió hacia el interior de un bosque colindante, perseguido por un par de aurores. Draco corrió y corrió, sin saber a dónde iba y sin querer intervenir. Ya había hecho suficiente ¿verdad? No sería necesario que ayudara a nadie, aquello pondría en peligro su identidad encubierta.

- Malfoy- Una voz serena, casi hipnótica, llamó su atención- Aquí tengo dos, puedo compartir.

El joven rubio se dio la vuelta para ver a Mr. Brandon, cogiéndo por el cuello de la camisa a dos muggles temerosos. Eran dos hombres ancianos, de pelo blanquecino y ropa de aventurero. Draco tragó saliva, mirando con apresión a los apresados.

- Compañeros del asilo, supongo- dijo - ¿A cuál prefieres?

Draco no sabía qué decir, pensaba que si abría la boca su voz temblaría, mostrando su miedo. Mr. Brandon se encogió de hombros y lanzó uno a los pies de Malfoy. El anciano intentaba incorporarse para salir corriendo, lloraba al mismo tiempo que suplicaba compasión.

- ¡Por favor, tengo hijos y nietos!

Draco lo miraba dudoso y el anciano comenzó a tocarle las piernas, como si quisiera abrazarselas para transimitirle piedad. Por favor, Por favor… musitaba. Draco lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber qué hacer. Mr. Brandon estaba mirándole, sujetando al otro anciano que se retorcía como un insecto en su mano. A pesar de que el anciano era ancho y parecía tener buena constitución, Mister Brandon no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para mantenerlo capturado en su esquelética mano.

- Por favor, por favor…- continuó suplicando el anciano que estaba de rodillas frente a Malfoy.

- ¡Que te calles!- exclamó Malfoy, señalándolo con su varita. Se estaba repitiendo, nuevamente lo estaban poniendo a prueba ¿Sería capaz de matar? ¿O como sucedió con Dumbledore, bajaría su varita y alguien tendría que hacer su trabajo sucio?

El anciano cerró la boca y se abrazó a sí mismo, lloriqueando aún. Malfoy apuntó la varita hacia la víctima y lo hizo flotar en el aire, el viejo comenzó a gritar horrorizado. Mr. Brandon sonreía y Malfoy comenzó a sentir que la adrenalina ponía sus músculos en movimiento, miró cómo el anciano daba piruetas en el aire con una maléfica sonrisa. Lo estaba disfrutando, no podía negarlo. Tenía en su poder la vida de un ser inferior, que lloriqueaba, se retorcía e intentaba librarse de un poder invisible que lo mantenía en el aire.

- Mátalo- pidió Mr. Brandon, con tranquilidad.

La adrenalina lo estaba emborrachando de poder y confianza. Miró a Mr. Brandon con una sonrisa jugetona, propia de los bandidos que disfrutan ante el caos que crean, hizo una leve reverencia sin apartar la varita de la dirección del anciano que aún flotaba.

- Tú antes. He oído cosas increíbles sobre ti…- comenzó Draco, inyectando sus palabras de una emoción que no sabía si era falsa o verdadera- Me encantaría ser testigo.

Mr. Brandon parecía orgulloso de aquel cumplido, con su impasible voz dijo- ¿Por qué no?- El anciano que sujetaba comenzó a retorcerse con mayor violencia, llegando al punto álgido de su desesperación. Mr. Brandon lo soltó al suelo, como si se tratara de un saco pesado de arena. El anciano gemió de dolor y retrocedió, intentado huir del agresor. Draco sólo podía ver la delgada espalda de su compañero mortífago, coronado con un turbante rojo y dando pequeños pasos hacía su víctima. No pudo escuchar nada, pero estaba seguro de que no había usado su varita cuando repentinamente el anciano se desplomó sobre el suelo, muerto.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Era como si su mirada hubiera sesgado la vida de aquel muggle, un poder similar al del basilisco. Draco meneó la cabeza ante esta disparatada idea, los humanos no poseían aquellos peligrosos dones… ni siquiera los magos tenebrosos. ¿Había lanzado un hechizo sin varita? ¿De forma verbal? Pero él no había escuchado nada y estaban lo suficiente cerca para poder escuchar cualquier murmullo, por muy tenue que fuera.

- ¿Cómo…?- empezó a preguntar Mafloy curioso, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un _Expelliarmus _que parecía surgir de la nada. Mr. Brandon salió volando, golpeándose contra el árbol de su derecha.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Potter. El eterno héroe había venido a salvar a aquel anciano que aún flotaba en el aire, mirando a su compañero con ojos lastimosos. Draco, más por despiste que por voluntad, bajó su varita y el viejo cayó con un golpe seco a la tierra. Miró a Mr. Brandon que parecía conmocionado pero no había perdido por completo el conocimiento. Era extraño ver a el místico Mr. Brandon en una posición tan débil.

Harry Potter se arrodilló al lado del difunto, le puso la mano en el cuello y suspiró como si hubiera perdido a un amigo. Malfoy lo miró, arrugando la nariz asqueado, porque Potter siempre se compadecía de los demás, podía sentir su dolor, Oh, el gran Potter, el gran salvador… Harry dirigió sus ojos a Malfoy y se levantó. Draco miró a Mr. Brandon con nerviosismo, parecía conmocionado pero no podía jurar que no tuviera sus sentidos alertas.

- Pégame- exigió Malfoy en un susurro, cuando Potter se encontraba delante suya.

Harry lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, extrañado y Malfoy señaló con la cabeza a Mr. Brandon. Harry, entendiéndolo en el acto, ni siquiera asintió y le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que Draco cayera al suelo. No había perdido la consciencia pero cerró los ojos, fingiendo, hasta que oyó cómo Potter y otros aurores que acababan de aparecer de entre los árboles se llevaban flotando al magullado , desmemorizaban al anciano vivo y recogían el cadáver.

Nunca hubiera imaginado en todos los años de su vida que le pediría a su mayor rival, Harry Potter, que le golpeara pero tampoco había imaginado que se convertiría en un espía, por el bien del mundo y blah blah blah…; Por Merlin, su padre se sentiría tan _decepcionado… _

**DRACO MALFOY. 5 AÑOS. MANSIÓN MALFOY**

Su habitación parecía un almacén de juguetes, limpios y poco usados, como si acabaran de salir de la fábrica. Tenía tantos que la mayoría de ellos no los había tocado. Por las noches, cuando su madre por fin conseguía que se acostara en su cama para dormir y apagaba la luz, podía imaginar cómo sus juguetes discutían y se peleaban por su atención. Draco Malfoy a la edad de 5 años era una persona importante, sí.

- ¡No!- gritó Malfoy a la cara de su madre.

- Draco, tienes muchos juguetes que no usas. Seguro que ni sabías que éste estaba en tu cuarto…- dijo Narcisa, sujetando con su mano un muñeco de trapo que representaba a un mago de la edad media.

- ¡No!- repitió tajante el pequeño Draco.

Narcisa arrugó los labios, fastidiada por la negativa de su hijo.

- Regálaselo a Crabbe, se ha encariñado con él y tú nunca jugabas con él, ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que ya no es tuyo…- dijo Narcisa, insistente.

Draco se encogió de hombros- ¡No! He decidido que ahora es mi juguete preferido…

Narcisa suspiró, rindiéndose y le tendió el muñeco de trapo al que Draco abrazó como si fuera su bien más preciado, un tesoro que habían estado a punto de arrebatarle.

**DRACO MALFOY. PRESENTE. CAMPAMENTO DEL MIRADOR**

El campamento parecía un campo de batalla después de la derrota, era un espectáculo dantesco. Draco Malfoy se movió entre los heridos con pasos firmes, su única herida de guerra era un labio roto cortesía del famoso Harry Potter. Qué diablos, cortesía de sí mismo. Se sentía como si fuera un fantasma inmortal que presumía de su afortunada condición delante de los mortales. Se preguntó dónde estaría Astoria en estos segundos. Tenía la terrible certeza de que ella estaba protagonizando una historia romántica dentro del caos. Apretó los dientes al recordar la seductora sonrisa de consuelo que le había enviado aquel muggle desconocido a Astoria. Fueron aquellos pensamientos los que le guiaron inconscientemente a la tienda de Astoria.

La habitación del lujoso hotel parecía mantenerse en pie y perfecta con una actitud burlona. Mientras que las otras tiendas se habían derribado, siendo obligadas a unirse a la destrucción, aquella se había mantenido en pie. No se encontraba Astoria allí, lo que envió un escalofrío de ira a Draco. Era de noche ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo a esas horas fuera? Después de lo que había ocurrido…

- _¡Muchas gracias!- _era la voz de Astoria que provenía de su activa imaginación. Podía verla de pie, cogiendo las manos de aquel muggle desconocido y mirándole con la admiración que siempre le había reservado a él, a Draco Malfoy- ¡_Me has salvado la vida! ¡Eres mi héroe!_

Repugnante ¿verdad?

Pero aquella habitación no estaba sola. Entre los muebles del fondo, como si hubiera estado fundida con ellos y acabara de despegarse exigiendo su individualidad, apareció Camila Velbet. Tenía la túnica desgarrada, seguramente de la batalla, pero Draco supuso que se lo había hecho ella misma para aumentar el dramatismo.

- ¡Draco!- exclamó con su voz melodiosa. Lo miraba con adoración, como si fuera un héroe que había acudido a salvarla a la torre, después de haber luchado contra el dragón. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Astoria no le miraba así desde Hogwarts, había tardado en darse cuenta de que había perdido aquella mirada. Camila corrió a abrazarle- ¡No ha vuelto ninguno, no sé dónde están!

- Mr. Brandon ha sido apresado…- dijo Malfoy- Yo pude huir.

Camila contuvo el aire, asustada. Aún estaba abrazada a Malfoy.

- ¿Vamos a ir a Azkaban?- preguntó asustada.

- Hoy no- se limitó a responder Malfoy.

Y ocurrió. Draco Malfoy consiguió a la chica después de la batalla (Quizás no a la chica adecuada, pero eso es cuestión de gustos). El cuerpo curvilíneo de Camila se movía con la sabiduría de un pez en un mar conocido. Lo besaba, se frotaba contra él, cada poro de su cuerpo se convertía en caricias bruscas. Estaban sumidos en un baile violento pero al mismo tiempo preciso, como la maquinaria de un reloj. Los pechos de Camila lo aplastaban, hundiéndolo en el colchón de la cama, transmitiéndole excitación.

Ambos gemían, sus cuerpos parecían uno en la masa de piernas, brazos y besos. Era como si una sensual sirena se hubiera convertido en mujer: piernas y sexo. De esa forma íntima era cómo Camila arrollaba, consumía y enloquecía a los marineros. Era una sirena de tierra.

Y cerca de allí, entre árboles, Astoria protagonizaba su historia romántica… pero no era la que Draco Malfoy había imaginado.

* * *

><p>NOTA AUTOR: Ha habido acción en este episodio, que no sé si os apetecía, pero sea como sea ahí lo tenéis. Este episodio está titulado <strong>Aquellos que no son Malfoy<strong>, por los intereses románticos de Astoria que son Malfoy y que tienen presencia en este fic (El personaje ficticio y el muggle Daniel Littleton). Por otro lado, por si no quedaba claro, Malfoy le pidió a Potter que le pegara porque no quería revelar su identidad frente a un Mr. Brandon que no había perdido del todo su conciencia. Aunque lo hayan apresado, siempre podría escaparse o lo que sea, así que Draco prefería que no estuviera al tanto de nada. En cuanto a por qué Malfoy le pide a Mr. Brandon que mate él primero a su presa, intenté que quedara claro la bidualidad de Malfoy, no es un héroe aunque tampoco quiere ser un villano... No quería matar él mismo al anciano, pero tampoco iba a revelar su identidad y ponerse en peligro por un muggle.

Cualquier pregunta, comentarios o críticas... REVIEWS! Que son siempre bienvenidos ;)


	5. El gato negro

**Sé que el retraso ha sido eterno. ¿Desde verano? Y es toda culpa mía, se vuelve a la rutina y a los deberes propios de tiempos no vacacionales. Además tengo muchas cosas que debía terminar para Navidad...Otras cosas que debo escribir por compromisos o proyectos de estudios/oficio. En fin, este nuevo capítulo es una disculpa. Tengo otro capítulo ya escrito que añadiré en Navidad y espero que después de las vacaciones disponga del tiempo necesario para retomar esta historia y ponerme a escribir de nuevo. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, en fin, lo siento. Aquí tenéis: **

**Capítulo 5: El gato negro**

**FENRIR GREYBACK. PRESENTE. BOSQUE DEL CAMPAMENTO**

Caminaba a cuatro patas, salivando y con sus instintos alertas. Tenía aún el sabor de los últimos niños a los que había mordido, pero quería más. El olfato era su sentido más intenso, podía diferenciar por su olor a los adultos y a los niños, a las mujeres y a los hombres, incluso a los magos y a los muggles. El aroma humano se mezclaba con los árboles húmedos y la corteza, pero la adrenalina de su festín lo mantenía concentrado.

Sus orejas se extendieron, había olido el perfume natural de un ser humano.

- No me has dicho tu nombre- dijo una voz femenina, que quizás en forma humana Fenrir habría reconocido.

- Daniel Littleton, aunque no es momento de presentaciones- dijo un joven.

Aún estaban lejos de él pero el aroma era fuerte, como si se estuvieran acercando. Fenrir corrió hacia un grueso árbol y aulló ante la excitación de una nueva caza.

- Es sólo un lobo- dijo el joven (muggle sin duda) al escuchar el aullido, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga- Ahora tenemos preocupaciones mayores.

- No. No tenemos preocupaciones mayores…- dijo la joven- Es un hombre lobo.

Fenrir Greyback corrió con sus cuatro patas a una velocidad animal, hasta poder apreciar las dos figuras de los humanos. Estaba detrás de un árbol, con la espalda encorvada, dispuesta a atacar.

- ¿Un hombre lobo? Estás de broma ¿Verdad?

Fenrir no esperó más, utilizó sus patas traseras para impulsarse en el salto y derribó al joven que cayó en el suelo. El lobo trataba de morderle alguna parte del cuerpo, estaba cerca de los brazos y del hombro pero la víctima le sujetaba las patas, intentando zafarse del animal. Era fuerte. En un instante, una luz azulada lo atizó desde un costado, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Cuando era un lobo, su vista era borrosa y sus sentidos más fiables eran el olfato y el oído. Se incorporó con un gemido de dolor e intentó dar nitidez a la imagen que tenía delante: Una bruja le señalaba con la varita. Intentó que le invadiera la lógica de su humanidad, intentó reprimir su parte animal para recordar quién era ella y qué hacía él allí. No fue difícil, el aroma de la chica hizo que recordara su rostro y el momento en el que habían sido presentados. Era Astoria Greengrass, un dulce caramelo. Tuvo un calambre de excitación que no sabía si provenía de su estómago o de su líbido, pensó que la mordería y luego jugaría con ella. Oh, ella lo disfrutaría… siempre había sido un buen amante, lo suficiente animal, lo suficiente humano.

- ¡Greyback, detente!- gritó Astoria pero su voz temblaba de miedo.

Daniel Littleton, tirado en el suelo con los codos clavados en la tierra, miraba con los ojos abiertos la escena.

- No puedes morderme- dijo Astoria, lo que provocó el resultado contrario. Greyback parecía aún más ansioso, tenía el pelo de las patas erizado y las orejas y el lomo estirados, preparado para atacar. No se movió de un salto, sino que prefirió rondar a su presa, dio vueltas alrededor de Astoria con calma. Astoria se giraba sobre sí misma, apuntándole en todo momento con la varita. El lobo le miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, que si hubiera sido humano, Astoria hubiera reconocido como excitación sexual en su versión más perversa.

- _Un __espectáculo __realmente __triste-_dijo una voz a la espalda de Astoria. El recién llegado entretuvo a Astoria que giró el cuello para ver la ancha figura de su tío apareciendo de entre los árboles. Esa distracción fue suficiente para que Fenrir aprovechara para saltar hacia ella, pero su cuerpo peludo se quedó flotando en el aire a pocos de centímetros de Astoria , como si una cuerda invisible le estuviera ahorcando.

Daniel Littleton era incapaz de moverse, impresionado por todo lo que estaba viendo: Un lobo que parecía tener la inteligencia de un humano, que decían que era un hombre lobo y una mujer y un hombre que hacían cosas increíbles a través de un palo de madera. El hombre que acababa de llegar tenía una apariencia bastante corriente, de hombre bonachón con piernas pequeñas y rechonchas, pero su voz había sonado fría y calculadora. El hombre llevaba una varita similar a la de Astoria y señalaba al animal, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la desdicha del lobo que movía sus patas por los espasmos de la asfixia.

- Tío Víctor…- dijo Astoria en un susurro, David Littleton no estaba seguro de si le pedía que lo matara o que le permitiera vivir.

Víctor miró a su sobrina y dejó caer sus brazos con pesadez, librando al animal de aquella muerte cercana. El lobo, tirado en la tierra, abría y cerraba la boca tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

- Siempre supuse que era demasiado animal para ser de confianza- dijo Víctor mirando al hombre lobo. Sonrió repentinamente, como un payaso capaz de cambiar un rostro desconfiado a uno de máxima felicidad, resultaba terrorífico- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

Víctor se acercó a Daniel, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo, pero Astoria se interpuso en el camino.

- Tío, no… él es un amigo- comenzó Astoria.

Víctor miró a Daniel sobre el hombro de su sobrina- Un amigo, ya veo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no le invitara a mi humilde hogar?- dijo Víctor, sonriente. Astoria le pidió con una mirada suplicante que no lo hiciera, lo cual enfureció a su tío- No querrás hacerme enfadar de nuevo ¿Verdad, Astoria?

Apartó con brusquedad a su sobrina de su paso y tendió la mano al muggle para ayudarle a incorporarse. Daniel miraba desde abajo con desconcierto y miedo.

**DRACO MALFOY. 23 AÑOS. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. **

La abadía Greengrass parecía haber padecido una metamorfosis. Daniel Littleton estaba encerrado en una de las habitaciones, como el nuevo flagrante juguete de Víctor Greengrass y a Fenrir Greyback, antes considerado un miembro necesario, le habían negado la entrada a la abadía. La guerra siempre tiene sus consecuencias, incluso para aquellos que la provocan. Astoria hacía guardia en la habitación que se había convertido en la celda de Daniel Littleton y Draco Malfoy, enfurecido por una razón que no llegaba a comprender, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la serpiente Djinn.

- ¿Por qué no le mató?- exclamó Draco a la serpiente, que con la cabeza erguida parecía estar escuchando atentamente- ¡No dijo nada sobre hacer rehenes!

- A todos nos resulta repugnante compartir techo con un muggle, Draco- la voz de Víctor Greengrass apareció por detrás de su espalda. Draco se dio la vuelta para ver al viejo mago, éste sostenía en su mano izquierda un barco de plástico- Veo que has conocido a Djinn.

- No sabía que ése era su nombre.

- Lo es- Víctor alzó su brazo para entregarle el barco de plástico- Aún te debo algunos juguetes.

Draco arrugó la boca, incluso conviviendo con él en aquella abadía Víctor no había dejado de enviarle juguetes. Era una de las locuras más persistentes en Greengrass, su obsesión por la infancia y los jugutes no había mermado y era una de los aspectos más terroríficos de su personalidad. Aún así, Draco aceptó el barco de plástico.

- Si a todos nos repugna compartir techo con un muggle ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Lo usaremos como moneda de cambio, para recuperar a Mister Brandon.

- Es un muggle ¿Por qué le iba a interesar al ministerio?

- Al ministerio mágico no, Draco, pero sí al ministerio muggle… y sabemos que nuestro ministro valora mucho las buenas relaciones con el otro ministro. Les amenazaremos con ponernos en contacto con el ministerio muggle, no les gustará…- Víctor se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos- ¿Sabes cómo se enteró la Orden del Fénix de que íbamos a atacar el campamento?

Draco intentó ocultar su repentina incomodidad, intentó mostrar una fachada impasible. Víctor meneaba la cabeza.

- Fenrir Greyback… Tuve que hacerte caso cuando me confíaste que no era de fíar- dijo Víctor Greengrass- Incluso intentó hacer daño a Astoria.

- Pero lo has dejado con vida…

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de matar, Draco? ¿No te desahogaste lo suficiente en el ataque?- Víctor mostró su sonrisa de tío bonachón- Me gustas Draco, esa ira insaciable tuya es útil…- Víctor desvió su mirada hacia la serpiente enjaulada- Espero que él también me resulte útil.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace aquí encerrado?

- Su veneno es potente- dijo Víctor mirándolo con orgullo- pero parece haber sido críado entre cachorros. Es, desgraciadamente, inofensivo. Lo he estado entrenando para atacar… pero se empeña en ser un animal doméstico. ¿Recuerdas a Nagini? ¡Precioso réptil!- Víctor golpeó su varita con los barrotes, perturbando la paz de Djinn- ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú como ella, maldita serpiente? ¿Quién te ha arrebatado el instinto de morder?

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por Djinn, que se había rebelado ante su propia naturaleza e instinto de morder. Se había atrevido a desoír las órdenes de un viejo mortífago, del ser que lo había enjaulado y amenazaba su existencia y su calma. Víctor Greengrass continuó golpeando los barrotes de la jaula, como un niño pequeño gordo que se divertía incordiando a los animales. En aquella asfixiante sala de la abadía Greengrass, Draco Malfoy se sintió más diminuto que una serpiente, incluso Djinn mostraba más valentía que él.

**ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 9 AÑOS. CASA GREENGRASS**

Un precioso gato de pelaje negro apareció en el jardín de la familia Greengrass. Supusieron que era un gato callejero, no parecía tener habilidades mágicas, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo determinante que casi parecía humano.

- Quizás es una persona con forma de gato- opinó Astoria, sentada sobre sus rodillas y mirando al felino.

- No es un animago- dijo Daphne con la sabiduría que le otorgaban los dos años que la distanciaban de su hermana.

El gato se movía con prestanza, observando a los miembros de la familia Greengrass con su mirada penetrante. Parecía demasiado inteligente para ser un animal, comenzó a perseguirla como si le estuviera vigilando y Astoria caminaba más deprisa, intentando burlar al gato. Cuando Astoria le comentó a su hermana que creía que el gato le deseaba algún mal, Daphe se rió de ella, diciéndole que se lo imaginaba. No lo hacía, el gato arañó la ropa de Astoria (sólo la de ella) que estaba tendida en el patio de la colada, se coló por la ventana de su habitación para destripar a la pobre muñeca Mary Bennet y desde que apareció en el jardín trasero la mala suerte invadió a la pequeña Astoria y a todos los que le rodeaban.

En ocasiones, el felino la dejaba en paz para irse a visitar a un viejo mago llamado Señor Worthington que vivía en la casa de al lado. Se colaba por la ventana y se tumbaba en el quicio, junto al sofá en el que el anciano leía. En ocasiones, Worthington le daba sobras de comida para que se alimentara y le daba agua para beber. Entre los mimos de la familia Greengrass y los del vecino, el animal aumentó su volumen hasta parecer una bola negra de pelo. En una noche lluviosa, el gato estaba rumiando mientras jugaba con un cojín que se encontraba en el suelo de la casa del vecino. El gato destruyó el cojín hasta hacerlo trizas, se revolvió entre las plumas y la tela roída y cuando se aburrió, dio un salto para acomodarse en el respaldo del sofá donde se encontraba el Señor Worthington. Frotó su peludo lomo contra el frío cuerpo del anciano, balanceó su cola cerca de la nariz de Worthington y finalmente se acomodó en el regazo del cadáver. Era un privilegio que había recibido como el único ser que había presenciado la muerte silenciosa del anciano.

- El Señor Worthington murió cuando el gato fue a visitarlo- le explicó Astoria a su madre, intentando hacerle comprender su lógica.

Linda le miró con las cejas alzadas- ¿Y qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que lo mató el gato?- preguntó su madre, sonriendo ante la disparatada idea de su hija.

- Daphne nos ha contado que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto. ¡Se encontraba en la nuca de un profesor! ¿Podría convertirse el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en un gato?

- Cariño, no todas las historias que cuantan los niños son ciertas… Y dudo que ese gato sea siniestro. Es un animal adorable.

Astoria tuvo que rendirse y se fue a su habitación con los brazos cruzados. Al día siguiente, el gato negro apareció inerte y empapado, flotando en la piscina que había en el jardín trasero, muy cerca de donde lo habían encontrado la primera vez. Cuando Linda acusó a su hija pequeña de haber acabado con la vida del pobre felino, ella no lo negó.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Astoria?

- ¡Para protegeros de él! – exclamó Astoria.

Linda suspiró- Pobre gato ¿De verdad no le cogiste cariño alguno?

- ¿Cómo voy a querer a algo que ni siquiera tenía nombre, mamá?- preguntó Astoria.

**ASTORIA****GREENGRASS.****21****AÑOS.****ABADÍA****GREENGRASS**

El delgado cuerpo de Astoria estaba sentado en una incómoda silla, tenía las rodillas pegadas y la espalda recta. Desde su posición miraba a Daniel Littleton, que estaba encerrado tras una verja de color verde botella que servía de celda. El joven, cansado de su cautiverio, estaba tumbado en unos bancos de madera que no parecían ser muy cómodos. Astoria llevaba tanto tiempo allí que se había olvidado de si era el guardia que protegía la puerta para evitar que el preso se escapara o si era una visitante del prisionero. Imaginó cómo su cuerpo se estaba adoptando paulatinamente a la invisibilidad y ella misma se convertía en un grieta más de las paredes, como tantas veces había sentido en Hogwarts. Estaba tan convencida de que no se encontraba allí, de que se había vuelto completamente invisible, que dio un pequeño respingo cuando Daniel se dirigió a ella, mirandole directamente a los ojos:

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó en un susurro.

Astoria tardó algunos segundos en reponerse del trance de su recuperada visibilidad:

- Me miraste- se limitó a decir. Nunca nadie la miraba, y cuando lo hacían no intentanban descubrir qué había más allá de sus pupilas. Clavaban sus ojos en los suyos, pero las miradas nunca duraban mucho, como si ella fuera una fantasma y la traspasaran con la mirada para mirar a la pared que tenía detrás de su espalda. Invisible y sin nombre, era su propia maldición. _Todos __tenemos __maldiciones_, susurró para sí misma.

Daniel frunció las cejas sin comprender la respuesta pero decidió no indagar más, apostó por otra pregunta que también le rondaba la cabeza:

- ¿Van a matarte?

Astoria le miró con ojos tristes.

- ¿Quieres la absoluta verdad?- preguntó Astoria y Daniel asintió- Probablemente… pero no lo permitiré, pensaré algo para sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó Daniel, mirándole fijamente de nuevo. Astoria tembló ante esa inescrutable mirada. Pensó brevemente en Draco, que sólo la miraba así para transmitirle odio y aún así ella siempre había buscado inconscientemente provocar aquellas miradas, como si fuera algo de él que le perteneciera.

- Soy una bruja- dijo en un susurro- con varita incluida.

- ¿Y no puedes abrir la celda? Déjame huir…

- Si mi tío descubre que fui yo, me matará…

- ¡Es tu tío! – exclamó Daniel, desconcertado.

Astoria se encogió de hombros- No soy su sobrina preferida.

La celda improvisada del sótano quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Él no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte cercana, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, de que aquella hermosa joven que le acompañaba sólo fuera una creación de su mente. No existe en el mundo real. Astoria, sin embargo, se mordía los labios culpable por su posición estática, por la impotencia de sentir que Daniel Littleton moriría bajo su mirada, ésa era su maldición. Astoria recordó al gato negro que había sido su rival cuando tenía 9 años, ése ser sin nombre que había decidido condenarla a ella y a los que le rodeaban y dos años después, a través de Draco Malfoy, se había quedado ella misma sin nombre. No podía evitar pensar que Draco Malfoy era una reencarnación del gato, que había vuelto para atormentarla, obligándole a ofrecerle ese amor que le había negado cuando era niña, un amor irracional, que había surgido de la nada y que parecía inquebrantable.

- No soy una niña inofensiva, nunca lo fui- su voz salió mecánica, como si hubiera algo dentro de ella que hubiera impulsado las palabras fuera de sus labios. Daniel Littleton le miró sorprendido, sin comprender por qué le confesaba aquella revelación- Una vez maté a un gato, cuando tenía nueve años.

Littleton y su penetrante mirada intentaron estudiarla, se quedaron clavados sobre ella durante demasiados segundos.

- Tendrías tus motivos

- Creía que era un gato maldito, quería proteger a mi familia… y a mí misma.

- Acabo de descubrir que existen las brujas y los hombres lobos, un gato maldito no parece algo tan disparatado.

Astoria rió, volviéndose niña con aquella risa fresca. Agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera confesando en la iglesia sus pecados.

- ¿Pero no se supone que una niña de 9 años debería ser incapaz de matar…? Es como si hubiera algo oscuro en mí, que quiso salir. Como si fuera una princesa y una bruja al mismo tiempo- Astoria se rió de su propia conclusión.

- Los niños tienen un instinto que queda aplastado por la moral…- dijo Daniel- Y si con 9 años te sentías amenazada por un gato… actuaste en consecuencia.

Astoria se levantó de su silla con un suspiro.

- Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí- dijo con una media sonrisa, intentando trasmitirle esperanza.

Daniel Littleton correspondió a la sonrisa- Parece que sabes cómo proteger.

Repentinamente, se abrió la puerta del sótano y apareció la larguirucha figura de Draco Malfoy, sosteniendo una bandeja con un bocadillo y un vaso de leche. Miró con desconfianza a Astoria y Daniel, que tardaron en borrar su sonrisa. Astoria apartó la mirada de ambos y frotó sus manos con su túnica, visiblemente nerviosa. Draco la miró y dijo:

- Tu tío me dijo que le trajera comida al prisionero.

Astoria se armó de valentía para mirarle, nuevamente el sonrojo volvió a su rostro.

- Su nombre es Daniel Littleton- dijo Astoria tajante. Ahí estaba, el gato negro que se había apropiado de un apellido conocido y se dedicaba a privar a todos de nombre. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, sonrojos, amor irracional y grietas en la pared.

Malfoy no escondió un gesto de disgusto, arrugó la nariz para exagerar su odio. Esa mirada que siempre pertenecería a Astoria Greengrass.

- Pequeña Greengrass, déjame a solas con el prisionero.

Astoria le miró con desconfianza ¿Qué le pensaba hacer?

- No- dijo con decisión.

Malfoy se acercó a ella con pasos firmes, su mirada de odio la alcanzaba, incapaz de traspasarla.

- Sal de aquí, Pequeña Greengrass. No le voy a hacer nada a tu amigo…

Astoria intentó encontrar en su rostro alguna muestra de que mentía, no la encontró y asintió. Miró a Daniel Littleton como despedida y salió de la sala. El silencio parecía gélido entre los dos hombres, como si fuera palpable. Draco depositó la bandeja delante los barrotes, en el suelo, y Daniel alargó el brazo para coger el vaso de leche, pasándolo entre las barras. Bebió manchándose el bigote de leche.

- Parece que ella te tiene miedo, le incomodas- dijo Daniel, antes de limpiarse la boca con su manga.

Draco sonrió con orgullo, como si se dispusiera a lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor a Daniel- Está enamorada de mí- Seguramente deseaba que sus palabras tuvieran ese efecto.

Daniel alzó una ceja, con sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella misma?

Draco arrugó la nariz y le instó a que comiera, mientras Daniel masticaba su bocadillo, dijo:

- Cuando te mira, está mirándome en realidad a mí; Cuando le sonríes, desearía que fuera yo el que le está sonriendo y si se te ocurre besarle, en su mente seré yo al que bese.

Daniel sonrió con tranquilidad, una sonrisa que irritó a Draco. El muggle meneó la cabeza, parecía divertido con la situación:

- Suena como si aquello fuera lo que quisieras que pasara y no lo que realmente pasa- Daniel continuaba sonriendo y añadió- Cuando la bese, te diré si pensaba o no en otro.

Draco Malfoy tenía un rostro y un comportamiento que causaba antipatía inmediatamente. Había ocurrido así la primera vez que había conocido a Harry Potter en la tienda de Madame Malkin. El amor de Astoria, que se había mostrado tan incondicional durante los años de Hogwarts, era un acontecimiento extraño para Draco, un sonrojo y un encaprichamiento que no tenía razón de ser pero que estaba ahí. Daniel Littleton consideraba a Astoria como una mujer hermosa pero un presidiario no piensa en besar a nadie mientras está en una celda, piensa en la libertad y en alejarse todo lo posible de aquellos que le habían encerrado. Pensaba en correr, en alejarse, no en apretarse en un íntimo abrazo que desembocara en beso. Pero la expresión déspota del chico del pelo platino le había empujado a burlarse de él, había deseado convertir aquella mirada arrogante en una expresión de pánico o de odio. Draco Malfoy solía provocar esa reacción en los demás.

**ASTORIA Y DRACO. 1º CURSO Y 3º CURSO. HOGWARTS**

Pansy Parkinson animaba desde las gradas el entrenamiento de los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, como si estuvieran jugando ya un partido. Daphne la acompañaba, más por aburrimiento que por un interés real hacia el deporte y junto a ella, su eterna sonrojada hermana.

Daphne miraba con aburrimiento la diminuta figura de Draco Malfoy que daba piruetas en el aire, y a sus dos lados las dos chicas lo miraban con una admiración mal encubierta.

Un cuarto de hora después, Malfoy caminaba con su Nimbus 2001 en su mano izquierda y con el uniforme verde manchado de barro al haber aterrizado en el fango. Había llovido mucho los días anteriores. Pansy bajó de las gradas con rapidez y se agarró del brazo de Malfoy, como si él estuviera lesionado y necesitara su aliento y apoyo. Astoria se quedó en lo alto de la grada, mirando cómo Draco Malfoy le lanzaba una encantadora sonrisa a Pansy y comenzaba a hablar sobre los derrapes que había realizado sobre su escoba. Astoria era un punto diminuto que lo observaba desde lejos.

Daphne, a su lado, bufó con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué no te atreves a hablar con él?- preguntó Daphne, Astoria se sonrojó sólo con la idea.

- Una vez lo intenté, iba a pedirle que me ayudara con pociones… pero no me atreví- Astoria tenía toda su cara colorada.

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco.

Aquel mismo día, mientras comían en el Gran Comedor, Astoria se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no se encontraba allí aún. Comenzó a comer, aunque le inundaba la duda de dónde se encontraba él.

- ¡Greengrass!- llamó alguien a su espalda. Astoria se puso recta, un cosquilleo de ilusión nació en su estómago en cuanto reconoció aquella voz.

Astoria miró hacia atrás, con una sonrisa educada en los labios. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- _Daphne __Greengrass_… no la otra- dijo, depositando su mirada sobre Astoria apenas durante dos segundos. Miró hacia Daphne, que parecía molesta porque le hubieran interrumpido el almuerzo.

Daphne se levantó, abandonando su sitio en la amplia mesa de Slytherin para acudir a donde estaba Malfoy de pie, esperándola.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Malfoy desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia Astoria que, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, apartó la cara azorada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Daphne le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano.

- Oh, nada, le gustas… se pone colorada en cuanto te mira- Daphne mostraba impaciencia- ¿Qué querías decirme?

Daphne Greengrass nunca había sido una persona paciente y gustosamente vendió el íntimo secreto de su hermana para que le comunicaran con rápidez aquel mensaje y le permitieran volver a su asiento en la larga mesa de Slytherin. En cuanto Malfoy giró la cabeza para mirar nuevamente a _Pequeña __Greengrass, _con una sonrisa en la que mostraba amor propio y superioridad, como si estuviera mirando a un patético insecto; Astoria lo supo. Se sintió repentinamente desnuda, como si todos los alumnos de Hogwarts (no sólo Draco) conocieran su irracional enamoramiento. Quizás fuera en ese momento, ante la rojez de sus mejillas y la desnudez de su secreto, cuando Astoria adquirió el don de la invisibilidad y creyó que se convertía en aire. Puesto que Malfoy apartó la mirada (como si realmente ella no fuera nada), no le fue difícil a Astoria convencerse de su adquirido poder.

**HARRY POTTER. 23 AÑOS. MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

Harry había adquirido una especial sensibilidad al sonido de muchas plumas rasgando el pápiro, transformando en tinta las declaraciones de los sospechosos. Cada vez que entraba en aquella sala circular, con una jaula en el centro como si se tratara de algún juego olímpico romano, Harry se trasportaba a la primera vez que había presenciado un interrogatorio. Se convertía en aquel fantasma del pasado que se involucraba en los pensamientos de los adultos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los jueces solían ser por norma general individuos callados y severos, que se tomaban su trabajo muy en serio y que, de alguna forma, habían encontrado placer en formular las condenas de Azkaban. Después de la Gran Batalla, habían disfurtado del poder de su pluma que había firmado la setencia de la mayoría de los mortífagos. En esta ocasión, pocos había sido los alíados de Voldemort que habían conseguido salvarse de la cárcel puesto que las nuevas normas eran más duras. Harry Potter aún recordaba el juicio de Draco Malfoy, en el que había sido llamado a declarar. Recordaba la tez pálida de Draco, sus manos temblorosas y su mirada perdida. Su rival de colegio parecía haberse encogido sobre sí mismo, su ya delgada figura había perdido muchos kilos y parecía un cadáver viviente asustado.

- ¿Qué cargos hay contra el acusado?- preguntó el juez supremo mágico, que llevaba una de las antiguas pelucas blancas que usaban los abogados. Era un hombre adulto, 60 años aproximadamente, con una corta barba negra que rodeaba su mandíbula.

Harry tardó algunos segundos en responder, había creído que se encontraba nuevamente en el juicio de Draco Malfoy, formando parte de la defensa por el favor que le debía a Narcisa Malfoy, jurándole al juez que él había visto cómo Draco Malfoy había vacilado ante la orden de asesinar a Dumbledore, que había sido iniciado como mortífago cuando era menor de edad y que no había revelado su identidad cuando había sido atrapado por Fenrir Greyback. Parpadeó un par de veces, reconociendo la lánguida figura de Mr. Brandon, de piel oscura y mirada impasible. No era Draco Malfoy quien se encontraba en el centro circular de los barrotes.

- Asesinato- respondió con simpleza Harry- Forma parte de un grupo terrorista que quiere continuar la labor de Voldemort- Aún hoy, cuando los medios recomendaban que se nombrara sin temor al mago tenebroso, algunos se encogían al oír el nombre- Quiero hacer una petición para interrogarle con el uso de verasiterum, va en contra del derecho a la intimidad, pero este derecho queda invalidado si el individuo ha utilizado las artes oscuras en contra de la vida y la seguridad de muggles o magos.

El juez asintió con la cabeza- ¿Hay dudas ante la culpabilidad o inocencia del acusado?

- No, señoría. Yo mismo lo detuve después de haber asesinado a un muggle anciano, no utlizó la varita. Algún hechizo verbal.

El juez miró a con una sonrisa torcida- Cogido con las manos en la masa ¿eh?

Mister Brandon no respondió, seguía con sus pupilas al juez o a Harry Potter, según quien hablara y ése era el único signo que garantizaba que el acusado no estaba sumido en algún trance, sino que estaba presente y los escuchaba.

- En ese caso, esto son formalidades. Petición admitida- El juez miró hacia uno de sus compañeros- ¡Traigan el verasiterum!- El compañero, de costitución mucho más enclenque, asintió con nerviosismo y salió de la sala. Apareció cinco minutos después, portando un pequeño tarro que contenía verasiterum.

- Aquí lo tiene, señoría. Ha sido probada recientemente con buenos resultados.

- Perfecto- El juez miró al acusado, ojeó los informes que tenía ante sí para averiguar el nombre del mortífago y se dirigió a él- Mr. Brandon, por la autoridad que la escuela de jueces magos me ha otorgado, le declaro apto para un interrogatorio vía verasiterum. Todo lo que sea dicho bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad serán considerados como pruebas y podrán ser usadas en su contra.

- No será necesario, estoy dispuesto a hablar- Se había mantenido tanto tiempo en silencio, que cuando habló, todos lo miraron con sorpresa como si un mudo hubiera recuperado el habla. Mr. Brandon tenía el mentón alzado, como si en lugar de encontrarse entre barrotes, fuera él el que estaba condenando a otro a ir a Azkaban. Su impasibilidad provocaba nerviosismo en todos los que le miraban.

- Señor, sin el verisaterum podrá mentir con facilidad y entorpecer de ese modo el trabajo de la Orden del Fénix. Víctor Greengrass, para quién trabaja, es un lunático que mata a muggles como si fueran sus ofrendas para Voldemort- dijo Harry, mirando con severidad al juez. Éste arrugó la nariz al oír el nombre del mago tenebroso- Creemos también que Víctor Greengrass está recibiendo órdenes de otro mago más capacitado, del cual aún desconocemos la identidad. La declaración de Mr. Brandon, de ser fiable, sería de mucha utilidad.

El juez meneó la cabeza- Lo siento, Potter, pero las leyes indican que sólo serán usadas medidas coaccionadoras, entre las que se cuenta el verisaterum, si el acusado se niega a prestar declaración. En caso contrario, puesto que hay posibilidad de obtener una declaración sin perjudicar el derecho de intimidad del sujeto…

- ¡Es un mortífago!- exclamó Potter, señalándolo.

El juez se mostró visiblemente molesto ante el tono de voz de Harry Potter- Eso creemos, Señor Potter. De la misma forma que lo era Sirius Black cuando fue apresado, eso era lo que se pensaba entonces…

Harry no pudo evitar mirar al juez con desagrado ante la mención de su padrino. Volvió a ser el niño de 13 años que acabab de descubrir su inocencia e intentaba que los adultos le creyeran- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Sirius Black no tuvo ningún juicio!

- No es necesario un juicio si doce testigos declaran que lo vieron asesinar...- El Juez se detuvo, para calmarse- El caso de Sirius Black fue excepcional, una horrible equivocación que destrozó la vida de un hombre honrado, pero que no cambia en absoluto las condiciones de este juicio, el de Mr. Brandon. Señor Potter, si quiere interrogarlo, tendrá que ser sin la poción de la verdad. Si durante el interrogatorio cree que miente, puede presentar una queja con una prueba de la falsedad de sus palabras- El juez miró a Mr. Brandon y se detuvo para tomar aire- En ese caso se permitirá el uso de verasiterum. ¿Lo ha entendido? Ahora le aconsejo que no pierda más tiempo y que comience con su interrogatorio.

Harry miró hacia el preso , el cual le miraba con curiosidad, como si en un contexto amistoso Harry le hubiera dicho que quería preguntarle algo.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo, Mr. Brandon?

- ¿Tengo que responder a eso?- preguntó el acusado, como si aquella pregunta lo ofendiera. Harry no respondió, sólo arqueó levemente las cejas- Ya veo. Mi nombre es _Mahesh __Brandon._ Es un nombre hindú, mi madre era de la India y mi padre inglés. Si esa era su siguiente pregunta.

- No lo era- respondió Harry- ¿Es un mortífago?

Mr. Brandon sonrió- Sí. Y de los antiguos…

- ¿Conoció a Voldemort?

- Sí y también a Tom Ryddle, antes de bautizarse con ese temido nombre- Mr. Brandon sonrió, orgulloso por aquel privilegio- Nos conocimos en uno de los largos viajes que hizo Tom, creo que nuestro primer encuentro fue en Rumania. Ambos éramos jóvenes por aquel entonces pero él ya se mostraba callado y discreto, cualquiera que esté planeando la dominación mundial debe de ser discreto. Aún así, yo ya supe vislumbrar algo de su grandeza.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer un gesto irritado ante la mención de "su grandeza". Mr. Brandon sonrió, complacido con la reacción que había provocado.

- … Hicimos algunos viajes juntos, no me atrevería a decir que nos hicimos amigos, a esa edad ya tenía el don del liderazgo y cualquiera que estuviera a su lado no podía evitar sentirse inferior. Con excepción de Dumbledore. Aún así, creo que le causé una buen impresión a Voldemort, hablamos de sangres sucias y de cómo el ministerio estaba dirigido por gilipollas- Mr. Brandon miró al juez- ¿Puedo decir palabrotas?

- No nos interesa el pasado- lo cortó Harry- Sabemos que estás alíado con Víctor Greengrass, que participaste de forma activa en el asalto al campamento del mirador, en la noche de la lluvia de estrellas.

- Sí, Potter, allí estuvimos tú y yo…

- ¿Sabes cuál es el próximo ataque planeado?- Harry aún no había contactado con Draco después de que apresaran a Mr. Brandon. De hecho, se había concertado que se encontrarían mañana. Aún así, Harry consideró que si era de mayor confianza para Greengrass, le revelería cosas que Malfoy desconocería. Y, por supuesto, no estaba completamente seguro de que Draco Malfoy les informara de absolutamente todo, por ahora había estado haciendo su papel perfectamente, pero Malfoy nunca había sido una persona en la que se pudiera confiar ciegamente.

- No lo sé- dijo Mr. Brandon, Harry se mostró decepcionado lo que el acusado inerpretó como duda- Y con el verasiterum le hubiera dicho lo mismo. Víctor Greengrass no planea con atelación, hace sus planes de un día para otro, como si repentinamente se le ocurriera una entretenida forma de pasar el rato.

- O como si, repentinamente, recibiera órdenes de alguien superior.

- ¿Como Voldemort, Potter?- preguntó Mr. Brandon, sonriente.

- No, como alguien cercano a Voldemort.

- Oh, por un momento supuse que me iba revelar que Voldemort había vuelto, como hizo cuando tenía 15 años… No, espera, eran 14 ¿verdad?

- ¿Quiénes forman el grupo?- preguntó Harry. Ya conocía la respuesta, pero si no preguntab algo tan obvio, revelaría que había un infiltrado en el pequeño grupo de Greengrass. Mr. Brandon respondió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, no mencionó a Astoria Greengrass, lo que para Harry resultó una muestra de que, como había dicho Draco, ella realmente no participaba en los ataques- ¿Hay alguien que mande sobre Víctor Greengrass?

- No que sepamos- respondió con simpleza- Aunque, si quiere mi opinión, creo que lo hay. Víctor Greengrass comprueba su correspondencia constantemente, no tiene más familia que Astoria Greengrass, que vive con él y dudo que le queden amigos, así que podría tratarse de esa persona que buscan.

Harry Potter se quedó en silencio, asimilando esta pieza de información útil. _La __correspondencia_, tendría que pedirle a Malfoy que echara mano de esas cartas.

- ¿Ha terminado con sus preguntas, Potter? Si lo ha hecho ¿Le importaría que le pidiera un autógrafo?- Harry lo miró con odio, Mr. Brandon agrandó su sonrisa- Comprenda que incluso para los mortífagos, usted es alguien… _popular_. Hace unos años muchos mortífagos hubieran deseado tenerle tan cerca como yo ahora.

- ¿Desea matarme?- preguntó Harry, sintiéndose seguro ante los barrotes encantados que rodeaban a un desarmado .

- ¿Desear? Bueno, no sería una idea que me desagradara. Pero soy un mago inteligente y conozco mis limitaciones. El destino ya se torció cuando venció a Voldemort, Potter, eso que no debería haber ocurrido, pasó… Los mortífagos nos encontramos en nuestro propio apocalípsis.

- Me alegra saberlo- dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos, con desafío.

Mr. Brandon se limitó a sonreír.

**DRACO 23 AÑOS. ASTORIA 21 AÑOS. ABADÍA GREENGRASS**

_Estaban todos encarcelados en aquella abadía._

Malfoy se despertó en plena madrugada con esa convicción. Ellos eran los prisioneros y Víctor Greengrass el carcelero. Astoria se encontraba allí porque Víctor Greengrass era el útimo trozo de su erosionada familia que le quedaba; Draco se había visto obligado a enfrentarse a su confusa moral y al convertirse en espía y mortífago, dependía de aquella casa; Camila Velbet seguramente había llegado con las promesas de emociones, como quien entra en un parque de atracciones y se queda encerrada en la noria giratoria; Mr. Brandon era el único que había conseguido salir pero durante un largo tiempo la abadía lo había convertido en mayordomo y todos saben que los mayordomos son una articulación más de la anatomía de la casa; Y por supuesto los verdaderos presos: La serpiente Djinn y Daniel Littleton. Ninguno podía irse, todos tenías sus razones particulares.

Nuevamente se había despertado por aquel extraño sonido agudo, aunque Djinn se mantenía en silencio, seguramente enroscada en sí misma y en el séptimo sueño. La boca de Draco estuvo seca y Draco frotó su lengua con su paladar, como si de esa forma consiguiera crear saliva. No resultó. Al incorporarse, sus pies tocaron el frío suelo y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío similar al que sintió cuando bajó a la cocina y encontró a Astoria Greengrass en pijama, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

- ¿Insomnio?- preguntó ella.

Draco no estaba seguro de que se tratara de insomnio, negó con la cabeza- Sediento.

Astoria asintió y sacó del armario otro vaso de agua, se lo tendió a Draco, que sin agradecimientos lo aceptó.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Draco, con el vaso de agua en la mano.

Las mejillas de Astoria se tornaron rosadas- También necesitaba beber agua- Mentía, Draco no sabía explicar por qué tenía esta certeza pero no lo dudaba. Estaba mintiéndo.

- Déjame que adivine, has ido a visitar a tu príncipe encarcelado ¿Sigue vivo?

Astoria se mordió el labio inferior al verse descubierta- Se encuentra bien.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Maldición!- dijo Malfoy con seriedad, no bromeaba. Astoria se encogió sobre sí misma, repentinamente incómoda.

- No, no tienes motivos para desearle la muerte ¿Por qué ibas a quererlo?

¿Qué motivos tenía? Ninguno y muchos al mismo tiempo. Astoria lo miró en silencio durante segundos y puesto que Draco no respondía, suspiró y se dispuso a marcharse pero él la agarró del brazo, obligándola a girarse para que le mirara a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca del otro que podían notar su respiración.

- ¿Vas a intentar salvarlo, Astoria?- preguntó Draco- ¿Crees que si lo salvas, él se enamorará de ti? ¿Que os fugaréis cogidos de la mano y tendréis preciosos niños de pelo moreno con un obsceno vocabulario muggle?

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba de ella: la eterna niña pequeña y sus cuentos de hadas con final féliz.

- No me importaría tener niños con el pelo moreno- respondió Astoria, intentando mantener sus facciones serias. Sintió que la furia azotaba a Malfoy, pero seguramente había sido su imaginación.

- Los muggles y los magos no son una buena mezcla. Él no te comprendería…

- Tenemos muchos compañeros de Hogwarts que discreparían en eso…- respondió Astoria, desafiante. Malfoy apartó su mano de su brazo, permitiéndole que se separara.

- Sí, quiero salvarlo Malfoy, pero porque es lo correcto. Él no ha hecho nada para merecer esto…- Astoria esperó a que él añadiera algo, pero parecía repentinamente mudo- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu habitación? Estoy segura de que Camila te está esperando- Malfoy alzó una ceja sorprendido y Astoria se encogió de hombros- Camila nunca ha ocultado sus conquistas, las comenta como si fueran victorias de guerra.

**CAMILA VELBET. HABITACIÓN DE DRACO EN LA ABADÍA**

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Había ido, se había colado entre sus sábanas y había notado cómo Draco se despertaba, en silencio y con las luces apagadas. Draco había salido de la habitación sin notar su presencia o su calor. Camila agarró con fuerza las sábanas, como si quisiera liberar contra ellas su irritación. Cuando regresó de la cocina, Draco Malfoy necesitó la potente luz de la mesilla de noche para reconocer a Camila Velbet ocupando parte de su cama. Aunque no le sorprendió su presencia.

- Se lo has dicho a Astoria- dijo Draco, de pie bajo el quicio de la puerta. Camila parpadeó al mirarle, como si estuviera adormilada.

Camila se encogió de hombros- La niña pregunta demasiado- mintió, encogiéndose de hombros- De hecho, creo que le gustas.

Draco se dirigió a la cama y se sentó al borde, dándole la espalda a la cantante.

- Ya lo sé- dijo con simpleza- Lo he sabido desde siempre, desde Hogwarts.

Camila frunció las cejas, odiando el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Fingió una sonrisa segura, que se alejaba bastante de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Draco con sus largas uñas rojas.

- Astoria Greengrass es el tipo de niña mimada que se cree que todo le pertenece, con que seas educado con ella ya pensará que le correspondes.

Draco no apartó la mano de Camila, que seguía acariciándole con una intención evidente.

- Hoy no- dijo, mirando fijamente a Camila que no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería.

Camila sonrió melosa, bajó su mano y la colocó encima del muslo de Draco- Puedo acampar debajo de tus sábanas. Sé que te gusta lo que te hago- Draco no respondió y Camila añadió- o si quieres puedo despertarte mañana así, es un _excitante _despertar.

Draco no la miró, se limitó a susurrar- Mañana.

- De acuerdo- accedió Camila, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en la almohada.

Draco Malfoy no era el mejor amante que había tenido. Oh, no, en absoluto. Tampoco era el más joven, ni el más atractivo, ni el que más fácilmente se excitaba, ni el más reacio. Sólo era uno más en la larga lista de sus conquistas. Nadie podría juzgarla por sus actividades nocturnas, como tampoco juzgaban a un hombre por las mujeres a las que seducía. No, Camila Velbet era una mujer que había encontrado su razón para vivir, su obsesión personal, pero si había algún defecto que la hiciera vulnerable era el afán por ser la mejor amante, irresistible, una sirena mitológica… y de esa falta surgía la envidia. Camila Velbet odiaba al sector femenino porque a la mayoría de ellas no podía enloquecerlas con sus juegos sexuales y ésta era la única forma que ella conocía de sumisión. Ella comprendía a los hombres, sabía lo que querían y lo que les gustaba, Camila sólo pedía a cambio que fuera considerada la más irresistible amante, que la desearan sin medida… Comprenderéis que aquello no era mucho pedir.

**HARRY Y DRACO. 23 AÑOS. TIENDA DE CHUCHERÍAS**

Malfoy miró con desagrado las estanterías repletas de cajas de plástico con golosinas para él desconocidas. Fresas que parecían hechas de goma, corazones de azúcar, grageas cuyos sabores eran seguramente insípidos y unas poco apetecibles barritas de chocolate. Malfoy miró con impaciencia a la entrada, esperando que Potter apareciera, se estaba retrasando. ¡Por Salazar Slytherin! Él se estaba jugando la vida al encontrarse con un miembro de la Órden del Fénix allí, Si Víctor lo descubría…

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué había aceptado el trabajo que le había propuesto Potter? _Dinero,__reputación __y __un __puesto __en __el __ministerio__… _se repitió mentalmente al menos tres veces. Y entonces, con rostro de preocupación, apareció Potter que se colocó con discreción a su lado, mirando con interés las bolsas de regaliz (Draco supuso que éstos no perforaban la lengua)

- Me encanta el regaliz- dijo Potter, como si hablara para sí. Draco, a su lado, gruñó.

- Llegas tarde- se quejó Malfoy, girándose para mirarle.

Harry se mantuvo atento de la caja de regaliz- No me mires directamente, hablemos sin contacto visual.

Draco bufó, ante lo ridículo de la situación- ¿Por qué? Víctor Greengrass no se encuentra ahora mismo en esta tienda de golosinas muggles, te lo aseguro- La simple idea era disparatada.

- Pudo haberte seguido. Es por tu seguridad…

- Yo me preocuparé por mi seguridad, no es asunto tuyo- le espetó Malfoy.

Harry, finalmente se giró, mirándole con aprensión.

- Como quieras- concedió- He llegado tarde porque Víctor Greengrass ha contactado con el ministerio. Con el departamento de Seguridad de muggles…

La ley que instauró Arthur Weasley cuando estaban en segundo curso había evolucionado hasta convertirse en todo un departamento con ese propósito. Draco pensó que su padre seguramente habría patealeado y gritado como un lunático en su celda si se hubiera enterado de ello (Quizás lo había hecho, su conocimiento sobre la existencia de su padre se limitaba a saber si estaba vivo o muerto)

- Contactó de una forma bastante…- Potter hizo una mueca, indicando que ese adjetivo era lo contrario a la admiración, repulsión quizás- No sabemos cómo consiguió lanzar un hechizo Imperius contra un becario del ministerio, el chico del carrito de los alimentos. Apareció en el despacho de Arthur Weasley con los ojos perdidos y anunciando que Víctor Greengrass tenía en su poder a un muggle llamado Daniel Liltteton y que deseaba cambiarlo por Mr. Brandon.

Draco no podía negar que aquella era una buena excusa por su retraso.

- ¿ Y qué vais a hacer?

- No podemos ceder a su chantaje- dijo Potter, aunque parecía inseguro- Mr. Brandon resultó un personaje más peligroso de lo que habíamos supuesto, no podemos dejarlo en libertad.

- Entonces el muggle morirá- Draco no sentía lástima ni compasión. Al contrario, era un desenlace que incluso le agradaba.

- No- dijo Potter, tajante. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Lo odiaba, no tenía duda de eso, incluso en aquella situación Potter quería ser el absoluto vencedor. Sólo tenía dos opciones: Entregar a Mr. Brandon para que liberaran al muggle o Encarcelar a Mr. Brandon y permitir que maten al muggle. Pero Potter era el tipo de persona que ante la bifurcación de un camino, decidía que quería atravesar los dos caminos al mismo tiempo. Harry miró fijamente a Malfoy- Tienes que liberar al muggle.

Draco le miró con una ceja alzado- Eso sería como un suicidio, sabría que hay otro traidor en su casa y esta vez no estaría Greyback para cargar con la culpa. No puedo hacerlo.

- ¡No puedes permitir que lo maten!- exclamó Harry, en su papel de héroe.

- ¡ Tú eres el que no puede permitirlo , Potter! ¡No es de mi incubencia si muere o no!

Harry lo miró con severidad durante algunos segundos, desagradado por encontrarse nuevamente con aquel rival de la infancia. Sabía que en algún momento afloraría, Malfoy era así, no había sufrido un contundente cambio de corazón. Seguía preocupándose únicamente por su propia seguridad.

- Ése es tu trabajo, Malfoy, y si no te crees capaz de hacerlo, podemos buscar a otro más capacitado.

Malfoy lo miró con furia pero finalmente asintió, manteniéndo su feroz mirada sobre Potter.

- También tendrás que echarle un ojo a la correspondencia de Greengrass. Creemos que puede recibir órdenes a través de lechuzas.

Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿De verdad sería Greengrass tan patán como para tratar temas de ese calibre a través de cartas? ¡Estas podías ser fácilmente interceptables! Aún así, no consideró necesario dar voz a esta pregunta, si él no podía llegar a comprender el extravagante comportamiento del viejo, aún menos Potter. Decidió apostar por otro comentario mordaz:

- ¿Leo el diario también, de paso?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Harry se encogió de hombros- Si tiene uno.

Malfoy meneó la cabeza, decepcionado de que su sarcasmo no hubiera irritado a Potter- ¿Qué sabéis de Greyback?- preguntó Malfoy.

- No lo hemos encontrado, sabe esconderse bien- se limitó a responder Potter.

Malfoy se sintió decepcionado ante aquella noticia. Siempre había despreciado al hombre lobo. Harry cogió algunos regalices, que metió en una bolsa de plástico y lanzó una última mirada a Malfoy. Antes de marcharse con su bolsa de golosinas, murmuró:

- Libérale.

Malfoy no ofreció respuesta.

**ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE**

Draco Malfoy había decidido no hacer nada. Él sólo estaba allí para informar al ministerio, no para convertirse en un salvador de malditos muggles. Sí, puede que su moralidad estuviera aplastándolo ahora más que nunca (aprovechándose de que la figura de su padre había desaparecido de su lado), puede que Voldemort se hubiera transformado en el monstruo de sus pesadillas en lugar del ídolo al que debía de adorar y puede que su madre se hubiera convertido en un símbolo de la redención… pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se consideraba igual a los muggles, ni siquiera a los sangres sucias (aunque su deseo de ayudar a Voldemort a liquidarlos se hubiera extinguido)

Draco Malfoy no pondría en peligro su vida a favor de Daniel Littleton.

No hizo falta tampoco. Mientras la noche inundaba cada esquina de la abadía, un fugitivo estaba escondido en una habitación de la segunda planta. Astoria intentó contener su respiración, como si ésta hiciera demasiado ruido. Encendió la luz de su mesilla que apenas era capaz de despejar la espesa oscuridad de su habitación. Delante de ella, encorvado por el esfuerzo de la huída, se encontraba Daniel Littleton.

Astoria le miraba con la boca abierta, desconcertada por la proposición que le había hecho Daniel. El joven se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano en las suyas:

- Vente conmigo, Astoria. No te encontrarán… te lo prometo.

Sí, de alguna forma, todos eran prisioneros en la abadía Greengrass.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 5: ¿Comentarios? ¿Regañinas por el retraso? ¡Gracias a todos los lectores, por seguir ahí!<p> 


	6. Fantasmagórico

**Buenas! He resucitado. Sé que prometí y no cumplí subir el nuevo episodio en Navidad y luego durante un tiempo pensé de hecho que sí lo había subido. Recientemente he recibido algunos de vuestros reviews que me han animado a actualizarla y a continuar escribiéndola, he estado a puntito de abandonarla puesto que es algo compleja de escribir y pensé que me habíais abandonado. Me motiva saber que no. He vuelto a releerme mis propios capítulos y he de decir que estoy bastante orgullosa de este fic, así que intentaré continuar y terminarlo.**

**AVISO: Este episodio tiene descripciones algo explícitas sexualmente, no son nada del otro mundo pero puede resultar incómodo para ojos sensibles :). Avisados quedáis (Tengo justificación: Hay que hablar un poquito más de Camila y ella es, como sabéis, todo sexualidad)**

**Disfrutad:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Fantasmagórico<strong>

**ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 10 AÑOS. NAVIDADES. SU CASA**

Las fiestas de navidad habían llegado y con ello la casa se había llenado de decoraciones estrafalarias, luces de colores parpadeantes que flotaban en el ambiente y las nuevas emocionantes historias que traía Daphne de Hogwarts. Astoria se hinchó de una envidia silenciosa que luchaba contra su amor hacia su hermana. ¿Se podía amar y envidiar una persona al mismo tiempo? Sí, Astoria no tenía duda de ello. ¿No estaban colmadas todas las relaciones fraternales sanas de algo de envidia?

La primera cena familar después del regreso de Daphne por las vacaciones navideñas de su segundo curso fue protagonizada, como era costumbre, por sus anécdotas. Astoria intentaba fingir indiferencia, suponiendo que el exagerado entusiasmo que mostraban sus padres era suficiente para contentar a su hermana. Esta vez, la historia no resultó tan entretenida para sus padres, aunque Daphne la relataba sonriente como si estuviera narrando un cuento infantil. El monstruo de la cámara secreta no era un asunto que debiera importunarla puesto que ella era un miembro de Slytherin y además sangre pura. Se sentía cómodamente arropada por su condición familiar, como si el monstruo al pasar por su lado fuera a saludarla con un asentimiento de cabeza para seguir su camino en busca de sangresucias.

Si en su primer curso, Astoria había sentido el deseo de proteger a su hermana del niño del pelo platino, ahora tenía un nuevo rival: El monstruo de la cámara de Slytherin. La niña tragó saliva mientras Daphne le explicaba, haciendo aspavientos, cómo habían encontrado a la gata de Filch petrificada.

- Quizás el gato le hizo algo malo al monstruo. No sería justo pensar que el que empezó fue el monstruo de la cámara si no hay pruebas de ello…- comentó Astoria, tras oír el relato de su hermana.

Daphne parpadeó y miró a su hermana como si fuera un marciano u otras de las curiosas invenciones muggles.

- ¿Y el chico de Gryffindor?

Astoria se encogió de hombros, su lógica era mucho menos férrea que la de su hermana. Daphne comenzó a describir con imaginación a la bestia. _Seguramente tendrá una piel grisácea y su cuerpo no tendrá forma, será una masa deforme y biscosa. Posiblemente tenga tres ojos viscos que se hundan en su piel, capaces de petrificar de por vida a todo el que se le cruce por el camino. _

Astoria se imaginó enfrente de aquel monstruo, temblando y sonrojada, con la certeza de que iba a morir en cuestión de segundos y de que su cuerpo convertido en estatua sería entregado a sus padres. En aquel momento decidió que defenderla del chico maleducado de la estación ya era una tarea lo suficientemente honrada. Daphne, que estaba sentada en la cama de su hermana, se levantó con evidente aburrimiento. Miró de reojo a Astoria:

- Seguramente no habrá más ataques- dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Astoria, interesada.

Daphne sonrió con malicia- Mi teoría es que a quién quería convertir en piedra es a _ti._

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo no estoy en Hogwarts aún!- exclamó Astoria y a pesar de su razonamiento, las dudas la atemorizaron.

Daphne se encogió de hombros- Quizás el monstruo se equivocó de año y luego se dio cuenta muy tarde de que es el año que viene cuando debe salir para petrificarte.

Astoria, que por fin había comprendido que el objetivo de su hermana era atemorizarla, se levantó con las orejas rojas y una mueca de fastidio en la boca. Salió de su habitación con pasos firmes, intentando imitar el digno contoneo de su hermana. En su furiosa huída de su propia habitación, pasó junto a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de sus padres, que discutían asuntos parecidos. Astoria no se quedó a escuchar, pocas veces le interesaban los asuntos de adultos que éstos discutían. Siguió su camino y la voz de sus padres se convirtió en susurros a su espalda:

- No recuerdo que en mis tiempos en Hogwarts ocurriera nada así- dijo Linda Greengrass, su madre.

- Yo escuché la leyenda de la cámara hace unos años, no recuerdo ni quién me la contó, pero siempre se creyó que era falsa…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Aidan? ¡Tenemos que sacar a Daphne del colegio!- Linda se mostraba muy preocupada, como era comprensible.

- ¿Y qué haremos con ella? Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de Inglaterra, y no me gustaría enviarla a Beauxbatons, no sabe el suficiente francés- su padre meneó la cabeza- Además Dumbledore está allí, si hay alguien que puede detener los ataques es él. No ha muerto nadie, verás como luego se descubre que es la broma de algún chiquillo- Aidan suspiró, no parecía convencido con su propia teoría- Y si la leyenda es verdad, lo cual dudo, Daphne no tiene nada que temer… Es de Slytherin y con un largo linaje de sangre limpia.

- Creo que tengo un bisabuelo que fue muggle- dijo temorsa Linda.

- Todas las familias mágicas lo tienen. Si no, nos hubiéramos exterminado- contestó su marido, cogiéndola por los hombros de forma cariñosa.

Linda se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos. Miró de reojo a su marido y dijo:

- ¿Incluso los Malfoy?

El Señor Greengrass puso los ojos en blancos- Linda, por favor, no empieces otra vez…

- Es que no entiendo por qué lo has invitado a cenar mañana, a él y a su familia. No me gusta que te relaciones con ellos…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo?

- Aidan, no te hagas el estúpido. Sabes qué hizo en el pasado, fue la mano izquierda de quién-tú-sabes y si Daphne estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a que él sigue vivo y que el niño que vivió se enfrentó a él el año pasado… No quiero que te relaciones con Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Yo también hice _eso_ en el pasado! ¡Yo también estuve al lado de quién-tú-sabes!

Linda arrugó los labios, molesta con la mención de aquellos tiempos.

- ¡No es lo mismo! Tú fuiste amenazado… Y puede que entonces coincidiéramos con la causa de Voldemort, pero esa no es vida para criar a una cría… y Daphne ya tenía un año cuando quién-tú-sabes cayó. ¿Sabes que torturó a los Longbottom hasta la locura? ¡ Ellos son magos, no muggles! Alice era algo mayor que yo y estábamos en diferentes casas pero siempre fue simpática conmigo, y otro chico nacido de muggles también… éste de Hufflepuf, aunque no recuerde su nombre…

- Tranquilízate, Malfoy y yo no nos vamos a reunir para planear cómo resucitar a quién-tú-sabes. Son cosas de negocio, tiene mucha influencia en el ministerio e incluso en Hogwarts…

Linda bufó, aún no convencida con los pretextos de su marido. No volvió a quejarse.

Daphne Greengrass tenía el don de la mentira y el trato social de su madre y la determinación y la templaza de su padre. La primera hija del matrimonio era una mezcla de convenientes características, como si hubiera sido creada de sus padres con la ayuda de un manual de pociones, removiendo y salazando, calentada a los grados exactos y el tiempo necesario. Daphne era perfecta, al menos la imagen reluciente que proyectaba lo era y pocos se atreverían a negar lo contrario; Daphne era idéntica a su madre, un holograma mágico que encandilaba, un ser paciente y con una alta consideración de sí misma. Por ello, el matrimonio Malfoy y su ceñudo hijo, que no ocultaba su desagrado por encontrarse en aquella casa desconocida, no tuvieron dudas ante la espléndida sonrisa con la que Linda Greengrass les dio la bienvenida.

¿Y Astoria? Pocos sabrían decir cuáles eran sus defectos y sus cualidades, ella era un dibujo cambiante de trazos anchos y poco definidos. En aquel segundo encuentro con el chico del pelo plateado, del cual aún desconocía el nombre, Astoria se encontraba escondida detrás de una columna. No, no se encontraba allí por una introversión enfermiza. Astoria era, la mayoría de las veces, una niña alegre y cercana pero para ello necesitaba observar durante algunos segundos a los desconocidos, se preparaba mentalmente para su reto e intentaba decidirse por qué trato satisfacería a aquellos visitantes. Sí, Daphne se desinteresaba por todo lo que no le supusiera un beneficio y su hermana pequeña se empeñaba en complacer, esfuerzos que resultaban en vano ante la magia que irradiaba Daphne sin pretenderlo. En aquella columna que se había convertido en su trinchera, Astoria vio cómo el huraño chico que había osado a mirar amenazante a su hermana en la estación, entraba con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el suelo de su hogar, en su territorio seguro.

- ¡Astoria, ven a saludar!- exclamó su madre que la había descubierto tras la columna. Astoria la miró dudosa, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer y con un paso firme y el rostro tímido, se acercó a los visitantes. La mujer, cuyo caballero rubio estaba salpicado por unos mechones oscuros, le sonrió con ternura. Sin embargo, su marido articuló una sonrisa que, al intentar ser cálida, surgió como una poco eficiente sonrisa maliciosa.

- Buenos días- dijo Astoria, contenta de poder enseñar su firme educación.

Lucius, bajando su altanero mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos, le dijo:

- Tengo entendido que el año que viene entras en Hogwarts.

Astoria asintió con ilusión.

- ¿En qué casa crees que serás seleccionada?- preguntó Narcisa, curiosa.

Astoria desvió su mirada hacia ella y se encogió de hombros- Mi hermana dice que encajaría en Hufflepuff. El animal es un tejón y son animales divertidos…

Lucius empinó su nariz y miró a la niña de 10 años con superioridad. Astoria por entonces no comprendía que la insistencia de Daphne, que repetía constantemente que la casa que más la definiría sería Hufflepuff, suponía un insulto. Su madre, con sus manos sobre los hombros, se apresuró a salvarla de la mirada de repulsión de Lucius Malfoy.

- Es una broma de Daphne- se apresuró a decir Linda- Creemos que tiene las cualidades necesarias para entrar en Slytherin, como Daphne.

- Y como Draco- dijo Narcisa con orgullo maternal.

El niño, que había imitado la mirada de desprecio de su padre cuando se había mencionado la casa del tejón, cambió su gesto para adoptar una bobalicona sonrisa altanera. Astoria le miró extrañada. Fue la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en aquella iris gris durante varios segundos, aunque él no la miró. Un comportamiento de ambos que resultaba premonitorio por todos los años de miradas no correspondidas que esperaban a Astoria, impacientes, al pie del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Daphne apareció en la sala con aspavientos de aburrimiento, un gesto que no abandonaría durante todos los años de su vida. Miró a Draco como si éste fuera causante de su aburrimiento. Él, sin embargo, parecía contento por ver a alguien de su edad, aunque se mostraba lo suficiente distante como para que Astoria supusiera que no pertenecían al mismo círculo de amigos.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que los niños jueguen en los jardines?- propuso Linda- Mientras tanto, pasen al salón, mi marido está allí y en breves segundos los elfos servirán algunos apertivos.

Lucius respondió con un asentimiento. Narcisa, mostrándose más amable, sonrió y añadió:

- ¡No me hables de elfos, querida! Cada vez es más difícil conseguir un servicio decente…- Narcisa comenzó a andar junto a Linda y Lucius las siguió, con el mentón aún alto. Linda asentía como si aquel tema de conversación le entusiasmara aunque Astoria sabía que sólo estaba mostrando una de aquellas caretas que había perfeccionado y que sus hijas habían comenzando a clasificar y reconocer- Tenemos un elfo que no para de autolesionarse. Me gusta que sean obedientes y que se autocastiguen por su incompetencia, pero no que lo hagan con tanta frecuencia que entorpezca su trabajo.

Astoria se había quedado observando a los adultos que se dirigían al salón. Los Señores Malfoy, vistos por la espalda, tenían un cabello de pelo con una longitud similar y ambos, como su hijo, tenían un color de pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco. Astoria pensó que si no fuera por las anchas espaldas de Lucius y por los mechones oscuros de Narcisa, hubiera sido complicado diferenciarlos desde aquella posición. Cuando la niña apartó la mirada de los adultos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la entrada. Draco y Daphne se habían ido a los jardines, ignorándola. Astoria los encontró conversando. Parecían hablar sólo porque el silencio les resultaba aún más molesto que la voz del otro.

- ¿A qué colegio piensas irte?- preguntó Malfoy, con desinterés.

Daphne alzó una ceja y le miró confusa- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando cierren Hogwarts- respondió Draco.

Daphne no ocultó su expresión de desagrado ante aquella posibilidad- Espero que descubran al culpable antes.

No, Daphne no era intolerante ni tolerante. Todo lo que no le suponía un beneficio le resultaba indiferente. Manejaba su indiferencia con aplomo, complaciendo tanto a los seguidores de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado como a quién estaba contra él. Daphne Greengrass era superior en descaro y en egocentrismo a muchos magos (Compitiendo con dureza con muchos de su casa, donde se acumulaban aquellos con complejos narcisistas) y por tanto, aún era mucho más superior a muggles y a hijos de muggles. Podría decirse que creía en la pureza de sangre y en el predominio de su raza, pero la idea de exterminarlos o el simple esfuerzo por odiarlos le resultaba perezoso. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Qué ganaba ella por proclamar los ideales de un mestizo que no había superado la aberración de su sangre? No quería meterse en guerras, ni resultaba honroso servir a nadie que no fuera ella misma, ni siquiera al Lord Tenebroso. ¿Por qué tendría ella que alegrarse de los ataques acontecidos en el segundo curso? Si hubiera sacado algún beneficio con aquellas petrificaciones, seguramente no habría sentido arrepentimientos. Pero no era así y eso le libraba de plantearse problemas morales. Sentía algo de pena por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo las víctimas pero tampoco se iba a esforzar en mostrar temor o fingir llanto. A ella no le afectaba, al menos no directamente:

- Creo que mis padres están pensando en Beauxbatons- continuó Daphne con una mueca de asco- No quiero mudarme allí, no quiero escuchar las melosas voces de los franceses. El francés es demsiado cursi y empalagoso.

Draco asintió a medias, reconociéndose a sí mismo que la idea de empezar de cero en un nuevo colegio no le hacía saltar de alegría. Nada más y nada menos que en el lejano país de Bulgaria, en el colegio Dumstrangs, aunque la educación de éste fuera mucho más acorde a lo que su padre consideraba unas medidas firmes y necesarias. Aún así, Draco no estaba dispuesto a admitir que él también deseaba que lo atraparan, aunque fuera por razones egoístas, disfrutaba más regodeándose en la idea de ayudar a la bestia, de sentirse inmune a los peligros del monstruo de la cámara de los secretos.

- Pero está llevando a cabo una digna causa. Si yo supiera quién es, le ayudaría- dijo con el mentón alto y una sonrisa socarrona. Era la doceava vez que repetía esas palabras, con distinto público.

Con esa proclama de ideales, Astoria debería haberse sentido repugnada por aquel rubio que declaraba desear ayudar a un monstruo inmundo a continuar su purga. Pero por consideración a sí misma, al monstruo que una vez ella había sido para librar a su familia de la maldición de un gato negro, vio a aquel niño que hablaba demasiado como un sujeto intrigante, un héroe con una visión distinta de su mismo mundo.

- Oh, sí. Estoy segura de que el monstruo está buscando niños de 12 años que no no saben ni convertir una pluma en un palo como cómplices. Le serás de mucha utilidad- Esa era la verdadera Daphne. Disfurtando de los evidentes defectos de Draco Malfoy que solía aburrir a sus compañeros con historias ridículas que él había inventado. Draco apretó los dientes, recordando aquella desastroza clase de transformaciones en que su pluma blanca sólo había adquirido un color marrón.

Daphne supuso que Draco había decidido ignorar aquel comentario porque no se le había ocurrido ningún comentario agudo. El chico dijo:

- De todas formas, deberían permitirnos a los alumnos de Slytherin quedarnos. A nosotros el monsturo no nos hará nada.

Antes de que Daphne pudiera responder con otra contestación irónica, una voz infantil interrumpió su conversación. Draco Malfoy miró a Astoria con sorpresa, como si ella hubiera surgido del aire. Daphne, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada al sigilo de su hermana.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Astoria.

- ¿ Por qué qué?- preguntó Draco con antipatía.

- ¿Por qué el monstruo no hace daño a los de Slytherin?

Daphne no pudo evitar torcer la boca, preparándose a los conocidos monológos de Draco Malfoy, que disfrutaba figiendo que disponía de todos los conocimientos por haber del mundo mágico.

- El monstruo pertenece a Salazar Slytherin, habita en una cámara secreta que se encuentra en Hogwarts. Nadie sabe exactamente dónde…- Malfoy se detuvo unos segundos y añadió- Cuando el heredero de Slytherin abre la cámara, el monstruo sale para cargarse a los sangresucias.

- ¡No digas palabras mal sonantes delante de mi hermana!- se quejó Daphne.

Astoria volvió a preguntar al instante- ¿Por qué?- repitió.

Draco Malfoy la miró con irritación, preguntándose si esa estúpida niña pequeña se estaba burlando de él. Como era hijo único no llegaba a compreneder la curiosidad de un niño, esa hilera interminable de Porqués, que terminaba sacando de quicio a aquellos adultos que se quedaban sin respuestas. Astoria preguntaba sobre la cámara de los secretos, como podría haber preguntado cómo nacía la gallina para ensalzarse en la mística duda de qué venía antes: La gallina o el huevo.

- ¡Quiere _eliminarlos_ porque son inferiores a nosotros, son escoria!- Draco, equivocadamente, había supuesto que la palabra mal sonante a la que se había referido Daphne era _cargárselos_ y no sangresucias. Por la educación que había recibido, para él la palabra sangresucia era una adjetivo más del vocabulario del mundo mágico, única palabra capaz de definir a aquellos seres. Daphne parecía más preocupada porque su hermana no se infectara con palabras soeces que la volvieran vulgar que con los ideales peligrosos de su compañero.

- ¿Por qué son inferiores?- preguntó Astoria, en un derroche de curiosidad.

Draco arrugó su nariz, afeando sus facciones. Daphne disfrutó por algunos segundos del desconcierto de Malfoy, al no saber cómo responder a aquella pregunta- ¡Simplemente lo son! ¡No tienen magia en la sangre!- Exclamó al fin, con la cara roja como si lo hubieran humillado- Por eso el monstruo no nos hará daño- dijo a modo de conclusión.

Malfoy miró a Astoria de forma desafiante, retándole a repetir aquel desquiciante ¿Por qué?

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no os hará daño?

Nuevamente, Draco Malfoy se quedó mudo por las incesantes preguntas de una niña de 10 años.

**VÍCTOR GREENGRASS. PRESENTE. ABADÍA GREENGRASS**

_Víctor Greengrass era un viejo loco demente_. Aquella definición era la que más destacaba en la ridícula figura redondeada del mortífago. Nadie que hubiera estado en sus cabales hubiera intentado comprenderlo. Llegado el momento, Astoria había aprendido a asumir sus impredecibles reacciones como si se tratara de un juego. Como una niña que mete la mano en un charco con pirañas y éstas a veces le muerden y a veces le acarician. No era divertido pero sí contenía una expectativa morbosa comprobar si en la próxima ocasión mordería o acariciaría.

La extraña fuga de Daniel Littleton provocó miradas de desconcierto, como si tuvieran ante sus ojos un misterio que superaba las leyes de la magia. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el salón, acompañado por el cálido cuerpo de Camila Velbet, la que mostraba desinterés por la huída del muggle. Malfoy escondía su miedo ante la perspectiva de que Víctor Greengrass lo acusara de ayudar a Littleton. Había sido una cruel casualidad que el día en el que Malfoy había decidido guardarse las espaldas y permitir que ejecutaran al sangre sucia, éste se había liberado sin que nadie entendiera exactamente cómo. Llegó a temer que hubiera sido él el causante de la situación, quizás se había levantado sonámbulo para acometer lo que le habían ordenado. Apartó esta disparatada idea de su cabeza y miró a la sala que cargaba con la ausencia de Astoria Greengrass.

Draco arrugó su rostro cuando tuvo la convicción de que Astoria Greengrass no se encontraba en aquella abadía, que había sido ella la que lo había liberado de la celda. ¿No le había confesado ella misma su deseo de regalarle la libertad? Aquella noche no había creído sus palabras. Astoria Greengrass no era el prototipo de chica valiente hasta la estupidez que traicionaba a su tío por el amor de un maldito muggle. Quizás sí, pensó Malfoy, con un sabor de boca agrio. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué conocía él realmente de Astoria? Ahora estaba comenzando a conocerla, estaba intentando soportar la tentación de aquella mujer que había dejado de ser niña y que se sonrojaba al mirarle. Joder, y además era guapa y lo suficiente irritante para ser atrayente y ante todo mostraba la suficiente indiferencia para que él quisiera poseerla. Pansy Parkinson había mostrado durante los cursos de Hogwarts una dependencia tan sólida que Draco Malfoy finalmente había encontrado mayor placer en destruír sus ilusiones que en su compañía. Los esfuerzos de Pansy Parkinson por hacerle ver que le había superado nunca lo habían afectado tanto como el comportamiento de Pequeña Greengrass.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- preguntó Camila, sin siquiera mirarle y masticando chicle con vulgaridad.

Parece que sus palabras fueron conjuradas puesto que el silencio que envolvía a la abadía fue interrumpido por unos pasos rápidos. Draco alzó el mentón, mirando la puerta del salón con expectación. ¿Sería Astoria, que no había huído? ¿O Greengrass, furioso o extrañamente impasible?

Una mirada curiosa, algo extraviada como si le costara esfuerzo adaptarse al interior del hogar, recorrió el salón, deteniéndose ante las figuras de Draco y Camila. Astoria suspiró, como si tuviera sobre los hombros un gran peso que había traído consigo del exterior. Se quitó su chaqueta y miró a los dos presentes con ojos cómplices. Incluso Camila, que la despreciaba, se unió a aquella mirada compasiva que se apiadaba de aquel que sería la víctima de la furia de Greengrass, fuese quien fuese.

- Se ha ido. No está- musitó Astoria, con el pelo mojado por la lluvia del exterior y el rostro, limpio de maquillaje, lleno de intranquilidad. Todos se habían dado cuenta de una forma u otra de la celda vacía. Como si la abadía les hubiera despertado susurrándoles al oído las noticias matutinas- ¿Dónde está mi tío?

- Durmiendo, supongo- musitó Camila que se colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja, como si por la presencia de la castaña tuviera la necesidad de asegurarse de su buen aspecto. Pegó su hombro aún más al de Draco, en un sutil gesto posesivo- Así que tuviste el valor de salvar a tu príncipe azul de su trágico destino.

Astoria parpadeó, como si realmente no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando- Yo no fui. No lo liberé- dijo Astoria, mirando fijamente a sus interlocutores.

Malfoy bufó, incrédulo. A Astoria parecía despreocuparle si Draco la creía o no. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, buscando sonidos que les avecinaran el despertar del líder. Estaban unidos por una mirada cómplice que nunca habían compartido, el silencio les resultaba beneficioso a todos, los tres temerosos de ser acusados de la traición, porque Greengrass era un viejo loco demente pero sobretodo impredecible y eso lo hacía inmensamente peligroso. Hasta que la verdad fue revelada sobre el misterio de la fuga de Daniel Littleton (algún tiempo después), en sus mentes quedó clavada la convicción de que un milagro había dejado en libertad al muggle, como si las paredes de su celda hubieran desaparecido y vuelto a reconstruirse a los segundos o como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en mantenerlo vivo durante más tiempo. Recordaremos que el destino tiene sus caprichos, había permitido vivir a Aidan Greengrass por una larga temporada extra para que concibiera y criara a nuestra princesa.

El temor que todos estaban anticipando apareció dos horas después delante de ellos, vestido con un pijama de pana y portando a la serpiente Djinn en su cuello. Djinn parecía aburrido, flácido sobre la gorda nuca de Greengrass, e incluso aliviado como un verdugo novato cuya víctima huye entre los barrotes de su cárcel antes de la hora de la ejecución. Draco pensó que, como a ellos, la abadía lo había avisado con un susurro, pero que a él y a su pesado cuerpo soñoliento le había costado más tiempo y esfuerzo despertarse.

La mirada descuadrada de Greengrass, que parecía no convencerse de que realmente hubiera ocurrido aquello, se quedó congelada durante algunos segundos sobre Astoria, Draco y Camila.

_Oh, gracias a Merlin que Víctor Greengrass era un viejo loco demente._

Su labio inferior tembló, antes de hablar- Se ha marchado, el maldito muggle se ha marchado.

Astoria fue la única que se acercó un paso, la incertidumbre estaba clara en su rostro- ¿Pero cómo puede haberse escapado? La celda estaba protegida mágicamente…

Malfoy no comprendía por qué ella se empeñaba en hacerle ver a su tío que habría sido imposible que Littleton se escapara por sus propios medios. Greengrass tenía una mirada lunática, mezcla de comprensión, miedo y una agria conformidad.

- Yo sé quién ha sido- murmuró Víctor. A Draco se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Greengrass miró a su sobrina con intensidad, colocó su rechoncha mano en la nuca de Astoria de forma que podría resultar tierna en otro contexto pero ahora resultaba terrorífica.

Os confundiréis al creer que en este punto de la historia, Draco hubiera ofrecido su cuello para salvar a la princesa. Recordad que no es un héroe. Hay que decir a su favor que esta vez se atrevió a acercarse más a Greengrass y comenzó a formular alguna teoría que quedó olvidada cuando Víctor dio voz a su pensamiento:

- Ha sido tu madre- dijo con una certeza que parecía conmoverlo y asustarlo al mismo tiempo. Miró a su sobrina con una ternura escalofriante, como si aquella revelación fuera a resultar un doloroso pero comprensible golpe.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Astoria, creyendo que había oído mal- Mi madre está muerta.

Greengrass asintió- Siempre supe que cuando muriera tu madre me maldecería para la eternidad. Nunca fui un buen cuñado y ella siempre fue muy rencorosa- Greengrass bajó la cabeza- Sabía que tenía que ocurrir, alguna vez. Pero el Señor Tenebroso nunca se rindió por los obstáculos, ni siquiera por uno con una cicatriz en la frente… pereció pero no se rindió.

Greengrass con su alocada teoría que sólo él podía comprender les estaba ofreciendo convertise en Voldemort, morir como él incluso, sin caer rendidos ante un fracaso que podía percibirse en el aire, como si hubiera sido abanicado por el fantasma de la madre de Astoria.

Astoria no era capaz de pronunciar palabras, debatiéndose con la disyuntiva de permitir que aquella versión disparatada se convirtiera en la oficial o intentar salvar a su tío de los brazos de la locura inmenente, de las garras aparentemente rencorosas de una madre que había perecido hacía ya años. Como una serpiente de Slytherin, haciendo gala de su casa y de aquella oscuridad ondulante que la devoraba por dentro, Astoria Greengrass miró con algo de satisfacción cómo la demencia se alimentaba de la vida de su tío. Eligió el camino fácil y beneficioso, permitió con un cosquilleo de alivio que su tío diera largas zancadas en la búsqueda de aquel fantasma. Astoria Greengrass era sigilosa, era transparente, apenas se podía vislumbrar desde el exterior el aura oscura que la rodeaba. Era una acción breve, que a muchos os parecería comprensible, pero era un detalle más, como piezas de puzzle que definían el interior de Astoria Greengrass, esa matagatos cuyos pasos no provocaban ruido. Nadie supo verla en aquel momento, sólo Draco Malfoy, poco después, echó un vistazo a su oscuro y humedecido interior y quizás fuera entonces cuando se enamoró de ella.

Las bestias suelen resultar más apetecibles que las princesas de rosa, y se esconden en el interior. En esa belleza interior que tanto predican los cuentos.

Víctor Greengrass, sin saber que su sobrina acababa de reafirmar su locura con un asentimiento de compresión, dio simpáticas palmadas a la nuca de Astoria- No te preocupes, cariño. Te compraré otro juguete…

No. Daniel Littlelton no suponía sólo un juguete para su segunda sobrina preferida, incluso Víctor Greengrass tenía secretos. Verdades que sólo salían a la luz cuando se encontraba sólo con su locura. Astoria asintió, como si estuviera aceptando la promesa de aquel regalo y Draco no pudo evitar imaginarse a Víctor Greengrass intentando comprar algún muggle varón en las calles del Londrés de los sangre sucias. En aquel momento incómodo y disparatado ni siquiera aquella imagen mental le resultó divertida.

La sala quedó desierta y se quedó Víctor Greengrass acompañado de sus fantasmas. Se rió con cierta amargura.

- Muy inteligente y cruel, Linda- dijo en voz alta, admirando a su cuñada por el daño que le había producido.

Había humanidad dentro de Víctor Greengrass, estaba acompañada de la maldición de Linda Greengrass, de su incipiente locura, de su yo infantil, de su yo sádico, de los hijos que no tuvo y de un corazón que bombeaba a veces sangre, a veces el humo negro y húmedo que le había contagiado a Astoria cuando la había parido sin siquiera sentir su aliento. Sí, el parto que Víctor Greengrass experimentó con su segunda sobrina no fue tan físico pero dejó en Astoria aquel regalo, una pequeña mota que gobernaba la contradicción. Víctor Greengrass tenía humanidad, quizás mal direccionada, como un ángel en el hombro derecho al que había aprendido a ignorar. Pero ahí estaba, aún susurrando. El ángel, tan flaco como Víctor era gordo, musitaba:

- Otro amigo perdido ¿Qué importa? Tú aún sigues vivo…- Sí, el ángel sonaba mucho a demonio, pero es que éste había aprendido que para conseguir lo que quería de Víctor tenía que utilizar la psicología inversa. Le pedía que no se preocupara por ello, ¿Qué importa? Y de esa forma conseguía que a Víctor Greengrass le importara, le pesara la ausencia de su amigo. Porque el mortífago no había perdido sólo a un muggle, había perdido la moneda de cambio con la que pensaba insistir, amenazar y aterrorizar al ministerio hasta que le devolvieran a Mr. Brandon. Cada vez quedaban menos personas que Greengrass pudiera respetar, el amor a los sangre sucias se extendía como un virus por la sociedad mágica, privando a muchos magos de ser respetables.

**CAMILA VELBET. 14 AÑOS. RESIDENCIA VELBET**

Camila tragó saliva e intentó esconder su nerviosismo. Miró al grupo de adultos, la mayoría amigos de sus padres, que esperaban con sonrisas de apoyo que ella comenzara a cantar. Últimamente había tenido pesadillas en las que, al abrir su boca, su voz se convertía en un chirrido similar al de un pájaro. Camila desvió su mirada hacia Irina Plame, que parecía un ángel con su vestido rosa y sus tirabuzones rubios. Ambas tenían la misma edad, personalidades contrarias y la necesidad de resplandecer. Ambas habían nacido en un barrio mágico de las afueras de Bristol, un complejo residencial con paredes anchas de ladrillo rojo donde vivían viejos jubilados o artistas frustrados que buscaban la tranquiliad de aquella abandonada esquina. Irina la odiaba porque simbolizaba todo lo que ella no puedo ser y Camila la odiaba por la misma razón.

Irina sonrió con malicia, deseándole con esa sonrisa un desastroso concierto. Pero esta mirada no la intimidó, sino que el deseo de convertir aquella mirada en fastidio la empujó a abrir su boca y dar salida a su melodiosa voz. Cantó y al finalizar todos aplaudieron, Irina también aunque de sus aplausos no provino sonido alguno puesto que eran fingidos.

Su profesor de canto, un joven mago apuesto, se acercó a ella para felicitarle. Camila sintió que se derretía cuando él le colocó la mano en la espalda como gesto de cariñoso apoyo. Era un contacto inofensivo pero Camila, nacida con una sexualidad precoz, contuvo la respiración. Irina le miró con los ojos entonados, celosa de su éxito.

Sus espectadores fueron abandonando la sala para retirarse al comedor, donde sería servida la cena. Puesto que aún quedaban dos horas de aperitivos, el profesor le propuso a Camila practicar un poco con el piano antes de cenar. Camila asintió con efusividad. Siempre que estaba con él las palabras salían tartamudeantes y por ello siempre intentaba responder de forma gestual, evitando que su nerviosismo fuera evidente. Camila no era una chica tímida en absoluto pero la compañía de su atractivo profesor, del cual estaba encaprichada, la enmudecía.

- Muy bien. Sigue practicando así, Camila- le dijo el profesor cuando tocó la última nota de una melodía. Camila sonrió radiante- Y ahora deberíamos ir a llenar nuestros estómagos.

- Guardaré las partituras y ahora voy- dijo Camila en un susurro.

El profesor asintió, recogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida, donde se cruzó con Irina que estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. El profesor saludó a Irina con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió su camino. Cuando el sonido de sus pisadas desapareció, Irina transformó su encantadora sonrisa en la del demonio que, sin duda, llevaba dentro.

- Eres patética- dijo tajante. Ella nunca se retrasaba en escupir palabras dolientes.

Camila, acostumbrada, ni siquiera la miró. Continuó sentada en la banqueta del piano, ordenando las partituras- Canto mejor que tú.

- Puede que sí- admitió Irina, sin estar afectada- Al menos por ahora. Eres patética porque eres incapaz de esconder tus sentimientos hacia tu profesor. No voy a subestimarte diciéndote que jamás podrías conseguir ni un beso de él…- Irina cerró las puertas tras de sí, como si intentara esconder a los demás la naturaleza de su verdadero carácter malicioso. El demonio con piel de cordero.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Camila al mismo tiempo que intentaba salir de la banqueta. El vestido con la mullida falda que llevaba puesto resultaba aparatoso. Su madre siempre insistía en que utilizara aquellos vestidos que parecían de la época victoriana para los conciertos que daba a los vecinos. Camila nunca se había negado puesto que consideraba que así estaría más guapa ante los ojos de su adorado profesor.

- Apuesto a que desearías que él fuera tu primero…- continuó diciendo Irina.

- Demasiado tarde para eso- dijo Camila- Ya tuve mi primer beso.

Irina puso los ojos en blanco- Lo sé- exclamó como si le ofendiera que Camila creyera que no estaba al tanto de aquel detalle. Para Irina la información era poder y se enorgullecía de conocer todos los detalles, incluso los escabrosos, de todos sus vecinos. Camila Velbet era su víctima favorita- Me refería a otra experiencia más íntima…

Camila apartó la mirada, como si de esa forma evitara que Irina se colara en sus pensamientos. Intentó huir de ella, creyó que si traspasaba aquella puerta que su adversaria había cerrado tras de sí, estaría a salvo.

- Sé que eres más romántica de lo que crees. El romanticismo del profesor y la alumna ¿verdad? El placer de jugar a cosas íntimas y prohibidas con aquel que hace que tu corazón lata más rápido, algo así como un primer amor pasional con el chico adecuado…- Irina seguía hablando y Camila no entendía a dónde quería llegar. Camila pasó por su lado para huir de ella pero Irina le detuvo agarrándole del brazo- ¿Y si yo te robo ese deseo?

Camila le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba comenzando a sentirse curiosa- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Conquistarle para alejarlo de mí? ¿Decirle que estoy obsesionada con él para que dimita?

Camila le miraba con expectación, curiosa de saber una vez más cómo funcionaba su siniestro pensamiento. Irina apartó su brazo de la muñeca de Camila y mientras se agachaba, como si quisiera aprecíar los encajes de su falda, dijo- Bonito vestido. Sólo voy a robarte la experiencia romántica que anhelas.

Antes de que Camila pudiera entender qué pretendía, Irina se coló por su falda como si estuviera gateando bajo una mesa camilla. Camila intentó retroceder para alejar su ancha falda del cuerpo de Irina, pero ella le sujetaba con fuerza las piernas.

- ¿Qué ha…?- Camila detuvo su pregunta, sustituyendolo por un gemido atragantado.

Sintió como sus bragas le eran arrebatada con un brusco tirón y sus piernas, aún fuertemente agarradas, temblaron ante la anticipación de lo que iba a llegar. Camila clavó la mirada en las ferreas puertas cerradas que tenía ante sí. Podía notar los finos dedos de Irina, clavándose en sus muslos, buscando la postura más cómoda. Y entonces, lo sintió. Una húmeda lengua acariciando su sexo, de forma sensual y delicada, entrando en cada recobeco de su propia humillación. Para Irina Plame no era suficiente desafiar a todos a un reto psicológico, insultar con palabras o calumniar, su forma de agredir iba mucho más allá. Camila comprendió al instante, con sus muslos húmedos y un gemido atragantado en la garganta, que aquella era una tortura dulce. ¿Quién querría gemir de placer por las caricias de un enemigo? Sentirse sumisa, débil y a merced de los avances sexuales del demonio… Camila no pudo contener un gemido placentero y cerró los ojos mientras permitía que su cuerpo temblara. Podía notar entre sus piernas el rostro de Irina, como lamía, besaba y humillaba. En su mente, el idílico sueño del profesor de canto, su príncipe azul particular, regalándole sus primeras caricias y sus primeros gemidos, se fue desvaneciendo. Un gemido y otro, podía notar como el ego de Irina se iba ensanchando entre sus piernas, complacida de los sonidos guturales que estaba provocando en su víctima.

- Querida, abre un poco más las piernas- pidió una voz que provenía de debajo de su falda.

Camila no obedeció e Irina empujó sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos para conseguir su petición. Camila seguía mirando a las puertas. Repentinamente le asaltó el miedo de que aquellas puertas se abrieran repentinamente, mostrando a un grupo de adultos con sus padres a la cabeza y mirando escandalizados la escena en la que se encontraban ambas. Camila, nuevamente intentó contener otro gemido, esta vez no para prohibir a Irina oír los resultados de su afronta sino por miedo a que los otros invitados la oyeran. Sentía cómo una bola de aire obstruía su garganta.

- Relájate o no disfrutarás- exigió Irina. Camila pudo imaginar como entonaba una sonrisa pícara al saber que ya _estaba disfrutando- _¿Por qué no te tumbas? Podemos variar un poco…

Camila lo hizo. No supo si ella movía sus articulaciones por alguna hipnotización a la que le había sometido Irina o si realmente el escalofrío placentero era tan fuerte como para obligarla a aceptar la continuación de aquella humillación. No sabía la respuesta correcta, sólo que su cuerpo se tumbó sombre el frío suelo, con las bragas por las rodillas y el menudo cuerpo de Irina sobre ella. Camila le miraba a los ojos, sin comprender aún cómo aquella chica a la que había odiado tanto le hacía sentir todo aquello. No tardaría muchos años en descubrir que así era el sexo, una magia que incluso los muggles podían disfrutar. Irina se sacó del bolsillo interior de su vestido su varita, la cual usó para desgarrar el corpiño del vestido de Camila. Sus ya abultados pechos se abrieron como un capullo al florecer. Irina sonrió antes de pegar sus labios a la suave piel de Camila y comenzar a besar y lamer sus pezones. Camila se mantuvo quieta, pasiva ante las muestras de pasión de Irina. Cerró los ojos, aspiró, gemió, sintió escalofríos y mantuvo en su recuerdo aquel día en el que todo su cuerpo se embadurnó en la saliva de Irina Plame.

**CAMILA VELBET Y DRACO MALFOY. HABITACIÓN CAMILA. PRESENTE**

- ¡Voy a hacerte gemir, Draco Malfoy, pero de ninguna forma placentera!- le gritó Camila con furia, mientras él abandonaba la habitación.

Lo había hecho otra vez, Draco Malfoy había disfrutado de los servicios de Camila Velbet y cuando era su turno satisfacerla _a ella_, había susurrado alguna excusa y había comenzado a vestirse con prisa. Malfoy cada vez visitaba su habitación con menos frecuencia y si lo hacía, se marchaba enseguida. Ella había visitado en ocasiones su habitación, intentando regresar a aquel íntimo momento que habían compartido en el campamento pero para Draco Malfoy, Camila Velbet no era ya ningún misterio y estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Camila suspiró y se colocó su bata, cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo. Se asomó a la ventana desde la que pudo ver a Draco Malfoy saliendo de la abadía, vestido con su negra túnica impecable. Detrás de él, apareció Astoria y Draco Malfoy se detuvo en cuanto ella le dijo algo que Camila no llegó a escuchar. Camila los miró con furia a través del cristal de su ventana.

**DRACO Y ASTORIA. PRESENTE**

El jardín de la abadía Greengrass había recuperado su esplendor de antaño gracias a los cuidados de Astoria. Era un esplendor falso, una capa de bella pintura que cubría la pudredumbre del interior de aquel hogar. Si Malfoy había considerado que la Mansión Malfoy mantenía en sus paredes las cicatrices de las injusticias acontecidas, aquella abadía había sido testigo de mucha más violencia y delirios y éstos se manifestaban envolviendo a sus habitantes en un halo de locura, inseguridades y la incapacidad de abandonar la abadía. Draco Malfoy no creía en el fantasma de Linda Greengrass, ni llegaba a comprender cómo la desquiciada mente de Víctor había llegado a aquella conclusión, pero se alegraba de ello. Para él había sido la propia abadía quién había abierto la celda del muggle, seguramente se había servido de la buena voluntad y la insensatez de Astoria Greengrass para ello.

Afortunadamente, el fantasma de la madre había salvado a la hija de una condena segura.

- Sé que piensas que yo lo liberé- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Aquella voz inocente era fácilmente reconocible. Astoria Greengrass estaba de pie bajo el quicio de la puerta principal, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, como si estuviera pidiéndole de rodillas que le creyera. Draco la miró, impactado por aquella mirada cuyo significado no entendía. Jamás comprendería las contradicciones que definían a Astoria Greengrass. En algunos momentos, su encaprichamiento hacia él era más que evidente y minutos después se volvía completamente indiferente. Como si dos personas dentro de ella se pelearan por dominar su cuerpo. Ahora mismo la niña que conoció en Hogwarts dominaba sus pupilas y Draco sintió una punzada de añoranza, como si acabara de encontrarse con una amiga a la que hacía años que no veía.

- Dijiste que no fuiste tú quién liberó al muggle...- respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo que aquel asunto no le interesaba.

- Pero no me creíste.

No, por supuesto que no lo hizo pero Draco dudaba que su opinión fuera la que realmente preocupara a Astoria.

- No voy a decirle nada a tu tío, Astoria, no te preocupes por eso- Quería sonar sincero, por ello evitó llamarla Pequeña Greengrass. Su compañía cada día le resultaba más incómoda, incómoda y placentera al mismo tiempo. Draco no se preocupó en ocultar su impaciencia, quería irse.

- No fui yo- repitió Astoria.

Draco asintió- Tendremos que echarle la culpa entonces a los fantasmas- Draco se giró nuevamente para retomar su camino pero la voz de Astoria lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A casa de mi madre- respondió Malfoy.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó Astoria. Nuevamente podía leerse la súplica en sus ojos. Draco recordó las cuantiosas ocasiones en las que le había pedido que le ayudara con la asignatura de pociones y había permanecido mirándole con expectación, con una mezcla de miedo e ilusión en sus pupilas. Esta mirada era bastante similar, aunque Draco no sintió el deseo de hundirla en decepción como había sido natural durante los años de Hogwarts.

Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

- Te aburrirías

- Ya me aburro aquí.

Draco asintió y extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole que se agarrara de él. Astoria sonrió y se colgó de él, pegando su cuerpo al de Draco al tiempo en el que andaban. Caminaron juntos por el hermoso jardín de la abadía, respetando el silencio hasta que llegaron a la verja:

- Yo no lo liberé, pero él vino a mi habitación- confesó Astoria- No sé cómo supo cuál era mi habitación. No me dijo quién le había ayudado.

Draco le miró con sorpresa, aquella información no le resultaba grata.

- ¿Por qué fue a tu habitación?- preguntó él con la voz más rasgada de lo que había deseado.

- Quería que me fuera con él- Astoria no se atrevió a mirar el rostro de Malfoy, dirigió su mirada a la farola que lucía parpadeante incluso en pleno día- Le dije que no.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Malfoy, concentrándose en su expresión facial. Quería oír que ella le pertenecía a él, que tenía una etiqueta con el nombre de Malfoy pegada a su nuca, que jamás podría mirar a otro que no fuera él. Para Draco Malfoy el amor era algo muy cercano a la posesión, deseaba que el mundo le perteneciera y cuando algo se escapaba de su alcance, se desesperaba. Astoria se había despegado de él con los años, había crecido y había aprendido a fingir indiferencia, lo confundía hasta el extremo de no saber si ella estaba a su lado o a muchos kilómetros de distancia. La quería al lado, atada del brazo, sin que pudiera alejarse.

Astoria tenía sus propios demonios e inseguridades, aunque en Hogwarts su amor hacia Draco Malfoy había sido una información pública gracias a su hermana, ella jamás lo había reconocido. Sus mejillas rosadas, sin embargo, le habían impedido que lo negara abiertamente. Se sentía incapaz de mentir y por ello se había vuelto una experta en la sutilidad. Jamás diría sí, jamás diría no… Ella siempre decía Quizás, o a veces, esquivaba las preguntas que no quería responder como si fuera una bludger que volaba en su dirección.

Astoria sonrió a medias, intentando mostrarse bromista- ¿Tú qué crees?

Astoria quería que Draco respondiera que había sido por él, que Malfoy tuviera esa certeza o incluso ese deseo era la única seña que ella necesitaba para no abandonar por completo sus sueños adolescentes. Pero Draco Malfoy no solía complacer a nadie que no fuera él mismo, al menos no cuando necesitaba arriesgarse:

- Creo que fue culpa de la abadía, nos tiene a todos encarcelados sin que nos demos cuenta.

Astoria asintió, intentando mantener su sonrisa. Necesitarían más sangre, más confusiones y más fantasmas para ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Escena subida de tono de mano de Camila Velbet y luego un poquito de romanticismo ;) ¿Qué os ha parecido? Prometo seguirla!<strong>


	7. Madres

****Después de una larga espera, aquí estoy. Estoy muy ocupada pero sigo adelante con el fic, no os preocupáis. Lenta (pensad que cada capítulo son 16 páginas en Cambria, 12 pt) pero adelante. Espero que os guste el nuevo episodio y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestra paciencia.

**Capítulo 7: Madres**

**NARCISA, DRACO Y ASTORIA. MANSIÓN MALFOY. PRESENTE**

Desde que _él _se fue, la mansión se sumió en un aliento gélido que ningún fuego mágico podía caldear. Narcisa se rindió, permitió que el esplendor de la Mansión Malfoy se marchitara. Aquella casa estaba en ruinas por dentro, al igual que sus habitantes. El silencio se había convertido en su compañero más fiel, sustituyendo a la voz de Lucius. Pero Lucius era el adorno más valioso de aquella morada y una vez requisado, la mansión había perdido su corazón, muriéndose en el acto. Narcisa suspiró, temblando ante el recuerdo de aquella fatídica carta que le anunciaba el final, porque él estaba muerto y ya no había forma de recuperar la felicidad que le habían arrebatado.

De repente, una figura salió de la oscuridad del pasillo. Era un chico demasiado delgado, con el pelo rubio platino, que la miraba con preocupación. Narcisa se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, estiró el cuello y alzó un poco el mentón, imitando aquellas posturas que había utilizado cuando Lucius y ella se encontraban en público. Por su hijo, Narcisa seguiría siendo imbatible, inmortal.

- ¿Mamá, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Draco, preocupado.

Narcisa amplió su sonrisa, meneó la cabeza como si le resultara graciosa la pregunta. No respondió, al girar la cabeza vio a una joven de pelo castaño detrás de su hijo, mirándola con timidez y con las mejillas rosadas.

- Veo que me has traído visitas- dijo Narcisa, acercándose a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente, se colocó delante de la joven que acompañaba a su hijo- Bienvenida, espero que disculpes el estado de esta ruina- dijo, dirigiendo una lánguida mirada al salón en el que se encontraba- Nuestro hogar aún está llorando por todo lo acontecido.

Draco puso los ojos blancos ante el ingenio de su madre. La joven asintió, azorada- Soy Astoria Greengrass, Señora Malfoy, es todo un placer.

Narcisa sonrió al reconocer el apellido y desvió su mirada hacia su hijo- Guapa y de buena familia, sin duda sabes elegir, Draco.

Draco meneó la cabeza- Es una amiga que se aburría en su casa.

- Por ahora es una amiga- dijo Narcisa, escrutando con su mirada a Astoria- Qué lamentable. Querida, estoy segura de que cambiarás de idea cuando pruebes mi té… el té que preparan mis elfos, quiero decir. No me acostumbro a esta nueva consideración con el servicio doméstico.

Astoria se sonrojó aún más y Narcisa le pidió que tomara asiento.

- Por supuesto, eso es lo que deseo en una esposa… que sea seducida por la buena cocina de mis elfos- dijo Draco, mordaz, al sentarse también.

Narcisa hizo un chasquido con los dedos, como solía hacer cuando quería llamar a los elfos para que acudieran a atenderla. Luego, sonrió a Astoria y le hizo preguntas corteses: _Qué tiempo hacía, Dónde había comprado el hermoso vestido que llevaba y si había acudido a alguna fiesta de las que solían organizar ella y su marido antes_. Astoria respondió a todos con los monosílabos propios de su timidez.

Narcisa entrecerró los ojos en un queja muda y miró a su hijo- Cariño ¿Por qué no vas a ver por qué se están retrasando los elfos? No es propio de ellos desobedecer mis órdenes, aunque admito que últimamente les estoy dando demasiada libertad- este último comentario fue dirigido a Astoria.

Draco bufó y murmuró algo así cómo: _¿Dónde se ha visto que un amo tenga que buscar a los elfos?_ Pero aún así, se levantó y abandonó la sala. Astoria se sintió repentinamente nerviosa ante la única presencia de Narcisa Malfoy. Ella le sonrió de forma encantadora.

- Eres la primera…amiga que Draco trae a casa en mucho tiempo.

- Siento haber irrumpido en su tranquilidad… Supongo que no recibe visitas que no hayan sido anunciadas previamente.

- Tonterías, hacía años que no tenía visitas… y cuando mi marido vivía disfrutaba de ellas, enormemente. Cuando Draco y tú os caséis, descubrirás que uno de los trucos para ser una buena esposa de un Malfoy es sobresalir en la organización de fiestas y eventos.

Astoria se sonrojó y asintió a medias- Su hijo tenía razón cuando dijo que sólo soy una amiga que se aburría en su casa.

Narcisa la miró incrédula, con una pícara sonrisa- Realmente lamentable- Se encogió de hombros- Debo admitir que Lucius no tenía muy buenas relaciones con tu familia. Tu padre y él fueron amigos hace años pero se distanciaron de forma irreparable… Le gustará saber que sólo eres una amiga- Narcisa miró hacia el techo, como si su esposo la estuviera escuchando desde el cielo- Aunque yo siempre disfrutaba contradiciéndole.

- Gracias- se limitó a decir Astoria, sin estar segura qué estaba agradeciendo.

Narcisa volvió a sonreír de forma encantadora, miró hacia los lados con impaciencia- ¿Y bien, dónde está ese té? Me temo que mi hijo y los elfos domésticos se han perdido por los pasillos de esta casa, no me creerías si te digo que cada día aparecen nuevos corredores y habitaciones.

Narcisa Malfoy quería una nuera y sonrió a Astoria como si fuera su presa. Sonreía dispuesta a seducir a la joven, a atraerla hacia el apellido Malfoy, hacia su hijo. En cuanto ambos se marcharan, ella volvería a convertirse en polvo, sería un mobiliario más de su derruido hogar. Aparentemente inerte pero con los ojos brillantes ante las nuevas expectativas. Era una madre y era su deber asegurarle a su hijo un buen matrimonio. Sí, Narcisa Malfoy había sido una gran esposa y una gran anfitriona y de la misma forma que decidió que su hijo sobreviviría a la batalla, decidió que Draco se casaría…pronto.

**VICTOR GREENGRASS Y LINDA GREENGRASS. ÉPOCA DE TERROR**

Estaba nervioso, encorvado sobre el poyete de su cocina. Con el diablo y el ángel en sus hombros, discutiendo a voces. No eran cuestiones de moralidad, lo que le preocupaba era algo muchísimo más importante…

_Valentía, discreción e inteligencia._

Se repetía esas palabras como si al susurrarlas su carácter fuera a absorberlas. Víctor Greengrass podía comprender y compadecer a Napoleón Bonaparte y al escritorio sobre el que dejaba las marcas de sus uñas en momentos de intranquilidad. Rodeó sus rechonchos dedos alrededor de una lata de cerveza de mantequilla, la sujetó con fuerza como si fuera un roedor vivo que se escapaba de sus manos. Bebió con ansiedad.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Pudo escuchar su voz antes de ver el cuerpo de su cuñada saliendo de la chimenea. Víctor le miró con los ojos perdidos como si por unos segundos no la hubiera reconocido- ¿Está Aidan bien?

Víctor se limpió los labios con la manga.

- Aidan está bien.

El alivio aligeró los hombros de Linda. Ella se llevó una mano a su barriga embarazada y miró a Víctor con los ojos entonados, ladeando la cabeza y preguntando nuevamente, esta vez sin palabras, qué ocurría.

- Mañana es un gran día- dijo Víctor con una vaguedad intencionada.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer por _él_?- preguntó Linda, descargando en el pronombre personal un odio notable.

- Mañana entraré en su pequeño grupo de confianza, codo con codo con Bellatrix Lestrange - dijo Víctor, derrochando felicidad

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer por él?- repitió Linda, con impaciencia.

- Robar unos informes importantes que uno de los jurados mágicos guarda secretamente en su casa. Nuestro Lord cree que contienen el escondite secreto de muchos exiliados o antiguos pertenecientes de la Órden del Fénix.

- ¿Los Potter?- preguntó Linda. Era consciente de que Voldemort estaba dedicando un esfuerzo extra para encontrar el refugio en el que los Potter se habían escondido. Según tenía entendido, Lilly Potter también estaba embarazada.

- No, no los Potter- se limitó a responder Víctor.

- ¿Dónde vive el jurado que guarda los informes?

- Se trata de Theodore Gilbert, vive en Garmound Park.

- Hay una vigilancia muy activa en ese barrio- dijo Linda- He escuchado rumores de que el ministerio tiene aurores infiltrados, creen que allí se alojan algunos mortífagos.

- Se equivocan- respondió Víctor.

Por aquella época, la locura se mantenía lejana de la mente de Víctor Greengrass. Era ya patético, pero tenía la conveniencia de estar rodeado de personas inteligentes que habían ayudado a que se mantuviera vivo y libre.

- Deberías llegar mediante el autobús nocturno, una de sus paradas es allí y nadie espera que un mortífago utilice el transporte público. Estoy segura de que la entrada de todas las chimeneas están vigiladas, así que deberías evitar los polvos Flu.

Víctor Greengrass asintió con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. Los consejos de Linda Greengrass siempre le mantenían a salvo, él era un aire cálido, contaminado, y ella la veleta que le indicaba la dirección adecuada. Sí, ella era su veleta.

**ABADÍA GREENGRASS Y SUS HABITANTES. PRESENTE**

Camila se ajustó la bata de seda que vestía, mirando con rencor como Draco y Astoria regresaban a casa, con unas sonrisas tímidas en sus caras, como una pareja recién enamorada que acababa de volver de su primera cita. Esa niña privilegiada le había arrebatado a su amante directamente de entre sus sábanas. Camila bufó y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Víctor Greengrass que alimentaba a Djinn con unas galletas, como si en lugar de una serpiente, fuera un perro. Djinn, evidentemente, intentaba evitar las rechonchas manos de su amo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí encerrados? ¿No deberíamos estar creando pánico? ¿No es por eso por lo que nos reuniste?

Greengrass apenas levantó las pupilas de su mascota.

- Pronto- se limitó a susurrar. Sin embargo, sí que levantó la cabeza y sonrió con expresividad cuando su sobrina y Draco Malfoy entraron en la sala. Camila volvió a gruñir, sintiéndose nuevamente ignorada.

Astoria y Draco saludaron a destiempo. En aquel momento parecían una típica familia en una tarde de domingo, nunca habían parecido un grupo de terroristas y en ese instante, rodeados de las migajas de las galletas que Djinn había rechazado, lo parecía aún menos. Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar que Potter se sentiría avergonzado al ver aquella escena, después del esfuerzo que le estaba costando detener los peligrosos delirios de Víctor Greengrass. Por supuesto, ese pensamiento resultó gratificante para Draco, no importaba en qué bando estuviera o para quién trabajara, la desdicha de Potter siempre era motivo de gozo. Malfoy se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas, como si fundirse en la falsa estampa de una familia cómoda fuera a hundir a Potter en la más grande humillación. En cuánto se sentó, Djinn se arrastró hacia él, colocando su cabeza sobre su regazo. De alguna forma, Greengrass estaba consiguiendo convertirle en un canino con forma de réptil.

- El maldito bicho no sabe a quién debe preferir- dijo Víctor, sin ocultar sus celos ante la repentina conexión entre Draco y la serpiente. El mortífago desvió su mirada hacia su sobrina, que había permanecido de pie, con las mejillas sonrojadas y pensando con ensoñación- Astoria, es tarde, deberías irte a la cama.

Las mejillas de Astoria se volvieron aún más rosadas, pero esta vez no se enfrentó al caprichoso comportamiento de su tío, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala, evitando cruzar la mirada con Draco. Sentía como una oleada de mariposas volaban dentro de su estómago, llenándole de esperanza ahora que Malfoy había comenzado a tratarla con cordialidad, incluso amistad. Recordó cuántas veces se había sentido así en sus años de Hogwarts y no encontró remordimiento al recuperar aquellos sentimientos tan adolescentes.

De repente, una lechuza negra, con los bordes de las plumas desgastados como si estuviera desteñida, entró desde el ventana y dejó caer sobre Greengrass un sobre blanco. El mortífago miró con satisfacción a su lechuza y le dio unas palmadas en el pico, dejándole saborear algunas migajas de galletas.

- Al menos un animal me tiene aprecio aquí- dijo lanzando una mirada rencorosa a Djinn- Gracias, Mildred. Siempre tan servicial- Era irónico cómo le hablaba a su lechuza como si fuera una ama de casa, una sirvienta que hubiera estado siglos a su disposición. La lechuza, sin embargo, parecía encantado con este trato tan especial.

Draco miró con curiosidad cómo Víctor abría el sobre que tenía entre las manos. ¿Habría sido esa carta enviada por un superior? ¿Alguien que, como había sugerido Potter, organizaba los planes de destrucción de Greengrass? Víctor leyó la carta con atención y una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en sus labios, como si hubiera recibido una carta amistosa de un familiar querido.

- ¿Una carta de Daphne?- preguntó Draco, intentando sonar casual.

- No, sólo un amigo- respondió Víctor, golpeando el aire con una mano.

- Espero que no sea otro al que quieras unir a tu misión. Creo que Greyback te demostró que sólo puedes confiar en nosotros…- dijo Camila, manteniendo su pose enfadada. Fue entonces cuando Víctor le preguntó qué le ocurría, ella meneó la cabeza- Sólo estoy cansada, me voy a la cama- le lanzó a Draco una mirada seductora.

- Buenas noches, me quedaré haciéndole compañía a Djinn- respondió Draco indiferente.

Camila se marchó enfurecida. Draco Malfoy acababa de preferir la compañía de un reptil antes que sus caricias. A Camila Velbet nadie la humillaba, no desde Irina, no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir.

**DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS. 7 Y 6 CURSO**

Cualquier alumno de Slytherin no podía negar que los privilegios otorgados a la casa de la serpiente se habían triplicado bajo el mandato del director Snape. La vida era más cómoda, las atenciones más exclusivas e incluso los profesores les permitían organizar fiestas nocturnas. No todos los alumnos de Slytherin, aunque sí la mayoría, disfrutaban de la esclavitud que se les había impuesto al resto de las casas. Daphne mantenía su natural indiferencia, mientras que no le afectara a ella ¿Qué le importaba? Pero Astoria no podía evitar contagiarse del pesimismo de los compañeros de las otras casas. El castillo había perdido brillo, los pasillos ahora estaban repletos de alumnos que parecían inferis de carne y hueso que se desplazaban cabizbajos.

- Invitación para la fiesta de esta noche.- Pansy se había acercado a Astoria para entregarle un pergamino donde estaba escrita en tinta mágica (sólo los alumnos de Slytherin podían verlo) la contraseña de la fiesta- Va a ser de muerte.

Añadió esa broma con una sonrisa radiante, en la situación en la que Hogwarts se encontraba, con la muerte pululando sobre la mayoría de los alumnos, aquella broma no resultaba en absoluto graciosa. Pansy, como tantos otros Slytherins, estaban disfrutando del nuevo privilegio sin realmente comprender qué comprendía una guerra con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. El padre de Astoria aún tenía pesadillas sobre los días oscuros.

- ¿Vendrás, verdad?- preguntó Pansy. Ella nunca se mostraba tan simpática con Astoria, especialmente desde que los sentimientos de la pequeña Greengrass hacia Malfoy se habían hecho públicos. Esta agradable actitud sólo podía deberse a que Daphne se había enfadado con Pansy o le había hecho un desplante y Pansy, temiendo ser expulsada del grupo popular que rodeaba a Malfoy, estaba intentando recuperar la amistad de Daphne comportándose con simpatía con su hermana pequeña. Ante la mirada expectante de Parkinson, que aún esperaba una respuesta, Astoria asintió con la cabeza.

Pansy sonrió nuevamente, contenta con la respuesta y se marchó con el resto de las invitaciones.

La fiesta era en una de las mazmorras cercanas a la clase de pociones y la contraseña había sido ideada, sin duda, por un hijo de mortífago.

- Nuestro señor ha llegado- susurró Astoria, delante de la puerta. Un sabor amargo se clavó en su garganta al pronunciar la contraseña como si hubiera traicionado a su padre con una declaración que realmente no sentía. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Astoria no estaba segura por qué se había decidido a asistir. Mientras el resto de los alumnos creaban grupos de defensa, los Slytherin se emborrachaban en las mazmorras. Felizmente se habría unido al ejercito de Dumbledore pero los Slytherins no tenían permitido hacerse miembros por la desconfianza que levantaban. Esta evidente discriminación había sido implantada en el trío dorado por Draco Malfoy. Astoria pensó que en la fiesta podría empaparse de falsa felicidad para así huir de los deprimentes pasillos del colegio. En la fiesta había mucha menos gente de la que ella habría esperado, seguramente a muchos Slytherins neutrales les había echado para atrás la contraseña. Astoria sonrió levemente al ver en aquella mazmorra casi vacía cómo la casa Slytherin, a la que se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer, no era un equivalente de los seguidores del señor tenebroso.

Astoria se abrió paso entre sus compañeros y pidió un Whiskey de fuego en la improvisada barra que habían creado. Tras dar algunos sorbos buscó con la mirada a algún compañero de su curso o a alguna cara conocida, sólo pudo reconocer a Pansy, Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas sentados en unos pupitres del fondo. Pansy hablaba sin pausa pero Malfoy no le prestaba atención. Su mirada estaba ausente y parecía tremendamente preocupado. Astoria se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy no presumía de sus lazos con el señor tenebroso, que no disfrutaba de la nueva situación de Hogwarts y que incluso se mostraba ceñudo en lugar de contento. Era una imagen extraña, poco familiar, que hizo que Astoria sintiera una punzada de orgullo… quizás Draco Malfoy había madurado. Astoria estaba tan sumida en sus meditaciones sobre la nueva actitud de Malfoy que no se percató de que éste había cruzado su mirada con la de la pequeña Greengrass y la miraba con una intensidad impropia. Astoria sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo cuando Draco se levantó bruscamente (dejando a Pansy en medio de su conversación) y se dirigió a Astoria con pasos firmes y el ceño aún fruncido.

- Vamos fuera- susurró Malfoy, agarrándole sin delicadeza del brazo y empujándola hacia fuera. El vaso de whiskey de fuego se hizo añicos contra el suelo tras el brusco movimiento.

Malfoy la guió hasta una puerta cerrada que Astoria no recordaba a dónde conducía. Con la misma brusquedad con la que la había agarrado, abrió la puerta y encerró a ambos dentro del pequeño espacio. Era el armario de las escobas. Una pequeña llama estaba encendida en una antorcha colgada, el hechizo que la mantenía encendida debía estar perdiendo poder porque la luz parpadeaba sobre sus cabezas. Bajo esa tenue iluminación, Astoria podía ver la rápida respiración de Draco, que parecía ahogarse dentro de sí mismo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Astoria en un susurro, colocándole la mano en el hombro. No se encontraba bien, algo agitaba a Malfoy. Quizás preocupaciones morales o miedo ante el levantamiento de Voldemort. Sin duda, Malfoy había considerado que aquel armario de las escobas tenía la suficiente intimidad como para poder reconocer sus temores. Astoria se sonrojó ante la idea de que Malfoy la tenía en suficiente consideración como para confesarle sus sentimientos más profundos, un sonrojó iluminó sus mejillas al sentirse portadora de la confianza de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué siempre te sonrojas?- Las palabras de Malfoy no eran plena curiosidad, tenían un desprecio profundo como si ese rasgo de Astoria lo enfureciera. Astoria no respondió y sus sonrojos permanecieron intactos.

Draco le miró a los ojos con el rostro serio como si intentara estudiar si sería sensato o no compartir con ella sus meditaciones. Astoria asintió, intentando darle ánimos. La boca de Malfoy se abrió en un movimiento lento y dubitativo pero no pronunció ninguna palabra, su cuerpo se inclinó en un impulso sobre ella y pegó sus labios a los suyos, con una violencia que Astoria recibió con los brazos abiertos, intentando inspirar todos los males que azotaban a Draco. Él no era delicado, nunca lo había sido con ella. Los brazos de Draco se alzaron debajo de su camisa, como dos serpientes bajo tierra. Seguía besándole con brusquedad, chocando su lengua con la suya como si se tratara de un combate, como si intentara contagiarle su triste destino. Las manos de Draco alcanzaron sus senos y los acariciaron debajo del sujetador, con más delicadeza de la que era propia en él. Astoria gimió sorprendida por el inesperado contacto. Draco se separó durante un segundo y la miró a los ojos, intentaba leer en sus ojos el miedo o el desprecio, quería que ella le odiara pero los ojos de Astoria estaban repletos de una inocente confusión. Draco volvió a besarla con más fuerza y por un instante Astoria temió que aquellas muestras de odio pudieran realmente consumirla. Respiró dentro de la boca de Draco y con movimientos tan lentos fue apartándose de él, retirando las manos de Malfoy de su pecho. En cuanto el contacto se rompió, Astoria con el rostro rojo por una combinación de sonrojos, negó con la cabeza. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándola aún a los ojos.

- Me temo que a partir de ahora no podrás dejar de sonrojarme cada vez que me veas- Draco meneó la cabeza como si aquella posibilidad fuera realmente una tragedia. La miró con desprecio- El rojo no es tu color.

Tras esas palabras, Malfoy abandonó el armario de las escobas. Le hubiera gustado marcarla, como la calavera de tinta en su brazo había hecho con él. Quizás un sonrojo pudiera ser una maldición tan destructible como la marca tenebrosa. Ella continuaba expulsando la luz roja de sus sonrojos.

**DANIEL LITTLETON. COMISARIA DE POLICIA MUGGLE**

Estaba temblado. El miedo no había acudido a él hasta que había comprendido qué le había ocurrido, dónde había estado y con qué clase de gente. Estaba dispuesto a denunciar su secuestro, a describir la apariencia de cada uno de los locos que habían participado en su retención. Incluso Astoria, había intentado salvarla, llevársela con él lejos de aquel lugar en el que él suponía que ella también era una prisionera. Pero ella se había negado a huir, había preferido quedarse con aquellos degenerados… con aquellos _magos_ degerados. Nadie le iba a creer, él mismo estaba comenzando a dudar de su propia cordura. ¿Magos asesinos? ¿Varitas? ¿Hechizos? Parecía sacado de un cuento infantil.

- ¿Señor Littleton? Entre, por favor- El jefe de la comisaría era un hombre rechoncho, con un peluquín mal disimulado y unas manos sudorosas.

- ¿Magos, dice? ¿con varitas?- preguntó con ambas cejas alzadas.

Daniel sabía que la carcajada iba a comenzar ahora…. Pero no lo hizo. El jefe de comisaría asintió con la cabeza con seriedad y con un gesto con la mano le pidió que esperaba, descolgó el teléfono que tenía sobre el escritorio y llamó al presidente regional, pidiéndole que le pusiera en contacto con el primer ministro. Daniel observó inédito cómo el jefe de policía hacía dos o tres llamadas hasta poder contactar con el primer ministro en persona. Daniel no podía creerse que su caso, tan disparatado como sonaba, estuviera llegando a los oídos del primer ministro.

- Es un tema urgente, señor ministro, de esos que a usted no le gustan…- murmuró el jefe de comisaría, contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de fastidio al tener que molestar al ministro con esos asuntos peliagudos- Han secuestrado a uno de los nuestros… Littleton es su nombre, David Littleton.

- Daniel Littleton- corrigió.

- Daniel Littleton, señor. Ha sido secuestrado por un grupo de… usted sabe a quién me refiero. Sí, por supuesto. Sí, lo he interrogado, parece que su historia coincide con lo que sabemos de esos hombres. Varitas y túnicas y…- El jefe de comisaría se calló, seguramente el primer ministro le había interrumpido- Tiene razón, señor. El caso se sale de nuestra jurisprudencia… ¿Le va a llamar a ellos? Comprendo que es lo más razonables, que ellos atrapen a su gente problemática ¿verdad? Como hacemos nosotros. Le enviaré los detalles del caso, entonces. Muchas gracias, señor ministro. ¿Hoy vendrán? ¿Cree que tardarán mucho? De acuerdo, esperaré.

El Jefe de comisaría colgó el teléfono y sonrió de forma afable a Daniel.

- Espere unos minutos, señor Littleton. Ellos van a venir a interrogarle…

Daniel parpadeó confuso- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Sus policías o como quieran ellos llamarse- dijo con simpleza, ante las cejas alzadas de Daniel, el comisario añadió- Oh, no me haga decirlo- Se inclinó con otra mueca de fastidio hacia Littleton- Usted sabe mejor que nadie a quién me refiero…. ¡a los magos! Vienen los magos policías, están en camino.

Los magos policías era un término tan ridículo que a pesar de su propia experiencia, Daniel pensó por unos instantes que estaba viviendo una broma pesada. Debía de haber alguna cámara oculta en algún lado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza y entró la secretario del comisario.

- Hay unos hombres aquí, preguntando por usted- dijo dirigiéndose directamente al Señor Littleton. La confusión de la secretaria era evidente cuando dirigió su mirada a su jefe- Dicen que son aurores y que habían anunciado su llegada con antelación, que el…- la secretario dudó si continuar- que el primer ministro confirmó su llegada.

Tanto Daniel como el comisario estaban sorprendidos de la rapidez de los magos policías. El comisario meneó la cabeza para salir de su sorpresa y señaló la puerta con el brazo.

- Señor Littleton, vaya a encontrarse con esos aurores. Le aseguro que ellos le ayudaran- No podía asegurarle pero no se le había ocurrido qué decir.

Daniel asintió, aún pasmado por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba. Un nuevo mundo se estaba abriendo antes sus ojos… nunca podría olvidar lo que le estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes.

**CAMILA VELBET. 28 AÑOS. PISO EN NOTHING HILL**

Había cumplido sus 28 años en un piso que pertenecía a un mago poeta, de esos que buscaban la propia desdicha para poder inspirarse con sus poemas. Le gustaba juntarse con muggles puesto que luego escribía lo que él representaba era un exacto testamento de los sentimientos de los muggles hacia la inexistencia de la magia y como esta falta de fé los llenaba de estrés e infelicidad. Él era guapo, más joven que ella (siempre le habían gustado los jóvenes), era desordenado y poco inteligente pero tenía un aire bohemio del que Camila quería envolverse. Y le encantaba el sexo, era un encantador ninfómano que se quejaba del destino, del dolor y de las musas mientras follaba. Y se quejaba continuamente.

Estaban comiendo chocolate, desnudos en las sábanas, mientras él escribía lo que prometía que iba a ser su obra maestra. Ella se limitaba a observar el techo cuando una lechuza irreconocible atravesó la ventana abierta que tenía Camila sobre su cabeza. El ave dio algunos aletazos sobre la bruja antes de posarse sobre la sábana que tapaba su tripa. Sin incorporarse, Camila liberó la carta enrollada en su pata. No tenía remitente.

_Lamentamos informarles que Irina Plame ha fallecido en el día de ayer a las 02.00 de la mañana. El testamento incluía su nombre entre los contactos a los que debía informarse de su fallecimiento. La señorita Plame no ha dejado nada en herencia, excepto una vieja escoba y una pequeña cuenta de Gringotts a su hija Mona Plame. Sentimos profundamente su pérdida. _

_Departamento de difuntos_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Camila tragó saliva ante esta noticia. Ella e Irina no eran amigas, nunca lo habían sido, las ofensas que se habían lanzando siempre había quedado ocultas bajo capas de una discreción que explayaban delante de sus padres. Irina y su familia se habían mudado meses después del incidente íntimo que había marcado a Camila y no había vuelto a verse. Camila, por curiosidad o por disponer de la información que aventajaba a los soldados, se había interesado por la vida de Irina, se había molestado por saber qué hacía y dónde se encontraba, con la extraña sensación de alivio y decepción que la abordaba cuando se enteraba que Irina se encontraba muy muy lejos. Siempre le había quedado una victoria pendiente, una ofensa con la que poder hundir a Irina. Usualmente se imaginaba ofensas sexuales con las que atacar a su enemiga pero nunca se atrevía a buscarla para llevarlas a cabo. Siempre había sabido de su paradero pero sin embargo era la primera vez que se enteraba de que había tenido una hija. No era sorprendente, podía imaginar que la vida de Irina se había desarrollado por prados similares a los suyos propios y sin embargo, le causaba una gran sorpresa saber que tenía una heredera. ¿Desde cuando podía el demonio engendrar una hija?

Camila suspiró sintiéndose repentinamente derrotada. Ya nunca podría vencer a Irina Plame, su venganza había perecido junto a su enemiga. El poeta le miró curioso, preguntó con los ojos qué ocurría pero Camila lo ignoró, se levantó con su cuerpo desnudo y se encaminó hacia el baño.

- Voy a ducharme

El poeta se levantó para seguirla hacia el baño pero Camila alzó una mano para detenerle y dijo:

- En esta ocasión me satisfaré a mí misma.

**DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA. ABADÍA GREENGRASS**

Astoria miraba sus muñecas ausente. Debería sentir melancolía por los tranquilos días de su infancia, pero su infancia nunca fue tranquila. Esos años habían estado protagonizados por las heridas que había dejado un mago tenebroso que ya había perecido (o eso creían), por un gato maldito, por las preferencias de un tío y la indiferencia palpable de una hermana mayor. Luego Hogwarts había intensificado sus maldiciones con un nombre negado, un fugitivo de Azkaban, los desplantes de Malfoy y la guerra final. Y entre todos aquellos acontecimientos había encontrado momentos de felicidad, tanto en su casa con en el colegio. Memorias de su muñeca Mary Bennet sobre su regazo, de a actitud a veces protectora de Daphne (aunque siempre disimulada), de clases de hechizos, novelas inolvidables, partidos de Quidditch y fiestas en el gran comedor. Astoria se alargó para coger una de las muñecas, quizás sí pudiera sentir melancolía por aquellos días.

La puerta detrás suya se abrió dejando paso a Draco Malfoy.

- Astoria- dijo Draco.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír porque Draco Malfoy por fin la llamaba por su nombre. Ni siquiera se apresuró a soltar la muñeca, tenía la sensación de que Malfoy por fin la aceptaba tal y como era.

- ¿Dónde está mi tío?- preguntó, sin girarse.

- No está en casa- dijo Draco- No hay nadie, sólo nosotros.

Astoria asintió, volviendo a mirar a la muñeca que tenía en las manos. La apretó como si fuera un preciado relicario que pudieran arrebatarle. Sintió cómo Draco a su espalda daba algunos pasos hacia delante.

- Cuando era pequeño, mi cuento preferido era _La bruja de la manzana. _

Astoria se giró para mirarle, enternecida porque por fin Draco Malfoy fuera a confesarlo algo tan íntimo como una anécdota de la infancia.

- Todo un clásico- dijo Astoria.

Draco asintió- Le exigía a mi padre que me lo leyera cientos de veces, creo que él le cogió bastante manía a la bruja y su manzana- Una tierna sonrisa se formó en la cara de Draco, transformando por completo su rostro. Por unos segundos había dejado de ser Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Tu padre?- preguntó Astoria. Intentó imaginarse a Lucius Malfoy sentado en el filo de la cama de su hijo, mirándolo con ternura mientras le leía el cuento. Parecía más un boggart después del hechizo Ridikulus que la realidad.

- Sí, mi madre también me lo leía pero me gustaba más cuando lo hacía mi padre. Él tenía una voz…

- Imponente

- Sí- reconoció Draco. Esa vez que él siempre había intentado imitar, que provoca que todos creyeran sus palabras como si fueran verdades absolutas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante largos segundos, acompañados por los fantasmas invisibles de sus padres. Draco se frotó la muñeca nervioso y con ese gesto, recordó qué tenía en la mano y porqué había entrado en la habitación de Astoria. Alzó la carta que tenía en la mano para que quedará a la altura de la vista de Astoria.

- Esta carta es de tu tío. La recibió esta tarde- dijo Draco.

Astoria entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender qué hacía Malfoy con la correspondencia privada de su tío.

- Ésta concretamente no es la suya. Hice un hechizo para duplicarla- continuó Draco- Deberías leerla. Son instrucciones para un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Instrucciones de quién?- preguntó Astoria, confusa. Siempre había supuesto que los ataques que planeaba su tío eran ideas propias.

- No lo sé, no tiene firma- dijo Draco tendiéndole la carta para que la leyera.

Astoria se dejó caer sobre la cama y se concentró en la lectura de la carta. Draco pudo apreciar cómo su expresión se contorsionaba en error en determinados parrafos de la carta. Draco se sentó junto a ella y esperó a que terminara de leer, sin quitar la vista de su rostro.

- Él no puede hacer esto, no lo haría…- dijo Astoria pero se calló al instante. Por supuesto que lo haría, lo haría sin pensaba que Voldemort lo hubiera hecho y el señor tenebroso era capaz de todo- Es una guardería muggle, Draco, son niños… esto no es justo. No puede atacar allí.

- Lo sé pero pretende hacerlo- dijo Draco- No voy a quedarme aquí para ver cómo mata a un grupo de niños. No voy a continuar alimentando sus ínfulas de gran mago tenebroso.

Astoria asintió, aún horrorizada por la noticia. Miró a Draco, dándose cuenta de repente cómo había cambiado la posición de Draco. ¿No se había unido por las esperanza de que Voldemort regresaba? ¿No quería sembrar el terror? Astoria no recordaba las razones que le había dado Draco tanto tiempo atrás, pero percibía que eran muy diferentes de las de ahora. Draco Malfoy estaba aterrorizado por la expectativa de ese ataque, su humanidad, antes escondida bajo su cobardía se derrochaba ahora por todos sus poros.

- No puedo tolerar eso- dijo Draco, su expresión firme.

Astoria le miró a los ojos, maravillada por esta nueva faceta. Asintió impactada aún y un impulso hizo que se acerca al rostro de Malfoy le diera un tierno y rápido beso en los labios. Cuando Astoria intentó apartarse con ese casto beso, Malfoy la agarró del cuello con una delicadeza que nunca había usado con ella y la acercó hacia él. La besó con ternura, de una forma que ni siquiera él creía ser capaz. ¿Quién era ese que besaba a la pequeña Greengrass? Se preguntó Draco a sí mismo, él jamás lo hubiera hecho en sus años de Hogwarts, tampoco se habría sentido asqueado por la muerte de ningún muggle (aunque fueran niños), no hubiera actuado como un héroe. Él no era el héroe, nunca lo sería y por eso pretendía informar a Potter de este posible ataque y dejaría que el trío dorado salvaran a la humanidad una vez más. Estaban completamente perdidos en un beso largo cuando Astoria se apartó con brusquedad, asaltada por una idea.

- Tenemos que detenerle, a mi tío, Draco- dijo Astoria desesperada- No podemos permitir que esto ocurra.

- No. No te enfrentes a él, Astoria, no como hiciste la noche de las estrellas fugaces. Es peligroso, no es una persona cuerda y eso lo hace peligroso.

- Pero…

- Que otros se encarguen de las proezas heoricas- dijo Draco, sujetandole por las mejillas para hacerla entrar en razón- No quiero que te pase nada.

Que finalmente se preocupara por ella provocó una cálida sensación, similar a una poción relajante, que poco encajaba en la situación peliaguda en la que se encontraban.

- Nos iremos, esperaremos unos días… veremos cómo se comporta y cuando vea el momento idóneo nos iremos.

- ¿Juntos?- preguntó Astoria, sus ojos brillando con la esperanza.

Draco tuvo el impulso de negarle aquel deseo para verla caer en una triste decepción pero ese era un hábito que había acumulado con los años de Hogwarts y se dio cuenta a tiempo de que no era lo que deseaba. Prefería verla sonréir.

- Sí, juntos- prometió.

**VICTOR GREENGRASS. RESIDENCIA DE AIDAN. PRESENTE**

La casa parecía abandonada pero Greengrass no iba a dejarse engañar por el silencio. Sabía que la difunta Greengrass se encontraba allí, para toda la eternidad. La casa había sido heredada por Daphne y por Astoria, la hija mayor vivía en otro país y Astoria detestaba la soledad. Víctor se imaginaba que su sobrina también podría percibir la presencia de Linda Greengrass, enclavada en la tierra por una promesa.

- ¡Lo siento, Linda!- gritó Víctor a la nada.

El silencio le respondió con más silencio. Víctor caminó por la amplia entrada, mirando con nerviosismo hacia los lados.

- ¡Sé que estás aquí! Tú liberaste al muggle, impediste que recuperara a mi amigo… Y sé que lo merezco, Linda.

De repente un ruido interrumpió su declaración. Provenía de la cocina, Greengrass se acercó con paso torpe. Se acercó corriendo a la ventana abierta de la cocina por la que el aire se colaba silbando y golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Víctor miró a la ventana con los ojos bien abiertos, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

- ¿Eres tú, Linda?- preguntó en una voz ahogada. Se acurrucó en el suelo, bajo la ventana por la que aún entraba una corriente de brisa- Lo siento. Sé que no fui un buen hermano… Y entiendo tus acciones, me negaste la compañía de Mr. Brandon porque yo estuve apunto de apartarte de Aidan. Pero no lo hice, Linda. Él se salvó, el ministerio se creyó que había sido sometido a una maldición Imperius.

El aire golpeó con más fuerza. Victor Greengrass no necesitaba magia para ver en esos silbidos el alma de su cuñada, flotando sobre su cabeza, susurrando promesas de amenaza. Su mente delirante era suficiente.

- Di el nombre de Aidan al ministerio cuando me atraparon, Linda, pero también les mentí diciendo que se comportaba de forma diferente. Yo les hice creer que era una maldición Imperius… ¡Gracias a mí no fue a Azkaban! Y créeme Linda, es un lugar horrible. Esa palabra no es suficiente para describirlo…- los recuerdos de Azkaban le agitaron con furia- ¡No puedes culparme por reconocer ante el ministerio que Aidan sirvió al señor tenebroso! Debía intentar que redujeran mi condena, debía evitar que me llevaran a Azkaban…- Víctor frotó su frente, agobiado por los recuerdos- Tú fuiste siempre buena conmigo antes de… antes de ese día. Él no fue a Azkaban, Linda, no la primera vez… quiero decir ¡Y fue gracias a mí! Deberías haberme dado las gracias. Pero no lo hiciste, prometiste que me la devolverías, aunque tuvieras que volver después de muerta.

El aire continuaba agitándose sobre su cabeza. Greengrass esperaba que el viento cesara, pensaba que ésta sería su señal de que había sido perdonado. Pero el viento seguía soplando incansable. Greengrass se incorporó, azotado por la furia. Las venas de su cuello se marcaron mientras él apretaba los puños.

- ¡Pues jódete, Linda! No me importa que seas un fantasma, que seas intangible. No vas a tocarme. El señor tenebroso está conmigo y cuando vuelva y vea lo que he hecho en su nombre, entonces me lo agradecerá eliminando de este mundo a todos los muggles e incluso a los fantasmas que me fastidien. Venga, atrevete…. Amenázame una vez más Linda Greengrass.

El viento volvió a colarse por al ventana.

**DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER. MC DONALDS. PRESENTE**

Era la hora de la cena y estaba hambriento pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a alimentarse de esas hamburguesas que ingerían los muggles. Delante de él, Potter comía con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa afable. Esa maldita sonrisa, Malfoy se la borraría con un buen puñetazo. Espera ¿Un puñetazo? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan muggle? La cafetería Magnolia le había dejado una detestable herencia.

- Va a matar a niños muggles, Potter- dijo Malfoy de repente. Potter casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa y le miró horrorizado. Eso pretendía, borrarle la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

- No lo sé- dijo Malfoy. Sacó de su chaqueta muggle la réplica de la carta- Esto es todo lo que sé. Es un duplicado- se la entregó a Potter.

Mientras Harry la leía, Draco miró a su alrededor, incómodo. Había muchos niños allí, pequeñas crías muggles cebándose de esas repugnantes hamburguesas. Quería odiarlos pero no podía evitar compadecerse de ellos. Víctor Greengrass era un loco demente.

- ¿Quién envió la carta?

- No lo sé- repitió Draco, mirando aún a los niños.

- ¿Sabes algo? Esto no me ayuda en nada, Malfoy. Necesito más información.

- La carta sugiere una guardería, sabes dónde se va a provocar… Pon vigilancia- dijo Draco.

- Por supuesto que lo haré pero esta carta demuestra que atrapar a Greengrass no solucionará nada, él no es la cabeza pensante. Necesito que descubras quién es, Malfoy. Entonces todo acabará y ganarás tu puesto en el ministerio.

Draco gruñó- Más fácil dicho que hecho- Aún así, asintió con la cabeza. Aceptando su cometido. Volvió a mirar alrededor del barato restaurante en el que se encontraban- ¿Dónde estamos, Potter? Tus lugares de encuentro cada vez son más desagradables…

- Es Mcdonalds, muy conocido en todo el mundo muggle. Mundialmente, me refiero- dijo Harry con normalidad.

- ¿Es un restaurante familiar? – dijo sorprendido por la cantidad de niños- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Potter? Nosotros no somos padres.

Harry parpadeo, afectado por la último comentario añadido- Bueno, Ginny está embarazada…

- Potter- le interrumpió Malfoy con su natural actitud déspota- esa información resérvasela a tus amigos- Draco se levantó, mirando desde arriba a su enemigo. Se encogió de hombros antes de marcharse – Enhorabuena, de todas formas.

Echaría las culpas a Astoria por esa repentina sensibilidad. ¿Dónde estaba Draco Malfoy? Pensó. Se había perdido a sí mismo pero por alguna extraña razón no le importaba. La imagen de Potter cambiando pañales mientras un crío lloroso le arrancaba las gafas era una imagen que aún le hacía sonreír. Gracias a Dios, no había perdido su desprecio al niño que sobrevivió y volvió a sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>NA: Dejo un poco al aire el interrogatorio que Potter le ha hecho a Daniel Littleton, en el próximo capítulo descubriréis quién liberó a Littleton. ¿Fue el fantasma de Linda como piensa Greengrass? Ha habido dos besos, en eso no os podéis quejar... ;) Estoy intentando llevar a Draco hasta el punto en el que saluda a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza (como ocurre en el epilogo), pero no es fácil que Malfoy entierre el hacha de forma realista. Me encantaría escuchar vuestros comentarios sobre la personalidad de los personajes y especialmente la evolución de Draco, ¿es realista? Es que no me resulta "realista" darle ningún tipo de sensibilidad pero este fic va sobre eso, la redención de Malfoy. Saludos, nuevamente gracias por vuestros reviews y simplemente leer...

Un saludo! :)


	8. Mataría a Potter por él

Tachaaan! Episodio 8, es decir, penúltimo capítulo. No sé si lo había avisado con anterioridad pero sí, después de éste sólo queda un capítulo. No sé si eso os gustará o os entristecerá, yo por mi parte estoy emocionada por darle conclusión al fic y sobretodo porque no me he desviado en absoluto de cómo pensaba escribir este fanfic. Este capítulo es algo más largo de lo acostumbrado, creo y puesto que es el penúltimo tiene bastante emoción, aunque quizás más acercándonos a la parte final del capítulo. Los flashbacks ya se van convirtiendo más en curiosidades puesto que los personajes ya los conocéis muy bien. ¿Qué os parece el título? ¡Es mi título preferido de capítulo! _Mataría a Potter por él_, tan, tan, tan...

En fin, a leer, y como siempre siento la interminable espera, pero ya estamos en verano y eso significa más tiempo para escribir. Os prometo que el siguiente lo tendréis antes de que acabe el verano. Éste lo estoy publicando a las 1.38 horas, debería estar en la cama (o de fiesta), así que me he dado una buena pechada de escribir hoy.¡ He escrito casi el episodio entero! Pero sé que es mi deber...

**¡A leer! Y reviews que se acerca el final...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Mataría a Potter por él<strong>

**DANIEL LITTLETON. MINISTERIO DE MAGIA. PRESENTE**

La habitación en la que se encontraba le recordaba a los decorados de las películas fantásticas de poco presupuesto: demasiada piedra, botes de plástico con extrañas formas, libros gordos de colores como el púrpura o el verde limón, estanterías flotantes y para colmo, los hombres que se encontraban delante suya vestían con unas túnicas que les inferían una apariencia ridícula. El hombre que estaba el centro, de pelo oscuro y con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, se ajustó sus gafas antes de repetir por tercera vez su pregunta.

- ¿Qué recuerda de su estancia en la Abadía Greengrass?

Daniel no sabía que se trataba de una abadía. Tragó saliva nuevamente y vio como en los rostros de los pacientes hombres se creaban expresiones de fastidio e impaciencia. El joven de la cicatriz formuló otra pregunta, intentando despertar a Daniel de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Recuerda cómo escapó de la Abadía Greengrass?

Por fin, Daniel Littleton levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. En sus pupilas aún podía reconocerse la confusión pero también una renovada determinación.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo Littleton- Recuerdo todo perfectamente.

**DANIEL LITTLETON. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. NOCHE DE LA HUÍDA**

Daniel estaba pegado contra la pared, intentando que las piedras del muro le ofrecieran algo de calor. Estaba tiritando de frío pero su mayor preocupación no era la incomodidad física, por primera vez desde su rapto había asimilado su situación. La fase de negación se había quedado atrás, la falsa confianza que el día le otorgaba siempre desaparecía con la llegada de la noche y entonces temblaba por miedo y por frío y se repetía a sí mismo en un murmullo que aquello debía ser una pesadilla, que las brujas y los magos no existían, que la magia sólo era para la imaginación de los niños. Y en caso de que todo fuera real, debía confiar en que Astoria cumpliera su promesa y lo librara de su cautiverio. No la conocía la suficiente pero era la única esperanza a la que podía abrazarse. Pronto estaría fuera de allí, en su casa, a salvo de las brujas y los hechizos.

El sonido de unos tacones interrumpió sus miedos y Daniel se irguió como un gato alerta, rezando en sus adentro porque aquellos caminares fueran de Astoria. Debía ser ella que se había decidido a actuar con heroicidad.

- Es una lástima que una cosa tan bonita este entre rejas- la voz seductora llegó a sus oídos, derrumbando su esperanza. No se trataba de Astoria, había visto a aquella mujer cuando le habían traído casi inconsciente a la casa pero había sido un momento tan rápido y confuso que se había olvidado de su existencia. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿Debería temerla?- Sonríe un poco, cariño, soy tu caballero andante. Es así como llamáis a los héroes en tu mundo ¿verdad? He vivido entre vosotros durante bastante tiempo, vuestra comida y costumbres nunca acaba de convencerme aunque debo admitir que adoro el cine. Realmente mágico.

Daniel pestañeó como si de esa forma la bruja y su conversación banal fueran a desaparecer. Pero ella seguía delante suya, con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Qui…quién eres?- preguntó Daniel, su desconcierto se convirtió en tartamudeo.

La mujer extendió su brazo entre los barrotes, enseñando unas largas uñas perfectamente limadas. Aún así, Daniel no pudo evitar compararla con las garras de una bestia. Instintivamente se echó levemente hacia atrás.

- Mi nombre es Camila- cuando Daniel no se acercó a estrecharle la mano, Camila puso los ojos en blanco- Oh, deja la desconfianza. Vengo a salvarte, muggle.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Crees que me levantaría a media noche para intercambiar mentiras contigo?- Camila se levantó, aceptando que el muggle no pensaba estrecharle la mano- Vengo a sacarte de aquí, bajo una condición, por supuesto, pero es muy sencilla…

Daniel adoptó una expresión de desconfianza, lo que hizo que Camila meneara la cabeza con reproche.

- Querido, abriré tu celda para que te marches si te llevas a Astoria contigo…

Daniel no escondió su sorpresa ante aquella condición, había esperado algún juego doble, algo que se sintiera moralmente incapaz de hacer.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella es una mujer

- Tú eres una mujer- dijo Daniel para dejar clara su incomprensión.

- Exacto- dijo Camila como su el propio Daniel hubiera respondido a su inciso- A pesar de todo el cariño que tengo por ella, me temo que no hay sitio suficiente para las dos aquí. No hay bastantes príncipes oscuros por aquí y yo por una vez pienso conseguir mi final feliz...- Camila chasqueó la lengua antes de conseguir- ¡Y estoy siendo tan considerada al permitir que ella consiga su final feliz también! ¿No es romántico fugarse con un apuesto caballero, aunque sea muggle? Recuerdo que los muggles tenéis un punto débil por los gestos románticos…

- ¿Sólo quieres eso? ¿…que Astoria se venga conmigo?

Camila asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y si se niega?- preguntó Daniel.

- ¿Quién se podría negar a una declaración de amor, a un héroe que la salva de su celda, que comete un gesto tan romántico?- dijo Camila, fingiendo una expresión de ensueño- Yo no lo haría… porque soy mujer, como ella.

Aquella noche, Camila sonrió a la celda vacía, creía haber conseguido librarse de una adversaria sin necesidad de idear planes que la enemistaran con Víctor o con Draco, ella había ganado. Pero Camila y su sonrisa triunfante se equivocaron.

**LITTLETON, POTTER Y OTROS AURORES. MINISTERIO DE MAGIA. PRESENTE**

- ¿Quién es Camila?- preguntó uno de los aurores.

Nadie contestó. Potter miró a Daniel Littleton con una expresión pensativa. Se lamentó para sus adentros de que el testimonio de Daniel no ayudara a sus investigaciones, Camila le había permitido escaparse por cuestiones de envidia, no había sido Malfoy como él había supuesto ni había sido una circunstancia surgida de una grieta en el grupo de mortífagos. Sólo eran las acciones de una mujer insegura. Aunque con esta nueva información sobre el carácter de Camila, el grupo de Greengrass parecía más débil de lo que había temido al principio. Nunca había dedicado mucho interés al perfil de Camila, no había sentido la necesidad de preguntarle a Malfoy sobre ella. Había creído desde el principio que si Víctor la quería con él era porque tenía valía, una Bellatrix de inferior grado quizás, con menos cualidades. En caso de que Potter no la estuviera subestimando, si las inseguridades de Camila eran más poderosas que sus ansias por seguir los deseos de Greengrass entonces ella no era más que una pieza fácil de derribar. Sin el apoyo de Malfoy, sin la completa entrega de Camila, sin la compañía del hombre lobo y con la aparente indiferencia de Astoria, Víctor y su superior estaban solos. Eran dos locos contra todo el ministerio, dos ratas fáciles de atrapar. Harry se recordó que no podía subestimar a nadie, que si una persona, aunque extremadamente poderosa, como Voldermort había causado tanto terror en el mundo mágico, entonces dos personas con similares propósitos podían causar al menos la mitad de estragos que su ídolo. Debía atraparlos antes de que hubiera más ataques.

**ASTORIA Y VICTOR GREENGRAS. ABADÍA GREENGRAS. PRESENTE**

Tío y sobrina estaba desayunando solos en la larga mesa del comedor. Malfoy estaba fuera de la abadía, Astoria no estaba muy segura de qué estaba haciendo, Draco repetía constantemente que era mejor que ella no supiera nada, pero una oleada de orgullo envolvía a Astoria cuando pensaba cómo había cambiado Draco en todos aquellos años, ahora estaba en pos de la paz, en contra de todo aquello que había significado Voldemort.

- No deberías comer tanto- dijo repentinamente Víctor. Astoria, desconcertada, dejó la cuchara que permaneció volando en el aire y miró a su tío con las cejas fruncidas- Los Greengrass tenemos una mala constitución si comemos con exceso- dijo dándose palmadas en la tripa- No querrás ponerte más gorda.

- No estoy gorda- dijo Astoria ofendida.

- Aún no quizás, pero tampoco tienes la constitución de tu madre. Ella sí que era delgada y ninguna comida era capaz de hacer que engordara un gramo. Tu hermana sí heredó su figura.

Astoria no respondió, se metió la cuchara como acto de rebeldía. Víctor se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. En la sala reinó el silencio. Astoria, comiendo de forma casi mecánica, se sorprendió al sentir una cómoda familiaridad ante el recordatorio de que Víctor Greengrass siempre preferiría a la hermana mayor de las hermanas Greengrass. Era un hecho que siempre había tenido asumido, nunca le había importado puesto que su tío hacía tiempo que no le resultaba simpático. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella provocaba que Astoria intentara despertar el aprecio en su tío, como si de esa forma ganara una competición con su hermana. Su necesidad de ser amada por su tío resultaba similar a su necesidad de ser reconocida por Malfoy. Era extraño cómo había cambiado su situación y cómo sus sentimientos hacia su tío apenas habían variado. De niña se había a costumbrado a vivir entre presos de Azkaban, junto a una hermana que nunca declaraba pertenecer a ningún bando, entre padres que temían tanto a los magos tenebrosos como a los aurores y junto a un tío demente que amaba a aquel a quién su padre temía con fervor. Quizás de pequeña la noción de a quién debía temer había estado gravemente erosionada. Sería hipócrita por su parte temer ahora a su tío, siempre había sabido qué pretendía, había mirado desde la primera fila sin hacer nada. Había permitido que matara. El arrepentimiento se atascó en su garganta, sin permitirle por unos segundos respirar, pero pronto el arrepentimiento se diluyó. Su capacidad de empatía siempre resultaba corta si se trataba de gente que jamás había conocido, ya fueran muggles o brujos. Su infancia la había incapacitado para se una heroína, para odiar al malo y adorar al bueno, nunca había sabido a quién debía amar, desde sus padres, su tío, su hermana y Draco Malfoy. Todos ellos pertenecían más al bando oscuro y aún así ella los amababa mucho más de lo que admiraba a Harry Potter. Mataría a Potter por mantener a Malfoy vivo, aunque para la historia y la supervivencia Draco fuera una figura mucho menos importante. Ella lo haría, mataría a Potter sin sentir arrepentimiento y por esa razón no podía odiar a su tío del todo, seguía siendo la sobrina que quería su aprobación.

Aunque su tío, por supuesto, nunca conseguiría su aprobación con su nuevo plan de ataque. Astoria sabía que llegaría a perdonarle aunque hiciera daño a esos niños pero no podía aceptarlo en esos momentos, no podía permitir que lo acometiera. Los niños siempre le habían parecido demasiado puros, demasiado inocentes para ser la consecuencia de la guerra, aquel juego que los adultos habían iniciado, y estos niños seguramente ni siquiera habían matado a un gato en su vida. Valía la pena salvarlos.

Camila entró en el salón con el sonido de sus tacones y Astoria creyó poder escuchar cómo la tela de su vestido rozaba con su piel.

- Astoria, querida mía, ese vestido no es el más indicado para el desayuno ¿no crees?- dijo con una mueca- Recuerda tanto a la moda muggle que resulta de mal gusto.

Astoria entrecerró los ojos ante el evidente desagrado que causaba en Camila. Nunca había comprendido por qué la detestaba tanto. Su tío tosió para llamar la atención de Camila.

- Camila, no seas insensata, mi sobrina tiene un gusto exquisito incluso cuando no intenta vestirse para la ocasión… cuando los muggles no existan ella misma podrá apropiarse de su moda si así lo desea. Esta será una conquista civilizada, podremos quedarnos con sus obras de arte y con sus logros si lo deseamos. Será una gran humillación después de muertos.

A pesar de que Astoria no consideraba que la "conquista" que planeaba su tío fuera exactamente civilizada, se sintió alegre de que aunque Daphne poseyera el primer puesto en el corazón de su tío, ella poseía el segundo y podía rivalizar con el resto de los seres de aquel planeta. El segundo puesto era indudablemente suyo.

Camila bufó, intentando fingir indiferencia por el comentario de Víctor Greengrass.

Dirigió sus ojos a Astoria- ¿Dónde está nuestro querido Malfoy?- dijo con la voz mordaz, intentando sugerir que si Malfoy no era de su única propiedad tampoco sería una exclusividad de Astoria sino algo que ambas compartían.

- Nuestro querido Malfoy está fuera, desconozco qué lo mantiene tan alejado de nosotras- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**DANIEL LITTLETON. SU CASA. FUTURO**

La simple propuesta de unas pequeñas vacaciones en un campamento en las afueras para ver las estrellas fugaces le provocaban unos escalofríos de terror. Odiaba las estrellas fugaces del mismo modo que le daba pánico verse encerrado tras una verja, ya fuera en un jardín o cuando decidió visitar una vieja cárcel que ahora mantenían como un lugar turístico. Era un miedo irracional que los años no había conseguido erosionar.

- Ya tienes 50 años, Daniel. No puedes decirme que te da miedo pasar la noche en un campamento rodeado de gente, va a haber mucha vigilancia, será un lugar seguro y creo que los niños disfrutarán mucho de las estrellas fugaces- Su mujer le miraba con una expresión severa que le había resultado útil en muchas otras disputas- me gustaría que se separaran por unos días de las videoconsolas.

- Me da mala espina, Sarah. Tengo una mala corazonada…

- ¿Desde cuando tú tienes corazonadas?- preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

Daniel se dispuso a abrir la boca para replicar cuando sus dos hijos corrieron hacia él, la emoción evidente en sus rostros.

- ¿Papá, cómo de rápido van las estrellas? ¿Más rápido que un avión?- preguntó el más chico, alzando los brazos para que Daniel lo cogiera en brazos.

Daniel cogió a su hijo pequeño mientras escuchaba las preguntas del otro, que sólo superaba en edad al pequeño por un año- ¿Y si estuviéramos en un avión podríamos verlas muy muy cerca?

- Nunca las he visto en un avión así que no puedo saberlo y sobre su velocidad, son muchísimo más rápidas que los aviones. Recuerdo que cuando fui a verlas con un amigo, pasaron tan rápido que casi nos la perdimos por intentar abrir nuestras latas de cerveza.

- Estoy segura de que os lo pasasteis muy bien- dijo su esposa Sarah, aún empeñada en recibir una respuesta positiva de su marido.

- No estuvo mal, aburrido a ratos… agobiante en otro ratos- Daniel hizo esfuerzo por recordar aquella noche pero siempre que lo intentaba recibía un punzante dolor de cabeza. Se tocó la cabeza- Creo que aquella vez hubo un problema que agitó a la gente, un hombrelobo… lobo, quiero decir.

- Te lo estás inventando- dijo Sarah, acusadora- Siempre has dicho que fue una agradable tarde bebiendo cerveza y mirando las estrellas. No recuerdo ninguna anécdota sobre un lobo…

- Sí, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que había un lobo… recuerdo sus ojos grandes- Daniel miró a sus hijos, que lo miraban con expresiones de terror. Aprovechando el miedo de sus hijos, se inclinó hacia ellos, abriendo la boca con exageración- ¡Y tenía un hocico húmedo, unos dientes afilados y unas orejas puntiagudas! Y cuando abrió su boca, preparado para comerme de un mordico, gruñó así ¡aaaargh, arrrrgh!

Sus hijos comenzaron a correr alrededor de la casa, Daniel los persiguió fingiéndo que se había convertido en un hombre lobo. Dejó de pensar en el lobo y en las estrellas y el dolor de cabeza desapareció mientras seguía a sus hijos por los pasillos de su hogar.

**DRACO MALFOY Y CAMILA VELBET. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE**

Camila sonrió radiante cuando reconoció la cabellera plateada de Draco Malfoy, buscando entre las estanterías de la cocina de la abadía.

- Y yo que pensaba que te habías marchado.

- Me había marchado a ver a mi madre…

- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Camila con el fastidio evidente en su tono.

- Se encuentra sola- respondió Draco con veneno en su voz.

- Por supuesto. Yo podría acompañarte algún día a visitarla…

- No le gustan las visitas que no conoce, está en un estado delicado- mintió Draco, encontrando por fin unos bollos de pipas de girasol.

- No querrás atragantarte con esos bollos de pipas, suelen ser bastante secos. Toma algo de té.

- Tengo prisa, tengo que irme de nuevo- dijo Draco tajante, sin mirarla, dando mordisco al bollo.

- Sólo será un momento… Comprendo Draco que ya no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos, ya no resulto una novedad, pero no osarás negarme dos segundos de tu tiempo ¿verdad? Sobretodo cuando estoy siendo tan considerada como para ofrecerte parte de mi té.

Draco arrugó la nariz desagradado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Había quedado con Potter para desarrollar un plan para identificar al cabecilla que le daba instrucciones a Víctor y llegaba tarde. Aún así, conociendo a Camila, era más rápido aceptar sus exigencias que intentar declinarlas.

- Que sea rápido- dijo Draco con voz áspera. Camila sonrió ampliamente y le sirvió un té humeante en una taza de porcelana- Recién hecho, yo acabo de tomarme dos tazas. Delicioso, aunque no quede bonito que yo lo diga.

Draco fingió una sonrisa de agradecimiento que arrugó sus facciones y provocó una expresión falsa y poco cálida. Aún así, Camila continuaba sonriendo con facilidad. Draco comenzó a beber con largos buches, intentado terminarse la taza con rapidez para poder marcharse.

- Creo que no hemos tenido tiempo para tener la conversación- dijo Camila, aunque Draco parecía más preocupado en absorber con rapidez el té- Supongo que nuestras relaciones sexuales han llegado a su fin pero yo me pregunto ¿Es sano un parón tan brusco de una actividad tan saludable? ¿No deberíamos acaso ir reduciendo nuestras dosis de sexo poco a poco, cada vez menos noches a la semana? De forma que nos aseguremos de que no me echarás mucho de menos cuando yo ya no esté disponible

Draco frunció las cejas, desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír. La miró como si fuera un bicho repugnante que deseara aplastar- Hablas de ti como si fueras un medicina o una droga adictiva.

- Bueno, ése es un cumplido que no puedo esperar de ti, sin duda, aunque otros sí me han considerado como tal.

Draco dejó la taza vacía encima de la mesa de la cocina- No tengo tiempo para esto, me voy y tengo prisas- Draco se dirigió a la salida, ignorando la expresión de fastidio de Camila. Malfoy se detuvo en la puerta y se giró- No necesito pequeñas dosis, sobreviviré con el parón brusco. No te necesito pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- dijo el mago con cierto sarcasmo.

Camila le sonrió con amargura.

**DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER. GASOLINERA. PRESENTE**

- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué huele tan mal?- preguntó Draco nada más llegar.

Draco sabía perfectamente qué era una gasolinera, eran las fatídicas consecuencias de haber trabajado en un bar donde un tema de discusión común era el presión de la gasolina y su subida exponencial. Aún así, Draco siempre disfrutaba fingiendo su total desconocimiento del mundo muggle como si eso pudiera mantenerlo puro. Nunca había estado en una gasolinera, por supuesto, así que el olor sí había sido una desagradable sorpresa.

Potter, sin embargo, no respondió a sus dudas- Llegas tarde- dijo con una severidad que resultaba ridícula en Potter. Para Malfoy seguiría siendo su patético enemigo de Hogwarts y la capa de autoridad en la que Potter se intentaba resguardar no le engañaba.

- Estaba declinando proposiciones sexuales Potter, esas cuestiones toman tiempo- dijo sonriente. Potter arrugó la nariz asqueado por la imagen mental.

- Bien, voy a pasar directamente a las cuestiones importantes- dijo ajustándose las gafas- Primero, el interrogatorio a Daniel Littleton no sirvió de mucha utilidad…

- ¿Significa eso que ni él sabía quién lo liberó?- preguntó Draco, confuso.

- Sabemos quién lo liberó, pero no nos resulta importante esta revelación.

- ¿Quién fue?- preguntó Draco curioso.

- No es una información que esté autorizado a compartir.

- ¡ Un ojo de sapo, Potter! Eres el maldito niño que sobrevivió, estás autorizado a todo, te dejarían convertir Hogwarts en un prostíbulo muggle si así lo quisieras.

- Reformularé mi contestación. No estás autorizado a ese conocimiento- dijo Potter con calma.

- Me estoy jugando el pellejo por vosotros, se supone que estoy de vuestra parte, que formo parte del maldito ministerio de magia, del bando bueno y angélico, soy tu aliado Potter…

- Para pertenecer a nuestro bando, no muestras mucho cariño por el ministerio…

- ¿Quién le permitió escapar? ¿Fue Astoria?

- No fue ella, no diré más- dijo Harry- Y ahora… tú eres el espía, lo que significa que no soy yo el que tiene que soltar la información sino tú.

Draco se tranquilizó, miró al suelo, algo decepcionado de sí mismo por no tener nada importante que compartir- No ha ocurrido nada, ni siquiera nos ha informado aún del nuevo ataque. Parece haberse tomado unas vacaciones, no hace más que comer, dormir y alimentar a Djinn…

- ¿Djinn?- preguntó Harry confuso.

- Es su serpiente- aclaró Malfoy- No ha dicho nada de su superior, le pregunté sobre un nuevo ataque, fingí estar ansioso por volver a la acción y Víctor sólo me dijo: "Camelot no se construyó en dos días, Malfoy"

- Es bueno que se lo tome con calma, eso nos da tiempo. Vamos a pedir asistencia al departamento de falsificaciones…

- ¿Al departamento de qué?- preguntó Malfoy confuso.

- Se han creado nuevos departamentos, a semejanza de algunos existentes en el mundo muggle, pero modificados para el uso de la magia.

- Departamentos inspirados en los muggles, no he escuchado nada más patético en mi vida, Potter.

- Sería beneficioso Malfoy, que cuando hablaras pareciera que perteneces al bando de los buenos, como acabas de declarar y no a los seguidores de Voldemort.

Draco frunció la nariz- Y yo que creía que me pagábais para fingir que aún era un mortífago.

- Me refiero a cuando todo esto termine, Malfoy

Draco se encogió de hombros- Los hábitos son difíciles de abandonar…

- Lo que iba diciendo, el departamento de falsificaciones va a asistirnos al estudiar el tipo de letra de la carta, lo comparará con las fichas de ingreso de Azkaban y otros documentos que recuperamos de ciertos cuarteles donde se refugiaban mortífagos, vamos a intentar identificar la letra para poder dar al menos un grupo de mortífagos vivos a los que podía pertenecer.

- ¿Y por qué motivo sí estoy autorizado a escuchar esta información?- dijo Malfoy con cierto tono irritante.

- Porque cuando dispongamos de esa lista de posibles mortífagos, te entrevistarás con ellos para poder reducir aún más la lista y con un poco de suerte averiguaremos quién está realmente detrás de estos ataques.

- Me estás diciendo que tengo que entrevistarme con una panda de peligrosos mortífagos, seguramente frustrados por el resultado de la guerra, como si no me fuera suficiente vivir con Víctor Greengrass y sus constantes delirios.

- Tienes residencia gratis, Malfoy, no creo que estés en condiciones de quejarte- bromeó Harry- Y ésas son las tareas de un espía.

- Creo que vas a tener que pagarme con algo más que dinero y un puesto de trabajo, Potter.

- Las condiciones ya están cerradas, aún así, si pides algo que esté en nuestras manos…

- ¿Qué tal tu primer hijo nato?

- Ahora suenas como el diablo

- Esa fue mi intención- dijo Draco muy serio.

Para sorpresa de Malfoy, Harry comenzó a reírse y Malfoy, incomodado por esa situación, le siguió con la risa. Enseguida se miraron extrañados, como si la risa del otro fuera un sonido desconcertante. Harry se recuperó al momento pero Malfoy parecía enfurecido por su propia reacción.

- ¿Quién hubiera dicho durante Hogwarts que algún día trabajaríamos juntos para un mismo objetivo? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que a Malfoy le resultó desagradable, aunque seguramente en los labios de Potter fuera cariñosa- … y que incluso nos reiríamos juntos.

- No te acostumbres, Potter. Tu risa hace daño a mis oídos…- con este comentario, Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza como despedida y se marchó. Harry pensó que Malfoy había adoptado como costumbre lanzar un último comentario insultante, quizás para mantener la relación poco cordial que ambos siempre habían compartido, la única con la que se sentían realmente cómodos.

Desde un poste cercano, Camila Velbet había presenciado toda la conversación y sonreía por la información que poseía. La información era poder, al fin y al cabo. Ella jamás había aceptado que ningún amante la rechazara y Malfoy, a pesar de no ser el mejor amante ni el más agradable, había sido uno de ellos y su evidente rechazo ofendía a Camila. Jamás había sido buena con las pociones, no había destacado realmente en ninguna asignatura, por ello había encontrado provechosos los papiros con anotaciones sobre pociones y filtros que Astoria guardaba en su alcoba. La abadía Greengrass era grande pero los días de Camila cada vez se hacían más largos y en una de sus tardes aburridas se había dedicado a curiosear cada centímetro de la abadía, incluida la habitación de Astoria donde había encontrado una lista de ingredientes y de pociones que resultaban útiles. La poción de localización era realmente fácil de hacer, tanto que Camila sólo había necesitados dos días para controlarla. Era necesario un espejo y un pelo de la persona que se quería localizar, el pelo se mezclaba con agua hervida y otras plantas mágicas y debía derramarse parte del líquido preparado sobre el espejo y dejarlo reposar durante una hora bajo el sol natural, así se creaba la conexión entre el espejo y la poción y una vez que el brebaje se mezclaba con la saliva de la persona, entonces la conexión se creaba entre la persona y el espejo. En caso de Malfoy, esta conexión se había formado a través del té que Camila le había ofrecido. Sólo había que introducir el espejo en agua hervida para ver en el reflejada en el espejo a la persona con la que estaba creada la conexión, de ese modo podía verse dónde se encontraba. El gran letrero con el nombre de la gasolinera y el kilometro de la carretera en la que se encontraba había facilitado la identificación del lugar. Camila había imaginado que las constantes desapariciones de Draco Malfoy guardaban algo interesante pero jamás había imaginado un secreto de las proporciones que acababa de escuchar. ¿Draco Malfoy, un espía? Camila amplió aún más su sonrisa, esta vez, la venganza sería especialmente satisfactoria.

**TRÍO DORADO. HOGWARTS. TERCER CURSO**

Ron estaba barajando por tercera vez las cartas del tarot, con la esperanza de que esta vez las interpretaciones que leyera tuvieran más lógica entre ellas. En la última tanda había leído en el futuro de Hermione que tendría cinco hijos pero que, lamentablemente, moriría virgen. Tras esas predicciones Hermione se había negado a ser un "conejillo de indias" (expresión muggle que Ron no conocía) para la inexacta ciencia de las cartas del tarot, así que Ron había extendido las cartas para leer el futuro de Harry. Mientras que Ron iba colocando sobre la mesa las cartas que decidirían el destino de su amigo, Hermione hablaba con voz atropellada de el último conflicto que habían soportado los tres amigos.

- ¡ … es un niñato mimado insufrible!- exclamó Hermione, dando por finalizado su ensayo sobre los cuantiosos defectos de Draco Malfoy.

La profesora Trelawny bajó levemente sus gafas para mirar a Hermione con curiosidad a través de ellas, adoptó lo que ella consideraba un tono de voz intrigante antes de hablar.

- _Adivino_ que hablan de Draco Malfoy.

- No es necesario ayudarse de las artes adivinatorias para conocer la famosa rivalidad entre Draco Malfoy y nosotros- Hermione jamás le había hablado a ningún profesor con el tono condescendiente que usaba para dirigirse a Sybill Trelawney.

La profesora arrugó la nariz indignada- La rivalidad entre Grindelwald y Dumbledore era famosa, lo vuestro con el señor Malfoy no es más que una riña popular de colegio.

Hermione cerró la boca, sin saber cómo responder, pero miró a la profesora con un odio no oculto. Trelawney la ignoró para atender a las cartas- ¿Estas cartas versan sobre tu futuro, Potter?- Harry se limitó a asentir- Oh, esta carta indica que tú y Malfoy tendréis la oportunidad de trabajar juntos y que dejaréis de lado vuestras diferenciar para atender a una meta digna.

La profesora les sonrió con orgullo y se marchó para atender a la mesa contigua.

Hermione resopló- Es evidente ahora que la profesora Trelawny es una farsante.

- Esta predicción tiene que ocurrir pronto, Harry, puesto que seguramente y de acuerdo a las predicciones de la profesora morirás este año- dijo Ron, conteniendo la risa.

- Creo que las predicciones de muerte resultaban menos aterradoras- opinó Harry, mirando con algo de desconcierto las cartas del Tarot.

La profesora Trelawney no necesitó entrar en trance para lanzar aquella predicción puesto que no era más que una casualidad. Aunque si la profesora hubiera sabido de la situación actual en la que se encontraban los antiguos rivales de Hogwarts, sin ninguna duda hubiera dicho que había arrancado la predicción de entre las confusas olas del futuro.

**ASTORIA, VICTOR Y DJINN. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE**

Era ya de noche y Malfoy no había vuelto aún. Astoria no comprendía a dónde había ido, Draco se negaba a contarle nada, jurando que de ese modo la protegía. ¿Habría ido a entregar a su tío al ministerio? Astoria comprendía que éste sería la forma más sencilla de detener a su tío, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era una traición que no terminaba de agradarle, no por las acciones de Draco sino por su deseo de salvar a su tío. Era su familia, lo único que le quedaba. Parecía que al pensar en su tío lo había convocado porque en ese instante, Víctor entró en su habitación corriendo, vestido con su túnica nocturna de cuadros, su sombrero de dormir (que le daba una apariencia graciosa) y una antorcha con llamas mágicas en su mano derecha. En su rostro se leía el desconsuelo.

- ¡Astoria, levántate!- exclamó alarmado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la sobrina, medio adormilada.

- Djinn no está en su jaula- dijo Víctor, sin abandonar su tono desesperado.

Astoria parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar que Djinn era la serpiente que su tío había adoptado como mascota, a la cual Draco también le había cogido mucho aprecio. Astoria se levantó de la cama entre bostezos, agarró otra antorcha y siguió a su tío entre los angostos pasillos. La oscuridad de la abadía parecía ganar a la luz de las antorchas, que apenas eran capaces de iluminar un círculo de espacio alrededor de ellas. Era como si la oscuridad en lugar de ausencia de luz fuera una masa negra compacta. Los murmullos de su tío, que caminaba delante, sonaban de forma repetida aunque en unas ocasiones más comprensibles que en otras y daban una atmósfera tétrica a la abadía.

- Es tu madre, Astoria. Es nuevamente ella, es incapaz de perdonarme y ha vuelto a atemorizarme… Quiere que me quede solo- Victor hablaba en susurros y su voz descendía en volumen como un radio estropeada muggle. Astoria asentía de forma inconsciente, sin realmente escuchar mucho los desvaríos de su tío.

De repente, Víctor se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para mirar a Astoria a la cara. Sus pupilas parecían dos puntos flotando en una nada blanca inmensa, parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus cuencas y la luz parpadeante de las llamas le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

- Astoria, si ella viene a por ti, niégate a marcharte con ella, sé que tu madre no te hará daño… pero querrá que me abandones.

Astoria se compadeció de su rostro desencajado, olvidó por un momento la existencia de Daphne, su pedestal privilegiado y agarró la mano libre de su tío, ofreciéndole una mirada cándida que lo consolara.

- Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir a ningún lado, lo prometo- dijo Astoria, soportando con su mirada el peso de sus propias palabras. No mentía, se aferraba con amor fraternal a los rechonchos dedos de su tío, intentando trasmitirle con su mirada la verdad de sus palabras.

La promesa provocó la reacción esperada y los hombros de Víctor se relajaron, como si acabara de dejar un gran peso. Asintió con la cabeza y miró de nuevo al final del pasillo.

- Debemos seguir buscando a Djinn, seguramente esté asustado en algún rincón de la abadía- dijo Víctor.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su tío pasillo abajo. Buscaron por las habitaciones de la tercera planta y de la segunda, recorrieron dos veces el salón y la cocina, al igual que los servicios. Finalmente, bajaron hacia las bodegas, que una vez había servido como una celda improvisada para Daniel Littleton. En esta ocasión, Astoria iba en primer lugar bajando las escaleras, mientras su tío iba algunos peldaños más atrasado, mirando con detenimiento cada peldaño, como si temiera caerse escaleras abajo. Durante la noche y sin la ayuda de la luz solar que entraba por los pequeños ventanales aquellas escaleras parecían no tener fin. Astoria suspiró aliviada cuando sus pies pisaron el suelo del sótano. Avivó con su varita las llamas de la antorcha y se dirigió hacia el final de la sala. El silencio era inmenso, ya no se escuchaban los pasos de su tío que seguramente se había quedado muy atrás. Astoria empuñó la entorcha como si fuera una linterna muggle y la apuntó hacia los dos rincones más alejados de la alargada sala, en uno de ellos se encontraba Djinn, bajo la sombra de una estantería rota, pegada a la pared como si su intención fuera esconderse. La serpiente la miró con sus ojos penetrantes y sacó su lengua siseante sin hacer ruido. Parecía suplicarle que se marchara. Astoria, dudosa, miró hacia su espalda, la oscuridad lo inundaba todo pero ya era capaz de escuchar las pisadas cada vez más cercanas de su tío. Con un suspiro, Astoria volvió a mirar al réptil.

- ¿Has encontrado a Djiin, Astoria?- oyó la voz de su tío.

La serpiente seguía mirándole, con el cuerpo oculto pero la cabeza erguida, mirándole con atención. Astoria suspiró.

- No tío, no se encuentra aquí. No hace falta que sigas bajando, los últimos peldaños están sueltos, ten cuidado no vayas a tropezarte- gritó Astoria.

Para su satisfacción, los pasos de su tío cesaron. Seguramente estaba esperando en el peldaño en el que se había detenido. Astoria miró por última vez a Djinn y de forma instintiva asintió con la cabeza, como si se despidiera de ella o fuera un gesto de reconocimiento. La serpiente, a su vez, bajó la cabeza. Astoria estaba segura de que había sido un movimiento natural en un animal, que no había sido una respuesta a su asentimiento. Aún así, subió las escaleras con la sensación de que se habían comprendido. Parecía que no todos los animales estaban en su contra, sólo los gatos malditos.

**DRACO MALFOY, VÍCTOR Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS. ABADÍA. PRESENTE**

Cuando Draco llegó a la abadía se sorprendió al ver que Víctor estaba esperándole en el comedor, vestido con un ridículo pijama y sentado delante de un vaso de leche de murciélago. Por un momento, Draco tuvo la certeza de que Víctor había averiguado su verdadera identidad y que el mortífago le obligaría a enfrentarse en un duelo que terminaría con su vida. Ese mal presentimiento se esfumó en cuanto Víctor giró la cabeza para mirarle con una expresión de ternura. Era la primera vez que Víctor Greengrass le resultó tan humano.

- Me temo que tengo una mala noticia, Draco- dijo Víctor en un suspiro.

Draco sintió una repentina desesperación al pensar que a Astoria le había pasado algo. Miró a Greengrass con los ojos muy abiertos por la expectación, deseando que le comunicara de una vez las malas nuevas.

- Es la serpiente Djinn, se ha desvanecido. Como el aire, en un momento estaba en su jaula y al siguiente no. Lamentablemente, mi cuñada sigue apartando a amigos de mi compañía.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido ante la noticia, desconcertado porque nuevamente el fantasma de la madre de Astoria apareciera como una excusa permanente de las extrañas cosas que ocurrían en la abadía. Por un momento Draco pensó que quizás Víctor tuviera razón y todo era a causa de un fantasma vengativo. Un simple poltergeist había dado ya muchos problemas en Hogwarts ¿Qué podría provocar entoces un fantasma enfadado?

- ¿Lo habéis buscado por la abadía?- preguntó Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la preocupación. Por alguna razón siempre había considerado a Djinn masculino, como un amigo fiel. La idea de que posiblemente no volviera a verle hizo que el aire obstruyera su garganta y tuviera que tragar salivar para recuperar la respiración.

- Por todos lados, Astoria me ayudó. Se ha desvanecido Draco, como el viento- repitió Víctor con una mirada apenada- Debo reconocer que tengo miedo de que Linda continúe con su empeño de destruirme a través de vosotros, debes estar atento Draco, no me gustaría que nada te ocurriera. Sería una lástima que repentinamente desaparecieras.

Si las palabras hubiera surgido de otro mortífago, Draco las hubiera considerado una amenaza encubierta pero con Víctor la sinceridad de su preocupación retumbaba en sus pupilas.

- Aún así, no nos rendiremos en nuestras dignas intenciones. Nuestro señor tenebrosos se enorgullecerá de aquellos que aún le seguimos- continuó en un tono solemne- Aún más de aquellos que nos hemos enfrentado incluso a seres del más allá en su nombre. Quizás en estos momentos nos esté mirando.

La preocupación por Djinn aún merodeaba en la cabeza de Draco que era incapaz en esos momentos de fingir ningún sentimiento devoto hacia la declaración de Víctor, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Greengrass le colocó una mano en el hombro, en un gesto de pésame y abandonó el comedor, dejando a Draco sólo con la oscuridad y su desconcierto. Draco arrastró los pies hasta el salón, que era la habitación contigua y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. En su mente se repetía a sí mismo que Djinn seguía allí, en alguna parte de aquella inmensa abadía, que mañana con la ayuda de la luz solar podría encontrar lo que los ojos de Víctor y Astoria no habían podido ver durante la noche. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de alguien, hasta que sintió el cálido cuerpo ajeno que se sentaba a su lado, muy pegado a él. No la reconoció hasta que escuchó su suspiro y olió su perfume en su propio hombro, cuando ella apoyó la cabeza.

- Astoria- dijo él en un susurro, sin poder pronunciar más palabra.

- Djinn está bien- dijo Astoria en un susurro- Está en el sótano, bajo una vieja estantería. La encontré pero me miró con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndome que no la delatará a mi tío.

Draco soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

- Lo encontré- corrigió Malfoy- Él es todo un hombre.

Astoria se acurrucó contra el pecho de Malfoy. Era la primera vez que Draco no sentía el deseo de alejar a la chica de su lado, la última vez que había compartido un abrazo así con alguien había sido cuando tenía ocho años, con su madre. Draco inspiró el aire, absorbiendo el aroma de Astoria. Era el funeral de su propio yo, no era la misma persona pero no tenía la energía suficiente para lamentarlo. Quizás ya no le importaba.

**CAMILA VELBET Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE**

Vivir en una abadía de proporciones tan inmensas tenía sus puntos positivos, uno de ellos era que al habitar allí sólo cuatro personas era muy fácil preservar la intimidad o disponer de espacio suficiente para conversaciones privadas. A la mañana siguiente, Camila se despertó con un ánimo renovado. Era casi mediodía puesto que ella siempre dormía hasta tarde pero sabía que Astoria solía madrugar sin razón alguna y que le gustaba vagar por la zona este de la abadía, en uno de los torreones altos.

Era fácil encontrarla.

- Siempre has sido un pájaro madrugador- dijo Camila al encontrar a Astoria en el torreón, mirando a través de la ventana.

Astoria no se dio la vuelta para responder- ¿Es pájaro un insulto o un cumplido en este contexto? Hay pájaros bonitos y pájaros feos, pájaros melodiosos y pájaros irritantes… contigo nunca se sabe.

Camila ignoró el comentario, se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana para posicionarse junto a Astoria.

- Como amiga, vengo a interesarme por tus asuntos románticos. Veo que conseguiste a tu príncipe azul, a pesar de que juraste que no estabas interesada.

- Las cosas cambian- murmuró Astoria.

- Y las princesas mienten- susurró Camila con una sonrisa pícara- Los príncipes también, la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Astoria, alzando las cejas en muestra de confusión.

- Quizás te haya dado la sensación de que Draco Malfoy te ha elegido a ti, de que corresponde a tus hermosos sentimientos. A veces las apariencias engañan, querida.

- No pienso escucharte- dijo Astoria, con seguridad, aunque la inseguridad comenzó a concomerle. Su relación con Malfoy nunca había sido tan férrea como ahora, aún así no habían hablado de definiciones, no sabía qué eran el uno para el otro, resultaba una relación insegura.

- Deberías escucharme, Astoria- Camila se inclinó hacia ella para que Astoria pudiera ver bien su rostro- Mañana, pasado mañana como muy tarde, Malfoy yo nos habremos fugado… nos habremos ido muy lejos, cogidos de la mano.

- Él jamás haría eso- dijo Astoria- No le gustas, Camila. Acéptalo de una vez.

- Quizás no me ame, aún, pero se vendría si… si su vida dependiera de ello, por ejemplo.

Astoria la miró con desconcierto, el miedo apareció en su rostro pero desapareció al instante, siendo sustituido por determinación.

- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. ¿Piensas amenazarlo? Esa sería sin duda la única forma en la que él optaría a marcharse contigo. Pero ¿tienes algo que pueda hacer que se sacrifique de esa forma?

- Tengo información querida, secretos ocultos que harían temblar a tu querido Malfoy. Secretos que extraje de él gracias a una de tus inventivas pociones. Si no hubieras sido criada para casarte y convertirte en nadie, podrías haber superado al mismísimo Severus Snape, tenías talento, querida. Pero ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que una de tus pociones provocará que tu amado Malfoy se aleje de ti para siempre? Los finales felices nunca son para las brujas ¿verdad, Astoria? Sé que has leído los suficientes cuentos muggles para saberlo.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Ya he compartido demasiado información contigo, Astoria. Considera que por el aprecio que te tengo, decidí que sufrieras la culpa de la pérdida de tu amado. No diré que yo jamás lo haya vivido, puede decirse que comparto tus sentimientos y te compadezco tanto…

Astoria le miró con odio y Camila se rió en su cara, como si el odio que se reflejaba en la cara de Astoria fuera una expresión infantil. Sin duda no era ni la mitad de potente que el odio que Irina le había transmitido todos los días en los que se habían conocido.

- No sé cuando nos marcharemos así que he venido a despedirme- dijo Camila, fingiendo un tono de voz cordial- Estoy segura de que nos echarás de menos.

- Te destruiré antes de que le hagas daño.

- Querida, eres demasiado pura para esos sentimientos- dijo Camila, agarrándole la mejilla como haría una tía poco considerada. Le sonrió con falsedad antes de darse la vuelta para salir del torreón con su exagerado movimiento de cadeas. Antes de abandonar la habitación, Camila alzó la mano como despedida y dijo- Me acordaré de ti cada vez que grite mi nombre, cariño.

Astoria se quedó en el torreón, pestañeando con fuerza, como un tic nervioso. Estaba más furiosa que asustada, el cuerpo le temblaba con nerviosismo. Camila Velbet había llegado demasiado lejos. No había sitio en aquella abadía para dos mujeres y un solo príncipe, Astoria debía asegurarse de que Camila abandonaba la abadía y cuanto antes mejor. Poco importaba ya el inexplicable aprecio que le tenía su tío a la cabaretera.

**CAMILA VELBET Y LA JEFA DE LA CASA DE HUFFLEPUFF, EN SU DESPACHO. CUARTO AÑO**

Camila odiaba el despacho de la jefa de su casa porque allí siempre recibía reprimendas. Odiaba el color amarillo de las paredes y el escritorio esculpido con pequeños tejones. No es que odiara el color de Hufflepuff o el animal de su casa, estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a Hufflepuff aunque cuando le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, ella esperó con ansias que la seleccionaran para Gryffindor. No ocurrió así, pero no era sorprendente, nunca nada ocurría como ella deseaba.

La profesora Meester la miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes, sentada cómodamente en su despacho. Ella siempre repetía continuamente que se jubilaría pronto pero parecía que este hecho nunca llegaba a ocurrir. La profesora golpeó con sus largas uñas unas bolas de acero que tenía de decoración sobre el escritorio mientras miraba a Camila con seriedad, siempre solía tardar en comenzar a hablar, pensaba que así inspiraba autoridad a sus alumnos.

- Quiero hablar contigo de tu sesión de duelo contra el alumno de Ravenclaw- La profesora Meester tuvo que mirar a unas anotaciones para recordar el nombre del joven- El alumno Spencer.

- Le gané- le recordó Camila.

- Lo sé pero cometiste un gran fallo que bajó considerablemente tu puntuación- Nuevamente, la profesora tardó bastante en continuar con su discurso, como si así intimidara a Camila- le informaste de que hechizo le ibas a lanzar antes de hacerlo.

- Así fue, quería ver su cara al saber qué le esperaba- dijo Camila- La humillación previa es parte de la victoria ¿verdad?- Una Camila de catorce años era una chica que ya había pasado por las manos manipuladoras y engañosas de Irina Plame, era una joven que confundía la sensación de orgullo con la sensación de victoria y la humillación ajena con una victoria justa.

La jefa de Hufflepuff se ajustó las gafas y los pasadores de su inmenso moño al mismo tiempo. Siempre vestía de colores pasteles y sus gafas tenían pequeños diamantes relucientes en las esquinas de la pasta. La visión casi siempre distraía pero Camila se había terminado por acostumbrar debido a sus numerosas visitas al despacho. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la profesora Meester estaba enamorada de ella.

- Fue un error garrafal. Al comunicarle tu siguiente paso, le diste una gran ventaja para que se defendiera.

- No le dio tiempo a esquivarlo- dijo Camila a la defensiva.

- Cierto pero otro contrincante más rápido lo hubiera hecho sin problemas, posiblemente hubiera ideado un hechizo que repeliera el tuyo con efectividad.

- No le hubiera dado tiempo- dijo Camila con seguridad.

- No subestimes a tu adversario tan rápido, Camila- dijo la profesora Meester- Sigue mi consejo, no desveles nunca tus planes de ataque, juega con la incertidumbre así tienes más posibilidades de derribarle. Créeme, Camila, este consejo te salvará de más de un problema.

Camila asintió con efusividad, prometió seguir su consejo y se marchó con rapidez. Estaba deseando llegar a su sala común, había un chico en el que estaba interesada.

**CAMILA VELBET Y COMPAÑÍA. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE**

Camila aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Malfoy que sabía su secreto. Pretendía amenazarlo con revelarle a Víctor Greengrass su descubrimiento si Draco no accedía a marcharse con ella. Quería disponer del tiempo suficiente para enamorarle, para hacer que él se volviera completamente dependiente de ella y que se olvidara de Astoria Greengrass. Pero el joven Malfoy entraba y salía de la abadía a unas horas tan intempestivas que Camila había sido incapaz de encontrar un momento idóneo. Quizás él estaba haciendo trabajos para Potter, visitando a su madre o incluso rehuyendo la compañía de Víctor para que éste no descubriera el engaño. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Malfoy nunca estaba allí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Había ideado en su cabeza millones de veces la amenaza, había cambiado el vocabulario y la gramática, el tono de voz y las bromas mordaces tantas veces que el discurso inicial no tenía nada que ver con los más recientes. Al final seguramente improvisaría, pero sabía que la cara de terror de Malfoy valdría la pena. Ella misma se encontraba ordenando su ropa para que en el momento de la huída le fuera fácil meterlo todo en la maleta con rapidez. Estaba ocupada en sus pensamientos y en esta tarea cuando escuchó unas pisadas que se acercaban a su habitación. Su corazón latió con la esperanza de que se tratara de Malfoy, estaba ansiosa por borrar la sonrisa desdeñosa de los labios del joven rubio.

Camila parpadeó confusa al ver a su compañía. No era Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Vienes a suplicarme que tenga compasión? ¿Qué os dejé una última semana juntos, quizás? No hago obras de caridad, querida- dijo Camila, sonriente.

Astoria no respondió, la miró con un odio intenso y repentinamente se abalanzó sobre ella. Camila, al no esperarse una ataque tan físico de una joven tan delicada como Astoria, no tuvo tiempo para reacciones. Astoria le había colocado un trapo húmedo en la boca y el líquido que empañaba el trapo estaba nublando sus sentidos. Sus brazos y piernas perdieron fuerza y Camila se sintió caer, sujetada sobre los brazos de Astoria que con una delicadeza insultante, la tumbó sobre el frío suelo.

- Esto te paralizará, es una sustancia muggle- le susurró Astoria, mientras sacaba otro frasquito- Y esto también es creación de los muggles. ¿Sabes por qué soy tan buena con las pociones? Porque no me limito al mundo mágico, también experimiento con los elementos y las sustancias muggles. Algunas son bastante útiles.

Camila era incapaz de responder, el trapo ya no estaba sobre sus labios pero no podía mover ningún músculo aunque estaba completamente consciente. Podía ver los labios de Astoria moviéndose, aunque parecían ir a una velocidad muy lenta. Camila intentaba gritar pero se sentía incapaz.

- Éste líquido es veneno- dijo Astoria, sosteniendo aún el frasquito- Esto es lo que te matará, no dolerá, irás perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco, como si te quedaras dormida- Astoria la miró con ternura- Lo siento, de veras, querías hacer daño a mi familia, querías hacerle daño a él… No puedo permitirlo. Quizás si no hubieras enseñado las garras, yo pudiera haber ignorado que eras un gato negro.

El veneno se disolvió en la lengua de Camila y ella notó como las paredes de su boca se humedecían y el líquido descendía hacia su garganta, intentó mover la lengua, deshacerse de ese intruso que se colaba por entre sus dientes, pero sus músculos no obedecían. Aún veía el rostro de Astoria, aunque estaba perdiendo foco por culpa de una nebulosa que ensombrecía su vista. Astoria la abrazó, la miró con lástima mientras el veneno hacía efecto.

- ¿Ves como no duele? Te lo prometí. No duele nada, es rápido y pasajero.

Camila la miró con los ojos abiertos, ya no parecía tener miedo, la miraba con sorpresa y con un cariño que nunca había dirigido a ella.

- ¿Irina?- preguntó Camila, sorprendida, reconociendo entre la nebulosa que tapaba sus pupilas el espléndido rostro de su difunta enemiga.

Astoria no sabía quién era Irina pero se sentía incapaz de negarle el deseo de esa compañía, así que la abrazó más contra sí y en su garganta se obstruyó un suspiro. Por un momento sintió arrepentimiento, pero pensó en Malfoy. "Lo he hecho por ti" dijo mientras reprimía los sollozos.

- Sí, soy yo, Irina. Estoy aquí contigo.

- Nunca supiste mostrar afecto y por ello, yo tampoco aprendí nunca- dijo Camila con un tono de voz apagado. El hilo de su vida se deshacía con sus palabras, la imagen de Irina seguía nítida en sus pupilas.

Astoria la abrazó aún más fuerte. Hubiera abrazado a aquel gato maldito si pudiera haberle asfixiado al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, pero entonces había elegido ser práctica. Astoria se obligó a mirar a la cara de Camila mientras su vida se marchitaba, se obligó a sí misma a afrontar lo que acababa de hacer. Siempre había sabido que era capaz de hacerlo pero nunca lo había necesitado, nunca lo había deseado. Se apretó contra el cuerpo frío de Camila y le susurró en el oído un adiós. Astoria cerró los ojos con fuerza, Camila tenía razón, la echaría de menos. Ella continuó abrazándola hasta que no hubo duda alguna de que Camila se había convertido en un cuerpo inerte. Astoria era todo ternura, siempre lo había sido.

* * *

><p>En fin, ¿Me odiáis por lo que le he hecho hacer a Astoria? ¿Pensabais que sería capaz de algo así? ¿Os he estropeado el personaje? He intentando ir preparandoos para este momento, en alguna ocasión he mencionado que Astoria cometería algo horrible y luego ya sabéis, mata-gatos. Por mi parte, sigo amando a Astoria a pesar de que la he convertido en una asesina. Esa era mi intención desde el principio, los contrastes del personaje. Mataría si fuera necesario aunque no desea, normalmente, el mal a nadie... No me imagino a una buenazas con Malfoy, no soportaría las dobles morales de la familia Malfoy. Please, decidme que no me odiáis mucho o que me perdonáis. Tenéis que admitir que no cualquier escritora se arriesgaría a algo así con su personaje protagonista... ;)<p>

Segunda cuestión: ¿Qué creéis que hará Astoria en referencia a su tío? ¿Estará de su parte o de la del ministerio, por tanto de la de Malfoy?

3º: ¿Quién es el cabecilla de la operación? ¿Quién le da instrucciones a Víctor? Quiero escuchar vuestros pensamientos

4º: ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá en el último episodio? Espero que ninguno lo acierte, para evitar ser predecible. Ya está todo pensado y calculado así que no puedo cambiarlo.

PD: En este episodio he hecho lo que podría considerarse una escena eliminada, la parte de la profesora Trelawney en adivinación, antes de que Hermione decida abandonar la clase. Imaginad que J.K Rowling se olvidó de escribir esa clase... ¿He captado bien las personalidades del trío dorado? Espero que sí.

Bueno, espero que lo hayais disfrutado. Me voy a dormir, besos... ¡Quiero reviews! Y no me basta un "Me ha gustado" Necesito saber qué pensáis, ahora más que nunca que se acerca el final. Sí, pleeeeasee? ¡Gracias por ser unos lectores tan leales, nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	9. He matado

**¡He vuelto!**

**Se acerca el final. De hecho, puedo asegurar que llegará antes del próximo fin de semana. No sé si esta noticia os disgustará o os gustará pero he tenido que dividir el que iba a ser el último capítulo en dos partes, dos capítulos diferentes, puesto que al estar escribiéndolo había sobrepasado las 30 páginas. Normalmente los capítulos son de 15 páginas aproximadamente, algunos algo mayores algunos algo menores, así que me encajaba perfectamente en dos partes. El fin, en general, contará con 10 capítulos. Siendo éste el penúltimo, que realmente prepara los acontecimientos para el final y versa sobre las consecuencias de los hechos de Astoria en el episodio 8. **

**El fic está ya escrito enterito así que PROMETO que para el próximo viernes ya lo tendréis publicado, los reviews me ayudarán a recordar que tengo que subirlo :) Falta decir que mi rapidez publicando es proporcional al número de reviews que reciba, sólo quedan dos capítulos así que a todos los que hayan disfrutado de este fic, me gustaría oír sus opiniones (sólo os quedan dos oportunidades para ello!)**

**El apropiado título, como véis, es He matado. ¡Ahora a leer!**

**Capítulo 9: He matado**

**ASTORIA GREENGRASS Y VÍCTOR GREENGRASS**

Cuando el cuerpo de Camila perdió todo estímulo, Astoria sintió como sus brazos perdían fuerza y se caían hacia los lados. Sus dedos estaban empañados por el cloroformo y el frasco del veneno rodaba cerca del cadáver de la difunta. Astoria continuaba llorando, respirando entrecortadamente y permitiendo que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, ensuciándole el rostro. Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba confusa, se sentía sucia y desesperada. La escena se repetía en su cabeza, cómo sus palabras hirientes se dirigían a Camila mientras ella iba perdiendo la vida. Había dejado de luchar contra su cuerpo, había permitido convertirse en una marioneta y había colaborado en el asesinato con sus palabras, con un odio que nunca había sentido tan potente, no había sentido compasión.

Cuando le había pedido perdón, le había explicado que no podía permitir que hiciera daño a su familia o a él…, no le estaba pidiendo perdón por el hecho de asesinarla, eso no era enteramente culpa suya; estaba pidiendo permiso por rendirse, por no resistirse al impulso que dominaba su cuerpo. Ella seguía llorando, llamándose a sí misma asesina, intentado que el dolor de sus músculos y su agotamiento mental se desvanecieran. Después de algunos segundos de respiraciones entrecortadas, Astoria se abrazó con fuerza al frío cuerpo de Camila, la apretó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

- Apparate- susurró.

El cuerpo de ambas desapareció al instante para aparecer en la cocina. La llegada fue aparatosa, ambas cayeron contra el suelo, rozándose los hombros contra el suelo de la cocina. Astoria parpadeó, intentando adaptar su vista a la luminosa cocina. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio los ojos sin vida de Camila que la miraban a escasos centímetros. Seguían abrazadas. Astoria inspiró con fuerza, por unos segundos había olvidado lo acontecido. Era una asesina, era todo aquello que había querido reprimir desde que había tenido constancia de que lo que había hecho con el gato era injusto e inmoral. Había vuelto a ocurrir, su monstruo interior había actuado, como el Jekill de la literatura muggle. Debido a su aturdimiento Astoria tardó en escuchar el agudo gemido de su tío Víctor que había presenciado la aparición y miraba con ojos desencajados el cadáver de Camila.

Víctor estaba vestido aún con el pijama, llevaba en las manos un cuenco lleno de grageas de sabores y leche. Era un desayuno propio de un niño pequeño, pero parecía que en la familia Greengrass nunca habían sabido crecer del todo. La mirada perdida y lastimera del niño se transformó inmediatamente en la mirada fría del mortífago. Víctor dejó el cuenco en la mesa, se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Astoria abrió los ojos aterrorizada, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acabaran de pillar cometiendo una travesura.

- Tío, soy una marioneta…-susurró en una voz apagada.

Entonces, el brazo con el que sujetaba la varita comenzó a elevarse. Astoria intentó controlar su propio brazo pero era incapaz, cuando intentaba bajarlo un intenso dolor comenzaba a recorrerle la articulación. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, no era demasiado fuerte para detenerlo. Sintió también cómo las palabras se amontonaban en su boca, palabras que correspondían con pensamientos y temores propios, insultos y reproches que ella jamás hubiera expresado bajo circunstancias naturales. Pero ahora, ahora ella sólo era una marioneta.

- Tú nunca me quisiste ¿verdad? No eres un tío que merezca vivir… No sabes proteger a tu familia, no sabes amar…- las palabras salían de su boca y sus rasgos articulaban una expresión de odio. Un odio que nunca había expresado tan abiertamente.

- Detente, Astoria. Esta no eres tú- dijo Víctor, alzando también la varita pero sólo como defensa.

- ¡Tú no sabes quién soy yo! Nunca has tenido ojos para mí, sólo para Daphne…- Astoria alternaba las expresiones de odio con las de angustia, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Intentó pensar en algún hechizo que no resultara letal, podía notar como su cuerpo quería revivir de nuevo la experiencia de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría. Podía recordar las palabras de Fenrir, exigiéndole que lo hiciera, permitiéndole que odiara, pidiéndole que dejara salir a su monstruo interno.

"Puedes resistirte" se dijo, recordando las clases de defensa de las artes oscuras de los últimos cursos. Habían dado defensa contra la maldición imperius, ella lo había conseguido una vez, aunque durante un tiempo limitado. No tendría mucho tiempo, debía resistir… Cada poro de su cuerpo le dolía, y su lengua se movía dentro de su boca como si fuera una serpiente con vida propia, intentando pronunciar maldiciones que instruyeran a su varita. Pero Víctor Greengrass era lo único que le quedaba de familia, no podía matarlo, aunque se lo mereciera. Era su tío, era su tío…

Su brazo con la varita comenzó a temblar. Ella estaba recuperando el control, tenía poco tiempo, debía hacer algo drástico.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- su voz escapó de sus labios como una bala o un animal que había estado encerrado en una jaula, arañando las paredes para poder salir. Su brazo había conseguido rotar de forma que ahora estaba apuntándose a sí misma. No tardó en notar el impacto de su propio hechizo y su cuerpo se elevó en el aire, estrellándose contra la cristalera que tenía a su espalda.

Escuchó los cristales romperse y el grito agudo de su tío, llamándola por su nombre. Sintió los cristales introducirse en su piel, notó la sangre brotar de sus adentros y vio como la luz se apagaba ante sus ojos como una bola luminosa que menguaba. Notó dolor, notó aire, cristales, lágrimas y gritos y después no sitió nada.

DRACO MALFOY. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE

La mayoría de los espías se sentían incómodos en el lugar que se les había ordenado espiar. Era una sensación que siempre intentaban contener para proteger su doble identidad. Draco Malfoy no necesitaba esforzarse en ello. Mientras subía las escaleras principales de la abadía, pensaba en los encuentros que había tenido aquel día con Potter y con su madre, en ambas ocasiones había deseado que las horas se apresuraran para volver a la abadía. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la abadía, el inmenso silencio lo perturbó. En una casa tan grande con tan pocos habitantes el silencio era constante pero en esta ocasión parecía que el silencio no era tan sólo la ausencia de sonido sino una presencia densa y asfixiante. Sus sentidos le dijeron que algo ocurría.

Malfoy frunció las cejas y comenzó a caminar por la entrada de la abadía, con todos sus sentidos alertas.

- ¡Astoria!- gritó su nombre. Nadie respondió. Malfoy comenzó a caminar con más rapidez, dirigiéndose al salón. También estaba desierto pero a través de la puerta que conectaba con la cocina pudo ver los cristales ensangrentados que aún reposaban sobre el suelo de la cocina- ¡Astoria!- gritó, entrando en pánico.

-Está en su habitación- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Draco se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encarar al dueño de aquella voz. Era Víctor que estaba parado bajo el quicio de la puerta, con un paño ensangrentando en una mano y la varita enganchada en su cinturón.

Draco frunció las cejas con exageración y se acercó con grandes zancadas al mortífago- ¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Víctor levantó la mirada, sin abandonar una expresión contrita- Yo no hice nada- meneó la cabeza, para indicarle que le siguiera. Decidió acompañar su petición con palabras- Sígueme.

Draco, sin palabras y con el corazón palpitando de intranquilidad, esperó a que Víctor lavara con agua el trapo ensangrentado y después lo siguió escaleras arriba. El hombre estaba inusualmente callado y Draco agradeció internamente que en momentos delicados el mortifago adoptara una personalidad tan silenciosa. Sus pasos eran lentos y a Draco le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de llegar a la habitación de Astoria.

Astoria estaba boca abajo, en ropa interior, sobre unas sábanas rosadas que habían sido blanquecinas. En otras circunstancias la escena le hubiera resultado muy erótica, pero las profundas heridas de la espalda de Astoria y la parte trasera de sus piernas resultaban grotescas. Draco recordó cuando Potter casi lo desangró en el colegio y cómo se había encontrado con Astoria en la enfermería. Recordó el dolor que había sentido, éste se había quedado grabado en su memoria. Sus ojos eran incapaces de abandonar el malherido cuerpo de la joven. Víctor se dedicó a limpiar las heridas con el paño como si fueran un muggle. Esto enfureció a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Usa tu varita! ¡Cúrala!

- No soy un curandero- dijo Víctor por lo bajo, avergonzándose de esta declaración.

- ¡Pero eres un mago!- gritó Malfoy enfurecido. En ese instante lo comprendió: Víctor Greengrass era un mago que jamás había sido excepcional, el cual había vivido gran parte de su vida en Azkaban, sin varitas y sin la posibilidad de hacer magia. No recordaba los hechizos más sencillos de sanación- Apártate- le ordenó Malfoy, acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de Astoria y apartando a Víctor de su lado. Draco alzó la varita y exclamó el mismo hechizo que Snape había utilizado para curarle tantos años atrás. Como ocurrió entonces, las heridas se cerraron y sólo quedó las huellas de sangre en su piel. Astoria seguía inconsciente.

- Debemos dejarla dormir- dijo Draco con voz áspera. Víctor asintió.

FENRIR GREYBACK. ESCONDITE DESCONOCIDO. PRESENTE Y FLASHBACK

Fenrir devoró lo poco que quedaba del pollo que había traído consigo, tenía un hambre feroz, propia de su faceta animal. Su cuerpo era azotado por un escalofrío de placer cada vez que recordaba los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía sólo unas horas. Su agudo olfato aún mantenía el tierno olor de Astoria Greengrass.

Desde que había sido traicionado por Víctor Greengrass, había pasado gran parte del tiempo convertido en lobo. En esta condición, el tiempo solía pasarse más rápido y sus instintos primarios vencían a otros más humanos como la venganza. Pero en cuanto recuperó su forma humana, regresaron las ansias por arrancar todos los miembros del rechoncho cuerpo de Greengrass. Había estado vigiando el bosque que rodeaba la abadía, vigilando a todos los visitantes. El que abandonaba con más frecuencia la abadía era Draco Malfoy y aunque no le hubiera importado eliminar a aquel rubio irritante, Fenrir decidió reservarse para su verdadera víctima. Víctor Greengrass jamás abandonaba la abadía, pero Camila y Astoria tampoco se marchaban mucho así que encontrar al viejo sólo en la casa no era una tarea sencilla.

Su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Fenrir enseñó sus dientes como si se encontrara en forma lobuna, era un hábito que había adquirido de los días de luna llena. Estaba escondido detrás de un alto árbol cuando vio a Draco abandonar la abadía. Estaba ansioso por entrar e hincar el diente a todos los habitantes de la abadía. En cuanto la cabellera plateada de Malfoy desapareció por la verja principal, Fenrir decidió que no esperaría a que Víctor Greengrass se encontrara solo. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué peligro podían resultar Camila y Astoria? Fenrir articuló una sonrisa desdeñosa mientras se acercaba a las puertas principales, iba a ser un día muy divertido.

Los platos que estaba portando Astoria se hicieron añicos contra el suelo en el momento en el que la joven vio la altiva figura del hombre lobo. Era la primera persona que se encontraba en la abadía y Fenrir amplió su sonrisa ante su suerte.

- La chica que más ganas tenía de ver- dijo Fenrir con una perturbadora sonrisa.

Por instinto, Astoria dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica, abrió los ojos con terror al darse cuenta de que su varita no estaba allí. Se la había dejado en su habitación. Astoria se maldijo a sí misma por su estupidez y por la sensación de familiaridad que la rodeaba en la abadía, a pesar de que las medidas de seguridad del lugar eran nulas y en cualquier momento podría aparecer algún o auror o, como en ese momento, Fenrir Greyback.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- preguntó la joven en un tartamudeo.

Fenrir la estaba apuntando con su varita y caminaba con lentitud hacia ella, a pesar de la varita en su mano lo que resultaba más aterrorizador era su sonrisa.

- ¿No te alegras de verme?- preguntó Fenrir con cierto tono amenazante al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla de Astoria con su varita- No voy a hacerte daño, al menos aún no. No cuando hay tantas formas deliciosas en las que podemos divertirnos tú y yo…

Astoria abrió la boca para replicar pero Fenrir, haciendo presión con la varita, le cerró la boca.

- Primero hablemos de nuestra futura complicidad. Cuando hayas matado a tus compañeros de piso, tendremos nuestra preciada hora de intimidad… un regalo por nuestros esfuerzos.

- Yo no voy a matar a nadie

- ¿Ni siquiera si te lo pido por favor? Vas a matarles, querida, créeme.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Entonces vendré, los mataré, asistiré a su funeral, recogeré mi premio…- hizo una pausa para señalarla- Ésa eres tú, mi niña. Después te mataré también, quizás tu supervivencia dependa de lo bien que me lo pase con tu compañía. Pero todo eso no será necesario, tú harás el trabajo sucio por mí…

- No voy a hacer daño a nadie…

- Tu opinión no cuenta, igual que la de tu padre no contó cuando nuestro señor le lanzó la maldición imperius. ¿Me estás comprendiendo, belleza?

Astoria tragó saliva asustada. No se creía capaz de enfrentarse a una maldición imperius, su padre había sido un mago mucho más poderoso que ella y aún así había quedado a la merced de la maldición de Voldemort. Fenrir no era el señor oscuro así que quizás ella tuviera alguna oportunidad de salvarse, de salvarlos.

- Y ahora dejemos de hablar… odio hablar con chicas guapas cuando podemos estar ocupando nuestro tiempo en otras actividades más estimulantes- Fenrir la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola caer en el suelo.

En una abadía tan grande, el sonido era incapaz de traspasar las paredes. Ni Camilia ni su Víctor fueron capaces de escuchar el ruido de la maldición y la voz de Fenrir que le ordenaba que matara a Camila, Malfoy y a su tío con las armas que ella decidiera y que no se olvidara de compartir su odio con ellos, cualquier cosa que detestara, los peores sentimientos que guardara en el fondo de su corazón. Nadie escuchó tampoco cómo Astoria inspiraba bocanadas de aire e intentaba resistirse a la voluntad de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no preparaba ninguna poción.

Fenrir miró cómo la joven se levantaba con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si estuviera presenciando su propia creación en perfecto funcionamiento. Su propio Frankestein.

- Volveré a por ti, querida. Sé que me estarás esperando con ansias…

Astoria no le respondió, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia la cocina. Fenrir se giró, aún manteniendo la sonrisa y salió de la abadía saboreando la dulce venganza, se marchó de forma tan sigilosa como entró e incluso se asombró de que hubiera resultado tan sencillo.

**DRACO MALFOY Y VÍCTOR GREENGRASS. ABADÍA. PRESENTE**

-¿ Fenrir Greyback?- preguntó Malfoy por tercera vez.

Víctor, sentado delante de él en su sillón favorito, asintió con la cabeza. Su rechonchos dedos sujetaban una taza de té con flores dibujadas en los filos. El mortífago que Malfoy había encontrado al llegar a la abadía tenía los ojos distantes, inyectados en sangre, como si no hubiera podido dormir durante toda la noche o el horror de la situación le estuvera carcomiendo por dentro, de forma lenta y poco visible; El Víctor Greengrass que estaba sentado ahora en el salón, delante de Draco, había adoptado una serenidad pasmosa y hablaba de los hechos como si fuera una anécdota aburrida de un familiar muy lejano.

- Eso ha dicho ella. Era evidente que estaba bajo un maldición Imperius… he visto muchas- la última parte la añadió con cierto deje de orgullo, como si la experiencia y la profesionalidad le hubieran facilitado aquel conocimiento.

Draco desvió la mirada, evitando encontrarse con los ojos del mortífago. Su serenidad lo alteraba.

- Tenemos que matarlo- dijo Draco, sin mirarle.

Víctor asintió.

- Él va a regresar- la voz de Astoria provocó que ambos giraran la cabeza bruscamente, asustados por la repentina presencia. No habían escuchado sus pasos y la visión de Astoria en camisón, ojerosa y con la tez pálida era parecida a la de un fantasma. Estaba descalza, apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta, mirándoles con los ojos irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando- Me prometió que si no os mataba a todos, volvería para hacerlo él. Quiere venganza.

Draco se levantó, sin saber muy bien por qué. Víctor dio golpecitos en la taza con sus dedos, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- Deberías volver a la cama- le dijo Draco, la mirada tierna y autoritaria al mismo tiempo. Quizás la misma mirada con la que su madre le había dado órdenes cuando era un niño pequeño.

- ¿Es que no me habéis escuchado? ¡Él va a regresar para mataros!

Víctor levantó la cabeza y sonrió con ternura- Lo encontraremos antes, lo mataremos antes.

Por unos segundos, Astoria se quedó de pie donde estaba, mirando a su tío con intensidad, buscando en su expresión si aquella promesa era posible.

Ella asintió con lentitud, sin sonreír pero con los ojos llenos de esperanza- De acuerdo, bien.

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, como si las inexistentes cicatrices le dolieran. Andaba como si tuviera un gran peso en los hombros, algún material pesado e invisible que la hundía en el suelo que pisaba. Malfoy la miró irse y cuando ella se convirtió en una figura desenfocada en el fondo del pasillo, Draco relajó su postura sin saber que había estado encogiendo los hombros.

HARRY POTTER Y GINNY POTTER. RESIDENCIA POTTER. PRESENTE

El ronquido de Ginny llenaba el silencio con un sonido que marcaba el compás de su barriga embarazada, que ascendía y descendía con su respiración. Junto a ella estaba su marido, completamente dormido, el pelo alborozado y las gafas abandonadas sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a una antorcha apagada y un teléfono móvil muggle que usaba en ocasiones para comunicarse con Hermione o con su suegro, Arthur Weasley (el cual le llamaba, al menos, dos veces al día). Era un número de teléfono particular, que poca gente tenía a su disposición, sólo aquellos magos más cercanos y acostumbrados a las tecnologías muggles. En una ocasión había recibido una llamada de su antiguo compañero de Gryffindor, Seamus Finningan. Normalmente los magos preferían hablar a través de la chimenea, si tenían algo importante que comunicar. Por estas razones, cuando el teléfono móvil muggle comenzó a sonar a las 03.00 de la mañana, Harry se levantó de un salto y miró al objeto como si fuera algún complicado artefacto extraterrestre.

- ¿No vas a coger eso?- susurró Ginny, a su lado, sin abrir los ojos.

Harry se apresuró a responder.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Potter?

Harry se frotó los ojos adormilado, sin acabar de creerse a quién pertenecía la voz que estaba escuchando al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Ha ocurrido algo, Potter…- Malfoy parecía alterado, Harry jamás había escuchado su voz en aquel estado.

- ¿Malfoy?- volvió a preguntar, incrédulo- ¿Estás usando un teléfono muggle? ¿tú?

- Sí, Potter, en mi involuntaria, obligada e horripilante inmersión en el mundo muggle aprendí a usar uno de estos trastos. Estoy en una cabina, no quería que nadie me escuchara.

Que Malfoy llegara a esos extremos para no ser identificado resultaba chocante y Harry, comenzando a despertarse de su adormilamiento, se colocó las gafas como si las necesitara para estar completamente concentrado.

- Fenrir Greyback ha entrado en la abadía y ha…- Draco se detuvo, como si le costara recordar- Ha envenando a Camila Velbet, la ha asesinado… Potter, tienes que cazar a ese hijo de puta.

Harry no sabía que Camila Velbet significara tanto para Malfoy. Sabía que en este tipo de situaciones se creaban relaciones poco comunes, aunque pensándolo bien no había nada más descabellado que una alianza entre él y Malfoy. No fue necesaria la súplica de Malfoy para que Harry se sintiera inclinado a prometérselo. Fenrir Greyback estaba en la lista de los más buscados desde hacía tiempo y su captura sería un gran alivio para Harry que aún recordaba cuando conoció al hombre lobo en la Gran Batalla y cuántas vidas se había cobrado.

- ¿Tienes idea de dónde está?- preguntó Harry.

- ¡No, Potter, ni idea! ¡Tú eres el auror aquí!

- Haremos lo que podamos…

- Eso no me sirve, pon en uso tu suerte o lo que fuera que te ayudó en Hogwarts, Potter.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, Malfoy colgó inmediatamente. Harry se volvió a quitar las gafas y a frotar los ojos, como si de esa forma fuera a despertarse de un sueño surrealista. Notó cómo Ginny se daba la vuelta en la cama, incapaz de encontrar una postura con la que estar cómoda. Nuevamente, se puso boca-arriba y giró la cabeza para mirar a su marido con los ojos medio abiertos.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó con la voz soñolienta.

- Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry, aún desconcertado por la mañana.

Ginny saltó una risita ahogada, con la suficiente energía que le permitía su cuerpo adormilado.

- Sí, claro… cuando los fotografías se estén quietas- susurró Ginny antes de volverse a dormir.

Harry estaba aún sorprendido por la conversación y no se molestó en corregir a su esposa para decirle que, de hecho, las fotografías se estaban quietan, en el mundo muggle. Se tumbó en la cama con pesadez.

- Fenrir Greyback ¿Dónde te encuentras- se preguntó. Era mucho más sencillo cuando la persona a la que perseguía, o de la que huía, tenía una fuerte conexión con él que sólo una intensa oclumancia podría frenar.

Antes de volverse a dormir se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Malfoy cómo había conseguido su número de teléfono.

DRACO Y ASTORIA. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. PRESENTE

Astoria había estado un día de reposo en su habitación, descansando y sin permitir que nadie entrara en su habitación para visitarla, sólo los elfos tenían la entrada permitida para llevarle comida o cualquier cosa que necesitara. En la mañana del día siguiente, Draco se encontró la puerta de la habitación de Astoria medio abierta y se preguntó si esa sutil señal significaba que Víctor y él ya tenían permitido entrar a hablar con ella, si ella ya había reposado. Asomó su plateada cabellera por la puerta y descubrió a Astoria con su camisón blanco, sujetando un vaso de agua y sentada en el filo de la cama mientras meditaba profundamente. Parecía encontrarse en otro plano. Malfoy estuvo tentado de pedir permiso para entrar pero recordó a tiempo que él era Draco Malfoy y que su apellido aún conllevaba cierto orgullo intrínseco. Se deslizó dentro de la habitación en silencio y miró a Astoria con intensidad, como si así fuera a sacarle confesiones.

- Si vas a estar ahí, mirándome, siéntate… te cansarás menos.

Draco frunció la nariz como un acto reflejo de la insolencia de Astoria aunque para aquel momento ya había descubierto que Astoria, siempre que se encontraba triste o nerviosa, adoptaba un comportamiento defensivo y contestón.

- ¿Estás bien?

Astoria levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa. Draco se preguntó si ella aún no se había acostumbrado a sus inusuales lapsus de ternura, a pesar de que últimamente era ella a la única a la que iban dirigidos. Quizás años de desplantes en Hogwarts no habían podido equilibrarse aún con su nuevo comportamiento. Malfoy temió que los avances que habían estado alcanzando en los últimos días, se dirigieran a dónde se dirigieran, hubieran sufrido una regresión.

- Tú nunca has sufrido una maldición Imperius

Malfoy asintió, dándole la razón, y se sorprendió al sentirse avergonzado por este hecho.

La voz de Astoria comenzó a sonar aguda debido a una bola de aire que le obstruía la garganta y predecía el llanto- Es mi primera vez y… no eres tú pero eres tú al mismo tiempo, sientes que eres una marioneta pero dentro de ti crece una fuerza extraña que te empuja a odiar. Yo… dije cosas, hice cosas.

- No eras tú.

- Yo he matado, he deseado matar con todo mi ser… Me convenía su muerte. La he matado, como maté al gato, no importa que el impulso físico no fuera el mío, el impulso emocional lo era… Yo quería matarla, Malfoy, creía que todo sería más fácil si estuviera muerta pero…- Astoria cogió aire- Era como si hubiera algo dentro de mí que convirtiera mis peores pensamientos en actos y mis palabras, en insultos.

- No eras tú- repitió Malfoy, quieto, serio e intenso. Astoria lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió de su nueva fuerza. ¿Cuándo había dejado Malfoy de ser el niño caprichoso para convertirse en un hombre seguro y con convicciones? Cuando ella se degradada, se convertía en una asesina, él se convertía en persona. Nunca estaban en la misma página.

- Yo creo que fui yo… No soy una buena persona, Draco, soy un monstruo… Hay algo dentro de mí que odia con demasiada fuerza- Astoria estaba llorando con toda su fuerza, sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas pero ella dejó que se derramaran como si éstas fueran merecidas.

- Todos odiamos con demasiada fuerza- dijo Draco- todos los que asistimos a Slytherin, al menos. Eso es lo que vio el sombrero seleccionador para unirnos en una misma casa.

- Estábamos destinados desde pequeños a ser asesinos…

- Yo quise matar a Dumbledore con todas mis fuerzas… lo deseaba tanto- se confesó Malfoy.

- No querías, no lo hiciste… todo el mundo conoce esa historia- dijo Astoria.

- Quería matarlo pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, nadie movió mi brazo como si fuera una marioneta ni arrancó el hechizo de mi garganta. Esa fue la diferencia… Esa es la única diferencia que cuenta.

Astoria tragó aire como si pudiera mascarlo, intentando respirar entre su llanto. Malfoy se sentó a su lado, no sabía como actuar en ese momento… no sabía si ponerle una mano sobre su mano, o pasarle un brazo tras su espalda. Era de las pocas veces que realmente le importaba el bienestar de la otra persona y lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Era un extraño sentimiento.

- He tenido pesadillas con ella…- dijo Astoria entre sollozos- Esta noche, la vi como ayer, inerte sobre mi regazo.

Malfoy no necesitó moverse, Astoria cayó sobre su pecho como si no pudiera sostener su cuerpo y seguir llorando al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza y Draco la apretó contra sí con su brazo, intentando detener los espasmos del sollozo. Pegó su boca a lacabeza de Astoria para seguir hablándole.

- Desde la Gran Batalla, todos somos asesinos- susurró Malfoy- Todos. Ahora se nos permite renacer… Pero en el caso de tu padre y tú, es admirable, necesitasteis que movieran literalmente vuestras manos, vuestras varitas, para que fuerais capaces de matar. No necesitó tanto ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix, o Molly Weasly, mucho menos Potter.

Astoria seguía llorando.

- Parece que en las guerras nadie juzga a nadie, no se juzga al bando bueno al menos- dijo Malfoy, pronunciando "bueno" con cierta amargura- Nadie le pidió cuentas a Molly Weasly por matar a Bellatrix Lestrange, ella era mi tía y era humana… un horrible ser humano pero era humana; Nadie le pidió cuentas a Potter por acabar con la vida de Voldemort, él era el demonio… pero un demonio humano.

Astoria contra su pecho, susurró- He matado.

- No lo olvidarás… pero renacerás, lo merecemos. Es tiempo de redención- dijo Malfoy, abrazándola.

CAMILA VELBET Y ASTORIA. ENTRE EL LIMBO Y LOS SUEÑOS

La última pesadilla que Astoria Greengrass tuvo con la difunta Camila Velbet fue uno de los primeros días de primavera, meses después de que sus manos asesinaran a la cabaretera. Ambas estaban en el bar Magnolia, la decoración estaba intacta pero el aire era espeso y caliente. Camila estaba sentada en una de los taburetes de la barra, con las piernas cruzadas y calzada con unos tacones rojos. Su vestido con manchas de leopardo se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel, como era costumbre. Astoria estaba en unas mesas más adelante, vestida con el vestido azul que su tío le había regalado cuando era pequeña. Milagrosamente, ahora le quedaba bien y sus desarrollados pechos y caderas rellenaban el vestido como no lo habían hecho en sus días de infancia.

- Pareces una de tus muñecas- dijo Camila, alzando las cejas- como una de esas que guardas en esa gigantesca casa de muñecas. Siempre fue algo espeluznante la fijación que tu tío y tú tenéis con los juguetes. Afortunadamente para Malfoy, Víctor ha dejado de enviarle juguetes- Camila bebió un sorbo de su vaso de cristal- No me mires así, no estoy aquí para hablar de él.

- ¿De qué has venido a hablar entonces?- Astoria se mantuvo en su silla, no se atrevía a acercarse. Antes de que Camilia tuviera tiempo a responder, Astoria añadió- Lo siento.

Camila frunció las cejas- Eres consciente de que es un sueño tuyo y de que, por tanto, no estás realmente pidiéndome perdón a mí ¿verdad? – Camila se encogió de hombros- Como sea, nunca me has caído bien así que… no, no acepto tu disculpa. ¿Crees que estamos en una de esas absurdas películas muggles en las que alguien ofrece su perdón y todo es bonito en el mundo?

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Sí, para que mi alma descanse en paz…- Camila puso los ojos en blanco- No, no puedes hacer nada por mí. Estoy muerta, fuera del partido, soy aire, no soy nada… - Camila movió las manos con exageración, mostraba una total despreocupación por su estado inerte- Mi presencia en tus sueños tiene la única utilidad de continuar atormentándote…

Camila se levantó, meneando las caderas con exageración y se subió al pequeño plató, cogió el microfono con sus largos dedos.

- Me encantaba este sitio aunque pocas veces lo reconocía- susurró Camila, pero gracias a la ampliación del micrófono se escuchó alto y clara- Estoy aquí para conversar como amigas y atormentarte y conversar, pero especialmente atormentarte. Empecemos a hablar… ¿Dónde crees que está Fenrir Greyback?

- No lo sé, no lo han encontrado. En algún bosque supongo, es un lobo, es muy difícil seguirle la pista…

- Y sobretodo no tiene relaciones que lo aten, nadie a quién visitar, nadie que lo haga débil.

Astoria asintió- Tiene sentido.

- Entonces aún no os ha asesinado y han pasado meses… eso es muy triste. El lobo se toma su tiempo para sus venganzas… Estoy emocionada por ver el desenlace ¿ Cómo morirás tú, querida? ¿Veneno, quizás? Ésa sería mi opción preferida… ¿Y Malfoy, cómo morirá él?

- No morirá…- dijo Astoria en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera tu sacrificio sería suficiente para salvarlo a él, al fin y al cabo su vida vale mucha más que la tuya. Sabes que él es casi tan famoso como el grandioso Harry Potter.

Astoria apartó la mirada, sin quere pensar en algo tan deprimente. Camila sonrió victoriosa.

- Pero cuéntame más cosas, Astoria, hace meses que no estoy entre vosotros… ¿más ataques terroristas por parte de tu querido tío?

Astoria meneó la cabeza- Se ha concentrado en buscar a Greyback. Malfoy y yo descubrimos que planeaba atacar a un guardería… pero no lo llevó a cabo.

- Vaya, tu moral confusa está siendo bastante afortunada. Y cuando encuentren y sacrifiquen al lobo feroz y el mortífago vuelva a ser mortífago ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentarte a mirar?

- Tú también te sentaste a mirar- dijo Astoria, en una actitud defensiva no planeada.

- No querida, yo estaba ansiosa por participar…- dijo Camila con una sonrisa- ¿No parece que tu vida está congelada, esperando a que el hechizo pierda su efecto y todo explote con un gran "boom"?- Camila sonreía encantada con las expectativas.

Astoria se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía. Su pecho estaba contraído por todas las nefastas situaciones que podían ocurrir, la calma sólo era un placebo. Astoria ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Camila con interés mientras pensaba cómo cambiar de tema.

- ¿Quién es Irina?- preguntó.

El rostro de Camila, que hasta entonces había mostrado una sarcástica sonrisa, se transformó por unos segundos fugaces en fragilidad.

- Nunca lo sabrás- Camila volvió a sonreir- Algunos secretos son tan esenciales que deben guardarse incluso después de la muerte, tu querido Malfoy sabe bastante de secretos, él me comprendería.

Astoria parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué había querido insinuar sobre Draco? En aquel sueño, todas sus sensaciones eran más lentas, sentía que su cuerpo estaba anestesiado.

- No creo que vuelva a visitarte, Astoria

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no puedo arriesgarme a que vayas arrancándome mis secretos ¿verdad? Ya me quitaste la vida, no puedo permitirme perder también mis secretos y recuerdos.

* * *

><p>NA: Capítulo PENÚLTIMO terminado, se acerca el final. Sólo quiero decir que me he tomado libertades para describir los efectos de la maldición imperius. Siempre me he preguntado el complejo de culpabilidad que deben sentir las víctimas de esta maldición y si la maldición incluye la manipulación de las palabras (supuse que sí, puesto que ¿de qué otra forma iban a lanzar hechizos letales como pretende Voldemort)

También me he tomado libertad, como os distéis cuenta alguno en el primer capítulo, con la recuperación de Draco después de que Harry le lanzara uno de esos hechizos que leyó en el libro del príncipe mestizo y cuando Snape le curó. Para servir esta historia, la idea es que Snape frenó el desangramiento pero que luego Drago fue a la enfermería para curarse del todo las cicatrices que aún le escocían un poco (o no, pero ya sabéis lo quejica que es Malfoy) y ahí se encontró con Astoria.

Os leo en el próximo episodio, gracias por seguir esta historia.


	10. Amazona

Aquí está el final.

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo agradeceros que hayáis leído este fic, capítulo tras capítulo a pesar de que me retrasaba bastante en actualizar (lo reconozco, soy culpable, sorry). Espero que el final os guste, o al menos que os resulte suficiente. Una vez más, espero con ansias vuestros reviews sobre este último capítulo...

**Capítulo 10: Amazona**

AURORES Y FENRIR GREYBACK. BOSQUE DESCONOCIDO. PRESENTE

Cuando la bestia apareció delante de ellos con los ojos amarillos y las garras atravesando la tierra seca, los tres aurores sonrieron como si ante ellos tuvieran un espléndido regalo de navidad. Había pasado meses desde que la búsqueda de Fenrir Greyback había vuelto a retomarse, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Habían tenido que visitar la taberna del ojo del mago tuerto para conseguir una descripción minuciosa de la apariencia en lobo de Fenrir Greyback, el propio Harry Potter había añadido ciertos detalles que recordaba de cuándo lo había visto por última vez a sus diecisiete años. Habían pasado meses de búsqueda en vano y, por fin, lo tenían enfrente.

El lobo rugía amenazante y arañaba el suelo con sus garras como si se dispusiera a atacar. Habían dedicado meses al entrenamiento contra hombre lobos, eran los aurores más especializados en la materia, así que el rugido amenazante del animal se convirtió después de unos minutos en un grito lastimero. Por fin, habían cazado a Fenrir Greyback, aquella noche celebrarían con cervezas de mantequilla. ¡Qué demonios, con whiskeys de fuego!

HARRY POTTER Y ARTHUR WEASLEY. MINISTERIO DE MAGIA. PRESENTE

Arthur Weasley entró en el despacho de su yerno con una sonrisa afable, deseando que su tarde familiar comenzara cuanto antes pero en cuanto vio el rostro serio de Harry tuvo una mala sensación que lo transportó a aquellos años en los que Ron y Harry aún asistían a Hogwarts, y la amenaza de Voldemort era una sombra cada vez más grande. Por unos segundos recordó a su hijo Fred y una punzada de dolor le dejó sin respiración, intentó no pensar en aquella pérdida y centrarse en el recuerdo de su nieto gateando.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? No tienes buena cara- preguntó Arthur, preocupado.

- ¡Se han equivocado de hombre lobo!- dijo Harry, yendo al grano- Y ni siquiera es culpa suya, Fenrir está convirtiendo a muggles de similar complexión física a la suya para que también tengan una apariencia similar en su forma de lobo. Incluso huelen a Fenrir, los entrena, pasa tiempo con ellos… No sé qué más hacer, Arthur, no sé cómo detener a ese mal nacido.

- Harry, encontrarás la forma. Al fin y al cabo…

- ¡Con Voldemort tenía una conexión mental! Me era fácil saber dónde se encontraba…

- De la misma forma que le era fácil a él encontrarte a ti

Aquel comentario parecía prevenir directamente del pasado, de aquel tiempo en el que todos sus amigos, especialmente Hermione, le regañaban por no impedir que Voldemort entrara en su cabeza.

- Me han dado esto para ti, espero que no sean más malas noticias- dijo Arthur, entregándole un sobre blanco.

Harry lo abrió con prisa- Por fin- dijo en un susurro- Han tardado meses en conseguirme esto, burocracia… Son las pruebas de escritura de distintos magos tenebrosos, algunos que aún no hemos atrapado y otros que están en Azkaban. Con esto, descubriremos quién le da las ordenes de ataque a Víctor Greengrass.

Arthur miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca- ¿Sigue Malfoy infiltrado?

- Sigue ahí y no parece que le importe. No ha vuelto a quejarse… lo que resulta sorprendente. Según los últimos informes que Malfoy me ha pasado, Víctor está tan inmerso en la búsqueda de Greyback que no ha preparado ningún nuevo ataque. Al menos podemos sacar algo positivo de esta situación.

Harry se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y acabó de ordenar sus documentos, asintió a su suegro, haciéndole saber que ya podían irse.

- ¿Cómo está mi nieto más pequeño?

- James ya está haciendo honor a su nombre y eso que no tiene ni un año. Nos está volviendo locos a mí y a Ginny, de la forma más adorable posible, por supuesto- respondió Harry.

- Hijos… Qué me vas a contar a mí- dijo Arthur, sonriente.

DRACO MALFOY, ASTORIA Y VICTOR GREENGRASS. ABADÍA. PRESENTE

Los meses de calma los habían introducido en una etraña rutina familiar. Desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos e incluso planeaban la forma de atrapar al hombre lobo. Malfoy pensó que, en caso de Potter, seguramente se hubiera encariñado con Víctor Greengrass después de aquellos familiares meses. Desde que las muestras de cariño entre Astoria y Draco se habían hecho públicas, Víctor había dado la bienvenida a aquella relación con los brazos abiertos. Nunca había ocultado el agrado que le producía Draco y el apellido Malfoy había hecho grandes cosas en el pasado por la pureza de la sangre. Astoria tenía tanto miedo al regreso de Greyback como a mantener una conversación seria con Malfoy sobre la dirección de su relación. Él siempre había tenido miedo al compromiso, le había tenido miedo a los sentimientos en general y Astoria temía distanciarlo de ella con las palabras. Los meses en busca de Fenrir habían permitido que no fuera necesario que Astoria le preguntara sus verdaderas intenciones después de lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué no se escapaban? ¿Prentendía realmente Malfoy detener los delirios de su tío, si regresaban? ¿o la estaba engañando y sus alianzas estaban aún en lado de Voldemort, como mucha gente en la sociedad mágica temía? Retrasar la conversación era algo que ella también temía, a pesar de que se decía una y otra vez que deseaba escaparse de aquella abadía junto a Malfoy no estaba segura de poder abandonar a su tío, si por fin Malfoy se lo proponía. Astoria nunca había tenido un sentido de la familia usual y a pesar de los defectos de su tío, de su ansias de eliminar a los muggles, algo impedía que lo odiara por completo. Era su único tío, su única familia cercana.

Aquella noche, Víctor había insistido en preparar él la cena y en cuanto terminaron de comer, comenzó a comportarse con nerviosismo, mordiéndose los labios y agitando sus piernas como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando los regalos navideños.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Víctor?- se decidió Malfoy por preguntar, esperanzando de que las buenas noticias que indudablemente Víctor se moría por compartir estuvieran relacionadas con Fenrir Greyback.

- Se te ve intranquilo- añadió Astoria, mirándole con curiosidad.

- ¡Hemos esperado demasiado! ¡No podemos retrasar más nuestra digna hazaña!

De esa forma, en un instante, la sensación de calma y familiaridad a la que se habían acostumbrado los últimos meses se hizo añicos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Malfoy, fingiendo que no comprendía. Astoria le cogió la mano, debajo de la mesa, como muestra de su incomodidad.

- No podemos gastar todos nuestros esfuerzos en buscar a Greyback. Prometió que volvería, cuando lo haga, estaremos preparados…- dijo Víctor con cierto orgullo. Tanto Malfoy como Astoria sabían que esas palabras estaban vacías, ninguno de ellos era un experto en los hechizos de seguridad, no para un lugar tan grande como la abadía- Mientras tanto, tampoco debemos olvidar porqué nos reunimos aquí… junto a Mr. Brandon y Camila. Su pérdida no debe quedar en vano…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, tío?- preguntó Astoria.

Víctor sonrió abiertamente- Hace unos cuantos meses, estaba preparando el próximo ataque… cuando la tragedia ocurrió y me obligó a retrasar los planes. Creo que es el mejor momento para retomarlos- Víctor se detuvo para beber agua, seguramente con la intención de crear una intriga inútil en unos espectadores que ya conocían sus intenciones- El mejor lugar para hacernos conocer, para que tanto la sociedad muggle como mágica nos conozca, es en una guardería muggle. Pisotearemos a esas cucarachas…

- Son niños- dijo Astoria sin poder esconder su desagrado ante la idea.

- No, querida, son muggles. Muggles enanos y repugnantes que se sientan a leer cuentos sobre brujas con verrugas, muggles que en un futuro esclavizarán a nuestros hijos, que los lanzarían a las hogueras si tuvieran oportunidad. Tenemos que arrancar la raíz de la hiedra venenosa antes de que pueda crecer.

Astoria se levantó con brusquedad, miró a su tío con intensidad, dispuesta a gritarle su desacuerdo pero en el último segundo cambió de idea, sabía que sería inútil. Ya lo había intentado antes. Dejó con brusquedad su servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, giró sus talones y se marchó en dirección a su habitación.

Víctor suspiró- Esperaba que ya hubiera abierto los ojos- lamentó.

Draco sólo alzó la mirada, había estado acostumbrado desde pequeño a que la limpieza de la sangre fuera considerada una idea respetable y lógica.

- Draco- dijo Víctor, cogiéndole las manos para que le prestara atención, intentando crear un vínculo- Ya podemos considerarnos familia. Hagamos esto como familia, destruyamos a esos muggles berreantes… Después tendremos que buscar más aliados, tendremos que tener mucho más cuidado después del problema que hemos tenido con Greyback, necesitamos ser muchos para que nuestro plan se alce victorioso pero antes hagamos esta pequeño hazaña los dos juntos, como tío y sobrino.

Draco intentó esconder una mirada de repulsa, intentó recordar por qué estaba allí. Necesitaba que Víctor siguiera creyendo que estaba de su lado, en cuanto Víctor y aquel que le daba instrucciones estuvieran encerrados en Azkaban, él tendría un trabajo honrado en el ministerio, sería bienvenido en la sociedad mágica y tendría a su lado a Astoria. Ese era el paraíso que pretendía alcanzar.

- Lo haremos como familia- dijo, sonriéndole a Víctor- Será una hazaña que nadie podrá olvidar.

DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS. ABADÍA. PRESENTE

Cuando Draco subió a la habitación de Astoria, la encontró sentada en la cama, con la espalda contra la almohada y concentrada en sus pensamientos. Era una imagen bastante común, siempre que Astoria necesitaba meditar algo se sentaba sobre la cama y se introducía en una especia de trance profundo. La mayoría de las veces Draco se encontraba preguntándose en qué estaba pensando y aunque en estos momentos su apuesta estaba en la nueva disparatada idea de su tío, se sorprendió al escuchar sus primeras palabras:

- Ayer soñé con Camila, de nuevo- dijo Astoria en un susurro- Esta vez parecía viva, tenía una imagen saludable. Sonreía y hablaba con sarcasmo, parecía realmente ella.

Draco no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado en silencio, permitiéndole que siguiera hablando.

- Dijo que no volvería. Creo que es la última vez que la voy a ver- sorprendentemente, su tono de voz infería lástima como si fuera una noticia que no le agradara- No me perdonó… por haberla matado, no quiso perdonarme.

Draco le puso la mano en la barbilla, forzándola con delicadeza a que le mirara.

- No la mataste tú, fue decisión de Fenrir Greyback que ella dejara de existir. Fue él, no tú…- Draco se acercó para besarla, podía notar las lágrimas de Astoria cayendo por sus mejillas.

Astoria se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo con más pasión, su camisón se mezcló con las sábanas y su cabello castaño cayó como una catarata sobre el rostro de Malfoy. Por unos segundos, giró la cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho, descansando durante segundos sobre el torso de Draco que ascendía y descendía por su respiración. Se sentía como si estuviera acunada. Astoria levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para encontrar su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con hambre. Malfoy se apresuró a desatarle el camisón mientras que Astoria le seguía besando. En cuestión de segundos, ellos no eran más que hueso, carne, cabellos y sábanas. Un alarido desgarró la garganta de Astoria cuando sintió a Draco en sun interior y ella se aferró al colchón, apretando sus uñas con fuerzas. Ella dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Malfoy, como si fuera un peso muerto, y respiró con él, al mismo compás.

MONJES. ABADÍA GREENGRASS. SIGLO XVII

La cruz cristina estaba colocada junto a la ventana y el costado izquierdo de cristo quedaba iluminado por la luz de la mañana. Los monjes se arrodillaron, con sus manos unidas para rezar y agradecer el sol de la nueva mañana. Vivían allí con austeridad y abstinencia, habían negado una vida de caprichos y tentaciones a cambio de la meditación y la búsqueda de la pureza espiritual. Servían a Dios, eran siervos de su señor. Por las mañanas, después de la primera misa, algunos preparaban con sus propias manos las conocidas tortas de la orden de San Juan, las cuales daban a los pobres de las aldeas cercanas.

La habitación en la que se encontraban ahora mismo tenía la mejor iluminación y era donde solían orar por las mañanas, cuando el sol se estaba alzando e iluminando sus frentes con su paso lento y pausado hacia lo alto del cielo. El silencio inundaba aquella parte de la abadía en los momentos de oración, todos estaban con las cabezas gachas y las rodillas contra el suelo de piedra, su respiración era la única señal de vida. Todo era calma, luz y Dios.

Su Dios es justo para todos y cuando les llegó su hora, todos perecieron. La muerte, la ausencia de eternidad, los hizo ignorante sobre todas aquellas cosas que ocurrirían en aquella misma habitación. Mientras miraban dentro de ellos mismos y conversaban con Dios con su voz interna, ninguno tuvo la imaginación suficiente para suponer que en aquella habitación en la que se encontraban se provocaría una unión indecente, no bendecida por el matrimonio. La ignorancia que les había otorgado la muerte les salvó de tener que enfrentarse a la idea de que su hermosa abadía se convertiría en escondite para el odio y que incluso lo más bello que ocurriría allí les parecería a ellos impropio.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS Y DRACO MALFOY. ABADÍA. PRESENTE

El sol aún no se había despertado cuando Draco se despertó sobrelto por un ruido cercano, de forma inconsciente alargó el brazo para alcanzar su varita y buscó con la mirada alguna indicación de que Fenrir se encontraba en la habitación a oscuras con ellos. No había nadie, sólo Astoria estaba tumbada en el otro lado de la cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Draco respiró entrecortadamente aún afectado por el brusco despertar. Había escuchad algo, de eso estaba seguro. Era un sonido familiar, que había escuchado antes… Era ese llanto extraño que lo había despertado en varias ocasiones, desde que había llegado a la abadía había atribuido ese lastimero sonido a Djinn, en la habitación continua, pero la serpiente ya no encontraba en su jaula. Draco se rascó la frente, sintiendo un repentino miedo por ese sonido que lo había acompañado en los últimos meses. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, recordaba haber escuchado ese ruido en la mansión Malfoy también cuando su madre, desorientada, se había levantado en plena noche para buscar a su marido, a pesar de que él estaba en Azkaban. Draco tragó saliva, hacía años que se había dado aquella situación… ¿Qué era aquel sonido que no le dejaba dormir? Tuvo la desconcertante corazonada de que un trozo de pasado se había pegado a su sombra.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese sonido?- preguntó Malfoy para sí mismo. Draco no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en alto hasta que Astoria le respondió con un susurro, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

- Eres tú, es tu llanto…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, confuso.

Astoria apartó sus manos de su propio rostro para poder ver la confusa expresión de Draco. Sonrió con ternura y repitió su contestación.

- Es tu llanto… lloras por las noches, entre sueños. No es la primera vez que te oigo…

Draco se incorporó bruscamente, como si acabaran de revelarle una gran tragedia.

- Eso no es posible. Yo… yo creí que era Djinn. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Astoria le puso una mano en la espalda a modo de apoyo- No, era el llanto de otra serpiente- Astoria meneó la cabeza- Supe que te resultaría una humillación.

- No es posible- repitió Draco con terquedad.

- ¿Por qué? Porque eres un Malfoy, por que tú no lloras… Todos los pesares que no te permites expulsar despierto, se derrama en lágrimas cuando duermes, cuando tienes tus desfensas bajas, tu orgullo relegado.

Malfoy se dejó caer sobre la cama- Hacía años que no lloraba, ni siquiera cuando encerraron a mi padre en Azkaban, ni siquiera cuando nos requisaron la casa o los días antes de los juicios contra mi madre y contra mí. No lloré en ninguno de esos momentos.

- No por el día- añadió Astoria.

Draco suspiró. Sentía como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso…- No se lo contarás a nadie.

Astoria se rió contra su almohada- Por supuesto que no. A pesar de que estoy segura de que ese es un secreto que muchos comprarían con oro.

Draco no respondió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su propio cansancio. Pronto sus músculos se relajaron y Morfeo lo atrapó con sus alas en un sueño profundo. Astoria no pudo volver a dormirse, pero tampoco se sentía cansada. Se quedó tumbada en la cama, mirando fijamente a Draco como si fuera un ángel vigilante. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana, Draco continuaba plácidamente dormido. La sonrisa calmada de Astoria desapareció y su rostro descansando adoptó una expresión seria, el sol la había devuelto al día y el día había traídos las preocupaciones de siempre: los ideales de su tío, la amenaza de Fenrir Greyback y el recuerdo de Camila.

- Te quedas sentada, mirando- dijo en Astoria en un susurro, repitiendo las palabras de la difunta Camila que había habitado sus pesadillas.

Astoria se levantó de forma mecánica, se colocó una túnica celeste, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó unos pasteles caseros, los preferidos de su tío. Esperaba que pudiera servir de disculpa, sustituir al beso en la mejilla que no podía darle ahora. Para cuando los pasteles de crema estaban preparados sobre la encimera de la cocina, las horas se acercaban al medio día pero la casa estaba inundada por el silencio de los dos hombres poco madrugadores que la habitaban. Astoria miró a la abadía con cierta melancolía, exigiéndole sin palabras que le indicara de alguna forma cuál era el paso correcto a seguir. La abadía sólo le devolvió silencio y Astoria tuvo que conformarse con la moralidad que aún le quedaba.

HARRY POTTER Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS. MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Harry leía con concentración la última carta que había recibido de Malfoy. Su atención estaba ocupada por completo por la inminente amenaza que Malfoy anunciaba. Escribió los datos más importantes en una ficha aparte y se levantó para dirigirse al departamento de aurores e informarles de las nuevas instrucciones para detener la matanza de Víctor Greengrass. Se levantó con decisión y con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación cuando vio a un joven mago becario detenido bajo el quicio de la puerta, mirándole con la adoración con la que todos aquellos desconocidos le miraban.

- Señor Potter- dijo el joven, intentando mostrar su lado más profesional delante de la celebridad.

- La señorita Astoria Greengrass exige hablar con usted y sólo con usted. Dice que es de extrema importancia- Las palabras del joven eran firmes pero su nerviosismo se escapaba por el movimiento de sus dedos.

Harry no escondió la sorpresa que le provocaron esas palabras. Se ajustó las gafas, curioso ante aquella inesperada circunstancia.

- Dígale que entre, por favor.

El becario asintió con fervor, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Harry se dirigió a él. El joven se marchó para aparecer cinco minutos después, guiando a Astoria Greengrass que miraba con una mezcla de determinación e inseguridad sus inmediaciones. Ella tardó bastante en mirarle a la cara y Harry tuvo tiempo de estudiar su comportamiento y su pose y de recordar en las pocas ocasiones en las que se había cruzado con ella. A pesar de que habían estado en el mismo colegio, nunca habían hablado, al menos que él recordara. De todas formas, aquello era bastante usual entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Recordó, aún así, que ella había participado activamente en la reconstrucción del castillo y que incluso había intentado alistarse al Ejército de Dumbledore cuando la Gran Guerra se precipitaba sobre ellos. Por su apariencia frágil era extraño imaginarla viviendo con mortífagos pero Harry había aprendido ya a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

- Señorita Greengrass ¿A qué debo esta visita?- Preguntó Harry. Ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa- Siéntese, por favor.

- Llámeme Astoria, por favor- pidió Astoria. Odiaba cuando la reducían a su apellido, como si su identidad sólo se basara en su familia y no en ella misma- Tengo información que creo que deben saber para… para que eviten una tragedia.

Harry se acordó en el momento exacto de que debía fingir sorpresa para proteger la identidad de Malfoy. A pesar de que su antiguo enemigo le había dicho en varias ocasiones que Astoria residía en la abadía por circunstancias familiares y no por alianzas oscuras, decidió no arriesgarse a comprobarlo.

- ¿De qué está hablando? Explíquese- le pidió Harry, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente qué había ocurrido.

Astoria cogió aire, como si aquella conversación le costara esfuerzo físico.

- Antes de ofrecerle la información que poseo, necesito que hagamos un trato.

Harry la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué clase de trato?

- Cuando lo arresten, lo llevarán al psiquiátrico Asclepio y no a Azkaban.

- ¿Cómo sé que su información es tan valiosa como para que valga la pena aceptar ese trato?

- Lo es, la vida de niños muggles dependen de ella.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a negociar con una información que ya disponía.

- ¿Los niños de la guardería "Smily mice" en la calle Whitcomb, en Londres? ¿Se refiere a esta guardería que va a ser atacada por su tío, Víctor Greengrass, el viernes a las 09.00 de la mañana?

Astoria abrió los ojos asombrada, jamás hubiera imaginado que el ministerio ya estuviera al corriente de los planes de su tío. Se levantó con brusquedad, evitando mirar a Potter. Se sentía estúpida, todo el esfuerzo que le había costado venir hasta aquí había sido en vano. La culpa que había sentido al decidir acusar a su tío se multiplicó ante las circunstancias presentes, sabiendo que su traición o su acto de valentía (según se viera) habían resultado en vano.

- Supongo que en ese caso, mi presencia aquí ya no tiene sentido. Espero que me comprenda y que no me guarde rencor por haber intentado negociar con usted- dijo Astoria con seriedad.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con simpatía. Astoria estaba acostumbrada a rodearse de alumnos de Slytherin, de Malfoy, de su tío, de su hermana y de sus padres. Aquella sonrisa resultaba extraña aunque tranquilizadora. Le daba confianza.

- Potter, prométame que esos niños va a estar a salvo… que no va a permitir que mi tío les haga daño.

- Se lo prometo- dijo Harry. Astoria sabía que los eventos del futuro no podían prometerse pero aún así se sentió más aliviada por la respuesta de Potter- Ha sido muy valiente por su parte venir aquí para entregar a su tío cuando es evidente que se preocupa por él. Ha sido valiente y admirable.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Astoria no le agradecían el cumplido sino que se oscurecían por una sombra opaca, como si el alago la transportara hacia tristes recuerdos.

- No soy una buena persona, Potter- dijo Astoria con cierto lamento en su voz- Los alumnos de Slytherin no podemos serlo, aunque lo intentemos.

Astoria se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Harry la detuvo.

- No estoy de acuerdo- dijo con voz firme- Severus Snape…

- El profesor Snape fue un héroe y fue valiente. Pero ambos sabemos que no era una buena persona…- dijo Astoria, permitiéndose una leve sonrisa.

Harry le miró confuso, sin comprender y Astoria no se sorprendió de que sus palabras resultaran tan disparatadas para el héroe nacional. Para el bando bueno todo resultaba siempre blanco y negro: Dumbledore era bueno y Voldemort era malo, hasta tal punto que los tonos grises se escapaban a su comprensión.

Cuando Astoria abandonó la sala, Harry se dirigó hacia un grupo de entrenados aurores, dispuesto a darle las instrucciones para el próximo viernes en el que deberían evitar la masacre. Nuevamente, fue interrumpido antes de llegar a su destino. Era Arthur Weasley.

- Estoy empezando a creer que me confunden con tu mensajero, Harry- se quejó su suegro con más humor que enfando. Le entregó unos informes- Ya se han comprobado las letras de los mortífagos que fueron seleccionados en la última carta que te entregue. Aquí están los resultados.

Harry ni siquiera regrersó a su despacho para leer los resultados, la ansiedad hizo que leyera la información allí mismo. Arthur Weasley pudo ver cómo el rostro de Harry se ensombrecía al instante.

- ¿Malas noticias?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Hemos perdido el tiempo, Arthur- se quejó Harry. En cuanto Arthur lo miró sin comprender, Harry añadió- Hemos estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo a alguien a quién ya habíamos atrapado.

Harry reanudó su camino, esta vez con más decisión, Arthur le siguió de cerca, esperando que Harry se explicara.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mr. Brandon- se limitó a responder Harry- Es un mortífago muy reputado, incluso trató personalmente a Tom Riddle cuando aún no se había convertido en Voldemort. Lo detuvimos en el mirador y él respondió a todas nuestras preguntas sin necesidad del verisaterum…

- Por tanto, ahora está en Azkaban pero no en alta vigilancia.

- En absoluto- confirmó Harry – Cuando el preso ha participado a sus cargos no son muy altos, se le permite pequeños derechos. Entre ellos, la correspondencia.

- ¿Le daba instrucciones a Greengrass desde la cárcel?

- Exactamente- afirmó Harry- Lo único bueno de esta situación es que es el mejor momento para atrapar a Víctor Greengrass, ahora mismo él sólo tiene a Draco Malfoy y a Astoria Greengrass, lo que significa que no tiene a nadie. Este viernes tenemos que atraparlo.

Harry, gracias a la información de Malfoy que había sido confirmada recientemente con las palabras de Astoria, era consciente de que Greengrass pretendía reunir a más mortífagos después del ataque del próximo viernes. Los aurores debían atrapar a Víctor Greengrass antes de que hiciera daño a nadie. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo, si no hubiera estado obsesionado con atrapar a ese supuesto cabecilla que instruía a Víctor, Greengrass hubiera estado en la cárcel hacía tiempos. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, sabía que vivía en una abadía con una seguridad pésima! Incluso su residencia y la de Ron y Hermione estaba más preparada para posibles intrusiones peligrosas.

DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS. ABADÍA. PRESENTE

Draco se levantó sobresaltado al notar el lado izquierdo de la cama vacía, incluso en la oscuridad podía notar su ausencia. Ya era media mañana, había dormido como un lirón debido al llanto que lo había vuelto dejado exhausto. Buscó a Astoria por toda la abadía sin encontrarla. Ella nunca salía de la casa si no era para hacer algún recado, no tenía a nadie a quién visitar. Draco recordó la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, cuando Astoria le había relatado sus sueños con Camila Velbet. Habían pasado meses pero aún se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido a pesar de que no había sido voluntad suya que Camila muriera. Draco se preguntó si todas las víctimas de la maldición Imperius sufrían por el mismo motivo. Draco temía que Astoria se hubiera ido al ministerio a entregarse o que, aún peor, Fenrir había conseguido llegar a ella de nuevo. Cuando Draco comenzó a escribir una carta, exigiéndole a Potter que le ayudara a descubrir su paradero, se escuchó el portazo de la entrada que anunciaba su regreso.

Draco estaba en una pequeña habitación deshabitada de la planta inferior y al oír la puerta, se quedó paralizado, con la pluma en la mano y las primera frase secándose sobre el papiro. Una nueva puerta se abrió y Draco saltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Astoria frente a él.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Draco sin delicadeza.

A Astoria no pareció molestarle la brusquedad de la pregunta, aunque parecía no querer ofrecer una respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y caminó alrededor de la sala para finalmente sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Malfoy se levantó con rapidez y le miró con severidad. Quería una respuesta.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- No grites- se quejó Astoria- No importa dónde he estado, no ha servido para nada.

Astoria, queriendo abandonar la conversación puesto que sentía vergüenza de su absurda traición, desvió la mirada hacia los papeles del escritorio. Malfoy se había levantado y la miraba con seriedad, como si de esa forma pudiera arrancarle las palabras. Astoria, con la única intención de no mirarle a los ojos, prestó atención a la carta incompleta.

_"Potter, necesito saber el paraderdero de Astoria Greengrass, temo que Fenrir Greyback haya podido atraparlo. Te informé hace meses de sus crímenes y aún no…"_

La carta no decía más pero era suficiente para que Astoria la releyera una segunda vez, comprendiendo todo al momento. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a Draco por fin a los ojos.

- Trabajas para el ministerio- dijo con voz firme.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como si la revelación le hubiera golpeado.

- Todo tiene sentido. Por eso conocían todos los detalles del ataque que mi tío piensa cometer este viernes- dijo Astoria. Draco intentó adivinar en su rostro si le miraba con decepción o con orgullo, era imposible de identificar.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

- No sé de que estás hablando- dijo Malfoy. Pero Astoria lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mentía, todos los años de espiar a Malfoy en Hogwarts le habían servido para algo.

- Lo sabes perfectamente- dijo Astoria, levantandose, esta vez con una sonrisa que alivió a Draco- No eres un mortífago.

Malfoy apartó la mirada, por alguna extraña razón la mirada orgullosa de Astoria lo avergonzaba- Hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo soy- se apretó la marca de la muñeca con nerviosismo.

- ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para el ministerio?

- Desde el principio, desde que conocí a tu tío y me reencontré contigo- dijo Malfoy en un susurro pero Astoria lo comprendió perfectamente.

- Gracias a Merlin- susurró Astoria, aliviada- Nunca entendí tu postura, como un día parecías ser el más digno seguidor de Voldemort y el siguiente te resultaba indiferente o te oponías.

- Afortunadamente, tu tío no es tan observador como tú- añadió Draco, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Astoria asintió- Eres un héroe- dijo Astoria con cierta admiración.

Había esperado siglos a que alguien le dijera que era un héroe. Tan valioso como el mismo Potter. Sin embargo, ahora que oía aquellas palabras le resultaban una responsabilidad muy grande. Se había cansado de batallas, ahora sólo quería ser un hombre.

- No- dijo tajante- Sólo soy un hombre que necesitaba trabajo.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos. Finalmente, Draco rompió el silencio.

- Acabo de hablar con tu tío. Lo encontré en la cocina cuando estuvo buscándote- dijo Draco con un tonoz de voz serio, casi robótico- Estaba tomando algunos pasteles que le habías preparado- Draco esperó a que Astoria asintiera para continuar- Víctor me dio instrucciones para este viernes. Quiero que yo me adelante para estudiar las entradas y salidas de la guardería y para que haga un recuento de los niños y los adultos que se encuentran allí. Él se reunirá conmigo más tarde para, palabras textuales, comenzar la diversión.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Astoria.

- Resulta conveniente. Iré allí antes pero me reuniré con Potter, no con él.

Astoria asintió- ¿Crees que van a hacerle daño?

- Lo quieren atrapar vivo- dijo Draco, intentando que sus palabras la tranquilizaran.

- Todo va a acabar pronto- susurró Astoria, aliviada y temerosa al mismo tiempo- Todo va a ir bien ¿verdad?

Draco no asintió, simplemente repitió- Todo va a a acabar pronto.

A Astoria le gustaba eso de Malfoy, que nunca prometiera cosas de las que no estaba completamente seguro. Jamás daba esperanzas a los demás ya fuera por egoísmo o por principios.

ASTORIA Y VÍCTOR GREENGRASS. ABADÍA. DÍA CERO, VIERNES.

La abadía estaba sumida en un completo silencio y el frío del exterior se colaba en el interior, como si la abadía hubiera decidido que la ocasión merecía unos incómodos escalofríos. Astoria se encontraba en la cocina, removiendo una taza de café caliente, abrigada con un grueso abrigo de lana. Malfoy se había marchado hacía unos minutos hacia la guardería. En breves minutos todo acabaría pero Astoria no podía evitar sentir que algo lamentable iba a ocurrir. Su vida iba a cambiar de forma brusca y Astoria no era capaz de identificar si éste sería un cambio positivo. Las manecillas del reloj mágico se movían, marcando el paso del tiempo. Astoria las miró atentamente.

- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto?- preguntó Víctor, frotándose los ojos. Como era normal a aquellas horas de la mañana, su tío parecía un niño con una pijama de cuadros y unas zapatillas de animales. La imagen provocó que el recuerdo de la traición que Astoria había cometido resultara más dolorosa.

Astoria abrió la boca para dejarla así durante algunos segundos, sin saber cómo responder. Finalmente se decidió por decir- No podía dormir- Astoria apartó la taza de café y se acercó a su tío con los ojos brillando por el miedo- Tío, estás aún a tiempo de cancelar esta locura.

Víctor puso los ojos en blanco con exageración- No arruines mi diversión, Astoria. ¿Por qué iba a cancelarlo? ¡No comprendes que desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, nuestras oportunidades de alzarnos sobre los muggles son escasas! ¡El mundo mágico me necesita! ¡Necesitan un nuevo líder y que ese nuevo líder les muestre su poder con una gran hazaña!

Astoria decidió no intentar hacerle ver que su plan no heroico ni hermoso y que, definitivamente, el mundo mágico no lo necesitaba sino que decidió intentar convencerlo con otros argumentos.

- ¿Estás seguro que eres es líder, tío? Es un deber peligroso, requiere sacrificios, temo que pueda pasarte algo malo.

La locura de los ojos de Víctor se transformaron en ternura en un instante. Daba miedo cómo sus expresiones podían cambiar de inmediato como si hubiera dos personas ocupando el mismo cuerpo.

- No debes temer, Astoria. Son muggles… no tienen el poder suficiente para hacerme daño alguno. Estaré bien, volveré a casa contigo… Lo prometo- Víctor acarició la mejilla de su sobrina con ternura.

A pesar de que Víctor la había tratado con extremo cariño desde que Daphne se había marchado a Egipto, sus muestras de amor siempre estaban representadas por gestos muy superficiales como promesas vacías o regalos materiales. Era la primera vez que Astoria podía ver en los ojos de su tío atisbos de amor y apreciación. Astoria notó que se le complicaba la respiración y que sentía que en cuestión de minutos comenzaría a llorar. Era la peor sobrina del mundo, la persona menos agradecida. Víctor le sonrió con ternura y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto para cambiarse pero Astoria sintió que no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que su tío se encaminara hacia el final de su libertad, incluso quizás hacia su muerte, sin intentar evitarlo.

- ¡Tío, no vayas!- exclamó Astoria y abrió la boca nuevamente para explicarle que Harry Potter se encontraba allí, esperando a que él apareciera para detenerlo y llevarlo en Azkaban.

Su boca se abrió para relatar la verdad pero una risa aguda cortó en sano sus pensamientos. Un escalofrío de miedo inundó su cuerpo cuando reconoció aquella risa y tanto tío como sobrina se giraron levemente para reconocer al recién llegado.

- ¿He interrumpido alguna escena familiar emotiva?- Fenrir Greyback se encontraba delante de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y mirándoles con una sonrisa sarcástica. Su apariencia estaba más descuidada que de costumbre y su cabello más largo y enmarañado. No había duda de que había estado viviendo en los bosques todos estos meses. Astoria era consciente de la poca seguridad que protegía a la abadía, Mr. Brandon había sido un experto en los hechizos de protección pero ni Malfoy, ni ella ni su tío conocían la materia en profundidad. Malfoy había lanzado algún hechizo para evitar la aparición (seguramente instruido por Potter) pero las puertas podían ser fácilmente abiertas con Alohomora.

Astoria y Víctor alzaron ambos sus varitas en dirección al hombre lobo.

- ¡Astoria, corre!- le gritó su tío pero Astoria no se movió.

- No voy a dejarte aquí sólo con él- replicó Astoria con la mirada fija en su enemigo.

- No, no, no…- se quejó Fenrir- Esto es demasiado fácil, aburrido, ausente de adrenalina. Había planeado mataros de una forma más estimulante, perseguiros por la abadía como si fueráis presa. Soy un lobo, al fin y al cabo, aunque hoy no haya luna llena- Fenrir miró la taza de café sin terminar sobre la encimera- Desayunaré para coger fuerzas y os permitiré buscar vuestro escondite. Os doy una pista, las salidas de la abadía están completamente cerradas, no podréis abrirlas con vuestro lamentable conocimiento de hechizos. ¡ Y ahora corred, queridos míos, que os encontraré pronto!

Por unos segundos, Astoria y Víctor se quedaron paralizados en la misma posición, apuntándole con la varita. Fenrir bajó su varita y se dirigió a la taza de café con una tranquilidad insultante. Víctor abrió la boca para pronunciar algún hechizo pero la cerró antes de emitir ningún sonido, agarró fuertemente a su sobrina de la muñeca y la forzó a que se marchara de la cocina. Ambos subieron corriendo las escaleras.

- Tiene que haber alguna ventana que no haya bloqueado- gritó Víctor, mientras subía los peldaños con rapidez. Astoria respiraba entrecortada mientras intentaba pensar alguna solución que los salvara. Con su suerte no era sorprendente que, cuando su felicidad con Malfoy estaba tan cercana, ya le llegara el momento de su muerte. Iba a a acabar todo, de hecho.

DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER. GUARDERÍA. DÍA CERO, VIERNES

El día transcurría tan calmado como siempre. En la guardería profesores y alumnos continuaban con su rutina diaria sin saber que algunos magos aurores estaban infiltrados entre ellos para protegerlos. Harry y Draco estaban en las afueras, ocultos detrás de unas columnas del edificio de enfrente, vigilando la entrada principal.

- ¿Por qué no ha llegado aún, Malfoy?- preguntó Potter- Ya ha pasado veinte minutos desde la hora en la que habíais quedado.

- No lo sé, Potter. Sé tanto como tú…- Malfoy se peinó el pelo hacia atrás en un evidente gesto nervioso- Algo ha tenido que ir mal.

- ¿Estás seguro de que era en esta guardería? ¿Estás seguro de que no te has confundido de lugar?

- ¡No! ¡Y él no comenzaría sin mí! No es un suicida…- Malfoy se calló durante unos segundos, pensativo- La mayoría del tiempo.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS. ABADÍA. PRESENTE

Corrían sin ningún destino fijo, intentando alejarse de un animal salvaje que poseía el sigilo de un ser humano. El sol ya se había despertado y la luz inundaba cada rincón de la abadía sin que fuera capaz de aliviar el nerviosismo. Las gruesas paredes impedían que se escuchara ningún ruido, dando la falsa sensación de que Fenrir Greyback se había marchado. Sólo el miedo los mantenía corriendo, como ratas en un laberinto. Astoria se abalanzó sobre una ventana cerrada, apuntó su varita contra los barrotes y pronunció un Alohomora, nada ocurrió. Astoria suspiró con fuerza, decepcionada y agitada al mismo tiempo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tío pero se encontró con un pasillo desierto.

- ¿Tío?- preguntó, desesperada. Nadie respondió, repentinamente se encontraba sola y no sabía en qué momento había perdido a Víctor.

Volvió sobre sus propios pasos como si el mortífago fuera una moneda que pudiera haber perdido en su carrera pero no encontró más que muros, piedras y silencio. Su hogar, en el que antes se había sentido cómoda y segura, era ahora un arma de tortura. No quería estar sola allí, por ello, gritó "tío" una vez más, esta vez más alto y se tapó la boca con sus manos cuando recordó el motivo de su agitación. El miedo a encontrarse sola había hecho que olvidara por unos segundos la verdadera amenaza.

Decidió bajar las escaleras, aferrándose con fuerza a su varita para enfrentarse a Fenrir si él seguía en la primera planta. Ya había intentando abrir en vano todas las ventanas y terrazas de la segunda planta y sabía que, sin ninguna escoba en mano, intentar saltar desde las plantas más altas sería un suicidio. Sólo había una forma de abandonar la abadía y eso era en la primera planta. Fenrir seguramente se encontraba allí pero Astoria no estaba completamente desarmada, si una vez había podido combatir la maldición del hombre lobo quizás fuera afortunada de nuevo.

La luz iluminaba cada rincón de la entrada principal dando una apariencia tranquila y elegante a la sala, muy diferente al estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Astoria. La imagen ordenada y silenciosa del lugar le resultó terrorífica a Astoria como si calma fuera a desquebrajarse en aquel instante, ante sus ojos. Astoria se quedó detenida en los últimos peldaños de la escaleras durante algunos segundos sin comprender muy bien qué estaba esperando, cuando comprobó que la calma iba a resultar duradera se dirigió hacia el sótano, allí había una salida de la que quizás Fenrir no fuera consciente. Él no había vivido en aquella abadía los días suficientes como para conocerla por completo, al contrario que ella.

El sotano estaba completamente oscuro puesto que no había ninguna ventana que diera paso a la luz solar. Aquella zona nunca se había utilizado como metros hábiles sino que se había convertido en cobertizo. Las dimensiones del sótano eran inmensas puesto que cubrían toda la planta baja del abadía, aún así, había trastos suficientes como para llenar la sala. Astoria sabía que muchos de aquellos objetos no habían pertenecido a su familia sino que ya habían estado guardados allí cuando sus abuelos habían comprado la propiedad. Astoria caminó entre las grandes cajas de madera, las estatuillas y los cuadros que no cabían en las paredes de la abadía y que, ante la presencia de la joven, se quejaban de que los hubiera abandonado en la oscuridad. Astoria se colocó el dedo sobre los labios, suplicándoles que guardaran silencio. En aquel lugar repleto de sombras y objetos extraños, Fenrir podía aparecer detrás de cualquier esquina. Astoria tomó aire con fuerza, lo que le provocó un repentino ataque de tos, al engullir el polvo que se mezclaba con el aire del sótano.

- ¿Tío?- preguntó con el mismo tono desesperanzado. Había esperado que por alguna milagrosa casualidad a su tío se le hubiera ocurrido la misma idea al verse solo. Rezó porque se encontrara bien, escondido, lejos de la presencia del hombre lobo.

Por fin, entre tres estatuas de piedra blanca que representaban a las tres gracias de la mitología griega Astoria vio la puerta de salida. Se acercó a ella con grandes zancadas, a cada milímetro que se acercaba su corazón palpitaba con frenesí, emocionada por la expectativa de la libertad. Sus manos tocaron el frío acero de los pomos y cuando Astoria empujó la puerta contra sí, éstas permanecieron cerradas. Como un golpe físico, Astoria sintió sus esperanzas diluirse. Volvió a empuñar su varita pero nuevamente el alohomora resultó en vano. Astoria lanzó un grito ahogado. Fenrir Greyback debía haber estado vigilándolos durante un tiempo muy largo, incluso colándose en la abadía, para planear una encerrona de aquellas dimensiones. Ahora comprendía porqué había tardado meses en regresar para cumplir su venganza.

Astoria reprimió el sollozo que se atragantaba en su pecho, no pensaba llorar en aquella ocasión, no iba a darle a Fenrir Greyback la dicha de convertirse en una víctima. Estaba exhausta y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Notó como una capa de polvo se adhería a su camiseta. Sus músculos estaban tan agarrotados que no sintió alivio alguno al sentarse, necesitó varios minutos en aquella posición para que su cuerpo comenzara a acostumbrarse a la calma. Su corazón, sin embargo, continuaba palpitando dentro de su pecho. En cuanto consiguió dejar la mente en blanco y sumirse ella misma al silencio, un sonido leve como un susurro interrumpió su ensimismamiento. Astoria tardó algunos segundos en comprender que había escuchado un ruido e incluso el estado de alerta removió su cuerpo con retraso. Acentuó sus ojos para adaptarlos a la oscuridad reinante y pudo apreciar la alargada figura de una serpiente, enrollada contra la pata de una estantería.

Le reconoció al instante.

- ¿Djinn?- preguntó, esperando por unos segundos que el animal cobrara voz humana para responderle. Como única respuesta, el reptil sólo levantó la cabeza y le mostró su alargada lengua.

Astoria se levantó en un impulso, mirando a Djinn con los ojos muy abiertos. La serpiente le estaba mirando al mismo tiempo e hizo unos movimientos con la cabeza que casi parecían gestos humanos, aconsejándole que la siguiera. Inmediatamente, Djinn comenzó a arrastrase hasta el fondo de la sala y Astoria la siguió de cerca, intentando no perder de vista al animal que se camuflaba de forma involuntaria entre las sombras. Djinn sólo la condujo hacia un muro grueso y descuidado. Astoria se rió con armadura, lamentando que por unos segundos había creído que una serpiente podía ser su salvadora, que un ser tan pequeño podía comprender la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraba y que iba a tener la comprensión suficiente como para entregarle una solución.

Djinn se dio la vuelta para mirarla y alzó en alto su cabeza, después volvió a dirigir su cabeza hacia el muro como si lo estuviera señalando.

- Ya lo he visto. Es un muro, no hay salida- dijo Astoria.

El animal se arrastró hacia las cajas que cubrían la parte inferior del muro y se frotó contra estas. Astoria miró al animal con interés, convencida en esta ocasión de que pretendía decirle algo. Astoria se acercó hacia las cajas y las apartó con una patada. Detrás de ellas, la continuidad del muro estaba en pésimas condiciones. Al contrario que en el resto de la abadía, las paredes del sótano eran de madera y en las condiciones en las que estaban sólo era necesario emplear un poco de fuerza para abrir un hueco. Astoria se dio la vuelta para buscar alguna herramienta que le ayudara a derribar parte de aquella pared, regresó con una inmensa llave inglesa. Golpeó con fuerza el objeto contra el muro e inmediatamente la madera cedió ante el impacto y se abrió un agujero con las dimensiones suficientes para que alguien tan menudo como Astoria pudiera atravesar. Astoria esperó unos segundos a que la nube de humo que había provocado al derribar el trozo de madera podrida se disipase. Mientras esperaba, Djinn se subió sobre sus hombros y se enrolló en su cuello sin hacer presión. En otras circunstancias, Astoria hubiera sentido miedo al tener una serpiente tan cerca de su cuello pero ahora se limitó a acariciar a Djinn y a darles gracias en un susurro. Ella había imaginado que la serpiente había conseguido abandonar la abadía hacía meses, ahora se alegraba de que el reptil hubiera sido tan leal a ellos y que se hubiera quedado bajo aquel techo. Astoria miró la luz que entraba por el hueco con una sonrisa, sólo se podía ver tierra pero estaba lo suficiente cerca de la superficie como para que resultara relativamente sencillo salir. La libertad estaba al alcance de la mano, Astoria alargó sus dedos para rozar la tierra, al otro lado del agujero.

DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER. GUARDERÍA. PRESENTE

La guardería estaba disfrutando de uno de los días más luminosos que Londres había visto en las últimas semanas. Los peatones caminaban por la cera y los coches circulaban por los carriles, sin imaginar que en aquel día aquella guardería con el tejado azul podría haberse convertido en un campo de batalla. Harry y Draco continuaban vigilando desde su posición, cada vez con menor paciencia.

- ¡Él nunca llega tarde!- exclamó Draco- Ha tenido que ocurrir algo.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, en ese instante, ambos pensaron en lo mismo.

- Tengo que regresar… ha ocurrido algo- repitió Malfoy.

Harry asintió e hizo un gesto al resto de los aurores para que le siguieran. Draco frunció las cejas al verle.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Vamos contigo- dijo Harry- Evaluaremos la situación, en caso de que se trato de Fenrir Greyback… llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de él y luego, detendremos a Víctor Greengrass. El plan no se ha cancelado, Malfoy, sólo ha cambiado de escenario.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros con brusquedad, por una vez le era indiferente si Potter le acompañaba o no. Ni siquiera le importaba si éste se comportaba como el héroe que todo el mundo lo consideraba, siempre que Astoria estuviera ilesa.

ASTORIA, DRACO, HARRY Y AURORES. ABADÍA. PRESENTE

Estaban paralizados por la imagen que parecía una imagen onírica, un epígrafe robado de alguna leyenda griega. Los aurores abrieron la boca, asombrados, en cuanto ella apareció entre los árboles que decoraban la entrada de la abadía. Parecía haber aparecido de la nada, cubierta de arena, despeinada y con una serpiente enroscada en el cuello. Sólo Malfoy supo el nombre de aquel reptil que se agarraba con tanta delicadeza a Astoria Greengrass. Su caminar pausado aumentó la sensación surrealista de la escena que estaban presenciando. Parecía una amazona o una diosa de la tierra, su aparente calma a pesar de su apariencia resultaba espeluznante. Sólo cuando ella estaba a pocos pasos de distancia de Malfoy, su expresión cobró vida y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo, rompiendo la peculiar tonalidad del momento. Astoria lanzó un sonoro suspiro en la oreja de Draco Malfoy y, en ese momento, todos los aurores recordaron que tenían que respirar.

- Mi tío está aún dentro, Draco- dijo Astoria, aún abrazada a él- Está con él, está con él…

Su voz sonaba especialmente aguda pero ella continuaba sin permitir que el llanto se apoderara de ella. Harry los miró a través de sus gafas con curiosidad. Todos los aurores se habían quedado ensimismados por la apariencia casi fantasmal de Astoria pero para Harry la escena que tenía delante de él en estos momentos resultaba más valiosa por su escasez. Era la primera vez que veía cómo Draco abrazaba a alguien para transmitirle consuelo o apoyo. Esta inusual escena también llegó a su fin antes de que Harry pudiera contemplarla con el detenimiento que hubiera querido, Astoria se apartó de Draco y éste se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la abadía. Harry se acordó entonces de quién era él y a qué había venido. Nuevamente, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus aurores para que lo siguieran al interior de la casa. Todos agarraron sus varitas, dispuestos a utilizarla, al fin y al cabo los únicos que habitaban aquella abadía en aquellos instantes eran dos mortífagos desquiciados.

Draco abrió la puerta, seguido de cerca de Astoria. Harry los siguió con su equipo de aurores, caminando con mucho más cuidado, mirando hacia todos los lados y con la varita alzada. Sin embargo, no encontraron a nadie en la entrada principal ni en la cocina. Malfoy parecía dirigirse a alguna zona concreta y Harry le siguió sin hacer preguntas.

No había sonidos, lo que para Harry siempre había resultado un mal augurio. Sólo los pasos de ellos mismos resonaban entre las paredes de piedra. Cuando Harry tenía la sensación de que serían incapaces de hacer ruido incluso si lo pretendían, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador, un grito agudo alertó a todos con antelación de la escena.

Astoria gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que cerraba en un impulso los párpados, protegiéndose de la imagen dantesca del salón. Delante de ellos, tan cerca que podrían rozarlo con los pies si daban tres pasos más, estaba Fenrir Greyback con la pálidez que sólo podía pertenecer a un muerto. Sus ojos habían perdido su malicia, habían perdido su alma. Harry fue el primero en acercarse, pasando entre Astoria y Draco.

- Ha sido una maldición imperdonable- dijo Harry- la maldición imperdonable- se corrigió. Jamás olvidaría el aspecto de los difuntos tras sufrir el letal poder del Avada Kadava. Por mucho que odiara a Fenrir Greyback, verlo en aquel estado aún lo perturbaba.

Pero ni Astoria ni Draco estaban atentos a sus palabras, sus ojos estaban posados al otro lado de la sala. Astoria miraba con terror, como si pudiera creerse lo que sus ojos le estaban diciendo. Su boca estaba medio abierta y lanzó un gemido al tiempo que posaba su mano en el brazo de Draco, intentando mantener su equilibrio. Harry se sorprendió al encontrar pesar en los ojos de Malfoy, no era la desesperación profunda que mostraban los de Astoria pero había cierta tristeza en la mirada de Malfoy. Resultaba extraño verlo con aquella expresión, no le pegaba del todo, como a un niño vestido con ropas de adulto.

En cuanto Harry siguió la mirada de Draco y Astoria descubrió el ensangrentado cuerpo de Víctor Greengrass. Desde que había comenzando a ejercer oficialmente como auror había visto cuerpos asesinados o accidentados que mostraban un aspecto desagradable de ver, pero jamás había tanta sangre derramada. Harry fue el único que se acercó a Víctor Greengrass aunque no era necesario comprobar su pulso, nadie podía sobrevivir aquella brutalidad.

- Se mataron entre ellos- dijo Harry en un susurro. Se rascó la cabeza, a pesar de que se trataba de dos criminales, el rostro de pesar de Draco y especialmente de Astoria le afectaba- Es sólo una hipótesis pero supongo que Fenrir lo torturó… de forma muggle. Parecen heridas de arma blanca… un cuchillo, quiero decir- añadió, sabiendo que todos los presentes comprenderían que el hombre lobo había querido humillar a su víctima además de inflingirle dolor.

- Le provocó heridas letales- dijo Astoria con una vez frágil. Algunos grandes magos, rodeados de poder, olvidaban que eran humanos. Ella no tenía duda alguna de que su tío había sido uno de ellos hasta que la hoja de la daga se había introducido en su piel- Pero antes de morir, mi tío le lanzó una maldición imperdonable.

Hasta su último aliento, Víctor Greengrass había sido mortífago. Sus principios eran férreos e inquebrantables aunque hubieran sido erroneos y poco humanos. Ninguno de ellos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, en silencio, con sus hombros encogidos por el peso de la muerte palpable.

- Se ha terminado- dijo Draco. Al contrario que sus palabras, su tono de voz no indicaba alivio ni alegría.

HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE. RESIDENCIA WEASLEY. PRESENTE

En los días siguiente al sangriento desenlace, el trío dorado estaba comentando los sucesos delante de unos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla y algunas ranas de chocolate.

- Todos ellos se liquidaron unos a otros, seguramente sin darse cuenta de qué estaban haciendo- dijo Harry. Sus amigos le miraron sin comprender y Harry se apresuró a explicarse- Gracias a Malfoy, detuvimos a ; Camila Velbet liberó a Daniel Littleton, borrando cualquier pequeña posibilidad de que liberaramos a a cambio de Littleton; Fenrir Greyback mató a Camila Velbet y Víctor Greengrass asesinó al hombre lobo antes de morir, a manos de Fenir Greyback- Harry bebió un sorbo de su cerveza- Lo único que tuve que hacer yo es sentarme a esperar.

Era una sensación extraña. Harry se había estado preparado para un desenlace más activo, estaba preparándose para un enfrentamiento como en todos sus años de Hogwarts. Se había acostumbrado a la adrenalina que le provoca la muerte cercana y el riesgo. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, ni siquiera había tenido que alzar su varita… El mundo se había salvado de las locuras de un mortífago sin su ayuda. No podía evitar sentirse intranquilo por las inusuales circunstancias. Sólo el paso de los días le harían convencerse de que, como Malfoy había dicho, la amenaza que Víctor Greengrass había querido renacer estaba tan enterrada como su rechoncho e interte cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Astoria Greengrass?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry se encogió- Se celebró un juicio en el que se le declaró inocente. Había muchas pruebas de su parte: La declaración de Danniel Littleton, Draco Malfoy y el hecho de que hubiera acudido al ministerio a acusar a su tío.

- Me alegro. La recuerdo del colegio y aunque no hablamos mucho, parecía simpática- comentó Hermione- me alegro de que no haya recibido ningún castigo.

- ¿Ningún castigo?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate- ¡Se va a casar con Draco Malfoy! ¿Puedes imaginar un castigo peor que ése?

Los tres amigos se rieron a carcajadas.

Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass se casaron meses después de que el jurado declarar inocente de cualquier crimen a Astoria. Con las noticias de la boda, devolvieron brevemente a la vida a Narcissa Malfoy que despertó de su letargo de viuda para ocuparse de los preparativos de la boda. Era como si jamás hubiera cesado de dar sus famosas fiestas, volvió a mostrarse tan rápida y eficaz organizando banquetes, invitaciones y cualquier diminuto detalle como lo había sido en los años de gloria de la mansión Malfoy. Astoria y Draco decidieron no habitar ninguna de las tres grandes mansiones que tenían a su disposición (La mansión Malfoy, la Abadía y la residencia de la infancia de Astoria) sino que decidieron comprar una nueva casa para no perturbar a los fantasmas que sin duda ocupaban aquellas mansiones que habían marcado su infancia y juventud. El nuevo trabajo de Malfoy y las herencias que sus padres y su tío dejaron a Astoria les permitieron comprarse una mansión con las proporciones y comodidades propias del apellido Malfoy. Astoria se sorprendió cuando le auniciaron que su tío había dejado la mitad de su fortuna a cada una de sus dos sobrinas, sin hacer muestras por primera vez en su vida de ningún tipo de favoritismo. Astoria sonrió ante el recuerdo de su tío y decidió colocar en su habitación de matrimonio los 22 peluches que Víctor Greengrass le había regalado a Draco durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos. Djinn, por supuesto, fue la mascota familiar hasta el final de sus días.

DRACO MALFOY, ASTORIA MALFOY Y SCORPIUS.

La nueva mansión Malfoy poseía un ambiente cálido del que la vieja casa había carecido. Era, sin duda, un aporte de Astoria. Había inmensas diferencias entre la vida familiar que disfrutaban ahora de la que Malfoy había disfrutado en su infancia. Menos caprichos, nulas conversaciones sobre mortífagos (aunque optaron por contarle a su hijo la historia familiar puesto que eran consciente de que el mundo no iba a permitir a Scorpius olvidar de dónde venía) y algunos libros y artefactos muggles que Astoria poseía que, sin duda, hubieran estado prohibidos en la antigua mansión Malfoy. Draco Malfoy no se había convertido en un padre cercano de la tarde a la mañana, su carácter no había variado por lo tanto su relación con su hijo estaba exenta de abrazos, besos y palabras melosas. Este comportamiento que para otras familias hubiera resultado distante era natural bajo el techo de los Malfoy, princilpamente porque Scorpius había dado señas de una personalidad idéntica a la de su padre, o incluso a la de su abuelo, en sus primeros años. Aún así, había ciertos momentos familiares que uno podría considerar dulce que había iniciado Lucius Malfoy y que su hijo había decidido mantener.

La lectura de "La bruja de la manzana" era una rutina sagrada.

Era el cuento que Draco le leía a su hijo siempre que llegaba de algún arduo día de trabajo. El cuento hacía que Draco recordara los felices momentos de su infancia y que se relajara con la compañía de su único hijo. Una de esas veces, cuando Scorpius sólo tenía cuatro años y estaba sentado junto a su padre, escuchando atentamente como él se acercaba a los párrafos finales del libro, se escuchó el grtio furioso de Astoria. Aquel que sólo utilizaba para las cuestiones doméstica que tanto incordiaban a Draco. Malfoy arrugó la nariz y fingió no haber escuchado nada mientras leía.

Astoria apareció por el salón y al presenciar la enternecedora imagen, su anterior enfado quedó completamente olvidado. No pudo evitar sonreir ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. Padre e hijo eran dos gotas de agua, aunque Scorpius tenía las facciones más finas y a los cuatro años era ya mucho más alto de cómo Draco lo había sido a su edad. Eran pequeñas diferencias insuficientes puesto que todo el mundo reconocía la cara del padre en su primogénito.

- Es injusto- dijo Astoria en voz baja en cuanto Draco cerró el libro.

Malfoy le miró extrañado, frunciendo las cejas con exageraciónn como era natural en él.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Malfoy.

- Él es todo tú, en físico y en carácter. Es como si yo no hubiera tomado parte en la reproducción y teniéndo en cuenta que lo tuve dentro de mí durante 9 meses…-dijo Astoria, con la mirada fija en su hijo.

Malfoy alisó el pelo de su hija, un mechón sobresalía rebelde. Su hijo hizo un gesto brusco para deshacerse del gesto paternal- No digas estupideces. Aunque sin duda Scorpius ha recibido el orgullo de los Malfoy- Scorpius sonrió con orgullo ante esto- La valentía y ese retorcido sentido protector es complementamente culpa tuya.

Astoria sonrió conforme y Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su esposa se inclinó delante de Scorpius para hablarle- ¿Has decidido ya qué quieres por tu cumpleaños?

- ¡Sí!- exclamó con emoción Scorpius- ¡Un gato negro!

Los padres se miraron con idénticas expresiones de terror. Negaron con la cabeza con lentitud antes de responder verbalmente- ¡No!

Scorpius frunció las cejas, como lo hacía su padre pero en su caso con una expresión de desconcierto más que de caprichosa terquedad. No comprendía la exaltada negativa de sus padres, esa era la respuesta que se hubiera imaginado si se le ocurría pedirles un dragón como mascota.

Scorpius Malfoy nunca fue el orgulloso poseedor de un gato negro y, por tanto, podría decirse que había niños mucho más caprichosos entre los muros de Hogwarts. Algún día, sin embargo, se decidiría a conseguir aquello que creía tener prohibido por sus padres y no se trataba de un adorable gato ronroneante.

**FIN **


End file.
